Kintsukuroi
by Damsavier
Summary: The Art of Mending broken pottery with Gold. I'm not great at writing summaries, I can tell you this: I worked on this story for months, and did a lot of research. This story takes place 2 years after the Boruto movie, and after Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage. This story is more than Drama and Romance, it's hurt, comfort, mystery, humor and so.. sooo much more. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. To Where it All Began

**Dams** : I know a lot of you might not read these au notes, and that's fine. This one is the only one what matters, kind of.

I need to get this off my chest before you continue this story.

When I first posted, It wasn't as detailed and as heartstrings pulling as I wanted it to be, this version is the closest to the one in my mind. I have so many other story ideas that I really want to start, so I have finished this story! That's the good news, bad news is. If you left off on Chapter Kekkon, I recommend you re-reading the entire story again, there is a crap ton of new content, a lot of it **rated M** , so you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Never will, but I do hope I can change influence enough people to make GaaSaku canon, anything is possible on paper.

* * *

 _ **Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 **命**

Chapter 1: To Where it All Began

Two figures slowly approached the part of the world where calm lifeless sand meets lush green forest.

The tallest figure paused before the first patch of greenery staring silently at the offending shrub, in somewhat of a trance.

 _'..We must be close to Konoha ..'_

" Vydran.. What about here?"

Viridescent eyes flicker to the left, where, hidden in a mound of sand, stood an abandoned shelter.

On closer examination, the tallest of the two recognized the shelter to be that of an old check-point. It looked to have long out served its purpose as an emergency shelter in case of any impending storms.

Sharp eyes, the color of flawless jade, stared at desert inhaling the scent of the impending storm, heading their way.

" The storm is 6 minutes out Shinki. I will check the perimeter and return with food.."

The boy now known as Shinki made way toward the entrance of the shelter.

"..Shinki"

The aforementioned boy halted his tracks to momentarily lock eyes with the taller figure.

"..Good Job" said teen grinned faintly and proceeded to enter the shelter.

The taller man then dissipated into grains of sand and reappeared 10 clicks away from the newly found shelter. He inhaled a deep breath of the fresh forest air, the familiar scent flooded his mind with memories from the past.

 _'... It has been a long time.. Konoha'_

The man's forehead creased as he contemplated whether or not he should hunt in the forest, it wasn't until a particularity harsh wind howled through the forest, did the figure turned towards the direction of the desert. He closed his eyes, momentarily, feeling the air around him again, his eyes hardened as he felt the air moving in a oh-so- familiar pattern.

 _'It's almost here..'_

With no time to waste the figure pumped chakra into his feet before sprinting through the forest, all the while, sending pulses of sand in every direction around him.

He paused when he felt a tug, 10 feet from his left.

He followed the direction of the tug and came upon a small sandy colored, Fennec Fox.

He ordered his sand bring the frightened animal before him, once close enough to hear its cooing and yipping, the man couldn't help a wave of nostalgia that hit him.

He brought the small creature close and then released it.

The fox made a move to run, but instead began to sniff the air around the man, getting closer and closer to the sand wielder, stopping to sniff at his exposed toes.

The man in question squatted and slowly offered his hand to the fox, it flinched at first, but then hesitantly sniffed the hand.

A faint smile appeared on his lips, but just as quick as it appeared, it disappeared.

Suddenly, several more rough winds shook the surrounding trees, only to calm a moment later.

The sand wielder was in the middle of examining the fox, when he felt another tug coming from a different direction. With two fingers he covered his right eye to inspect what his sand had captured.

Satisfied with his find, he clenched a fist, effectively killing what was captured.

He looked down at the sandy cream hued fennec fox , seeing it observing him in curiosity.

The man squatted again only to scuff the fox, it was about to protest, when an exceptionally large gust of wind blew from behind his captor did it calm down. It was tucked away in the safety of its captures' worn-torn and tattered protective sand gear.

Once the small animal was secure the two vanished in a gust of wind, only to reappear in front of the shelter door, just as the storm was touching down.

The sand wielder gripped one of the short horns of the sand slain gazelle and proceeded to drag it inside.

Shinki looked up momentarily, welcoming him as he entered and closed the door.

The inside of the shelter was simple.

There was a lit fire pit, dust covered table, a wooden chair and in the corner of the room there was a double seated chair.

The walls, on closer inspection seemed to have been made out of clay.

The air inside was stale, but bearable.

Once inside, the small fox in hiding popped his head out momentarily, only to hide once more.

"..Uh.. Otou-san..?"

The boy known as Shinki, eyed the pair of small twitching ears poking from his father's gear, waiting for an explanation as the fox was pulled out from his top.

" I found him when I was hunting.." he settled the poor thing on the floor, before removing layers of his gear. The boy stared at the fox, a curious expression gracing his features.

"...Are.. we going to eat him?" in asking, he turned his gaze toward his father, only to be answered with a raised invisible eyebrow.

".. At first.. But the gazelle will be more than enough.. "

Shinki let go of a sigh of relief. The man shook his head, emitting a soft sound that suspiciously sounded like a laugh as he removed his head piece and googles, revealing crimson hair.

" It's been a while since I've seen the top of your head .." The red head looked at his boy, noting how much he looked like his older brother. Everything from the spiky chestnut brown hair, to his face looked the same, until he came upon his ash colored eyes.

Shinki looked at the fox with an expression of nostalgia.

The man, placed a hand on his son's shoulder, grabbing his attention. A look of sympathy in his green eyes.

It was obvious that these two endured a lot on their travels, which strengthened their bond.

Shinki didn't let it show, but he felt happier at the fact he was acknowledged and respected someone like his father. He made it his purpose to make the man before him proud, and give honor to the name Sabaku.

A loud thump knocked Shinki from his train of thought as his father had now placed the dead Gazelle, on the table.

"Shinki, skin this. I will do everything else. We might be here a while.."

Shinki nodded, hearing the storm raging outside.

Shinki had long since removed his outer protective clothing and was now rummaging through his bag.

After finding a sharp kunai, Shinki got to work, skinning the dead animal.

He was midway into slicing into the belly of the gazelle, when he felt a tug on his right pants leg.

Looking down, he saw the fox pawing at him, biting and pulling at his pants leg, for piece of meat. Shinki's eyebrows knitted together.

His eyes then shifted from the fox to his father to see if he is watching. After a couple of seconds of internal conflict, Shinki, dropped a piece of meat for the fox, which it happily ate.

" I saw that..."

Shinki stiffened and turned toward his father, only to see him with his back turned towards him. It was only when he squinted his gray eyes did he see his father's infamous floating third eye, staring back at him.

Shinki stared at the eye, trying to look innocent, but he knew it saw everything, it wasn't until a large growl resounded from his own stomach did he chuckle.

" Bring whatever you have cut.. the fire is ready" he added, shifting the firewood with tendrils of sand.

Shinki wasted no time in bringing his father the pieces of meat.

Once he heard the sizzling of the meat, Shinki brought the wooden chair closer to the fire pit, for himself to sit on.

" How long do you believe it will be... until the storm dies down..?" he asked as his father reached for some carved meat, placing them on a netted wire rack to cook.

" An hour.. two at most.." he replied whilst adjusting the wired rack. Shinki's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

" ..Aren't you able to just disperse the sand storm?... I-I don't mean to speak out of place, but ..father...you've done so before.." the crimson haired man stopped adjusting the rack, once figuring out the right cooking distance away from the flames.

Contemplating how to answer.

 _' You_ _ **are**_ _known as Gaara of the Sand for a reason..'_ Shinki thought.

" We must conserve our energy.. Always be ready for the worst case scenario.." he replied calmly as he got up to lean against one of the adjacent shelter walls.

He rubbed his black rimmed eyes, and absentmindedly touched the tattooed scar on his forehead thoughtfully, before continuing.

" If it is meant to be. When the storm stops, we might visit ..Konoha.."

Gaara saw a glimmer of excitement in his son's eyes while his own face stayed placid.

 _'Remind you of anyone?.. '_

Gaara smirked and turned his attention to the sizzling meat.

" I can't wait to see Oba and Oji! It's been so long.. Itoko" Gaara said nothing and continued to stare at the fire intently as he spoke.

" We are not to bring any attention to ourselves. We do not know how far the council's reach goes, especially since they seem keen on keeping me away.I do not want to test them.." Shinki nodded and sat down once again, the fox soon hopped beside Gaara and laid next to him, snuggling against his warmth.

Shinki looked from the fox to his father.

" Why did you bring him along..?" Gaara tentatively stroked the fur of the small animal.

" ..It reminded me too much of an old friend.." Shinki nodded knowing exactly of whom he was referring to.

Shinki was about to ask his father about their adventures with the blonde, before they both became respective leaders, when Gaara stood up abruptly, startling the fox.

Fierce eyes on the door to the shelter. Shinki looked towards the door his eyes widening as he sensed what his father was sensing.

 _' ..Four chakra signatures?..Outside.!?.. '_

Shinki looked at Gaara, then to the door again.

"..In this storm?!..It's suicide.." Shinki trailed off saying, as the door handle to the shelter started to turn...


	2. Snakes in the Grass

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 2: Snakes in the Grass

"Have a great day today sweetheart! Show those boys, that us Kunoichi! Do it the best!"

Sarada smiled and pumped some punches in the air. Which succeeded in further energizing her cherry blossom haired mother.

" See you later, Okaasan! " She hollered before closing the front door behind her.

Sakura, as she was so rightly named, smiled softly at the thought of her daughter before continuing getting ready for her hospital rounds. She walked past her kitchen, removed her white apron to then place it on a hook near the end of the hallway table.

She paused, examining a photograph of her, Sarada and her husband, Sasuke.

A sad smile appeared across her features as she picked up picture frame.

Her eyes glossed over as she looked at the raven haired man in the picture.

 _' You're missing her childhood.. Please..return soon..'_

She sighed as she stared at the photo. She sighed again before placing the photograph back down to then walk into her bedroom.

First, she stopped by her closet and picked out her usual outfit, then nabbed a towel from the linen closet. She sauntered into the bathroom, undressed, then hopped into the shower.

She stood under the spray, crossing her arms, only for her eyes to close, as she pondered about the last time Sasuke was in Konoha.

She sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time today, before dropping her arms to her sides as she lifted her head up into the water's spray.

She held her breath as the droplets ran down her porcelain face.

 _'I wonder..if he thinks of us..when he's out there...'_

Sakura shook her head and reached for the honeysuckle shampoo then her lavender body wash.

Finding much need for a distraction from her depressing thoughts, she hurriedly finished showering and just as quick as she got in the shower, she was out in record timing.

After drying off her short, chin length rosette hair; Sakura wrapped a towel around her slender petite, but slightly curvaceous body to then make her back into the room.

Once she had completely dried off, Sakura bandaged her breasts and slipped on her usual attire of a red sleeveless qipao top which now carried the Uchiha clan crest, that left her navel exposed.

After slipping on her underwear, she slid herself into a her light-colored pants and high heeled sandals. Lastly, she slipped on her hospital coat on, after which, she headed to Konoha hospital, post-haste.

* * *

 **Sarada POV**

' _The Sun always shines brightly on the boisterous land that is Konoha .. and here I am on a mission looking for someone's lost..cat?... Sounded easier on paper …_ '

" This is going to be a piece of cake! " Sarada sighed and adjusted her red rimmed glasses, after hearing the comment made by her stubborn teammate.

"Boruto.. don't get too cocky.. the reason why we can't get him is because, YOU, keep chasing the poor thing around!" she yelled into her mic, and released the push to talk function located on her neck, only to hear a retort from Boruto.

"It's not my fault! I thought you had it in a genjutsu already!" He bellowed back. She growled and ran through more foliage, keeping an eye out for the little creature.

"What is that thing anyway?.." She heard Mitsuki ask, the raven haired girl sighed for what seemed liked the the millionth time today.

 _'Boys are hopeless..'_

" It's a f- " **FOUND IT!** " She winced and quickly pulled the bud out of her ear.

" **Ow!..** Jeez **Boruto!** Our **ears!** " She barked back into the headset mic, clearly annoyed.

"...G-gomen.." She sighed again, shaking her head as she placed the bud back into her ear. She pressed the PTT button on her neck.

"What's your position?" she asked, getting serious. Boruto hastily told her the coordinates.

" On my way!..I'll be there in 5!.. Copy!" she responded and rushed towards Boruto's coordinates.

" Hurry!.. I don't want to lose him!" Sarada picked up speed by pumping chakra into her feet and decided to use the trees to cover more ground. She was the backup, in case Boruto and or Mitsuki fail in capturing the tiny creature.

Sarada was 3 minutes out, when she stepped on a particular branch, causing it to snap. In hearing something get triggered she stopped her movements to see a cord laced to the branch, only to then be suddenly wrapped in cords herself. She was panicking as she was now, upside down and tangled in wires. She tried to bust out of it, but shortly realized it was slowly draining her chakra. She was about to scream for help, when her mouth was then covered with a cloth.

Sarada's vision swirled as she tried to focus on the face of her captors.

" I've caught you... my sweet.." Sarada tried to bite his hand, which rewarded her with whatever chemical the cloth was soaked in, leaking in to her mouth. She immediately felt sick and dizzy, and as a last attempt she activated her Sharingan, the appearance of it made the mysterious man grin widely.

" I should fetch a fine price for you.. I have the last female heir to the Sharingan!..Haha! wait until the fellas get a load of you.." He commented after removing her mic.

Sarada's vision only became blurrier as her eyes welled up, her last thought before losing consciousness.

 _'...Mama.. I'm..sorry..'_

* * *

 **Boruto POV**

" Jeez..what's taking her so long?" Boruto said while looking at his watch.

" ..Sarada is usually very punctual.. Do you think something unfortunate fell upon her?" Boruto looked at his odd teammate Mitsuki, but then realized, he made a good point.

" Let's go looking for her.. something doesn't feel right.." Mitsuki nodded and followed Boruto who took the lead.

"First..lets go to her quadrant ..Hopefully we'll run into her, on the way there.."

The two ran toward Sarada's last known location and saw the path she was taking towards them.

The two chunin ran through the trees, calling out her name. Mitsuki was the first to spot something on the ground.

On the grass, was Sarada's headset.

The discovery of which, left Boruto's with a sickening feeling in his stomach as Mitsuki began to survey the surrounding area.

" Boruto.. I believe she's been.. captured..." Boruto's eyes harden as he rushed over to see what Mitsuki was looking at.

At Mitsuki's feet was a wire that was set up to be a trap of some sort. Boruto felt rage well up inside him.

" Boruto.. we must tell the Hokage.." Boruto's hands balled into fists.

 _' I couldn't protect her..'_

Boruto was lost in thought. It wasn't until Mitsuki called out his name, with a little added force behind his tone, did the blonde prodigy snap out of it.

" Boruto!.. we must go now! We are losing time!" his shouting seemed to do the trick as the two chunin ran as fast as their legs would carry them toward, the Hokage's office.

Several gusts of wind coming from the forest behind them made it a bit more difficult to land on each tree branch, hastily.

Boruto sniffed the air, then looked up at the sky. Upon seeing dark grey clouds in the distance, he cursed under his breath.

He prayed for the clouds to pass over them, knowing damn well that if it rained, her trail would be damn near impossible to track.

 _' I'm coming to save you Sarada!.. Just hang on!'_


	3. Breathe

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 3 **:** Breathe

 **Hokage Office**

Naruto sighed after painstakingly signing another document.

Once he was done writing his signature, he lifted his head to stare at a huge stack of documents, awaiting his signature, his face laced in boredom.

His ears twitched and his mood perked up at the incoming chakra signature that was nearing his door. Naruto sighed in relief, thanking Kami for the much needed break.

" Come in!"

The door opened and in walked Nara, Shikamaru , assistant to the Hokage.

A faint smile gracing his features.

" I don't think I'll ever get used to you calmly reading and signing documents.."

Naruto smiled while slumping his shoulders, shrugging tiredly whilst rubbing his tired blue eyes gingerly.

" I didn't think I would be doing this for the majority of the time. Makes me wonder how Gaara did it.." Shikamaru, frowned slightly at the mention of his brother in law. Which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

" ..Still no word from him or Shinki?" Shikamaru shook his head hopelessly.

" ..I would think you know more about the situation..since Kankuro has been running Suna .." Naruto shook his head.

" Seems like Kankuro's fine.. he sends me news on Suna. I know Gaara, would be very proud of him. It's hard to believe he's been gone for over two years now. "

Naruto frowned reminiscing of the atrocities that befell one of his closest friends.

" Does Temari know anything?" Shikamaru responded by shaking his head.

" Temari and Shikadai miss Gaara and Shinki. I do know, that there isn't a day that goes by that they don't worry about them."

Naruto frowned at the statement only to then be startled by a crack of thunder.

" It seems a nasty storm is making its way here.. want me to announce any warnings to Konoha?" Naruto shook his head.

"There's no need.. we can-OTOSAN! OTO-SAN!"

Boruto and Mitsuki skid into the Hokage office, breathless and in a panic. Naruto stood and rushed to the boys. Laughing wholeheartedly as he kneeled before both boys.

" What.. were you guys racing?" Boruto panted hard, trying to regain his breath.

" _NO...SOMEONE.. TOOK SARADA!_ **"** Naruto's smile immediately fell, and his eyes hardened.

" SHOW ME WHERE!" He immediately stood and headed out of the office, following the two boys. Shikamaru hollered out his plan of action as the blonde rushed out.

" I'll assemble a team!.. and.. " Shikamaru ran a hand down his face, sighing.

"..I guess.. I'll be the one to tell Sakura.." Shikamaru sighed again and summoned several Anbu, gave out orders and proceeded to poof to the entrance of the Hospital.

 _'She's going to go ballistic...'_

* * *

Naruto, Mitsuki and Boruto made it to the outside of the village gates when it started to downpour.

" **NOO!** " Boruto yelled as the rain began to really drop from the sky. Naruto cussed under his breath, and asked Mitsuki for Sarada's mic.

"NARUTO!" a familiar voice called out.

He turned to see Sakura rushing towards him, a look of pure terror and rage evident on her face.

" Who took her!?.. Where's my daughter!?" Naruto looked at Sakura, regrettably through the pouring rain.

Sakura looked at him with an incredulous look on her face, her eyes hardened as she pushed past him, heading toward the village gates.

Naruto quickly grabbed her left wrist, stopping her from going any further.

"...Let..Me..Go.." She said threateningly, Naruto stood his ground, unfazed.

"Sakura.. the rain has no doubt..washed away the trail. We have to wait for the storm to pass. It's freezing!" She yanked her wrist out of his grasp.

" I'm going out there!.. She's my daughter!.." Naruto clenched his eyes painfully as she began to walk away again.

"..Sakura please! I know this is hard but, running out there isn't going to help us! You ARE endangering yourself!"

That stopped the now soaking wet medic in her tracks.

" THIS WILL NOT BRING HER BACK!" She turned towards him, eyes full of determination and rage.

".. She's all I have left.. to remember him by..."

Her shoulders were shaking, he couldn't tell if she was was cold or crying.

" Let's go inside and wait.." The blonde added, placing an arm around his pink haired friend's shoulders.

"Shikamaru dispatched our best Anbu squad to find her.. I promise you.. We will find her.. safe and-" Sakura pushed passed him not allowing herself to hear his last words.

Naruto sighed and looked at his son, only to see Boruto's eyes hold the same disappointment Sakura's had.

" Let's go home... We'll handle it from here.." Boruto looked at his father, and walked ahead of his father, making it home to inform his mother of what has happened to his team mate.

Naruto stayed behind and looked up to the sky, praying to Kami.

Then clenched his fists at the following thought.

 _' Sasuke.. this might have been prevented ...if you were here..'_

Naruto closed his eyes as the icy thick rain drops, drenched his skin, hair, and clothes, causing them to stick on him. He opened his eyes, once more, asking..no.. begging for a miracle.

* * *

 **Gaara and Shinki POV**

Gaara used his sand to block the door. Whoever was on the other side, was beginning to bang wildly on the door.

" Let us in! "

"W-We can't breathe!"

Gaara eyed Shinki, whom manipulated his Iron sand above the bunker door in the shape of spikes.

He then looked at Gaara to confirm that he was in position.

Gaara proceeded to unlock the door and in walked three men, two dragged in an oddly sized box, the third man got on his knees, kissing the floor of the shelter relieved and thankful.

" Arigato! We were almost goners!.. We didn't think we were going to make it.."

Gaara scanned their appearances and motioned to Shinki to disperse the iron sand, just as one of the three men turn to look at their surroundings.

" Nice place you two have here.. Just you two here?"

Gaara looked at Shinki and nodded for him to speak to them.

" Hai.. why?"

One of the men waved their arms around, in a pacifying motion.

" Oi, I meant nothing by it. I was just wondering.." the smallest of the trio said.

"Hey can we stay here till the storm blows over. We'll be as good as gone"

Gaara nodded, and tended to the meat, still on guard.

The three men easily made themselves a home and sat about in the shelter.

One of the heftier men lifted and dropped the box in the middle of the room, the thump shook the table where scraps of the gazelle remained. One of the other men yelled at his stupidity.

" Hey! Be careful.. that's precious cargo!" The heftier man rubbed the back of his head and apologized.

Shinki glanced at Gaara who was already examining the box.

One of the men, that looked to be the leader of the other two men, was eyeing Gaara, his eyes squinted as he studied his features.

Gaara turned his attention to the meat that was nearly done cooking when the leader of the three sat up.

Gaara sensed that something was off with these men and the package they carried.

His suspicion lead him to believe it contained something either in danger or something, dangerous.

Gaara tried to sense for any trace of chakra from the cargo they had, feeling none.

The engravings on the box seemed to seal any and all information of what the container, held inside.

" You look familiar. I feel like I've seen you before... Have we met?" Gaara remained calm as he removed the now cooked gazelle meat from the wired rack and onto another rack to cool off.

" You must have me mistaken. I am curious about you three as well.. Are you merchants?" The two out of the three men in the trio stiffened, only to then break out in laughter.

The supposed leader and his two other accomplices moved closer to Gaara.

Shinki took the opportunity to place his hand on the box, trying to pry it open to no avail, it seemed his sand and his chakra lost connection once inside the box.

" Well.. Are you interested in rare women?" Gaara's shoulders stiffened at the question.

The leader of the trio moved closer to Gaara, whispering to stay out of earshot of the only boy in the room.

" Rare women are good for one thing.. breeding. Now, you might be thinking ..' Aren't all women rare?'"

The man shook his head and grinned.

"This one ..is the beginning of a dying has these.. special eyes" Gaara's eyes shifted toward Shinki, in a split second then returned to the man in front of him.

" Do you want to see her?" Gaara looked at the man, noting his devious features and agreed.

The leader got up, fixed his pants, and shoved past Shinki, causing him to immediately tense.

The three men, each did their own unique hands signs, unlocking part of the crate.

The leader reached in and reached into the box, catching a hold of something.

" Now.. She ain't cheap. I'm asking a lot for her. She _is_ the rarest thing I have." He continued, sounding proud of himself.

"If you're thinking of buying. My asking price is.. 100,000 Ryo.. No negotiations" The man pulled at what seemed to be slick black hair.

" Come here boy.. you can see her too" Shinki stood side by side to his father, silently waiting for the reveal.

It was like cold water was spilled over the both of them.

Shinki's eyes immediately turned dark once he realized whose slightly bruised face he was looking at, he leaned forward and touched the face of the one and only, Sarada Uchiha.

The three men were then suddenly slammed against one of the many the clay walls of the shelter. A sickening crack coming from their direction.

Shinki acted fast , he first grabbed the fox with his sand, followed by the unconscious Sarada before a sudden burst of sand, flooded into the room.

The sound of his rampage was louder than the storm outside, but as quickly as it started.

It ended.

It wasn't until it grew silent did Shinki lower his guard.

Upon releasing the fox, which was currently running around the room, and settled for growling at the door. Shinki got up after releasing Sarada from her bindings and visual checked for anymore injuries. He cussed under his breath in anger when he felt her forehead.

 _' ..She's burning up... Use your head Shinki.. What do we have that can help..'_

He quickly searched in his satchel for the Yarrow herb and his canteen, then placed them near her sleeping form.

Shinki then quickly searched for a metal kettle to boil the Yarrow which was now soaking in water. He made quick work of filling it and placing it onto the fire to boil.

Shinki was pulled out of his reverie when he heard the door open then close, followed by whimpering from the fox.

Shinki turned to look at his father, only to see his face contorted in rage as he read the scroll in his hands.

One would have to have been looking closely to see Gaara that the situation was making him unhinged. He cussed under his breath and rolled up the scroll, shoving it into his satchel as he began to pack.

" We're heading into Konoha.. "

Shinki covered his hand in a protective layer of the black sand made of iron, and pulled the kettle from the raging tongue of flames in the small pit.

He placed the Yarrow herb in a cup of clay and filled it to the brim with hot water, all the while Gaara remained silent, as he packed.

" .. She is lucky to be alive in this condition.." Shinki responded while blowing at the tea, making sure Sarada wasn't going to burn herself.

Gaara shook the thoughts from his mind as he knelt beside the unconscious Chunin, gently tapping her cheek to awaken her.

The pair heard a whimper come from the girl before her eyes began to flutter.

She blinked several times, her vision getting adjusted to the soft light, her eyes widened once she realized she wasn't in the forest.

She sat up quickly, only to be held down by her shoulders.

" You must not get up. Sarada.. you are in no condition.." She squirmed and struggled weakly against the slightly larger hands holding her down.

She couldn't help the tears that began to well up in her eyes, as she pleaded for her life.

" P-please! Don't do this.. I-I'm only 14! " She was hushed by Gaara who now moved into her line of sight.

" We are not here to harm you. We are taking you back to Konoha.. Where you belong.." Sarada's eyes were still focusing on who was the last to speak.

 _'He looks..familiar..'_ she thought as she examined him further, her vision clearer.

 _'Red hair?..Black rimmed eyes?... Is that.. 'Love' on his forehead...!'_

"...M-mr...Kazekage..? I-is it r-really you?" she asked, her lower lip quivering.

Gaara's eyes softened once she recognized him. ".. I'm here, Sarada...you are safe now."

The young chunin whimpered and began to cry as relief and gratefulness washed over her.

 _'..T-thank..Kami..'_

Shinki slowly released his grip on her shoulder as she calmed down, her sobbing left the two shinobi in the room deeply concerned.


	4. Anxiety

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 4: Anxiety

Gaara patted her head and looked at Shinki who placed the Yarrow tea in her hands.

The 14 year old was caught off guard when Sarada quickly placed down the tea and suddenly wrapped her arms around him. Shinki stood in place, his usual expressionless face, which he mirrored from his father, had a trace of shock.

It was in the midst of the sudden embrace did the two male shinobi hear her whimper and sob into his chest.

Gaara stood up to continue the packing of his personal effects, before redressing himself in his sand/heat protective gear.

Gaara was rummaging through their belongs and from their bag, pulled out a large piece of white cloth, placing it beside Sarada for her personal use.

Gaara turned around to witness ongoing tender display between his son and ...her daughter.

Gaara's couldn't help but grip at his heart, the action itself felt very foreign to him.

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his now, slightly longer red locks.

' I wonder what Konoha is doing to retrieve her.. I wonder... how she is handling this..'

Gaara leaned against the edge of the table, arms crossed while lost in thought while Sarada still held on to his son, crying.

Gaara's forehead furrowed, the thought of going back to Konoha, back to where it all began, made him feel terribly nostalgic.

' I don't think... I can.. do this..' Gaara couldn't help the hesitation that crept upon him.

At times, whenever Gaara was alone to himself, Gaara admitted, he missed Shukaku.

Many a time, he caught himself wondering what the Ichibi would say to him, at a moment like this. Gaara couldn't help a small smirk make its way across his features at the thought of the Ichibi's regular witticism:

'It is dark one inch ahead of you..'

Gaara was pulled from his reverie when Sarada began to repeatedly thank them out loud.

" Arigato!..A-arigato...Arigato!" She continued to chant and cry.

Gaara unfolded his arms and straightened up.

' If she's like this. I can only imagine what Sakura is going are returning her, then leaving soon after.. The storm should provide cover. It should be affecting Konoha at this time..'

Shinki placed his free hands on her shoulders, squeezing them comfortingly, which caused her to lift her head and lower her arms.

Now freed, he sat her back on the two-seater and re-handed her the tea.

" Drink this slowly.. it's still hot.." Sarada nodded and sniffled before gently blowing into her tea, sipping it casually.

Her face remained downcast, a small hint of shock in her expression at today's turn of events. She rubbed her watering eyes then felt around her face, and slowly began to panic.

Shinki's eyebrows knitted, clearly confused, he tilted his head to side as he studied her.

"M-my glasses.. I-i can't really see without them..." She was in the middle of saying how she received them when Gaara started to pat his hidden ninja compartments, seemingly finding what he was looking for.

He passed the red spectacles to his son, whom held it out for Sarada to take, she smiled brightly at the sight.

" I found it on your captors.." Gaara added and immediately regretted mentioning it, as her smile vanished to then be replaced by a look of horror.

" T-they..aren't going to continue to come after me..a-are they?" Gaara shook his head which gave reason for Sarada to crack a faint smile.

Gaara picked up a chair and brought it in front of Sarada, sitting in front of her as she slipped on her red framed glasses.

It took a minute for her eyes adjust to the prescription lens, but once they did she surveyed the boy and man in front of her.

Gaara was wearing loose clothing in different shades of black and brown that covered everything but his face, hands and feet. It was hard to see his frame, but his towering height was hard to see past.

His crimson hair was longer and no longer combed to the side, it flowed and framed his face, naturally parting above his tattoo, the length somehow seemed to bring out the color of his hauntingly jade colored eyes that were surrounded by the iconic black rims.

'..Love... interesting..' she mentally noted.

She turned her gaze to the gray-eyed, brunette with spiky hair. She suddenly felt heat rise to her cheeks as her two saviors were observing her, just as she was, to them.

" ..Sarada" She jumped at the mention of her name.

" Do you mind telling me, how you came to be captured?" Sarada took another sip from the tea in her hands, she sighed softly as the effects were slowly, but surely, soothing away the fever she had.

"Well-N-no way..." Shinki blinked in confusion and looked at his father, who in turn, also looked puzzled.

"Carbuncle! It's you!" Sarada placed the half empty cup of tea down in seat next to her and proceeded to clap and pat on her lap, until the fox excitedly followed suit and jumped on her lap, nuzzling her hand.

Shinki couldn't help but smile at the display.

"I was on a mission!.. to find Carbuncle..this little guy .. he really gave his owner a fright.."

She began to explain the chain of events that led to her capturing.

Gaara stayed silent and mulled over the facts while Shinki put out the fire and slid on his protective gear.

Sarada stayed seated with the now fast asleep fox, now known as Carbuncle on her lap. Gaara neared the talking girl and re-handed her a piece of white cloth to protect her from the harsh winds.

She examined the fabric, noting how soft and high-quality it felt.

" ..A-arigato.. but this seems expensive.I would hate to ruin this lovely fabric.."

Gaara materialized two sand gourds before him by gathering the sand from inside the shelter and seeping some from the outside in.

" Use it.. I have no use for the garment.." Sarada smiled and examined the cloth more, it wasn't just white, it had a blue streak that ran down a part of it. Sarada's eyes widened once she came to the realization of what she was holding and looked at the former Kazekage, whom she heard, once gave his life for his sandy metropolis, Suna.

'… What..happened ..?' Sarada wondered to herself but, nonetheless she accepted it gratefully and stood up causing Carbuncle to hop off her lap and stretch.

Shiniki knelt in front of Sarada with his back facing her.

"Get on.. you still aren't well enough." Sarada's cheeks turned pink at the thought of her wrapping her arms around a boy, whom she only just recently learned whose name is Shinki.

She nodded and wrapped her arms lightly around the boy's shoulders, he lifted her up, after hooking his wrists together underneath her bottom for support; her blush only darkened more.

" Hold on tightly.. I'm pretty fast." Sarada's face matched her glasses at this point, she tightened her arms around Shinki's shoulders, her right hand gripped her left wrist to secure her hold on him. She felt him follow behind the Kazekage, who now had his two gourds strapped to his back, as well as the fox in his clothing.

Gaara went up to Shinki and showed him the map.

" Shinki.. Konoha is 25 clicks from this area.. North west of here, it should take you no more than 10 minutes to get there." said boy nodded while listening intently.

"When you arrive... Wait for me 1 click away from the gates. I will only be a moment"

Shinki nodded and tightened his hold on Sarada, and bolted to the direction of Konoha.

At first Sarada had difficulty breathing and seeing, that was until a black cloak of sand materialized in front of the two, not only did it help shield them from elements but it also allowed them to travel faster, but cutting through the wind.

Shinki made it through the fading desert and into the lush forest in no time, he slowed to a stop, commanding his sand to move from the front of them to above them, protecting them from the ice cold rain water.

Sarada shivered and placed her forehead on Shinki's shoulder blade as they waited for the Kazekage.

In her current condition, Sarada had trouble keeping her eyes open, and sure enough, fell asleep.

" Rest .. We'll be in Konoha, soon." he mumbled softly as to not wake her.

"..A-arigato.. Shinki.." she replied softly.

Shinki, tuned his head slightly to glance at her from the corner of his eye, it was faint, but there was a soft smile on Shinki's face.

"..Rest well Sarada.." she nodded and after resting her jaw on his shoulder, once again falling asleep.

"Shinki..." The boy in question re-positioned himself, to better view his father.

" Let's go..." Gaara looked at his son, and motioned for him to follow under stealth.

Shinki noticed that his father was allowing the downpour to drench and invade his sand armor. The two made quick work of climbing the gates of Konoha not raising a single alarm.

Gaara and Shinki blended in with the trees, effortlessly, with the help of the weather.

The pair along with the resting Chunin, proceeded to head where he recalled to be her residence.

'.. Home with her.. mother..'


	5. Drinking Water

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 5: Drinking Water

 **The Apartment of S. Uchiha**

Gaara and Shinki hid in an alleyway while some night watch Jonin, presumably scoping the area, they waited until the two men rounded the corner, to come out of the ally way. Gaara then proceeded to seep some of his sand through the cracks of the door, only to reappear inside.

He walked through the foyer, after scoping out the apartment, sensing the home for any chakra signature.

 _' Empty?..'_

Shinki took it upon himself look in the kitchen, then headed upstairs to see any evidence of foul play or a break in, with Gaara, not far behind, still searching.

Whilst walking down the hall, a glimmer caught Gaara's eye. Walking toward the a small desk in the hall, the source seemed to be that of an picture frame.

In picking it up and observing the photo. Gaara rose an 'eyebrow' at the photo of

Sakura, Sarada and Sasuke, but the glass was shattered above Sasuke's face.

There was something unsettling about it, he placed the framed photograph back where it belonged and continued to look around the apartment.

After reaching for what seemed to be Sarada's bedroom, Shinki settled Sarada gently on her bed, afterward he gently removed her glasses, then followed up by covering her with a nearby blanket.

He stared at her momentarily as she slept before brushing some strands of hair from her face.

' _Kuso... where is that woman...'_ Gaara mentally growled as he looked around the top floor, he stopped all movement when he heard a creak downstairs.

Gaara covered his left eye and created a third eye link in the very corner of the living room, seeing an unfamiliar figure in the home.

He was just about to appear in the living room when his son suddenly rushed the unknown figure with his Iron sand, the mysterious person poofed into smoke only for two figures to reappear in its place, each on either side of Shinki.

Gaara cursed and quickly laced the room with gold dust, blending it with the design of Sarada's room, as a safety precaution.

Gaara suddenly appeared in a burst of sand, halting the duel by catching his son's wrist and pinning the familiar chakra signature against the wall of the small apartment.

"..Sand?... G-Gaara?.. " stuttered the now captured person, the voice was unmistakable.

" Hisashiburi.. Naruto.." the redhead replied calmly as he willed his sand to release his fellow jinchuuriki from the wall.

Once freed, Naruto rushed toward Gaara, gripping his shoulders in disbelief.

" .. It's been so long Gaara!.. I can't believe you're alive a-and here!"

Naruto pulled Gaara into a brotherly bear hug in which Gaara did not really respond to.

Naruto released Gaara, confusion apparent on his face at his friend's cold disposition.

"Is something wrong?...What brings you to Sakura's house..of all places?"

Gaara interrupted Naruto's train of thought with his own line of questioning.

" Naruto.. _Where is she?_ " Naruto tilted his head, confusion evident again, but Gaara's hard gaze made Naruto anxious which helped jog his memory.

 _' ..You would think he would be happy seeing his best friend after all this time..'_ Naruto shook his head at the thought.

" Oh!.. Sakura?" Naruto looked around, noting the dark apartment.

"Well..she was supposed to be here.. I actually was coming over to see if she was okay after what happened.." that peeked Gaara's interest.

" What happened earlier?"

Naruto frowned at the question.

" While on a mission with my son's team, Sarada was abducted. Her whereabouts are currently still unknown..and will continue as such.. the damn rain erased her captors trail .. "

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose releasing a frustrated sigh as he gathered his thoughts.

" Shinki and I were taking refuge in an abandoned shelter."

Gaara slipped a finger-less gloved hand in his satchel, pulling out a worn map and scroll.

"Located several miles away, where the desert meets the forest. A storm had since touched down. We were waiting for its passing, when we heard knocking from the outside. At first we thought them to be merchants, so we let them in."

Gaara handed Naruto the scroll before finishing.

"It turned out they were responsible for Sarada's capture. They meant to traffic her..for breeding reasons.." Naruto's eyes widen with shock at first then quickly hardened at news.

" Wait! So, you're telling me, you two encountered Sarada's captures?!Is she safe!?"

Gaara nodded somewhat dumb founded, which caused the blonde to break out in a cat like grin.

Naruto ruffled his short spiky blonde locks in relief.

" ..Sakura is going to be so happy to know that Sarada has been returned, safe and sound.." Naruto's eyes followed Gaara as the red head headed towards the door.

"Wait! Gaara!.. Where are you- Shinki.. stay here and watch over the residence.. I will go and look for her mother.. Naruto.." the blonde straightened up, blinking in surprise at the ex-ichibi host, unaccustomed to the 'new' Gaara.

Naruto then looked confused when he pulled out a fox from his collar, placing it on the floor between them.

" I'll be back.. tell no one you saw us.." without skipping a beat he dispersed into floating particles of sand and gold dust.

"W-wait!... How-..areyougoingtofind- Gaara!.. aaand he's gone ..Ugh never-mind.. "

Naruto finished exasperated. Shinki smiled to himself, seeing his father set to a task, reminded him of the good old days.

Naruto sighed when all that was left as evidence of the red head being there were a few granules of sand that were currently slowly swaying out the door.

Naruto shivered from blistering sound of the downpour.

He turned to Shinki, who was currently bowing, formally, his left hand tightfisted into his right open palm.

" Gomen-nasai Hokage-sama.. I did not mean to attack you.." Shinki raised his head when he heard a chuckle come from said man of power.

" Don't sweat it, no harm no foul.. I am wondering.. How Gaara was able to pin me to the wall now without me even noticing his presence.." Shinki was standing straight and has since returned his iron sand to its original form as his coat/armor.

" ..Imagine what you can learn.. in two years of free time.." Shinki added, a faint bitter smile adorned his adolescent face.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at that.

Naruto found comfort in knowing Gaara was still alive, and not suffering in a life of exile. Naruto was pulled from his train of thought at the sound of footsteps then a light switch.

On the bottom step, stood the freshly awakened Sarada, whom was currently rubbing the sleep out her eyes.

Naruto was sporting a grin of relief when aloud boom of thunder snapped him out of it.

He looked out the window and into the dark cloudy downpour, concerned about his friend.

 _' ..Sakura.. I hope you aren't doing something stupid..'_

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

"Sarada!.. Sarada!.. Where are you?!"

A soaking wet Sakura screamed and called out, the desperation thick in her voice as she ran through the drenched trees and now, muddy ground.

She first ran toward the direction of her last known coordinates, screaming hopelessly for her daughter, as if expecting her to just appear.

Sakura climbed up a hill located several miles out of the gates of Konoha. She was frantic and slowly losing her mind and senses.

Sakura no longer shook from the cold, numb to it all. Her arms, she noticed they had a red tint to it, which she knew to be the first signs of sickness, but she couldn't bring herself to returning to the village.

Not now, not without a shred of evidence that will lead her a step closer to rescuing her daughter.

Sakura's hair and clothes clung to body, nearly as much as the Strength of a Hundred seal did, which she had been active since she stormed outside the walls of Konoha.

The Strength of a Hundred seal was the only thing keeping her going, but despite her noble efforts, she knew she couldn't keep this chakra use up forever.

Her seal was weakening to the point where her body could no longer bring itself the will to heat up against the harsh wails of wind.

After discovering a high vantage point, on a large rock formation and landing on top of it. Sakura tried sensing out for any nearby chakra signatures, she swore she felt one coming her way, which gave her reason to call out Sarada's name one more time, until the ground beneath her suddenly gave out.

Sakura shrieked in horror as she fell hard and slid down against the slick face of the rock formation.

Sakura winced and flinched from the pain as she collided into small stones and debris only to land into the freezing cold waters of the now flooded, Naka river.

Sakura broke the surface of the water, gasping from the cold freezing water that seemed to soak into her soul.

Her seal no longer covered her body, as she now laid dormant as a light purple diamond on her forehead.

Sakura's vision wavered as she attempted to muster enough strength to swim back onto solid ground, with no avail, as the river carried her viciously down the stream.

Sakura tried to struggle against the current as she became weaker and weaker, she knew she was losing consciousness and fast.

She weighted her chances of survival in her head and calculated the grim slim chances of her making it out of this alive.

 _'P-please.. Kami... Help me find her.. Send me to be her savior.. if not me.. her father.. a-anyone.. please!.. I.-I beg of you...'_ she pleaded weakly, her chakra reserves, almost completely depleted.

 _'.. I ..beg of you..'_

As the rushing cold waters of the Naka River filled her lungs..

Sakura's world became nothing, but a vast space in frigid darkness…


	6. Unexplained Bonds

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 6: Unexplained Bonds

Gaara stood on a cloud of hardened Gold dust. Eyes closed as he concentrated on the tug coming from his chest.

He vanished from the cloud only to reappear by Naka River, he then disappeared only to reappear by a recently disturbed rock formation. His pulse quickened at the faint smell of her blood in the air.

Gaara's eyes hardened as he noticed the trail leading into the river.

Gaara sprinted against the raging water, infusing chakra to the soles of his feet, sprinting until Sakura's unmistakable chakra signature weakly pulsed from below the water's surface.

Without a second thought, Gaara all but ripped his dry weather protective clothing off him, and dived in head first, into the ice cold water.

The rush of adrenaline was enough to keep him warm from the icy depths as Gaara's clear jade eyes caught sight of pink, which only fueled him to swim faster.

His right hand reached for her smaller form, once he made contact, with his left hand he held onto Sakura, he added more force behind his kicking as he made a break to the surface.

Gaara sharply inhaled air, the cold water, only now beginning to affect him.

Gaara once again focused chakra to his feet and began to emerge above the surface, clothing soaked and now hugging his form, like a second layer of skin.

Now that he had the unconscious pale and cold to the touch, Sakura, in his arms.

He rushed to find cover and checked for her pulse, feeling it to be too weak for comfort, he then crouched down and tried to listen for breathing and cursed under his breath, hearing none.

He hurriedly send a pulse of sand around the surrounding area, searching for any sign of shelter.

His eyes shot open once he was successful and in an instant disappeared before reappearing in front of the very familiar area.

Gaara's expression looked pained for a split moment as he looked at abandoned shed, but then quickly shook it off.

' Of all the places... This one had to have been the one .. I find..' Gaara thought bitterly as he kicked the door open.

Once inside, Gaara used his sand to plug up the gaps between the missing wood and caulking, effectively putting an end to the cold drafts.

Gaara covered the withered table with a stable cloud of sand before placing Sakura on it and quickly did work on her drenched clothes.

He gripped the collar of her top, ripping them far apart, busting her red qipao dress that reached all the way down her thighs casting it aside, her pants and underwear went next.

Gaara was in the process of removing her dress when he saw it.

He cussed again at the sight of her cut, bruised skin, but what made really made his blood boil were her bandaged down breasts.

He gripped the fabric, successfully ripping it off of her, exposing her pale mounds.

With no time to lose, tipped her head up, plugged her nose, pressed down on her chin and give her mouth to mouth resuscitation.

He did so, three times before Sakura's body, jerked her on her side to violently cough the water out her lungs.

Gaara exhaled a sigh of relief and raked his fingers through his hair, combing his notably longer locks back, keeping it from obscuring the vision of the half alive woman whom nearly died before him.

As she continued to cough and expel the water that was once was suffocating her, Gaara made a fire with the help of his sand, and hung their drenched clothes on the various old pieces furniture that laid scattered around the shack.

Once the fire was going, he began work on removing every drenched article of clothing he had on.

Once skyclad, he made his way to Sakura's now, shivering bare form.

He commanded the cloud from the table to the front of the fire and expanded the sand cloud to make room for himself.

He positioned himself in a way so that his body heat along with the fire could warm her up.

He ignored the stinging cold sensation that came when his warmer skin touched her damn near frozen flesh.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her smaller form full against his, he then commanded sand bed closer to the fire, making sure Sakura was closest to it.

Gaara contemplated his predicament, here he was, sharing his body heat with the wife of Sasuke Uchiha.

Gaara paused, hearing himself call Sakura; Sasuke's wife, pulled hard at his heart strings, but he shook it from his mind.

' Free yourself from those memories.. they are of the past.. and will remain as such..'

Gaara couldn't help but look at the woman in his arms, she plagued his thoughts, dreams, and everything else in between.

He tucked her head under his chin, deciding on becoming fixated on the flames instead of his memories.

While the rosette beauty in his arms, began to shiver and shake, back to life.

Gaara couldn't help but reminisce about the year he spent in Konoha, the year Naruto left to further his training with the Toad Sage he recalled to have been named Jiraiya.

'I was falling.

Falling through time and space and stars and sky and everything in between…

I've felt for days and weeks and what felt like lifetime across lifetimes.

I fell until I forgot I was falling...'


	7. The Past

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 7: The Past

Three figures ran across the sea of sand, leaving three tall trails of sand in their wake, scattering through the air behind them on the account of their speed.

The trio had been traveling for two days now.

Today being their third.

The trio stopped once they hit the end of the desert, where the seemingly endless sand, begins to sprout vegetation.

" Can we take a breather.. or water break.. please guys.. " the one wearing a black jumpsuit with a face semi covered in purple paint, pleaded meekly.

The lone female in the group waved her hand, dismissively, at him to stop his yammering.

" Bah! Kankuro go ahead, and stop asking.. It _is_ your canteen.." The blonde stated in an aggravated tone.

The third party member was silently observing the two, shaking his head at their childish antics while the one identified as Kankuro happily chugged the majority of the water in his canteen.

" ..I can't wait to be in Konoha, already!.. I love our home and all.. it's just.. these are the hottest months in Suna..and Konoha is just hitting spring..This is going to be the best vacation.." Gaara's opted for watching the sands they were leaving behind while they waited.

There was something about to the patches of shrubbery that defied the sand by blooming, it reminded him about his relationship with Konoha.

" This is nothing but a mission.. We do what we must and return to Sunagakure.."

Temari sighed at her youngest brother and unsnapped her fan, resting it in front of where she stood, her left twitching.

" Gaara.. I..I honestly won't forgive you if you don't take it easy. Especially, if I can't relax and catch up with our.. allies"

She finished with a look that could easily be seen as sincere, but Gaara knew corner of his mouth twitched up into a faint smile.

Temari huffed at his reaction and proceeded to clip her fan to her back deciding to continue towards the gates of Konoha.

Kankuro stood there slack jawed, in awe at the fact Temari playfully threatened Gaara, and the fact he reciprocated.

Since the interaction, Gaara was seamlessly back to his emotionless facade, and was currently examining his older brother, curious as to why he looked shocked, before deciding to walk after his sister.

Kankuro noticing he was falling behind, shook off the initial shock and ran towards his siblings as he tried to catch up.

Temari and Gaara never noticed it, but Kankuro couldn't help but smile, unable to recall him doing so, in a long time.

 _' He really has changed...'_

* * *

 **The Gates of Konoha**

" Ahh.. Team Baki I presume? May I see your papers?"

The trio searched on their person for their traveling passes and showed it to the silver haired guard, who seemed very familiar.

Kankuro squinted his eyes, trying to place him. The guard in question was wearing, Jonin gear, and sported one visible eye, while the rest of his face was concealed.

" If you're trying to place me.. I'm Hatake, Kakashi, Sensei to team 7. Kankuro's eyes widened once it clicked.

" How could I forget?.. So.. guarding duty?.. What's that about?" Temari stepped forward, taking interest in the conversation.

"Yeah, What?.. Did you do something bad?" the ninja now identified as Kakashi, sweat-dropped his right hand rubbed the back of his head bashfully, while his left shooed the trio away.

" Ha..haha... Run along you three.. Those vegetables won't grow on their own.."

Kankuro and Temari looked at each-other, shrugged and continued their trek towards the Hokage's Office, with Gaara not too far behind, whom seemed to be sporting a small smirk.

* * *

 **The Hokage's Office** \- A couple minutes after Mid-day.

"My team from Suna! I believe this will be an amazing year for us all! I bet you guys are wondering where you'll be staying this entire year.."

A brown eyed busty woman, with straight shoulder-length blonde, which were usually kept tied in two loose ponytails, sat behind the main desk in the room that had the symbol of fire painted on the face of said desk.

On closer examination the appearance of a violet diamond shape at all times, stayed visible, on her forehead.

The Hokage was always seen in her signature grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" written on the back, inside a red circle.

Underneath that, she wore a gray, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-gray obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, Kankuro noted, revealing a more than ample look at her sizable cleavage.

Tsunade's eyes ran across a sheet of paper on her desk, she smiled once she found the information he was looking for.

"So it seems you'll be staying in Nikko Inn.. I'll have someone escort you.. Nara! Get in here!" the middle-aged Hokage yelled, Temari stiffened from the mention of the last name, unbeknownst to Gaara.

The trio turned toward the door they had just came through, which was slowly, but surely, being opened again.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm coming, what can I do for you today Lady... Hokage.." Shikamaru started to say, in a disinterested and bored tone, until he noticed she wasn't the only occupant and 8 pairs of eyes stared back at him.

Shikamaru made eye contact with one pair, and as soon as they did, they forcibly tore their eyes away from each other.

" The man I wanted to see! Fix your tone!..afterward.. I would like you to take Team Baki to Nikko Inn.. Now, I'm addressing you three." Tsunade stood and made her way around her desk, addressing the Suna team before her.

"These upcoming months could be a chore for you..or it can become a wonderful experience. Remember, you help us obtain a surplus by expanding farmland, every month, Suna will receive the benefits of your labor. That I can ensure you.. Rest up.. see you three in two days.. Dismissed."

The trio bowed in respect and followed, the one Gaara remembered to be called Shikamaru, to their lodgings.

This particular day in Konoha, the weather was.. beautiful.

The sun shone brightly, the breeze picked up every now and then. The clouds even contributed to keeping the citizens of Konoha out of the sun's beaming rays, from time to time.

" Kon'nichiwa! Shikamaru-sama!" Shikamaru waved his hand passively to the person saying 'Good Afternoon'.

"Sakura.. please.. just my name is fine, we've known each-other since childhood."

The girl known as Sakura, smiled and adjusted the large amount of books she carried, while replying.

Gaara unconsciously examined Sakura, she wore a red qipao dress with short sleeves the slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs.

She also wore tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector worn as a hairband.

Her fair skin, short rosette hair and green emerald eyes bringing him back to the moment he pinned her to tree, all those years ago.

 _'Shukaku..'_ he asked the ichibi dormant inside him.

 _ **' ...What is is boy..'**_

 _'Why did you spare her .. All those years ago?'_

 _ **'...'**_

Gaara awaited to hear a response back from the one tailed tanuki, but was stunned and perplexed when he didn't receive one.

The unusual silence gave him a sense of uneasiness, which lead him to beckon the Ichibi again.

 _'..Shukaku..?'_ Gaara waited patiently on edge, until hearing his beast within him reply:

 _ **' In due time...'**_

Gaara shook his head and focused on the interaction before him.

"I know.. but you're a Jonin.. that counts for something.."

Shikamaru just shook his head, Sakura took this time to examine the people following him, she beamed when she recognized the trio and walked up to Temari, whom took all of Sakura's books only to then shove them into Kankuro's arms, who grumbled in response as the dirty blonde gave the rosette haired girl a big bear hug.

"What a pleasant surprise!.. Gaara-san! Temari-san! And Kankuro-san!.. How long are you guys planning on staying?" Temari grinned and released her.

"A year.. we're basically the...gardening committee.." the response made Sakura smile.

"That's fantastic! I really hope we can hangout soon! There is so much happening this March! I really want you guys to join in on the festivities.." Sakura informed them while lifting the heavy stack of books out of Kankuro's arms, with relative ease, before walking backwards towards the Hokage office, by now Temari's eyes had a mischievous spark to them at the mention of festivities.

"I wish I could talk more! but, I have to run!.. or Tsunade will wring my neck for being late. It's been great seeing you guys again. Great to see you all healed and doing well!..Gaara-san" She stopped her trek to address the redhead."

"How's your student Matsuri?" she finished, sporting a soft smile.

Gaara's eyes came to rest on Sakura.

" I owe a great deal of thanks to you, Haruno-san. Without your medical attention, she would have never been liberated from those rouge-ninjas and ..I possibly wouldn't be standing here today.. Thank you.." Sakura smiled softly at the compliment, the sound of children playing, snaps her out of her reverie as she turns and makes her way to the Hokage office after once again saying her 'goodbyes' and 'see you laters'.

Gaara watched her retreating form from his peripherals and continued to follow Shikamaru to the Inn.

* * *

 **Nikko Inn** \- 1:30 pm

"Well here you are.. As you may have heard.. The Hokage gave you guys three days off.. I suggest you spend them wisely. Work starts soon" Shikamaru reminded them.

The genius ninja received a pat on the shoulder, and a look of acknowledgment from Sabuku boys, but as Temari neared the entrance to the Inn, about to pass him.

She held out her hand for Shikamaru to shake, said Jonin, looked at it strangely before taking a hold of her hand, shaking it and realized she was handing him a note.

Temari chuckled wholeheartedly at his lost expression and continued after her brothers to their reserved room, thanks to the Hokage.

Shikamaru looked into his hand and opened the note as inconspicuous as he can.

The note read:

 _'I hope we can enjoy the festivities you'll be showing me later..'_

-Tem

A light pink hue dusted across Shikamaru's cheeks. He looked up to the sky, sighing.

 _' I think I got my work cut out for me..'_


	8. Untapped Potential

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 8: Untapped Potential

 **Three days later**

Several Miles out of Konoha - 5 Am

The sand siblings stood before two Jonin, one of which they had already familiarized themselves with, two days prior at the gates of Konoha.

The other had a scar across the bridge of his nose, his name, Umino, Iruka.

Kakashi and Iruka looked to have escorted three farmers.

The experience evident, in their hands and face.

Looking at these three men, their aura commanded for respect.

Kankuro mentally sighed at the wafting waves of wisdom that seemed to pour out of the men before them.

 _'..We're going to be worked like dogs.. I can already tell...'_

" Okay guys, listen up!.. So you three know that this mission would take the majority of this year, you're date of completion is next March 31st.. Any questions?"

The silver haired ninja looked around to take note of everyone present, seeing that no one had any questions he moved forward and introduced the head of the project.

" Nōgyō Masutā Kabu (Agriculture master, Kabu), and his two right hand men, Matsun and Oppai-chai.. they will be directing you and others to different tasks. I recommend you heed their instruction. Precision is key.. Agriculture is a very unforgiving practice. One mistake can cost you the whole operation.. Understood?"

A declaration of 'Hai!' echoed in unison from the field in which they stood.

The one introduced as Master Kabu strode forward to the trio and examined the ninjas before them, after much scrutiny, the middle-aged man smiled, straightening his back, before addressing the trio.

" I hear all three of you carry an unique set of skills.. Gaara, your sand, Temari, your wind and Kankuro..uh.."

Kankuro sweat-dropped as the old man struggled to state his unique set of skills, he heard a snort of a laughter to his left, when he looked to see who was laughing, he fumed when he witnessed his sister attempting to hide her laughter.

" Ah!. And your the ability to control multiple empty shelled soldiers with just a twitch of your fingers.." the old man finished whilst rubbing his stubby chin.

Kankuro continued to glare at Temari as she tried to quietly regain her breath.

Kankuro snapped out of the glare once his ears caught the description the old man finally was able to form, about his technique.

Kankuro suddenly had a look of righteous dignity on his face. Gaara couldn't help his lips from twitching into a rare, momentary faint smile. Elated at the fact that him and his siblings can bask in moments like these.

"Arigato Master Kabu.." Kankuro finished with a bow. The middle-aged man raised a faintly shaking hand, stopping him.

"Thank me once Suna and Konoha are thriving on the most incredible harvest they have yet to see.." Kankuro grinned cheekily at that and nodded in agreement.

The one known as Master Kabu walked toward Gaara, standing eye to eye to the 15 year old.

 _'Sabaku no Gaara.. Able to manipulate sand and the earth below.. You're limits are about to be pushed boy.. I hope your prepared..'_

"Sabaku no Gaara, come with me. There are many things to discuss, and we must start before we lose the early rays of day..."

Gaara nodded and followed the middle-aged Master to random shack hidden among the many trees.

Master Kabu stopped and turned to the Chunin.

" Gaara I've read your file, it states that you are able to manipulate your chakra to break down the earth below us to produce my questions are as follows..."

Gaara crossed his arms and leaned against one of the many trees in the forest.

The old man cleared his throat before continuing.

" How long can you do that for? Is it possible to stop mid-cycle, where you are only over turning the soil and not converting it to sand? and lastly. can you fertilize in large... quantities?"

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow, at the small barrage of questions, unaccustomed to such inquiries.

Master Kubo scratched at the stubble on his chin again, he looked at Gaara with an uneasy sense of determination.

" I am able to overturn the soil into the healthier earth below, stopping mid cycle saves me a small percentage in chakra, How many acres do are we going to use to develop into farmland?"

A look of uneasiness passed through Kabu's face, Gaara felt a sudden twinge of anxiety and nervousness from the Master's expression.

" 900..-mumbles- acres.." Gaara's invisible eyebrows knitted together, not hearing the man clearly.

" 900..acres?..." The Master paled and cleared his throat with a hard cough.

"900.. million.. acres of land..." The one known as Kabu peered at the red haired boy's expression, grinning internally, where he thought he would see him, apprehensive, but instead he saw determination.

" How long do I have to get this task completed?" Gaara asked while looking through his various compartments, hidden in his clothing and his satchel. Master Kabu's eyes hardened.

" If you start right this moment..." Master Kabu looked pensive for a moment.

" You will have 4 weeks to have all 900,000 acres of overturned, which has to be compacted, moistened, sowed into, then finally, cover the seeds and lastly compact the soil again before the end of April..."

Gaara took out a small container from his inner sash pocket, unscrewing the lid before opening it.

After opening, Gaara emptied the entire contents of the bottle in his mouth and swallowing it, before taking a couple of large gulps from his canteen.

Gaara then put away the canteen and now empty bottle, then turned toward the direction of the site, heading back giving Kabu a sideways glance yet never stopping his trek back, but answered him nonetheless.

" What did you just take?" his curiosity getting the best of him.

Gaara gave Kabu a sideways glance, not stopping, but answered him nonetheless.

" Enough soldier pills followed by a mixture of onion and banana juice... to last me a week."

Master Kabu's eyes widened like plates, he begins to follow the crimson haired boy, he picks up the speed, in attempt to catch up.

" Gaara.. that was unauthorized..."

He started to say, attempting to sound like someone with authority, but ended the facade, his true concern bleeding through.

"Your heart can give out…

"Gaara raised his hand effectively silencing his concern.

"You are speaking to the Jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Ichibi, Shukaku.. I do not fear death " He told him, a with genuine smile on his face.

The Master shook his head in disbelief. _' This boy.. is something else..'_

* * *

 **Back on Site** \- 5:45 AM

" Best of luck boy.. You're the key to this harvest.. So try not to get yourself killed.."

Gaara nodded in acknowledgment and climbed a nearby rock formation.

He lifted his hands in the air, did some hand seals that caused the sand that once formed into his gourd to come to life and penetrate the earth.

Gaara sat and meditated while his sand worked the soil.

The aura around Gaara seemed to change every 5 minutes, he had since removed his sweat drenched shirt.

Temari stood a little ways away, concerned from at the amount of chakra surging around her younger brother.

 _' What did they talk about?...'_ She wondered when Gaara and the Master returned.

 _'Gaara has been meditating for 4 hours, and all that has resulted in the air becoming ..tense..'_

Temari look toward the sky, noting day break upon them and looked at Gaara once more.

 _' There's no time but the present to start Gaara... 4 weeks isn't a lot of time for 900,000 acres...'._

Temari heard a gasp come from her left and saw her other brother Kankuro, shock evident all over his face.

Temari looked confusedly at Kankuro, whom gripped her shoulders to turn her attention toward his line of sight, she felt more than just shock, her heart sank at the vision before her.

Gaara's skin was the color of sand, the curse markings that were known to cover the sand spirit Shukaku, covered Gaara's arms and chest, like a tattoo.

The unmistakable sclerae of Shukaku's eyes are black, with instead the usual yellow irises and pupils a viridescent color takes its place.

Gaara levitated on a small platform of sand, towering the miles of land he had to shift and fertilize in 4 weeks.

His hands went from a meditative position to one of rapidly making hand signs.

A loud rumbling came from the ground around them as Gaara with the assistance of Shukaku, began to work the unusable soil on top, crushing and crunching it away for sand, then lifted the exposed usable soil.

The action caused rumbling at the epicenter and traveled throughout Konoha, waking its citizens.

Non-ninja and ninja alike living in the neighborhood awoke to the shaking of their homes and went outside to see what was the cause.

Many of them stood in awe and fear as the red head spiritually fused sand spirit was lifting acres upon acres of land, working it with immense un-comprehensible amounts of chakra.

Some Jonin ran to the site, one in particular stood with a look of unfathomable comprehension.

 _' How.. H-how is a Chunin able to open all 7 Chakras..?! '_

* * *

 **In Gaara's mind**

Bunpuku sat, legs comfortably crossed on the ground.

Gaara turned around from the vast emptiness and saw the Jinchūriki that held Shukaku, previous to him.

" Bunpuku-sempai..." Gaara started, but was stopped by said old priest.

" Gaara... please, sit. I am afraid we do not have much time.. " Gaara nodded and took a seat before the old priest.

The old man looked at Gaara unable to hold back a smile.

" Good to see you old friend... It has been a long time.."

Gaara rose an invisible eyebrow to the comment.

 **" A very long time Bunpuku-san.. do you think he is ready for the union of the 7 chakras?"**

Gaara's eyes widened as he turned to look in between the priest and the sand spirit that now resides inside of him

. Bunpuku nodded, and situated Gaara to sit properly in front of him with his sand.

" Gaara I'm going to assist you in opening all 7 Chakras so that you.. and Shukaku bond, in an union known as a pact. Do not be afraid.. I will be your guide.. know.. that once you enter this process.. you can not stop.. Do you understand..?"

Gaara's eyes hardened, as nodded in acknowledgment.

" Gaara.. close your eyes..."

Gaara did as told and endured the various trials to unlocks ones' chakras, and was currently unlocking the last one.

* * *

 **At the Hokage's building: The Roof** \- 10:05 Am

Sakura climbed the very top of the Hokage's office and saw a floating figure, moving it's hands and milling through the ground, effortlessly.

The pink haired genin squinted her eyes and saw the unmistakable red hair.

 _'..Gaara...'_ Sakura decided to make way to the site of the future farmland. She stared, emerald eyes wide with wonder at the amount of chakra Gaara was expelling while was handling the soil.

Sakura stood beside Temari, calling her out, trying to get her attention.

"Temari!... What is happening!?" Temari tore her eyes off the form of her youngest brother to look at the pink haired Kunoichi.

She shook her head stiffly and shrugged trembling.

A sand platform began to appear underneath Sakura raising her up to his level.

Sakura balanced herself on the platform and then surveyed Gaara's appearance.

 _' I don't know if I'm looking at Gaara or the Sand Spirit Shukaku...'_

The possessed Chunin turned to Sakura and spoke in the unmistakable voice of Shukaku.

 **" Do not fear me.. The heart.. The boy's heart will fail without medical attention. "** Sakura looked at the Gaara/ Shukaku hybrid, concerned.

 **"I gave my word to the boy... No harm is to ever come to you.."** He finished, canines peeking from where his lips met.

Without a second thought, Sakura placed her left hand above his heart and her right hand on his back, above the area where his heart would be located.

A gentle flow of green chakra began to slowly yet surely, seep past his flesh, keeping his heart rate down. Sand hands formulated and worked with the soil a bit longer until with a terrifying hollow growl, the unified Jinchūriki sent out a great burst of chakra and sand, that lifted un-measurable amounts of soil.

Gaara lifted his two arms in the air and as far as the eye can see, the newly milled through soil began to fall into place, in a domino effect.

Sakura gasped as Gaara's heart was having difficulty keeping rhythm.

Sakura concentrated harder to keep his heart from giving out, sweat apparent on her brow.

All the while the combination of Gaara and Shukaku's voice began to echo across the land as he continued.

The howling, piercing all who hear it.

Master Kabu stood slack jawed seeing as his range seemed to never end until he noted the apprentice of the Hokage, break out in a sweat while healing the sand wielder's heart.

Gaara's voice finally faded beyond hoarseness, his eyes, once gold, green and red, are now back to the usual color, but blood seeped from the edges of his eyes, staining his cheeks.

Gaara placed, with much difficulty his hand on hers, which she was using to keep his heart from failing.

Sakura instantly felt electricity then sand run across her flesh, covering her in a protective layer of his sturdy sand armor, her eyes widened in realization, once her skin no longer felt the cool breeze of Konoha.

Sakura tried everything to keep him conscious, noticing the drop in his chakra levels.

" W-wait! No!..Gaara!..Stay with me!...t-take it back! I-i'm not worth protecting!"

"..Sakura..."

The pink haired kunoichi stopped her yammering, to hear him out, leaning closer to him, making sure to near her ear, near his mouth to hear him clearly.

At first Sakura's eyebrows knitted, in trying to understand him, she closed her eyes, to distract her from the fact they were losing altitude, and quickly.

Sakura's eyes shot open after hearing his last words, before he lost consciousness.

"GAARA!"

Everyone heard below.

The platform beneath them crumbled into dust as they began to free fall.

Sakura was caught with difficulty by Kakashi, who ended up spraining his right ankle.

Gaara was falling fast when the new Jonin, known as Yamato wrapped Gaara in a summoned a tree branch, his ribs rubbed painfully against the wood, certainly bruising them, with a possibility of splintering.

Iruka rescued him from the hold of Yamato's wood technique and checked the pulse of the boy in his arms.

 _' Faint..but there.. I have to get him to Lady Tsunade!_ ' Iruka ran as fast as he could to Konoha's hospital, the teen boy in his arms barely clinging to life.

"Iruka-sensei! Wait for me!" Sakura screamed as she ran after the scarred Jonin, as she moved, sheets of the sand armor Gaara had protecting her, cracked off and fell away.

When the dust cleared, Master Kabu's face broke out to small grin of gratitude to a grinning cat full of joy.

He jumped up and down and nearly danced from the result of Gaara's actions.

Tears ran freely down the middle-aged man's face.

 _' That boy... is going to be responsible of.. great change..!'_ he mentally cried out, as expertly compacted land laid before them, looking to be 36,000 acres done within several hours.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital** 12:05 pm

" Get me blood type AB STAT!.. He's choking on his blood!"

Tsunade made of shape of an orb with her hands and placed it in Gaara's throat, the howling tore his vocal cords, searing them horribly.

"Sakura! His eyes!...Heal them!... We have to sustain him until his Ichibi regenerates enough of its chakra to heal Gaara..!"

The Hokage looked around angrily, until a nurse came in with a blood pack of AB blood.

After the blood pack was given intravenously into the unconscious red head's arm she looked around in the room and barked orders to Iruka.

" Iruka.. Bring me Kabu, at once!" said ninja bowed and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura and Tsunade continued healing Gaara for what seemed to be an hour before progress was made.

Gaara's eyes that were now crusted in blood, but no longer bled, his breathing was also under control.

The door then slammed open as Iruka along side Kakashi, the remaining Sabaku siblings, and the one in question, Master Kabu.

Tsunade turned away from her patient toward the group before her.

" How did this happen? Does anyone know anything?!"

Tsunade yelled angrily at the aspect of losing a Suna ninja on Konoha soil.

The farmer known as Kabu stepped forward, seeming to have answers for her questions.

Where Gaara lay, Sakura stood beside him, wiping his face clean of blood, a solemn look on her face as she gently wiped the sweat off his brow.

" He took a combination of soldier pills and onion juice mixed with banana juice..." Tsunade's eyes widened.

" He what?! How much!?" Kabu tilted his head in confusion.

" Of what?" he replied while sheepishly rubbing his stubby chin.

" OF THE PILLS AND DRINK DID HE TAKE?!" Kabu winced from her boisterous tone of voice.

" He told me.. enough to last him a week.." Tsunade face palmed.

 _'The fool.. what was he thinking!?..'_

"Lady Hokage!"

Her attention perked up as she walked toward the hospital room door, and responding to the voice.

" Over here! "

She heard footsteps then saw none other than Might Gai, rear the corner, heading towards her, he stopped in front of her, trying to regain his breath.

" Is Gaara alive? " Tsunade looked taken back by Gai's strange inquiry and nodded.

" He's lucky to be.. Why are you asking about him?" Gai took her news with shock.

" Did he use something? To make what he did happen?"

Tsunade nodded again.

" I was just informed he took a week's worth of soldier pills.. and possibly the weirdest drink I've- What was it!?"

Gai uncharacteristically interrupted her, her eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

" Onion juice and banana juice..why?"

Gai ran his fingers through his hair, letting the information sink in, he laughed wholeheartedly and quietly mumbled.

" He did it.. that was the push he needed.. he opened all 7 Chakra seals.. that's the only way... that proves it.."

Gai profusely thanked and apologized to the Hokage, who confusedly accepted and walked back into the hospital room, where the recovering redhead lay, surrounded with company.

"What did Gaara accomplish taking that combination of pills and drink..?" Kabu stood proudly.

" Gaara was able to turn and mill 36,000 acres of land, compacted it for seed sowing in just a couple of hours.. Don't you understand.. He risked his life.. yes.. but the boy accomplished something that would have taken more than 2 months."

Tsunade looked around the hospital room, deeming it not fit place to discuss the matter.

Tsunade silenced him and shooed Kabu, Kakashi, Iruka and herself to her main office.

Temari and Kankuro walked toward Gaara's hospital bed, they looked at him with their own separate pained expressions.

There their brother laid, eyes covered in bandages, along with his throat, and torso.

Sakura smiled woefully, it was a smile that underlined the sadness she felt after examining Gaara's state.

" He did a wonderful thing.. He'll get better.. I guarantee it.." Temari and Kankuro nodded in unison, very appreciative of the red head's sacrifice. Sakura continued to free his cheeks and lips of blood, when in a puff of smoke, Iruka appeared, returning for the older Suna ninjas.

" Tsunade and Master Kabu want you two back on site for sowing, Sakura.. Tsunade wants you to stay and watch over Gaara.. her orders are to make sure that he doesn't further rupture anything and to stop any and all bleeding.." Sakura nodded, determination unmistakable in her eyes.

Temari and Sakura nodded at each-other in understanding as she followed Iruka out, Kankuro stayed behind momentarily.

".. I don't think.. " He began, Sakura turned her attention towards him, one eyebrow raised in question.

" What was that Kankuro-san?..."

".. Sorry.. it's just that.." Kankuro removed his hat, revealing his spiky brown locks.

" I've never seen Gaara cover someone other than himself in his sand armor.. I mean.. Yes, he's protected us by using the sand.. but his sand armor is something he always wore, when worse came to worst."

Sakura's eyes wandered to the unconscious redhead on the hospital bed.

" Any way... Take good care of him..Let us know when he wakes up.."

Sakura nodded which caused Kankuro to smile as he turned and left the room.

Sakura could hear him getting yelled at from the hallway for running in a hospital.

Sakura finished cleaning Gaara up and sat in a seat, not to far from the side of his bed.

" I hope you wake up soon...So that I can thank you properly.." Sakura whispered softly and she scooted her chair closer to his bed.

She contemplated what Kankuro just told to her, then looked at the time and then, looked at the boy who laid in the bed, reminiscing about the last thing he said to her, before losing consciousness.

 _'… Sakura Haruno... to me.. you are worth protecting...'_


	9. A New Perspective

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 9: A New Perspective

 **Konoha Hospital**

3 Days later from the incident: 2:45 pm

Sakura visited the hospital room twice a day for three days, making sure Gaara progressed steadily.

Sakura strained the extra water from a white cloth she was using to wipe Gaara's face.

Her eyes landed on his chest, more importantly, the only thing blemishing his chest.

 _'The mark Sasuke's chidori ...left behind'_ she recalled, suddenly feeling sad about the blow, but shook it off focusing instead on the task at hand, that was until the cloth reached his lips.

Sakura couldn't help but examine Gaara's face.

She was comparing, the red haired boy she first saw in chunin exams to the unconscious form in the hospital bed.

 _'… He really has changed... '_ She thought, examining Gaara's maturing face.

Time seemed to slow down as Sakura couldn't focus on anything but the sand user's calm breathing and the ticking of a clock, hanging above the hospital room door.

Sakura suddenly became very aware of his breathing and his parted lips.

She subconsciously began to inch her way closer to his lips, her eyes slowly blinking closed, as she closed the distance between them, she hesitated momentarily, but convinced herself to lean down further, closer and closer..

Her eyes were completely closed when her lips finally made contact with Gaara's soft lips.

The sinful action left her ignorant of the hospital room door opening and just as fast as it opened, it closed.

Sakura was too engrossed on the texture and feel of his lips to notice Kankuro witness the harmless but nonetheless shocking act, the Hokage's prized apprentice was currently stealing from his unaware little brother.

* * *

 **Kankuro POV**

 _'… Wow.. I really did not see that coming.. Maybe I should start doing great feats of strength, in hope, that one day.. when I'm laying in a forsaken hospital bed.. maybe.. just maybe..I could get kissed by a girl too...'_

Kankuro thought incredulously with some traces of humor.

He continued to walk out of the hospital deep in thought, making sure to occasionally look up at the street signs, as to not get lost as he took a turn down the right alley ways to make it to his destination.

Kankuro looked at the sign that hung above the doorway to the prestigious home.

It read: 'Nara' .

Kankuro unhesitatingly walked up the stone steps and knocked on the massive wooden door.

He crossed his arms as he heard rushed foot steps.

The door slowly revealed a pink cheeked Shikamaru, who looked a little disheveled.

Kankuro made a point to sigh loudly, then raise his hand, waving in greeting to the messy Jonin.

" K-kankuro.. I uh.. Hey anything I can- You can first start by cutting the bull shit.. I know you and Temari are an 'item'..." he flexed his index and middle fingers in emphasis.

This succeeded in making Shikamaru's blush darken.

He coughed in attempt to break the awkward atmosphere.

" ..Okay.. so now that the cat is out of the bag... What else did you want to tell me?"

Shikamaru asked, gruffly. Kankuro motioned for Shikamaru to come closer and out the door way.

Shikamaru sighed, but followed his instructions nonetheless.

"What is it Kankuro..?" the black shirt, face paint clad Chunin leaned toward Shikamaru's ear and whispered:

" I went to go visit Gaara at the hospital... and I saw Sakura kissing him on the lips!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened like plates.

" Are you serious?! " He whispered harshly back. Kankuro nodded and looked around, making sure no one saw this little encounter of theirs.

Kankuro then gave Shikamaru the universal sign, informing him that this is a secret only they are only allowed to know.

Shikamaru nodded in acknowledgment.

Kankuro grinned and turned to walk away, half way down the alleyway, Shikamaru hollered:

" What do we do... ?!" the lazy genius asked, unsure what to action to take with this new information brought to his knowledge by the face painted sand ninja.

Kankuro stopped walking away, but didn't turn to face Shikamaru.

" Pictures.. We take lots and lots of pictures... This needs to be watched. Let's see what becomes of this.." Shikamaru straightened up and nodded.

"Besides..." Kankuro added with a grin. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the puppeteer had to say.

" Who am I to interfere.. He could easily, kick my ass..."

" How is surveillance not interfering?" asked Shikamaru.

"Don't get caught.. Duh..I thought you were smart? "He chuckled at the last part and continued to walk toward Nikko Inn.

Shikamaru shook his head and slid the front door closed before walking in to his room.

Closing the door behind him, resuming his 'visit' with aforementioned sand Kunoichi.

Once Kankuro made it to his room, he closed the door behind him, looked at his surroundings and sighed.

 _' ..Seems like this will be just my room soon..'_

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital -** 3:25 pm

 _' Gaara... you need to wake up.. there still is so much to do..'_

The voice startled Gaara awake, in slowly opening his eyes he found that he only saw darkness.

In lifting his sore arms and touching his face, he felt the bandages covering his eyes, deciding shortly to remove them.

Gaara couldn't help but squint his eyes as they slowly adjusted to the light, as he scanned the room.

His ears twitched at the sound of the ticking clock, located above the room door. Gaara looked at his arm, noticing a thin trail of thin tubing, connected to a empty blood bag.

 _' AB... that's my blood type'_

Gaara slowly recollected his thoughts, and wracked his brain for answers.

 _' Shukaku.. what's wrong with me..?'_

 _ **'.. In a couple of hours.. nothing..'**_ the sand spirit replied feebly.

Gaara looked toward a grouping of chairs, as he slowly sat up to further examine the occupant in one of them.

The pink hair was a dead give away.

It was Sakura, and she was currently in the land of dreams.

 _' How long has she been here for..?'_

 _ **' The girl has been visiting you twice a day.. since the incident...'**_ Gaara momentarily watched Sakura's sleeping form, a look of tenderness appeared in the form of a faint smile on Gaara's face, at the aspect of someone fretting over him, in a way other than fear.

Gaara's smile dropped as he wracked his brain, searching for information on her condition.

 _ **' I kept my word.. No harm came to her...'**_ Gaara exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Gaara then moved his feet off the bed, it took a second or two to find his balance, but once achieved, he grabbed the hospital blanket and covered the sleeping pink-haired apprentice with it.

He followed up by opening the door to his room, stealthily, making his way out to the hospital, and off the hospital grounds in a feat that took nothing short of a couple seconds, then proceeding to head to the Nikko Inn, first.

 _' 25% down.. another 75% to go.. Are you ready Shukaku?'_

 _ **' Kid... Look who you're talking to..'**_

The response made filled Gaara with determination.


	10. Closing Proximity

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 10: Closing Proximity

 **Farmland Site: The Following day -** 10 Am

Tsunade ran with a flustered Sakura, full speed to the site, preparing herself at the thought of offending the Ichibi residing inside the crimson haired youth.

Once there, Tsunade hollered for the red head to stop was he was doing to have a discussion with her.

Gaara was currently working over more acres of soil effortlessly in his regular form, when Tsunade called him.

Gaara wiped his brow with the gray-ashen shirt he once wore, which was now draped on his head, serving as protection from the sun, but left his still bandaged torso exposed.

His eyes connected with the Hokage's first before settling on her apprentice.

Sakura had to try with all her might to fight down the heat rushing to her cheeks.

 _' I swear... his eyes are staring into my soul...'_ she thought as her eyes studied his physique, the slight tan tint to his skin, the way strands of his crimson hair stuck to the sweat kissed skin, from the chakra usage, no doubt.

Sakura looked away as calmly and as casually as she could as she remembered the feel of his lips when they came in contact with hers.

Her heart hammered in her chest as he neared her and her Sensei.

Once in front of them, he bowed but didn't utter a word.

Tsunade frowned at this, and approached Gaara, her hands were enveloped in a green glow as she pressed them against the red head's throat.

" You're throat is healing.. Which is great news.. but I think it might take you a while before your vocal folds are fully restored.. now as for your eyes.." Tsunade moved her glowing hands to his face, and shone them against his temple, checking his eyesight.

" Your eyesight is normal.. but it seems they are permanently altered.." Tsunade stated.

Gaara wore his usual blank expression, but his once normal light green eyes looked, vibrant, viridescent.

Sakura looked at Gaara, to catch a glimpse of his eyes without him noticing, upon shifting her eyes on him, heat rushed to her ears, the reason being, Gaara's eyes remained unmoving on her.

Sakura was having an internal conflict with her inner while her Sensei explained Gaara's vision further.

"Like a tanuki, they have a special layer called the tapetum lucidum layer, in their retinas...This layer reflects light and assists in night vision. That's why many animals' eyes will glow in response to light enters the eye, it's supposed to hit a photoreceptor that transmits the information to the brain, ut sometimes the light doesn't hit the photoreceptor, so the tapetum lucidum acts as a mirror to bounce it back for a second chance... Understood?.."

Gaara nodded, still processing the information.

".. Lucky you can see in the dark.. I highly suggest.. that you stop working.. and rest. Your body survived a major change.. you need all the rest you can get.."

Tsunade frowned when Gaara shook his head in disagreement.

Master Kabu took this time to ease the tension by stepping towards Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama... Please allow Gaara to continue is work.. without interruptions.. we want to be right on schedule for the harvest.. Now if you'll excuse us.."

Tsunade's hands flexed then clenched into fists. She whispered hard enough so that only Sakura could hear.

" I want you keep and eye on Gaara... He's under your medical supervision.. Do you understand Sakura?.. " with that Tsunade began her trek back to her office.

Sakura was about to debate that Gaara isn't a child in need of watching, but a glare from her Sensei made her think twice.

" We don't want another incident on our hands Sakura.."

"..Understood Lady Tsunade.."

Tsunade resumed her trek back to the office, after cementing Sakura's orders.

Sakura turned toward, Gaara, who has since, continued his work and was now just breaking the 72,000 acre mark, while a lot of volunteer citizens and ninja, sowed seeds into the freshly milled, now, fertile soil.

 _' … Anything to feel useful.. I guess'_

With that thought, Sakura picked up a 100 pound back of vegetable seeds and ran up and down the well pampered soil, making sure to plant the seeds appropriately, respecting Master Kabu's guidelines.

The days went by as such. Gaara would make progress and who ever was assigned to sowing seeds sowed seeds in a timely fashion.

The rhythm of the day went as such: Sakura woke up, showered, got dressed in clothing she didn't mind getting filthy, and then made her way to Nikko Inn, where she would meet up with the sand siblings.

They would exchange 'hellos' and 'good mornings' before heading to a spot together for breakfast.

Today was different.

...It was hot.

Really hot...

The Hottest Day in Konoha.

Sakura did her usual morning routine, showered, got dressed, she reached for the front door, door knob only to snatch her hand back from the heat.

 _'_ _Ouch.. dammit! What is there a fire outside?'_

Sakura moved the curtain in her living room, looking out the window. She winced at the bright beaming sun.

Her eyes darted around the streets, seeing them all deserted.

Sakura gulped at the waves of heat beaming bricks in front of her home.

She let the curtain hang freely, and made her way to the front door again. She coated her hand in cooling chakra and quickly opened the door, swiftly passing by it before it closed on her.

Once the door closed behind her, she instantly regretted it.

The air was heavy, full of moisture.

Sakura looked toward the sky, making sure to protect her eyes.

' _No cloud cover?.. Figures..'_

She was in the middle of locking the front door when she was suddenly graced with shade.

Sakura let out a loud sigh of relief.

" Oh Kami! THANK YOU!"

Laughter behind her made her turn to her turn savior. Turning she saw Temari with a big beach umbrella.

" Your welcome Sakura, but you can call me Temari"

Sakura rolled her eyes, a smile adorning her face.

" Haha, so funny.."

Temari chuckled more and motioned her to join her under the cover.

"So, where are we going?" Sakura finally asked, perfectly confused as to where the four-pigtailed fan wielder was leading her.

"To cool off of course, unlike Suna.. Konoha is surrounded and infiltrated with water, you have a bra and undies right?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks.

" Yeah.. I do have a bathing suit.." Sakura added as she resumed following the blonde.

"On you?"

"...No.. home"

"What good is that to you?"

Sakura sighed and looked at Temari with a bored look.

" You know we can always go back to my house and get it?"

Temari turned toward the pinkette, noting her bored expression, which lead her to raise a thin blonde brow.

"You think I want to turn around and walk through this heat… for a bathing suit?" Sakura sweat-dropped.

" You could have told me, when you met up with me! That we were going swimming then!" Sakura whined.

Temari rolled her eyes, but chuckled.

" No one else has bathing suits.. We all agreed it was too hot to travel with that crap on.."

Sakura raised a pink brow at the statement.

" No one else..? Who else is going to be there?"

"Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara, you and I.. We didn't know how everyone else would feel, if I randomly invited them to a dip.. So.. yeah, Sakura? Is that okay?"

Sakura was beat-red. She looked at Temari, incredulously.

"Temari!.. I-i can't be nearly naked in front of those guys.. I can understand why you're okay with it. Two of them are your brothers and the other one.. You know who.. Is your.. Well, you know! Your.. you know what.. I think I might just head home instead.."

"Nope, you're coming still! Don't think of it like that. I know Kankuro can be a little perverse, but he's only really joking, and Gaara.. I doubt he knows what the opposite sex even is.. So you have to come, please? Today was the day, you and Tsunade said he would be able to speak."

Sakura felt a slight twinge of disappointment, but nonetheless continued to follow Temari.

" Fine.. How much longer till we get there? I'm melting.." Temari chuckled, it was obvious she was better used to the heat then the leaf kunoichi.

Temari reached a tree, very close to the protective walls of Konoha. Sakura observed Temari as she lifted several small stones, and throwing them at against the wall. Sakura held the beach umbrella over the blonde's head, doing all she can to help the her.

" Uh… Temari, what are you doing?"

Temari was grinning widely after knocking a slightly discolored wall with a pebble for the second time.

"..Sakura.. Whatever you do.. Don't lose the umbrella."

Sakura raised a brow as she hit the same spot again successfully. Suddenly off the wall peeled off sand, that swirled around them viciously. Sakura looked around them, closing the umbrella as the sand created a ring around the two girls.

The ring of sand began to swirl around them, like a tornado, and in a instant they vanished.

* * *

 **Naka Ravine**

The two girls appeared on the highest point of the Naka Ravine, the surrounding the calm river and the sound of the waterfall filled their senses.

' _We.. teleported!'_

Sakura was in awe, and looked toward Temari, who was already stipping out of her usual kimono, into her purple colored undies and black bra. Sakura gulped and began to undress, revealing her blue and white striped undergarments. Sakura covered herself with the help of her arms, she looked around to see any trace of male life forms close by and calmed after not sensing any.

" TEMARI!"

Sakura spoke too soon.

Temari went to the every edge of the cliff and looked down into the water, seeing Kankuro and Shikamaru in the water.

" WHAT!?"

" GET IN HERE! THE WATER IS AMAZING!"

"COMING!"

Temari turned to Sakura, and began to chuckle at her tomato colored face.

" Sakura, come on! You'll be in the water! No one will see your undies! Let's go!"

Temari took the umbrella Sakura was using to cover her body and pressed it against a tree, the action was followed by Temari taking Sakura's hand.

"...Ready?!" Sakura gulped and shook her head.

" Not quite.. You first! I don't want to knock into on the way down.."

Temari shrugged.

"Suit yourself!"

With a running start, Temari ran off the edge, howlings and shouts of excitement filled the air, followed by a loud splash.

Sakura walked toward the edge, seeing Shikamaru and Kankuro converging on Temari's positioning. Sakura gulped.

"..Are you scared?"

Sakura stiffened and slowly turned her head toward the owner of the voice. She face only reddened, once she realized it was Gaara.

' _Oh my Kami.. Wait..Did he just talk?!'_

"Gaara… you can..talk? I thought-"

"Shukaku… I believe your Hokage forgot that I have a monster inside me, that makes sure I don't die..'

Sakura was petrified.

Here she was, in nothing but her undergarments, currently being stared down by him.

' _.. That..voice.. Oh Kami.. help me'_

"She does drink a lot of Sake.." Sakura covered her mouth, realizing she just made an unsavory comment about her teacher/Hokage.

"Wouldn't you have to?"

Sakura was brought out of her reverie, from the sudden question.

" What do you mean, Gaara?"

Sakura finally had the chance of looking fully at him, he was in a dark, nearly black, pair of boxers, that seemed to cling slightly, before Sakura wondered where, she averted her eyes and pushed hers to focus on his as well, only for the two of them to get captivated.

" My father drank.. I believed it was used to relieve stress… Ruling a country, can't be easy.."

Sakura thought about it and agreed with the statement, she vowed to either buy Lady Tsunade more sake, or to offer up any free time she had to help her with paper work.

" I never thought of it that way.. I feel bad now.." a guilty expression made it across her face, when she looked at Gaara again, he looked ridgid.

"..Gomen.. I didn't mean to offend you.." Sakura shook her head rapidly.

" No no no no.. You didn't. I honestly.. Never thought about the reasoning behind her drinking, I just felt guilty for not being more of a help."

Gaara nodded, and stared at her. Sakura coughed in her hand to break some of the tension she felt, as she stood on the edge.

"Aren't you going to jump in?"

"Eventually…"

" Want to be thrown in?" Sakura shook her head.

" I'm afraid my clothing won't survive the entry.."

Gaara raised a brow at the comment and walked toward Sakura, who felt his presence and held onto his forearms, afraid he was going to launch her off the edge. Gaara froze, the feeling of her trembling fingers on his forearms.

Gaara took a good look at the girl in front of him, he saw how her the muscles in her arms would flex everytime she tightened her grip on him. He looked at her exposed flat belly, entranced by the way it quivered.

Sakura was afraid. But not of him?

".. Do I scare you?" he asked, curious of her answer.

"No." she replied instantly.

Gaara searched her eyes for any fear of him, finding none. A sensation began to grow in Gaara's chest, an emotion unfamiliar to him.

"Then..why do you tremble..?"

" Gaara.. If I was afraid of you, then why am I holding onto you for dear life?"

Gaara blinked. He made her feel safe…?

"I have a question for you.. Why haven't you jumped yet?"

" You're in the path of jumping.."

Sakura sweat dropped and let go of his arms momentarily to face palm. The action sent her tipping backwards over the edge. Gaara caught the look of horror in her face, and acted quickly, wrapping an arm around her waist, successfully pulling her over the edge.

Sakura clung to Gaara, as her life flashed before her eyes. She was hugging him, and jumping for joy at his quick reflexes. It wasn't until Sakura calmed down, did she realize how close they were.

Gaara's arm was still around her waist, palm nearly flat on her back. Sakura blushed and was about to apologize, until their eyes connected.

Her heartbeat was deafening to her, the look on Gaara's face made her believe that even he could hear how hard it was beating.

Gaara slowly slid his hand and arm off her, and Sakura broke the hug.

But the two didn't know how to break the intense eye lock.

" SAKURA! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE! WE WANNA PLAY CHICKEN!"

Sakura blinked several times, the spell seemingly broken.

" I-i guess I should jump.."

Gaara just continued to stare at her. Sakura couldn't help the feeling of butterflies, fluttering around her abdomen.

" I'll join you."

Sakura blushed and stood next to Gaara, who took a step forward toward the edge, only to be held back by Sakura's hand in his.

" Together.. I-is that okay?"

Gaara nodded. The feeling of Sakura's soft hand in his, was life altering to him. The sensation made his heart pump blood faster through his body, almost like an adrenaline rush, but he couldn't understand why.

"Together is fine."

"On three?" Gaara only nodded again.

"One.. T-two….Two and a half…"

Gaara shook his head, and released her hand.

"G-Gaara?..What are you!- GAARA! W-Wait! GAARA FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI! PLEASE! DON'T! "

Gaara lost all patience and lifted the pinkette, holding her in his arms like a bride, walking away from the edge. Sakura had her arms wrapped securely around Gaara's neck.

" N-not like this, Gaara please!"

The redhead grunted and continued to ignore her pleas, once at the appropriate distance from the edge, he readied himself for the run off the edge.

"Gaara! I swear if I drown! I'll haunt you!"

Gaara chuckled at that. Which astonished Sakura to no end.

' _.. He should smile more often.. It really looks good on him.'_

"SAKURA! COME ON!'

Suddenly they were over the edge, Sakura was going to scream all the way down, but the feel of Gaara's hands under her knees and his hand against her ribs made her feel safe. He released her legs, just as they were about to impact the water.

Right before they broke the water's surface, Sakura swore she saw Gaara smiling.

* * *

 **Naka River** \- Late Afternoon

Shikamaru and Temari have been 'looking' for firewood, about 15 minutes ago. Kankuro set up a small fire, while Gaara created a small sand covered area for them to relax and sit on.

It took a while, but Sakura got used to everyone being in their underwear. She was still in her soaking wet undergarments, trying to dry off near the fire, along with Kankuro and Gaara.

Sakura shivered at a particularly cold breeze that blew by. The action immediately caught Gaara's attention, he watched her hug herself as goosebumps appeared all over her skin. Gaara's eyes then unintentionaly traveled across her chest, where he noticed something poking against the fabric.

Gaara's eyes stayed fixated on the discovery.

' _What are those?...'_

' _ **You have them too boy.. But hers are meant to feed your pups, not you.'**_

Slowly but surely, Gaara felt blood rush to his nether regions at the image of his mouth on one of Sakura's hardened nipples, her moaning and writhing for him, begging him not to stop.

' _O-oh.. Gaara~'_

Gaara got up suddenly, making the two people around the small campfire, look at him, the two around the fire sent him looks of confusion and concern.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Bro?, you okay-Excuse me..."

Gaara vanished suddenly, leaving the two confused and to their thoughts until they heard a loud splash.

The Next Day: Ramen Shop

Sakura made sure to check on the condition of Gaara's vocal cords, before and after eating.

Lady Tsunade wanted a final report on Gaara's condition on file.

The brief moment in which Sakura's finger tips touches the warm skin of Gaara's throat, the small soft hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stand on end, as her heart hummed faster.

 _' … Calm down Sakura.. He's just your patient..'_

She constantly reminded herself, as she checked on his healing progress, at times, they caught themselves looking at each other's eyes.

Sakura would always be the one to tear her eyes away after giving him a checkup, she would then give her full attention to the plate of whatever breakfast she was in the mood for that morning.

Kankuro has been inwardly laughing at there romantic struggle, all the while, Gaara seemed somewhat clueless to the girl's affections but not attraction toward her.

Kankuro shook his head and took another bite of his side order of toast.

' Can't believe he was outwardly checking Sakura out, yesterday.'

He was in the business of chewing it when Sakura decided to propose something to the trio.

" Hey.. So since today is our last day of really hard tough labor before the harvest months.. maybe you guys can come over to my house? .. watch a movie maybe?"

Kankuro milled it around in his head before nodded in agreement. Temari smiled at Sakura, a knowing smile which made the pinkette sweat-dropped.

 _' Shikamaru is a must invite... I'll see if anyone else wants to join us...'_

" We'll be there Sakura.. What time should we head over?" Sakura looked towards the ceiling in contemplation all the while tapping her index finger on her chin.

" ..I think we should be done by 4pm today, but lets make it 5pm. My house... I'll have snacks, but if you guys want to bring anything by all means, feel free." Temari smiled at the aspect.

" I can't wait for work to be over!.. Let's pay and get today started already!.. You ready Kankuro?" the face painted ninja nodded and left some money by his plate.

The owner saw this and stopped the small group, to refuse their money respectfully.

" It's on the house.. it's the least we can do.. for all that you are doing.. This seems to be.. the legendary harvests of harvests!"

Kankuro was the first to thank the owners of the establishment and proceeded to walk out, no questions asked.

Temari bowed in thanks, cheeks pink from the compliment.

Gaara left the money on the counter, despite what the owner said.

" Arigato.. but you have serviced us and for that I must pay you.. as to not have you slave over nothing..."

Sakura held her right hand to her chest at the display of respect, she bowed to the owner of the shop and left a tip, before following Gaara out.

' _His voice!... Oh Kami... his voice..'_ She replayed the smooth yet gruffness of it.

It was unlike the rough one he had when they were younger, it was husky and hypnotic.

She nearly swooned from the display.

 _'..I wish it was 5pm already..'_

* * *

 **End of the Day-** 4:53 pm

 _'I'm so happy to be finally done!'_ the pinkette mentally exclaimed as she washed her hair with a coconut lavender scented shampoo that she positively loved.

Her eyes snapped open.

 _' I should ask Temari and Ino to sleep over?.. It's been a while since I've had.. company..'_

Sakura thought, face downcast as she thought about the countless amount of missions her parents have been assigned the last month.

Sakura poked her head out of the shower's spray and peeked her head out of the shower curtains and looked at the time, only to shriek.

" Crap! Crap.. they're already on the way!" she rushed and rinsed her hair, combed the knots out and finished rinsing the body wash from her fair skin.

She shut off the water, reached outside the curtain, pulling her bright blue towel into the shower, then making sure to get as many water droplets off her body, before exiting the shower and entering her room.

There she slips on a pastel blue tube top, followed a plain pastel light pink pair of panties which was covered by a pair of gray, mid thigh length shorts.

Her hair still dripping from the ends, but overall she was satisfied with her appearance. She headed downstairs to the kitchen to prepare the snacks, until she heard a knock followed by an obnoxious ringing of her front door bell.

She sighed, giving herself a verbal lashing for not setting up any snacks earlier.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before opening her front door.

" Temari!, Kankuro!, Shikamaru! Glad you guys can make it!" She announced, embracing each them briefly as they walked past her and into her home. She looked behind Shikamaru to see Ino there as well.

" Hey Ino!" she said giving the floral genius a bear hug.

The blonde gasped and chuckled, returning the hug has much as her strength allowed.

" Hey Sakura, glad we finally have enough time to hang out!" Sakura allowed her to come in, and looked behind the platinum blonde to see any trace of the crimson headed chunin, and frowned when no trace was found.

She shut the door, and turned to her guests.

" Hey Temari.. Is Gaara not coming?.." Temari hung her thin jacket before shrugging her shoulders.

" I can't tell with him.. He was still at the site with Kankuro and I left.." Sakura looked at Kankuro, an expression of confusion with a hint of disappointment flashed across her face.

The expression went unnoticed by Shikamaru as well, whom looked at each other, noticing her reaction to the news, at the same time.

Sakura shook her head and sported a soft smile.

" I'm going to get snacks ready.. in the meantime.. Make yourselves at home! Temari.. Ino.. You girls are up for sleeping here for the night?" Temari happily shouted her answer while Ino remained unsure.

" I'll try Sakura.. but father has me doing all these rigorous training trials.. I'll stay as long as I can though.." Sakura smiled and continued toward the direction of the kitchen.

Once behind the revolving door, the fake smile fell.

 _' ..Maybe Senpai Kabu needed him for something important...'_

Sakura shook her head and tiptoed to reach a bag of corn kernels to pop.

She placed a quarter of a stick of butter, along with the kernels in a medium sized pit and set the heat to medium to high.

She added some of her home made sweet kettle corn mix to the pot full of kernels, then covered said pot. While that was going she reached for two bags of chips, emptied each in to empty bowls.

She then pulled some fruit out of her fridge and diced them up, putting them in disposable bowls.

Slowly, but surely, the popping of the corn starts low then became rapid and more reoccurring. Sakura lowered the flame once the popping slowed down significantly, then emptied the contents of the pot into various popcorn containers she was saving for when she had guest over.

Sakura readied a tray of all the snacks she prepared, and as she made her way through the swinging kitchen door.

She paused in shock at the sight before her, Gaara was sitting on the floor, a small distance away from the television.

Everyone in the room turned to see Sakura with the snacks she promised and cheered for a job well done, but Sakura heard none of it.

Her eyes locked with Gaara's for what seemed like an eternity.

Gaara wore a loose fitted long sleeve shirt, his pants were a dull dark blue. The fabric seemed light enough to keep the wearer cool while also providing warmth against the chill of Konoha's nights.

Once again, Shikamaru and Kankuro are the only ones who notice endearing eye contact they had.

Shikamaru decided to interrupt for their sake, as to not alert everyone about the obvious sparks flying between the two young teens.

" Took you long enough Sakura.." Shikamaru mentioned in a bored tone, said girl sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

" Sorry guys!.. I got caught up in.. something else.. Won't happen again.. I promise!"

Sakura vowed as she placed the tray full of snacks on the living room coffee table.

She looked around, looking for a seat for herself, noting the only spot available was on the floor next to, Gaara.

She grabbed a bowl and fruit and a small serving of popcorn to her seat.

She placed it on the floor where she was going to sit and crawled up to her DVD collection and smiled at her selection. She then opened the case and put it into the player. She grabbed the remote from on top of the television and a cushion from the couch, placing it where she was to sit.

She fiddled with the remote control while her guests got situated and settled down.

" Okay!.. Who here has seen Wolf Children?" She asked turning her attention to the guest in her house.

Her smile only grew when she heard no response.

" Awesome.. because that's what we're watching!.." Sakura heard a groan from Kankuro.

" This better not be some chick flick-Umph!" Kankuro began to say before being painfully nudged in the ribs by Ino. Sakura couldn't help, but chuckle softly.

" Hahaha- A-arigato Ino! "

" Seriously?.. Anytime " the blonde replied, unaffected, by the purple face painted ninja sitting beside her, grumbling in his native tongue.

Everyone in the room gave their full attention to the movie on the screen. It wasn't until (spoilers to the movie Wolf Children) the mother Hana sees the father of her two children dead in an accident.

Sakura wiped at the corner of her eye, unbeknownst to her, Gaara observed her from the corner of his eye.

Kankuro stood up and stretched and asked Sakura for direction of the bathroom.

Sakura whispered the directions to him while her eyes were still glued to the film.

After relieving himself in the bathroom and washing his hands, Kankuro headed out toward the front door of Sakura's house.

He cleared his throat as he unlocked the door.

" I'm going to get actual food.. I'll be back..Anyone want anything?" While Kankuro was amassing a sizable order of takeout, Ino stood up from her seat and stood by Sakura's front door.

" Sakura.. I actually have to go.. It's getting late.. " Sakura smiled and shook her head.

" No need to apologize Ino.. I'll see you tomorrow!.. hmm.. Maybe.. Kankuro can walk you home?.. He's on his way out too.." Ino and Kankuro turn to each-other.

The puppet wielder shrugged.

" You don't mind.. do you Kankuro?.. because I can walk home- No, It's okay.. I could walk ya.." Ino is taken back, but smiles nonetheless in gratitude.

She turns the door knob, bidding farewell and good night to those who remained, while her and Kankuro stepped out into the night.

* * *

 **Another 15 Minutes into the movie**

Temari suddenly stood, yawning loudly, trying to make her tiredness believable.

Gaara turned to his older sister, an expression of confusion shone from his eyes.

Temari returned the look and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

" What..?.. I'm tired.. I'm probably going to hit the hay.. if that's okay with you Sakura?" The rosette haired ninja waved at her, absentmindedly, her attention focused on the movie in front of her.

".. It's..okay.. Sweet dreams Temari... See you in the morning!" The four-pigtailed kunoichi, walked by Shikamaru and whispered in his ear.

The action caused the lazy genius to blush and become slightly aroused. He coughed and watched Temari's slow yet sensual form, walk towards the stairs, leading up to what was surely to be Sakura's room, no doubt.

Once she reached the first step, the sand kunoichi gave the Jonin a run for his money, when she gave him an unadulterated look of hunger.

" Hey Sakura..?" the popcorn munching medic, turned her attention toward him, from hearing her name.

" ..Mhmm? "

She saw her ninja brothers in arms, point to the front door, informing her that he was going to also head in for the night.

She got up and showed him the way out, but before closing the door on his face,

Sakura's eyes slanted mischievously, the grin she directed to Shikamaru was anything but innocent. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he read her lips perfectly before she closed the door on his face.

 _'"You owe me…"_

Shikamaru sighed for what seemed like the 100th time since the sand siblings arrival to Konoha.

 _' I really have my work cut out for me... Too many damn people know..'_

The ninja tactician rounded the corner and located the window which to his knowledge knew it was open just for him.

He made swift work of getting to the window sill, he gasped once eager hands pulled him through the window.

Shikamaru was about to protest at the roughness of the wind mistress, until she silenced him in a hungry kiss.

Shikamaru's eyes slid shut, allowing himself to get enveloped in the sensation of the sand kunoichi's lips against his. With one arm around her waist and the other steading them, Temari wrapped her arms first around his neck, then her legs around his waist, Shikamaru unsteadily lost balance and which landed them on the floor, the jonin mistook her strength and eagerness, a thump was surely heard.

The occupants that were currently deep into the climax of the movie looked up at the ceiling and then at each other. Sakura shrugged at Gaara.

" That damn bolt must have gotten loose again.. I hope it's not too annoying.." Sakura started with a hint of nervousness. Gaara shook his head, replying in a calm yet gruff voice.

" I haven't noticed it till now... It's non-existent to me.. " Sakura smiled gratuitously at him. Her gaze shifted to the windows of her home.

 _' Hmm.. It's really dark.. I wonder what taking Kankuro so long...'_

" ...are these ... capability of..a mother...?" She barely caught what he said before turning her attention toward him, she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow in question.

" I'm sorry Gaara-san.. What was that?" the redhead who sat cross-legged next to her cleared his throat and repeated himself tentatively.

" Hana in the film, without her husband, she has so many tasks upon her back now, essentially, putting her life on a semi-permanent halt for the fragile lives of her two children, only because society tells us that's what's correct. Do you think, she resents her children and her dead husband for putting her through these difficult tasks alone? or is this not considered a capable emotion for a mother, like my mother to feel?..." Sakura looked at Gaara, and her mouth slightly ajar, taken back by the implications of his question.

" Gaara.. I can't begin to understand what you.. or Naruto went through. I thought I was going through hell when I was being bullied for the size of my forehead.. but.." She paused a moment, he saw that she was trying to be careful in formulating her words.

" I have no doubt Gaara.. That your mother loved you... so very much.." Gaara looked at Sakura, shocked at the raw declaration.

Sakura looked at him and continued carefully.

" A mother.. knowingly carries a baby in her womb... nurturing it.. making sure.. no harm comes to the fetus.. offspring..." Gaara's intense stare went from the carpet to Sakura's face to where her womb would be located on her body.

Sakura placed her hand where she felt his gaze.

" Here... is where a girl becomes a woman, once she becomes a mother.. all girls are told that.. no matter what village.. no matter what language.. Those words are always ring true.. It's the choice of the mother to be a good one or bad one... Your mother sadly didn't have a choice.. and your father had no idea how to deal with children..." Gaara's hands were currently gripping his knees, they periodically twitched and tightened, Sakura placed her smaller hand on his bigger tense ones, for comfort.

" Gaara the fact that your mother gave you life.. and that you're able to breath .. just proves to me.. how much she loved you.."

 _ **'... Interesting...'**_

 _' Shukaku... could this be true?...'_ Gaara waited for a response and received none.

" I believe she doesn't resent you... because Gaara.. your mother held you.. even in her last breath... Do you know how I know that?"

Gaara shook his head, his eyes wide, still in shock.

" The mother's spirit is believed to bond with the newborn, protecting him from harm... I believe from there your mother manifests through the sand. She is basically a catalyst between you and Shukaku.. she lives.. through you ...because.. _**you**_ ...are apart of _**her.**_.."

Sakura took a bite out of a piece of honeydew.

" So to answer your question... Hana.. doesn't hate her husband or children.. she just doesn't want them to live the hard life she has to live because of their unique situation. All the while trying to protect them from the harsh realities one can go through, when compared to her situation.. you get me..?" Gaara slid his hands over his face to cover his eyes, trying to process the cosmically scary intellectually descriptive monologue he just heard from Sakura.

 _'...Fuck...'_

 _ **' ... I am growing very fond of this girl...'**_

Gaara eyed the girl through the gap between his fingers as she finished her small bowl of fruit.

He saw her look in his direction.

She seemed to be contemplating whether or not to tap him for attention or to give him a few minutes.

She chose the latter.

"... Gaara-san...? I don't know what's taking Kankuro so long.. but I'm going to fix some more fruit.. would you like some?" She asked innocently as she stood up where she once sat, about to head to the kitchen.

Gaara lifted his head and looked at the remarkable girl in front of him.

" Please.. no need for honorifics.. we are the same. What's type of fruit is it...? " He saw Sakura stop rocking on the balls of her feet her spot and smiled, replying excitedly.

 _'... We are the same?...'_ that sentence in his voice vibrated throughout her entire being.

" Strawberries!.. ever try them?" Gaara shook his head and stood. Sakura gaped at him.

" Gaara.. you have no idea what's in store for you! You're going to love these!" she exclaimed disappearing into the kitchen.

 _ **' To think.. she's the one who actually has no idea what's in store for her...'**_

Gaara's eyebrows knitted, unsettled by the comment the Ichibi made.

 _' What.. is that supposed to mean?'_

Gaara mentally growled when he didn't receive an answer.

Since the strange comment, the red head looked at the state of the living room, and decided to make some adjustments.

First, he moved his gourd to the other side of the front door, where Temari hung her jacket.

Then, Gaara repositioned the coffee table and the couch so that Sakura and Gaara can sit there instead of the floor, after a short rearranging of her fornature.

Gaara slid his hand into one of his many well hidden pockets, to finger the medium sized Bara Sekiei (Rose Quartz) he found when massively mulling through the earth, almost 4 weeks ago. He's held on to it, trying to find the best moment to gift it to her.

Afraid of rejection he waited giving it to her until the right moment.

Gaara's eyes scanned the coffee table and found on blind spot on the tray.

Gaara placed the beautiful warm glowing pink mineral, hidden under a bowl, positive she would find it once she decided to put away the leftover food.

Gaara sat on the couch, trying to act natural as Sakura tinkered away in the kitchen.

Gaara grabbed the remote and rewound the DVD back, knowing that they've missed some scenes.

" I can't wait till you try these!" Sakura beamed as she made her way to the couch that was now better situated for comfortable viewing of the movie.

Sakura's smile seemed to be contagious, because Gaara couldn't help the faint one that made it on his lips.

" Ohh.. Thanks for re-setting up, I really appreciate it.." She finished by blowing a strand of her pink hair out of her line of sight as she made her way to the couch.

The couch was a three seater, so, Sakura sat as close to Gaara and handed him the bowl of strawberries and a fork. She then placed a bowl of melted chocolate on her lap, for dipping.

" This is the best thing in the world Gaara.. First try the natural Strawberry.. Then you can try one with chocolate!"

Gaara's black rimmed eyes skimmed over the strawberries and picked one that was on the darker and smaller side.

" Aww, that one's too small.. The bigger the better.." Gaara stabbed the fruit with his utensil, bringing it up to his line of vision, he brought the fruit close to his nose, smelling a very faint hint of sweetness.

The chunin then put the aforementioned fruit entirely in his mouth.

He coughed after biting into the juicy little fruit, unprepared for the amount of juice it contained.

Gaara opened his eyes, not knowing he had subconsciously closed them to give his full attention to his taste buds, which were currently going haywire at the taste and texture of the red fruit.

" Good.. huh?.. Now try it with chocolate!" Sakura insisted as she held an already very notably, larger strawberry, dipped in chocolate close to the sand ninja.

Gaara opened his mouth as wide as he could, only able to bite it, a blend of the strawberry juices and the dripping chocolate sauce, runs down the corners of Gaara's mouth, down his chin, where it finally landed to stain his shirt.

Sakura pulled the strawberry away, panicking at the fact Gaara's shirt was now ruined, unbeknownst to her, Gaara was still gone from the combination of chocolate and strawberries.

It wasn't until he a light felt pressure periodically pressing against his chest and face, did he focus.

Sakura was currently wiping his face free of chocolate and at the newly formed stain on his shirt. Gaara wiped his mouth with his sleeve and then proceeded to remove his long sleeved shirt.

To Sakura's surprise, Gaara had another short sleeved shirt that was made of thin white material.

Sakura made a move to take the shirt from him, but he blocked her access to it.

" It's alright.. I'll wash it at another time. Now.. may we continue watching the film..?" Gaara inquired calmly.

Sakura jerked up and hastily searched for the tv remote, to resume the movie. Gaara and Sakura in tandem, enjoyed the movie while eating chocolate dipped strawberries.

* * *

 **After the film -** 11:50 PM

" How'd you like the film, Gaara?" the sand wielder looked at her.

" Women seem to be more stable when it comes to children.. if they choose to become mothers. I did very much enjoyed seeing a.. female protagonist for once..." Sakura, not expecting the praise to her gender, smiled at the response.

" I agree .. Well.. what now?" Sakura asked, she swore she saw a smirk appear on his face.

" I would.. like to learn about you.. and your ...aspirations.." Gaara mentioned bluntly, Sakura clicked the power button on her remote, successfully turning the television off. Her facial expression turned perplexed at Gaara's loaded question.

" What about them..?"

" Why do you do?...what you do?" He started again, a blank slate of emotion on his face.

" Why am I a medic?.. Ninja?.. Phew...That's a loaded question Gaara... The simple answer is that.. I wanted to be useful so that when Naruto came back me and him can bring back Sasuke.. I've always been in their shadow, you see... and I'm exhausted to hell about it.." Gaara nodded in acknowledgment.

" I take it you believe.. you are useless?" Sakura rubbed her left arm woefully.

" To be honest Gaara, I used to, and if I'm being truly honest.. I sometimes.. still feel useless ... I give me a second..." She thought momentarily before leaving the room to get a fleece blanket and pillow. She handed the pillow to Gaara who took it with gratitude and tucked it vertical behind his back, giving him the right amount of support to cross his legs and face the girl before him.

She made a move to hand him the fleece but, he refused, explaining that she might need it more than him as the lights in Konoha shut off suddenly.

Sakura opened her front door and looked outside, cursing under her breath.

" I should have expected that, always happens after a heat wave... " Sakura then closed her front door and reached out in the darkness, feeling her way through, trying to not hit anything.

A light suddenly ignited her way, looking towards the light she saw Gaara with a newly lite candle in hand.

" I had my sand look around.. I hope I didn't invade your privacy.." Sakura shook her head and waved her hands pacifyingly.

" You did me a service.. now I don't have to blindly look around for the darn thing.. Arigato.."

Gaara nodded and ordered his sand to place the candle on the coffee table in front of them. With the help of the light Sakura was able to make it back to her spot on the couch without sustaining injury.

" Where was I.. Oh right.. Naruto has a tailed beast in him.. and Sasuke has a Kekkei Genkai.. I have nothing.. just my eye for genjutsu.. my smarts and maybe my status as Lady Tsunade's prized pupil..." She added as she took the fleece and wrapped it around her lithe frame, she sat cross-legged, facing the television as Gaara sats cross-legged on the couch facing her.

" You're a very intuitive ninja. You should not compare yourself to what others have.. You'll always be miserable. Focus on what you have and expand on that. Once you've accepted your flaws, no one can use them against you. I have no doubt, You will surpass a majority of your friends.." Sakura smiled at his kind words of encouragement, never hearing anyone else mutter them.

" I like this. Do you mind sharing more stories..? I don't know that much about you. I would like to hear anything you are comfortable in sharing.. Good or bad.. I would much appreciate hearing you speak.. Only if you're comfortable, of course." Sakura pleaded hopefully.

Gaara crossed his arms and shrugged nonchalantly, she could have sworn she saw him smile, even if it was for a split second.

" Kunoichis' first..."

Sakura smiled nervously in response.

" Hmm.. where do I begin, How far should I go? Childhood okay?"

"Everything.. Tell me, everything."

Sakura's shy smile turned into a cheshire cat grin.

" Okay, Well for starters. My upbringing wasn't tragic, the saddest thing in my life, growing up was the size of my forehead."

Sakura looked over to Gaara, and was surprised to see his attention was 100% on her.

" I was constantly mocked for it. That's how I met my first friend, Ino Yamanaka. She defended me from the bullies, and convinced me to embrace it, rather than hide it. "

Sakura took a deep breathe and continued.

" Over the following years, her guidance and friendship helped me feel comfortable with myself, and develop a sense of worth, I kinda owe Ino for who I am, today.."

Sakura nervously began fiddling with the bowl of strawberries.

" As time went by, I felt like her shadow, and not her friend. I just wanted us to be equals. It was around this time, I joined the Academy and met Sasuke, and sorta developed a crush on him.."

"A ..crush?"

Sakura nodded and added.

"When you like someone, more than a friend."

"How?"

Sakura looked deep in thought.

" You want to hold hands, kiss, cuddle.. And more, but that's boyfriend and girlfriend territory."

Gaara nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Gomen, continue.."

Sakura smiled and waved her hands non-threateningly.

"No need to apologize, Gaara. It was a perfectly good question."

"Anyway, Sasuke was very popular with the girls. I even let my hair grow out, because of a rumor that was circulating, that claimed he liked girls with long hair. Isn't that crazy?"

Gaara shrugged.

" I don't think it is. Just impractical." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"You're so right! Fast forward a couple of years, I found out Ino had a crush on Sasuke. So I ended our friendship, so that we could compete for 'Sasuke's Love' " She added with quotation marks.

"We became bitter rivals. I all had was myself and my inner me.."

Gaara tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Inner you?"

Sakura covered her lips.

"I'm sorry.. I never told anyone about her. She's like the real me, the me that isn't afraid of what people think. Now that I think about it, I started to come out of my shell when Naruto became part of my team. It didn't matter how hard I would knock Naruto around for being an perv, or a dumbass. I stopped after a while, as we became close, he became my friend in which I confided my hopes and fears with..' Sakura couldn't help but chuckle sadly.

"You miss him?" Sakura raised her head and smiled sadly.

" Sometimes I do.. But I have great company now.."

' _Great company..She enjoys my presence..'_

"Hmm.. What else can I tell you?" she asked noone in particular, tapping her chin in thought before her eyes light up with an idea.

"Team 7's first training!" Sakura giggled and smiled warmly at the memory.

"Kakashi-sensei had two bells…"

' _**Are you really going to tell the girl everything?'**_

Gaara's eyes never wavered away from Sakura as he listened to his Ichibi. Gaara suddenly felt a wave of dread drop to the pit of hit stomach.

' _She is tell me everything..Why sh_ _ **-Don't be a fool boy.. You see how they see you back home.'**_

" Kakashi then launched Naruto into the air, ha..hahaha I-it was so messed up.. Kakashi then had.."

' _Look at her.. She is different, she befriended one like me..'_

' _ **Kurama..'**_ Gaara winced at Shukaku's distasteful scoff.

' _Naruto is different.. As I am. She isn't afraid.. Because she sees it'_

"I wanted to feed him regardless of him being bound to the wooden stake.."

Gaara's eyes refocused on Sakura's soft expression, her eyes transfixed to a random part of the room..

" That day.. I learned: In the ninja world, those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum"

She positioned herself and locked eyes with Gaara, treating him to a shy smile.

' _**Yashamaru followed your father's rules.. And abandoned you'**_

Gaara visibly stiffened at the damaging comment. He was frozen, the comment brought back memories, memories he hadn't thought about in a while. Sakura noticed and worried her bottom lip.

He didn't notice Sakura get up, go behind Gaara, whispering in his ear.

" Hey.. _Shh_ in there.. I had Gaara's attention first.. _Shukaku_ "

Gaara's eyes widen as Shukaku goes silent. The memories stop. All Gaara can smell, is Sakura. He began to tremble as Sakura began to run her fingers through his hair, surprised at the soft texture.

' _Sakura..'_

' _ **Sakura..'**_

Gaara's eyes slid shut at the sensation os Sakura's gentle nimble fingers on his scalp.

"Then we fought Zabuza and Haku.. I thought we were going to die. Then the Chunin exams started.."

Gaara's eyes opened, a pang of guilt stuck at his heart.

"My teammates and I were attacked.. Orochimaru.."

He heard her whisper. The name of his father's killer, the impersonator.

"I was the only one conscious, Sasuke had just been bitten, and Naruto was blasted roughly in the gut by Orochimaru.. I cared for them, until team sound attacked me.."

Sakura's fingers travel from his scalp to his temples, Gaara leaned his back all the way on the couch, she was upside in his image, she smiled and continued massaging his temples.

" My hair used to be long then.. Lee fought hard against them, but he was no match, then I had to fight.. The girl of the group gripped my hair, pulling it roughly, all the while, taunting me. I cut my locks in an escape attempt, I came down on her male teammate, that shot air pressure from his hands.. I dug a kunai in his arm, biting him.. While he repeatedly slammed his fist into the side of my face.."

Sakura paused, a small gasp escaping her lips as Gaara held both of her hands in his, still.

Suddenly she felt two hesitant hands cup her face, his two thumbs wiping away at the bottom of her eyes.

"...You're crying."

Sakura's eyes widen, shocked at Gaara's tenderness.

"G-gomen.. I didn't think I would.. It was so long ago.."

Gaara's 'eyebrows' furrow.

"There is no amount of time specified in healing wounds.. Don't you agree?"

The green eyes lock onto each other in the warm light.

Sakura smiled softly, stroking his cheek before returning to her seat, clearing her throat after breaking the intense eye lock.

"Your turn, tell me everything!"

Gaara looked a little apprehensive.

" I come from a darker, sadder upbringing.."

Sakura shook her head and shrugged.

" I still want to hear everything.. It won't change how I look at you now, Gaara."

Gaara stares in Sakura's eyes, taking her at her word.

"I am the way I am, because there were heavy cuts to Sunagakure's budget. The fourth, my father, wanted to make one of his children the Jinchuriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku. My sibling Temari and Kankuro had not been compatible with Shukaku. I was.. And for that reason Shukaku was sealed into me by famed poison, puppet and medical nin expert, Chiyo. I was still in my mother's belly when Shukaku was sealed inside me. I ended up being born prematurely and my mother died.."

Gaara directed his eyes to Sakura, who was catching the tears that fell from her eyes.

' _ **Is she so afraid and disturbed that she is cryi-'**_

Gaara's eyes widened feeling Sakura's arms wrap around his torso as she weeped into his chest. Gaara looked down, his chin hit the top of her head.

"..S-sakura.. Did I do something wrong?"

Gaara bit down on his bottom lip hard, the stuttering was something he left behind as a child.

He felt her shake her head as she whimpered.

"N-no.. I-i'm just so sorry! You didn't deserve that!" Gaara's eyes softened. It hurt him to hear her cry.

"..It only gets worse.."

Gaara feels her arms tighten around him. He sighs, continuing.

"I was isolated most of my childhood, my father taught me ninjutsu. More often than not, I was cared for by my uncle. I was allowed to roam the village, I tried to connect with the villagers, but the beast inside made them afraid. I would try to explain myself. I tried telling them that I wasn't a danger, but I would inadvertently injure or ...kill them."

Another squeeze from Sakura, urged him to continue.

" I never understood pain, because my sand always protected me. I was assured that the unbearable pain I felt in my heart, was the only pain I knew. My uncle, Yashamaru, explain physical and emotional pain. He explained to me that medicine helped cuts, and ..love fixed the heart.."

"Then that night.."

Sakura raised her head, watery eyes on his hollow ones.

" My father sent an assassin to kill me. I ended up injuring the assassin. I ripped off his mask, to reveal, it was my uncle who had come to kill me.."

Sakura's eyes widen, fresh tears flowed freely from her eyes.

" He told me he hated me, I was a failed experiment. He hated for killing my mother. He told me that my name meant, a self-loving carnage. My uncle then, in a last ditch effort, blew himself up, trying to take me with him. I lived of course and caused this.."

Gaara touched the Kanji on his forehead momentarily before turning his empty eyes to the flickering candle.

"Gaara.. Is Shukaku the reason why you don't sleep..isn't it.." Gaara nodded and closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes.."

Unbeknownst to Gaara, Sakura leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his black covered eyes, from years of lack of sleep.

Gaara opened his eyes, looking at Sakura, confusion blatant across his face. Sakura chuckled and then kissed his tattoo which made his eyes widen.

Gaara in turn, wiped the tears off her cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"Sakura.. I did not, mean to make you-Shhh, I know. I just couldn't help it."

"I rather you tell me more about you.. "

Sakura smiled softly and observed the boy in front of her.

" If that's what you want, sure, lemme just go get something, and we'll continue."

Sakura found a battery operated radio she searched through the various music stations, the music consisted of koto, japanese guitars, drums and smooth beats that served as their background occasionally expressed questions, that sent each other soul-searching.

Gaara noted how the candlelight made the pink haired girl in front him look angelic.

All the while Sakura's heart raced at the way Gaara's eyes caught the flame.

Neither knew of the time, the weather or what was planned for them tomorrow, all that mattered was this moment.


	11. Preparations

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 11: Preparations

 **An hour after Daybreak**

The pair on the couch, laid in a compromising position to anyone who were to witness them.

The redhead laid on the couch, legs stretched out, one was straight on the cushions while the other rested on the hardwood floor.

The pinkette, deep in her REM sleep, nestled between Gaara's legs, right cheek against his chest.

The display was innocent yet intimate.

Gaara shifted his left arm so that it was resting on the small of Sakura's back, said girl shifted her face into the crook of Gaara's neck, near his pulse.

It was Sakura's soft breathing that lured him from his meditative state.

Gaara opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings, noting that he was still in Sakura's living room by the decor and music that still played in a soft hum.

The small hairs on the back of his neck stood at end, as he felt Sakura's breath fan against his skin. Gaara's eyes widened as he felt internal panic set in.

 _' What if she wakes up and realized I've over crossed my boundaries.. she would have me labeled as Ero...'_

Gaara's breath hitched in his throat as Sakura shifted against him and lifted her sleepy face. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her ministrations slowed into a halt as she began to realize she was currently laying on top of none other than, Sabaku no Gaara.

Her eyes went frantic, searching for an excuse or way of apology.

Gaara was too engrossed in the color of her eyes. They were vibrant and glossy. Her emerald eyes looked at him, pupils dilated as they slow adjusted to the light. He attempted to tear he eyes away but then felt a soft hand place itself upon his cheek, caressing his sun kissed skin.

Gaara momentarily closed his eyes, consumed in the feel of another human touching him, unaccustomed to the caress. When he finally opened his eyes again, their eyes locked, viridescent green met with emerald.

"... Sakura.. do not be the cause of new scars..." She understood what he meant.

The conversation last night brought many things to light: His Uncle, his family, his childhood.

She leaned closer to Gaara, and when she was only a hair's breadth away:

" ... I wouldn't dream of such a thing..."

She pressed her inexperienced lips against his inexperienced ones.

Gaara held and pulled the pink haired kunoichi against his chest more, his hand although hesitant explored anything that, did not invade her virtue.

After Sakura wound her arms around Gaara's neck, his hands caressed her clothed back, but after working up bit of courage, he worked his hand under her tube top, rubbing and massaging the soft flesh that laid beneath his finger tips.

His hands went from her lower back, up to ,but not excluding, her shoulder blades, sides and hips.

The kiss had evolved from hesitant and inexperienced to hot and hungry, once Gaara felt the tip of Sakura's tongue touch his.

Their tongues danced and fought amongst themselves as their collective breathing came and left in short hot puffs.

Sakura was the first one to break the kiss. Gaara stayed seated and watched with hooded eyes as Sakura repositioned herself so, she was straddling him. She didn't skip a beat and pressed her lips against Gaara's again, the action eliciting a groan from said redhead,which made her knees quiver.

Now that they were chest to chest.

Gaara's hands, ran from the middle of her back to her hips, the action caused Sakura to scooch herself closer to him whilst still in his lap. The action made him shudder and grip her hips.

' _T-this is getting out of hand.. Fast..'_

Gaara inhaled sharply as Sakura continued to grind her hips against his. She was gripping his shoulders, while her face stayed burrowed against his neck. The feeling of her trembling lips against his throat was making his thought process more difficult.

She pulled Gaara into a hungry kiss.

It wasn't until Sakura moaned at the feel of something hard jutt against her lower region, did Gaara break the kiss, begrudgingly.

Sakura rested her forehead against his, panting as her hips continued to grind against Gaara's hardening appendage.

' _Sakura..'_

Sakura panted as she opened her eyes to examine the sand user, who had a dusted path of pink across the bridge of his nose.

Gaara's own trembling hands attempted to stop Sakura's grinding, but found that his hands only egged her on. He tightened his grip on her and forcefully grinded her clothed area roughly against his erection, only to hear her moan his name desperately.

The sound made Gaara swallow hard. They shouldn't be doing this, not like this.. Not right now. He found that he couldn't bring himself to stop her, so he knew he had to do something that would make her freeze in her tracks.

"..S-sakura.."

The rosette haired teen stopped to turn hooded eyes to him still in a trance.

Once they locked eyes, again the blush that nearly matched his hair appeared on her face. She realized that her hips were moving on their own accord and stopped.

" I-i.. should ..wake... Temari..." embarrassed and still trying to regain her breath.

Gaara nodded in agreement, but couldn't tear his eyes away from Sakura's lips.

He nearly kissed her again when he witnessed her worrying her bottom lip.

Until she got out of his lap, face as red as a tomato.

 _'I should go too..'_ Gaara mentally added before getting up as Sakura headed toward her stairs that lead to her room.

" ... Will I be seeing you later?..." she asked, nervously. Gaara lifted and adjusted his gourd on his back.

He almost smiled. The sound of her voice contrasting greatly of her previously bold behavior of grinding her hot space against his stiff member.

He looked at Sakura with an invisible raised brow instead.

" Oh right!.. Today is the Cherry Blossom Festival... Konoha goes all out for the festivities.. I was wondering if you were going later.. after visiting the hot springs with the rest of the guys.. of course!" Sakura rocked nervously on the balls of her feet.

Sakura's heart stopped when she caught Gaara smiling tenderly at her.

" Until later then..." With that he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Once she was sure he was gone, she hopped onto the couch, a look of pure bliss danced across her features. She laid there reminiscing, unaware of the third eye that watched her, said watcher's smile only proceeded to become more prominent, anyone looking would have noticed the slightly sharp canines, Gaara hid behind normally closed lips.

* * *

Sakura POV - 7:25 Am

She reveled in the feeling of butterflies that fluttered in her abdomen, at the thought of having someone of the opposite sex, she connected with on various levels.

Sakura couldn't wipe the dreamy look off her face as she reminisced about the lip lock she shared with the crimson headed sand chunin.

Sakura made her way to her room door, knocked a couple of time before opening said door. Sakura walked into her room, surveying Temari's choice of attire to sleep, or should she say lack of attire.

Sakura nudged the sleeping bare backed blonde on her blanket covered thigh.

" Psssst.. Temari.. wake up! Guess what today is?" The blonde rolled onto her back, looking at the pinkette, surely racking her brain to see what was the reason of waking her so early, the blonde's mouth broke out into a vibrant grin.

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" Sakura bowed in gratitude, smiling at her friend's great memory.

" Yep.. so .. Wake up.. we're going to eat an adequate breakfast.. meet the girls at the Hot Spring district.. relax.. talk.. then at night!.. we' ll get dressed here!.." Temari rubbed the sleep from her eyes and wrapped the blanket around her body as to not flash Sakura on her way to the bathroom.

" I'll just go and take my shower then.." but before Temari could open the door, Sakura stumped said ninja with an intimate question.

"... Is ...there anything in the world like the feeling.. o-of you two... you know.." the rosette girl stuttered. Temari smiled at herself, thinking of her first time with the lazy Nara boy.

Temari turned the door knob and opened the door, but left Sakura with some food for thought.

"... Nothing compares... when it's the one you love..." Sakura placed a hand over her beating heart, asking herself if she was in love with the red headed jinchuuriki.

Her mind instantly fell upon the couch incident and the artistically framed kanji on Gaara's forehead.

 _' I'm falling in ...love'_

* * *

 **Nikko Inn** \- 7:35 am

Gaara reached Nikko Inn in record timing. He reappeared at the entrance of the inn and walked toward his shared reserved room, all the while his attention was focused on the mental conversation that was being held in Gaara's mind about said pinkette.

 _ **'.. I bet you want me to tell you what your body is going through...'**_ Gaara scoffed.

 _' Just because I've never been touched.. doesn't mean I don't know when my body is aroused..'_ Gaara finished, as he slid open the door to his room, then effectively shutting it behind him before placing his gourd on the floor, he then walked to the kitchen and filled a glass of water from the tap and chugged it down.

 _ **'... What is your course of action pup?... Women are frail attention seeking nymphs.. be careful.. now that she knows she can set your loins ablaze, she will use it against you.. The bond between man and women is a weapon for the woman.. take caution in what I say boy..'**_

Gaara shook his head, taking what his Ichibi said with a grain of salt as he headed to his co-joined room with two beds.

One of which Kankuro's sleeping form currently occupied.

 _' I thought you were growing fond of her.. now you are telling me things to get rid of her?.. Make up your mind..'_ Gaara replied respectfully.

 _ **'Boy.. you are not wrong.. but..'**_ Gaara paused as he opened the linen closet to get a clean towel.

 _'... Shukaku..?'_ Gaara asked cautiously.

 _ **' Love.. is the inadvertent attraction to beauty.. This girl is very beautiful and rare..'**_

Gaara awaited for Shukaku to make his point before asking.

 _'.. Then what's the matter with her?..'_ Gaara asked, still unsure of the point his Ichibi was trying to make.

 _ **'... Nothing.. but I know.. letting her go.. is going to be... devastating..'**_ The ichibi chuckled mirthlessly and faded into the dark corners of Gaara's mind.

Gaara shook his head and grabbed a white towel from the linen closet, as Gaara made his way to the bathroom in their conjoined room, Gaara sent a hard kick to the side of Kankuro's bed, waking him with a start.

" What the fu-!.. Gaara!.. I hope you have breakfast or a good reason to wake me up ..this early in the damn morning!" Gaara looked at Kankuro, blankly.

" What happened to the food you were supposed to buy and bring for us to eat last night?..." Kankuro sat up and stretched lazily, groaning in satisfaction when he heard a satisfying pop come from his back. He scratched his bed head, a look of shame upon his face.

" Damn.. It totally slipped my mind after I walked Ino home.. " Gaara openly sucked his teeth in disgust at his brother's poor judgement in time for satisfying his sexual urges.

Kankuro read Gaara's expression and waved his hands dismissively.

" I didn't have sex with her if that's what you're thinking.. Jeez Gaara... I thought you had enough faith in me and my self control around girls.."

Gaara looked at his older brother skeptically, who in turn sighed and sat at the edge of his bed.

" Okay.. I'll tell you what happened... So remember when I said:..."

" _I'm going to get actual food.. I'll be back..Anyone want anything?" I went to head out and Sakura's best friend Ino stood up from her seat and stood next to me. She then said "Sakura.. I actually have to go.. It's getting late.. I'm sorry.."_

 _Then Sakura was like ' No it's cool.. see you tomorrow.. Hey by the way.. maybe Kankuro can walk you home since.. he's like leaving and stuff'_

 _I look at Ino and shrug, not thinking too much about it. Ino though, asked me if it was okay, which I told her, 'nah I don't mind.'_

 _She then gave me this weird flirty smile and opens the door, saying her goodbyes and good nights._

Kankuro looked at his younger brother to see his he followed him so far. The response he received from Gaara was nod of his head to continue.

" Okay so then she was asking me questions to .. I don't know.. Get to know me better.. I guess:.."

 _' How are you enjoying Konoha so far'_

"Stuff like that she would ask me..." Gaara crossed his arms and listened to his brother's tall tale.

" So then.. I feel like she's coming on to me so I'm thinking.. I can't let this progress any farther.. she'll break my heart, but I would break hers.. so I.. broke it to her..."

Gaara's eyes shone with a spark of amusement. It took him a lot of concentration not to laugh at his brother's foolishness.

" What did you tell her..?.. I'm curious.." Gaara admitted. Kankuro sighed as he prepared himself to tell the other half of his tale.

" I said...:

" _Ino.. I know you want to fall madly in love with me.. but I can't allow you any closer to my heart than you already are.. You're of Konoha... and I of Sand.. this will never work.. my blue-eyed darling..."_ Kankuro exhaled like a hopeless romantic, while Gaara's emotionless facade was cracking.

 _ **'... Is your brother really that delusional..?'**_

Shukaku's response was burst of laughter from Gaara.

Kankuro sat in silence, staring at his younger brother in amazement, a bittersweet expression made it to the puppet wielder's face.

 **' ..I don't think I've ever heard Gaara laugh.. '**

Kankuro smiled as he saw he brother, doubled over, clutching his abdomen as he laughed.

Kankuro shook his head and continued with the story.

" Oh.. you haven't heard the best part... her response .." Kankuro noted how his brother laughter degraded to a soft chuckle as to allow Kankuro to finish with his story.

" I received the hardest slap.. I've probably.. ever had.." Gaara's mouth rested in a predatory grin, with the thanks of his slightly pointer canines.

Gaara shook his head and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Kankuro thought back on Gaara's behaviour and curiously stroked his chin, scratching at the the light stubble that grew there on occasion.

 _' Something must have happened at Sakura's house.. he didn't even come home last night..'_

Kankuro was pulled out of his thoughts by Gaara began to yell over the spray of the shower, the plan of the day.

" Kankuro.. Sakura was wondering if we could join in on the Cherry Blossom festivities that will be held tonight.. First she wants us to meet her and some other konoha ninjas to the Hot Spring district.. I'll be out momentarily.. find out what you are going to wear tonight.. and be prepared to bathe after me.. It's required by the Hot Spring district to bathe before arriving and before entering their natural hot spring pools..."

Kankuro stared strangely at the bathroom door, replaying what his young brother said, one thing stood out.

 _'... Since when did he start calling her just Sakura?.. ..'_ He thought not noticing hearing the shutting off the shower, Gaara reappeared walking out the bathroom, clad in nothing but a white towel around his waist.

" Hurry.. we have to be there at around 10:30 .. It is currently 9:00.. if you hurry.. we can have something to sustain us until the festivities tonight.." Gaara added, while looking through his drawers full of clothes.

Gaara pulled out a casual burgundy-maroon T-shirt, with the sand insignia printed in the back and right short sleeve. He slipped his undergarments on while the towel still hung across his slim waist.

He wore a loose, yet comfortable fitted pair of black cargo pants, with 3 pockets on each pants leg. Gaara then used his towel to dry his crimson locks as best he could, not fretting to much, knowing they will dry straight.

Kankuro had since been hopped into the shower, rinsing the sleep from his eyes as he contemplated the sudden familiarity his brother had toward the Hokage's apprentice.

* * *

 **Sakura POV-** 10:05 am

Sakura took one good look at the time and hastily began to pick up the mess left behind from last night's gathering.

Sakura was fitting the reusable bowls in the dishwasher when she saw it.

"... Woah... this is beautiful..." Sakura reached for the pink, rose quartz tear shaped pendant that was hidden on her serving tray. She lifted the unearthly glowing gem, and saw a message hanging by a tag, it read: 'Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu..' (Happy Birthday)

Sakura smiled at the precious gift, and quickly ran up stairs to put it away safely, in her mother's jewelry box. Sakura headed to the front door and looked at the time, then proceeded to call out for the fan wielding mistress.

" Temari!.. It's 10:20! Hurry up! I don't want to be late!" Sakura heard a loud thump by a string of curse words, followed by approaching footsteps.

" Yeah, yeah!.. Hold your horses!..." The blonde fan wielding wind mistress barked back as she finally made it to the front door, Sakura took the time in examining his friend's outfit.

Temari wore black tank top, with a kimono-styled jacket that was a beautiful sky blue, she wore a long skirt that had two slits on the side, like a tunic, but reached to her ankles, white strappy ninja sandals adorned Temari's feet.

" Ready?.." Temari asked checking out the Chunin's choice in clothing. Sakura wore a chinese styled shirt, the sleeves and stitching were all done in black, as for the main shirt, it was red with a symbol in the middle, translating to double happiness in chinese.

Temari, smiled at how the cherry blossoms and their branches added a nice touch. She wore an off white pair of pants , that stopped mid-calf. Sakura's hair was in it's usual style.

The aforementioned rosette haired konnichi, nodded and opened her front door, only to lock it behind Temari and herself, they both rounded the corner into the ally, all the while talking of who might be their already, as they made their way toward the Hot Spring district.

* * *

 **Hot Spring district-** 10:35 Am

" Hinata! Tenten!... Ino!.. You've all made it!" the birthday girl exclaimed after hugging all her friends.

" Happy Birthday Sakura-chan! " The weapon mistress exclaimed as she pulled out a gift. Sakura looked at the gift, a tender smile appearing on her face at the kind gesture.

" Arigato Tenten!.. You didn't have to.." said girl with the two buns in her hair smiled excitedly.

" Open it!.. I want to see your reaction!" Sakura opened undid the bow and opened the box, her smile widened at the contents inside the box.

Sakura's eyes watered as she saw a beautifully engraved close ranged samurai sword.

" Tenten..." The sheath had golden cherry blossoms engraved into it, the blade itself was black with a tint of pink in the steel.

The handle was expertly woven with red cloth, providing the most excellent of grips, on the blade there was an engraving that read, heaven. Sakura pulled Tenten in a bear hug, embracing her tightly.

" I love this so much.. I can't wait to hang it up.. " Tenten rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

" Don't mention it!... I don't know about you.. but I'm more than ready to get into the hot healing waters that await me!.. I know, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Neji, the new guy Sai as well as Shikamaru are in there already.. I guess your brothers are running late, Temari.." The sand kunoichi shrugged her shoulders and followed Tenten in to the hot spring establishment.

"Probably.. I'm not waiting for them.." Sakura looked worriedly down the path she knew lead out from Nikko Inn.

" S-sakura.. let's go inside.. They m-must be just.. running late is all.." the lavender eyed byakugan mistress suggested.

Sakura looked at her violet hair colored friend, smiling at the heiress, knowing she had her best interest at heart. Sakura nodded and followed Hinata into the women's side of the hot springs.

* * *

 **Male's Hot Spring: Outdoor Onsen**

" Ahh.. doesn't the hot water make you feel.. youthful..."

Chouji grunted in response as he munched on a bag of chips.

" I feel like a steam dumpling in here..." the insatiable round ninja added.

" You look like a dumpling..." his teammate Shikamaru added, tiredly, causing Kiba to howl in laughter.

Shino's interest perked up, once he noticed the Jonin's condition.

" I doubt being a Jonin makes you this tired... Elaborate.. why are you so exhausted all the time..?" Shikamaru took a swig of sake that was floating around in a tray.

" Women... are exhausting..." Shikamaru started, unbeknownst to him, the ladies' Onsen can hear them, clearly, despite the divider.

* * *

 **Women's Hot Spring: Adjacent Outdoor Onsen**

Temari's face was crimson at the comment she heard her significant other say, effortlessly.

Luckily she was able to chalk out her blushing face to be from the heat and steam from the hot springs she was currently soaking in.

Hinata blushed, not used to hearing the Jonin so easily moved to say such things.

The women stayed silent and listened to the boys next door.

* * *

 **Back to the Male's Outdoor Hot Spring Onsen**

" Haha.. Who's the lucky lady..?" Kiba countered. Shikamaru took another swig but not the bait.

" That's between her and I..." Kiba splashed the lazy genius with water.

" ...So lame.." Shikamaru shrugged and exhaled slowly. The rich rice alcohol was getting to him.

" Can you at least tell us, what's so exhausting..?" Shikamaru, grinned and sat up, willing to say that much.

" Well.. where she comes from there's- O-oh.. Ohayōgozaimasu, K-kankuro-san... Gaara-san.." Shikamaru stammered. Kiba greeted the two towel cladd sunagakure ninja and waited for Shikamaru to continue.

" Uh.. Maybe later Kiba..." The canine like ninja refused the answer.

" No dude.. come on.. It's not like she's here.." Shikamaru gulped, sweat dropping as he replied mentally to Kiba.

 _' Yeah.. but her brothers are here.. one of them knows where we stand.. the other.. I don't even want him to find out..'_ Shikamaru sighed as he was splashed out of his thoughts by another splash of the comforting hot spring water.

" Okay... fine.. but.. don't expect a lot of detail.." the lazy genius forewarned.

The mutt like ninja nodded, and flashed Shikamaru a toothy grin, said ninja sighed.

"So apparently.. there's a technique that originates in a village... Where the man is able to make.. a 'spring' come out of a woman.. it's supposed to be.. uncontrollable.. but it makes women damn near lose their minds.." Shikamaru mumbled close to Kiba's ear.

" What are you talking about..?" Kankuro asked as he stepped in the hot water slowly, allowing his skin to adjust to the temperature, while Gaara strides in, the heat unaffecting him.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, he stammered and panicked as he tried to find an different answer, but Kiba answered for him.

" Oh nothing.. Shino had asked Shikamaru.. why he always seems tired.. Shikamaru said.. it wasn't his job that was exhausting him.. it was a woman.." by this point,

Shikamaru's blood ran cold before as he reactively covered Kiba's mouth.

Despite Kankuro already knowing full well the woman the genius was referring to was his sister, and the 'exhaustive' activities, were about the unspeakable sexual acts they must have been participating in, since their arrival to Konoha.

Instead of revealing the mystery woman, Kankuro decided to clarify what they were discussing.

" The action you speak of.. is the perfect stimulation to a woman's g-spot.. I was taught to know.. that spot.. holds a lot of power over women.. All men in Suna are required to study about it to better stimulate it.." Shikamaru released the breath he was unknowingly holding.

Everyone in the onsen leaned closer, almost expecting to be given the blueprints of the women's erogenous zones.

Kankuro soaked a small cloth in the hot water, and rested it on his head. Once he got comfortable, he noticed how quiet it was, and then noticed all the Konoha men surveyed him and his brother.

The air was tense, the question that hung in the air was asked by none other than, Neji.

" So... How does one go about.. achieving the ultimate female orgasm.." Everyone looked at Neji, taken back from the informal, and wildly inappropriate question.

Kankuro grinned and shrugged.

" Konoha doesn't have a course in satisfying their women?.. I guess Suna has the advantage there.." Kankuro stated, taking a swig of sake.

" I bet you guys.. that they both have small penis'.." Sai added.

All the male ninja in the room became silent at Sai's comment. Kankuro's eyebrows furrowed at the insult.

" Oh what.. You want to see it?!" Kankuro added, standing waist deep in the hot pool. Sai stood, a taunting grin on his face.

" Sure.. go ahead and show me your vag.." Kankuro growled and made a move to pounce on Sai.

Kiba, Lee , and Chouji tried to de-escalate the situation, while Gaara and Neji watched from the sidelines.

Gaara's eyes shone with amusement, unaffected by the off handed comment the one known as Sai, said knowing, full well, that Sai was trying to get a rise from him and his brother.

Gaara shook his head, disappointed that his older brother fell for the bait.

Gaara's eyes widen as the exchange of words turned physical, first with his brother, throwing full forced punch.

All hell broke loose then.

The heated exchange turned into a free for all, all the teenagers in the spring were involved.

After what seemed like a solid 10 minutes of fighting, Gaara stood, on the side of the pool, trying to regain his breath, from nearly drowning in the hot water.

Sand clung to the wall from every direction, pinning every guilty party to any surface available.

" I stand corrected.." Gaara heard the voice, of the socially inept paleninja begin to say.

" _Megumaremashita_... Sabaku no Gaara.." the boy added, loud and clear. Gaara looked down to see that he was indeed skyclad, exposing his just described as 'blessed' nether regions.

The sand user's hand twitched, as so did his right, black rimmed eye. Gaara lifted his hand, menacingly.

" **Sabaku** .. **Ky** -Don't!" He heard Kankuro call out, before standing between the two chunin.

" Gaara.. he isn't worth it.. here just take this. Lets just calm down .. we're supposed to be relaxing for tonight!" Gaara heeded in Kankuro's words.

Shino took the liberty of admitting his inner thoughts to everyone in the pool, especially after the charade they just experienced.

".. I wonder what the ladies are up to.."

Chouji shrugged his shoulders and continued munching on his bag of chips, unfazed by what just happened.

" I don't know.. maybe they're out shopping..." he added, as he opened another bag of potato chips. Kiba sweat-dropped, then gulped as he surveyed Gaara's expression, he gulped again once the killer intent in his eyes intensified once his eyes locked with the one known as Sai.

 _' This is going to be.. a loooong..day'_ Kiba added, already emotionally exhausted.

* * *

 **With the Ladies in the Women's onsen**

Faces were crimson, some out of anger some out of embarrassment.

Temari fumed while her boyfriend, commented about their private sex life, not only in front of mutual friends, but in front of her younger brothers.

 _' Ooohh.. Wait until I get my hands on him...'_ Temari fumed silently, replaying what she had in store for Shikamaru's punishment.

The rest of the ladies in the pool, who were : Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten stayed in their very same position but, slack-jawed by the random turn of events from the men's onsen next door.

The ladies then proceeded to leave the hot pool, and bathe their newly soaked skin in the adjoining bath house.

Once inside they discussed what they overheard.

"... I can't believe how much of a pervert that Sai kid is..." The small group of teens agreed amongst themselves.

" Yeah.. Does size even .. matter?" Sakura said nonchalant, which shocked Ino, who's brows furrowed in confusion.

" Is that what you're really thinking about..?" Ino noticed the way Sakura was looking at her and blushed then stuck her tongue out at her cheekily.

"What I'm really wondering.. is.. how big is he...?" she added, curious of Gaara's nether regions.

" Enough Ino.. It's not proper to talk about Gaara in that way.. So, let's drop it.."

Sakura didn't know what came over her, at the mention of the red head, she became angered, damn near territorial.

The blonde, cautiously waved two pacifying hands at her, newly turned 16 year old pink haired, best friend.

" I was only saying... aren't you curious..?" Sakura closed her locker, asking herself the same question Ino just asked her.

Sakura fought a blush to her face and grabbed her things, making her way to a vacant seat, while they cooled off.

" No Ino.. I'm not curious.. I don't see how that information is beneficial to me.." Sakura successfully reciprocated.

The platinum hair ninja sucked her teeth, unentertained by her best friend's lack for the unknown.

" Okay.. okay forehead.. I'll stop.. What did you want to do next?" Sakura took the moment to mentally congratulate herself, before figuring out her next plan of action.

" Well, Temari and I were probably going to see if their is an outfit she would like to wear tonight.. Then we were planning on getting ready at my house.. What about you girls?"

Ino, Hinata and Tenten, expressed that they were going to get ready for the Cherry Blossom festival in their own respected homes, and that they would meet them by the entrance of the festival around 2 pm.

The group agreed and went their separate ways, promising to meet each other at the very start of the festival.


	12. Unravel

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 12: Unravel

 **Sakura's house -** 12:35 PM

Temari got dressed in the bathroom while Sakura got dressed in her room. Sakura heard a knock at her room door.

" Hey Sakura.. can you zip me up?.." She heard Temari ask.

Sakura chuckled as she opened her room door, revealing to themselves what they decided to wear for the festival.

" I'll zip you.. if you tie me up in return.." Temari chuckled and turned around first.

Sakura gripped the little fragile zipper, pulling it up until it was secured to the top.

"Arigato Sakura.." Temari responded grateful for the girl, as she turned to her, smoothing her dress. Temari posed and smiled her red lips at Sakura, sensually.

" How do I look...?" the four-pigtailed kunnichi asked. Sakura skimmed her outfit.

Temari wore a solid black chinese dress tunic had red trimmings.

The collar was sewn together, accentuating her height and great figure.

Temari wore her hair in the same 4 ponytails. Her earrings were a light shade of purple, it matched well with the hair ties and shoes. She presented her fan, showing her the inspiration for the purple.

" Woah.. Shikamaru is soo going to keel over once he sees how foxy you look!" Temari nodded confidently.

" I'll have him begging for forgiveness in no time!.. Turn so that I can tie your obi Sakura.."

Sakura turned around, allowing Temari to secure her kimono around her waist..

He kimono was red with pink and white cherry blossoms scattered on the fabric. Temari took her obi and tied it, a huge bow adorned Sakura's back.

The trim was a hot red, that matched her low heeled footwear. Her hair was loose, straightened, her bangs framed her face, her ends fanned out in a soft pixie style. Her usual Konoha headband was absent.

Sakura smiled at Temari, her glossy lips easily catching anyone's attention.

" ...Sakura.. you've really outdone yourself.. " Sakura beamed at her friend, as she rummaged through her jewelry box, finding the tear shaped rose quartz pendant, clipping it securely at the nape of her neck.

After giving herself a once over and spraying herself with an orchid scented perfume, she took Temari's hand and rushed downstairs once she looked at the time.

" We have to go~.. We're going to be late!" Temari looked at the time while she fumbled with the front door, she bit her lip out of nervousness.

'We have 15 minutes to get there.. I might be packed.. ' Temari was brought out of her worryment to be pulled along by the wrist, non-to gently, by the pink haired kunoichi.

Temari sped up her pace, walking alongside the chunin. She kept an eye out for a certain Jonin ninja, who doesn't know how to control his alcohol.

* * *

 **Cherry Blossom Festival -** 2:05 PM

" Ino! Hinata! Tenten!.. Over here!" One of the mentioned kunoichi, look around and spot her and Temari, making their way toward them.

Once rejoined, the small group of 16 year old girls survey eachother's choice in outfit.

Hinata wore a light lavender colored chinese tunic dress. The trim of it was a darker combination of purple and blue. She wore her long violet hair loose, Her ears adorned red rounded studs, her lips were a faint shade of red, and on her feet were black wedge heeled sandals.

On the short sleeves of her dress, the symbol of fire, were stitched in, proudly. Ino wore a ash gray chinese dress, that touched her ankles.

The tunic was also littered with the shape of birds, from the cardinal to the dove.

Lastly, but not least, Tenten wore a white, long sleeved chinese shirt with loose fitting, but tapered pants. ( Basically what she wore in Shippuden, Neji wears basically the same thing too).

The girls headed inside, towards the joyous sounds of people.

The girls discussed if they were never separated, to meet at Hokage rock, where they would end the night would the fireworks display.

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

 _' There is so many things to do.. so little time!'_

She thought excitedly, although she lost track of her friends hours ago, she remembered the back up plan.

Sakura was about to take a bite from her dango until she noticed him.

Emerald met with viridescent green, Sakura caught a glimpse of what she thought was a spark of desire, in his unearthly eyes.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Sakura's eyes traveled up and down his form. She noted how handsome he looked in his outfit.

Gaara wore a long sleeve red Cheongsam with tapered pants.

He looked as if he just caught a glimpse of her in the crowd, turning to make sure his eyes had no mistaken her for someone else.

Sakura felt her heart throb painfully against her ribcage as Gaara made his way towards her, the crowds he walked through seemed to part for him as he got closer.

Sakura noticed he was half a head taller than her, once he was face to face with the her, Gaara graced her a with rare heart-melting smirk.

"..Happy Birthday Sakura.. I hope it has been...wonderful for you." Sakura couldn't formulate a word, all she did was smile bashfully.

This only succeeded in expanding Gaara's smile.

"..It's been.. something else.. that's for sure.." The bright blushing ninja muttered with some semblance of control.

Gaara searched for Sakura's eyes, and once again, they were once again in a trance.

 _'I.. don't think I've ever felt.. like this before..'_ Sakura mentally noted.

Gaara stepped closer to her before leaning down, his mouth slightly hovered outside the shell of her ear.

" Could we go speak somewhere... more private?." he asked delicately.

His breath fanned against the side of her face causing the small tiny hairs on Sakura's neck, stand, end to end.

Gaara's effect on her, gave her great cause for concern. She had little to no faith in herself in focusing and performing her medical duties.

She smiled and nodded at Gaara, showing her approval for his request.

Gaara momentarily took her hand and led them stealthily away from the crowds when the festival was to their backs Sakura looked at Gaara, confused as to where he was taking her.

 _'I wonder where he's taking me...'_

Sakura thought as he and her entered a patch of foliage and stopped.

He pulled her close against his chest. Sakura blushed at their proximity, as sand swirled her vision, and just as fast as it appeared, it just as quickly, disappeared.

Gaara released his hold on her, and looked down on her; noting how much shorter she was when compared to him.

Sakura looked up at him and gave him one of her heart stopping smiles.

' _What is she doing to me?..'_

Gaara's heart rate rose from staring at her lips, while he seemed distracted Sakura looked around at her surroundings.

She noticed the faint smell of freshly dug up grass and the sound of running water.

"..Gaara.. what did you- This way.." Offered his arm to Sakura, whom took it shyly, unaccostomed to be treating as such. Sakura noticed the sound of rushing water become louder.

 _' A stream..?'_ Sakura mentally asked herself, until Gaara stopped his advancent all together.

"..Close your eyes..." she heard him say, and complied effortlessly.

 _ **' Such an obedient Kunoichi..'**_ Gaara heard the Ichibi start and ignored him.

Gaara led Sakura to a clearing, where a waterfall emptied into a very sizable lake pooling.

Gaara's eyes skimmed the brilliant, simplicity of the waning crescent moon along with the nacreous clouds from the sunset.

Manipulating the sand to form a cloud beneath the two, and raising them high into the skyline. Gaara steadily exchanged spots with Sakura and faced her to the scenery, he secured her spot on the cloud by placing two stable hands on her hips, holding her in place..

"You can open your eyes now." She heard him finally say.

Sakura was not prepared for what she was about to see.

The scenery was absolutely captivating.

"Gaara.. t-this is.. Breathtaking!"

The sun was setting in Konoha, the sky was a blend of colors, starting from a deep blue, to a violet, then to purple which lighten up to an orange, which contained hints of yellow, the most captivating thing of all, was the red that stretched as far as the eye can see.

She looked down from the sand cloud, softly gasping as Konoha's city lights began to come on one by one.

She easily picked out the warm lights of the festival.

She took everything in and closed her eyes, only to then hear the soft playing of a koto guitar, along with the laughter of people, without a moment's hesitation, Sakura turned in Gaara's arms an glomped him in a tight embrace that knocked him on his back.

" S-sorry!.. I-I didn't ruin the moment did I?" Gaara leaned forward, softly pecking her lips causing her to blush and smile softly.

" No.. I was hoping you would like it up here. I come here to escape my thoughts.. while everyone else sleeps.."

"I know this might sounds unrealistic, but, I wish I didn't need sleep. "Sakura sat up and sat properly with her legs dangling off the cloud.

Gaara sat next to her, his legs also dangling from the cloud.

"First I've ever heard that.."

Sakura chuckled, kicking her feet back and forth in the air.

"Why do you wish such a thing?" Sakura looked into Gaara's eyes, seeing a glint of curiosity in eyes and smiled.

" You have 24 hours Gaara, you are unbound by sleep which in a way makes you unbound by time.. I would do so much, If I was in your shoes. I bet you see things, no one else has had the pleasure of seeing. I mean look at all this.."

Sakura motioned to the scenery.

"Isn't this beautiful..?"

Gaara had been staring at Sakura as she spoke, contemplated what she just said, and what Shukaku was saying to him about Sakura's soul.

" I find it difficult to look away.."

" Gaara, you aren't even looking.." Sakura laughed softly at his response and looked at him, her smile fell and cheeks darkened once she noticed his eyes were on her.

" I know.. I was talking about you.." her cheeks turned red, she turned her attention to the distance between them and the forest floor, and gulped.

" Sakura.. Do you trust me?" Sakura looked at the sand ninja, nodding without a moment's hesitation.

" Then..remove your sandals... and jump." Sakura looked at the forest ground one more time before standing and removing her sandals, dropping them off the cloud.

She turned to Gaara, whom was watching her intently, she smiled in understanding and hopped off, only to be caught by sand under the soles of her feet.

Sakura burst into a fit of giggles. The sand brought her level to the sand cloud.

" Shukaku and I will not allow you to die.. Try as you might Sakura. You can jump and you can fly.. but we will not allow you to fall to your death.."

Sakura's eyes widened.

If she heard him right, she basically had the ability to float on thin air.

She felt nervous and giddy. She looked down to see no platform beneath her.

At first, she took baby steps to her right and left. She laughed, and laughed as she jumped only to be caught. She began to work up the courage to hop off the sand, diving face first toward the forest floor, but as she descended, the sand twisted, turning her up right.

She glanced at Gaara to see a spark of amusement in his eyes. She ran around, spun, skipped until, finally when she heard a lovely angelic tune play from the festival below, and took it upon herself to dance and sway to the tune.

Gaara watched quietly, his pulse quickened at her expressions of content, which he knew, to be the cause. Sakura was spinning in slow soft circles before Gaara spoke.

" I never got to thank you... " Gaara suddenly blurted out the moment Sakura finished dancing.

Sakura stayed silent, her eyes showing a slight speck of confusion.

" You are the reason. I'm alive .. after the acre ordeal.." Sakura made a move to respond, but decided against it.

" ..Gaara.. I want to be honest with you."

A horrible dread filled Gaara, as he disappear and reappeared in front of Sakura. His facial expression was blank, but his eyes betrayed him.

Sakura was currently fiddling with her thumbs, an action very reminiscent of the shy Hinata Hyuuga.

" I was scared.. "

Gaara's eyes slowly widened.

"I thought you were going to die. The thought of losing you.. Scared me..a lot"

Sakura raised her head as she heard Gaara scoff.

"Sakura.. I've done.. so many.. horrible things.." Sakura shook her head, placing her hands on his shoulders.

" I don't care Gaara. It is in the past.. You have to learn to let it go.. and forgive yourself.."

"Why.. are you so.. accepting of me?" He asked, unable to accept how well she's handled herself around him.

Sakura stepped closer to him, her hands were stroking his arms, before moving up to his shoulder and behind the nape of his neck, where she laced her fingers.

"..Gaara.. none of that matters... all that matters.. is this moment.." she added, inching closer and closing the space between them.

"Your purpose in life.. can't just be.. about who you once were.." Sakura whispered softly as she ran her fingers through his crimson locks.

' _ **... Choose wisely.. this will either build you into a great man.. or it can destroy you..'**_ the sand spirit reminded his host.

Gaara responded cautiously at first, he wrapped his arms tentatively around her, his mouth inches away from hers.

"You are the most rarest gem.. Haruno Sakura.."

Sparkling emerald eyes paired with a smooth beautiful pale face, accompanied by red cheeks and the cherry blossom colored hair.

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, before caressing her cheeks.

"O-oh.. Gaara, that's the sweetes- _mmm_ ~"

Both consenting parties, progressed from innocently exploring eachothers mouths to a mutual desire to act upon a hunger lingered in the air.

The tattooed redhead pressed Sakura's petite frame so tightly against his that while caressing her face in his hands, he was able to feel the humming of her heart.

The sound, of fireworks exploding, could be heard in the distance but were ignored for the sake of this moment. The tears that pricked the corner of Sakura's eyes were currently running down her cheeks.

 _'Please.. don't break my heart... Gaara..'_

All that mattered in the universe was the person in their arms.

The kiss was interrupted by the sky lighting up before another boom sounded off from the sky, this time instead of fireworks it was thunder.

It then suddenly began to drizzle lightly as they once again heard thunder sound off in the distance.

Gaara commands the sand to lower them to the forest floor, before kneeling with his back toward her.

"Climb on and hang on.. It's about to pour and you don't have sandals.." Sakura nodded and climbed on his back.

"Ready..?" She pecked his cheek softly in response before he sprinted toward the direction of her house. They were nearly half way there the sky decided to drop heavily from above.

Sakura squealed and l laughed as the cold penetrated her clothes. Sakura tighten the grip on his shoulder as he picked up speed.

Many disappointing yells and shrieks could be heard above the rains as Gaara reached their destination.

Sakura fumbled with her small change purse, pulling out her keys to open her front door, she moved quickly as to allow Gaara inside. Sakura shut the door behind her and stiffly turned to Gaara, her kimono clung and stuck out strangely against her form.

 _'The run must've loosened her obi.'_

Just as Gaara was about to apologize he noticed that her right sleeve hung off her, exposing her milky white skin, it wasn't until he caught a glimpse of the top of her bandaged bust did he panic and opened her front door.

" G-Goodnight. I should go home.. With this weather.. Master Kabu might need me to repair any damage to..to...tomorrow" he replied distractedly, as some of Sakura's hair strains stuck to her face, it enhanced the raw emotion in her eyes depicted.

"Stay.. with me...tonight.." Gaara felt himself harden at her invitation, but fought against it.

".. I..have more respect for you, than to do something.. That might be considered overstepping my boundaries. Sleep well ..Sakura" with that Gaara ran out into the rain in the direction of Nikko Inn.

Sakura stared where Gaara once stood and slowly closed the door behind her, ashamed of herself for that inappropriate suggestion.

Leaning against the sturdy door, her eyes slowly welled up with tears.

 _' I-I'm so sorry Gaara.. I-i didn't mean to drive you away.. I-I'm just..'_ she paused, looking around her empty home.

 _'...So lonely..'_

She sniffled and headed into her room.

Once she reached her room, she tried the light, only for it not to turn on.

 _'.. Figures.'_

Sakura removed the other sleeve from her shoulder, exposing her pale porcelain skin and bandaged chest. The top of the kimono hung off her waist, the only thing keeping it on was the loose obi.

Sakura was about to enter her room bathroom to finish undressing, when she heard a noise coming downstairs.

She grabbed a towel and partially covered her from to investigate.

" Okaasan?.. Otousan!?.. Hello?" hearing no response Sakura walked down the hall and down the stairs which lead to the living room and saw nothing.

A crack of thunder spooked her enough for her to quietly yet quickly sprint to her room.

Once inside she dropped her towel and locked her door. She placed her right hand above her heart in attempt to calm it down.

".. Sakura" her heart beat wildly as she slowly turned around to see a drenching wet Gaara, his hair was matted down by the rain. His eyes were taking in the vision that was Sakura, feeling insecure, Sakura began to cross her arms.

" Don't..." she stopped all her movements and looked at him questioningly.

"..Please.. Don't .." if it had been anyone else, Sakura would have punched them square in the face for looking at her while she stood their improperly clothed, but this was Gaara.

She hesitantly let her arms drop back to her sides, which allowed Gaara to drink in every little detail about her.

' _Shukaku..'_

' _ **I will only be the spectator.. Silent but ever vigilant..'**_

' _..Arigato…'_

"I-i'm.. Sorry for earlier. I-i don't know what was thinking.. I didn't...didn't mean to be so..i-inappropriate."

Sakura's blush deepened in color as Gaara began to approach her, once right in front of her,he placed his hands on her waist and he leaned down, being slightly taller than her and whispered:

".. You are beautiful..Sakura "

"Y-you're handso-mm~" he cups her cheeks, leaning in closing the space between them as he presses his lips against hers, Sakura's lips trembled, Gaara caressed her cheeks tenderly, as if she was fragile glass, about to break..

Gaara tentatively licked her bottom lip, beckoning her mouth to open. She gasped softly, giving Gaara the opportunity to deepen the kiss wanting desperately to ravish her.

Sakura tiptoed and draped her arms off his shoulders, as her tongue shyly flicked mouth her mouth to play with his.

The two ninja fumbled about Sakura's room until Sakura's bottom made contact with her desk.

Gaara broke the kiss begrudgingly, panting for oxygen.

The pair locked eyes, both held a hooded warm hearted expression echoing the need to continue.

Gaara pulled up Sakura's kimono, roaming, feeling for the hem of her panty hose.

After finding the waistband, Gaara pulled the fabric down, getting on his knees to fully remove and expose the natural smoothness of her legs, he finished by pulling it off her small feet, and tossed aside.

" G-Gaara.. I-I've..never.." Gaara placed a gentle hand on her knee.

She felt electricity run through out her, not only from the tenderness in the touch but the trembling grip he had on it.

"Neither have I.." He rubbed her knee reassuringly, Sakura couldn't help but sport a shy smile.

Gaara swallowed hard, finally feeling anxious.

"We don't have to do this.." Gaara commented as he gently squeezed her knee.

" I can wa-Gaara-kun.." Gaara's eyes shift onto hers, he could see her easily in the darkness, the occasional lightening that lit the sky served as her vision otherwise, she barely could make out his expression.

" I-i want you to..be my first.. A-and I want to be..yours.."

Her blush intensified as Gaara began to slowly parting her legs.

' _I-is this actually.. Happening?'_

Sakura's heart began racing, her legs began to tremble the more and more her legs were farther apart.

She completely covered her face once her clothed woman hood was exposed.

She peeked through her fingers to measure Gaara's reaction, only to feel her behind slipping off the edge of the table, which forced her to grip the edge of the table. She was about to shriek when she heard:

".. _Shh..sh_.. I only want to kiss you here.." Sakura's face lit up in a deep crimson color matching Gaara's hair.

She was about to protest until Gaara pressed his mouth against her panty covered pubic area.

The heat from his breath accompanied with the movement of his lips caused Sakura to grip his red locks.

 _'.. O-oh Kami!.. W-what is happening!?'_ she wondered hoarsely as her legs quivered and shake from the new sensations, Sakura was about to scream when Gaara moved his right hand from caressing her left thigh to move her soaked undergarments aside.

Sakura moaned uncontrollably as Gaara's tongue slid against her slick folds.

A devilish smirk appeared on Gaara's lips before smoothly adding : " _'..._ itadakimasu" before burying his mouth against her virgin folds.

 _'.. Her skin..is so soft and she tastes of Kaki ..'_ The ichibi container thought while devouring her delicate folds.

The combination of Sakura's juices and Gaara's saliva made a sound that caused Sakura's toes to uncontrolably curl.

" .. _A-ah!... G-Gaara_!.." Her thighs tightened and confined Gaara's face to the one place he was stimulating.

His ministrations were first, shy and hesitant, now damn near professional.

She whimpered and squirmed against the desk only furthering the mysterious coil that was unraveling in her abdomen.

As her moans started come out breathless-like in hot puffs, Gaara decided to tighten his grip on her thighs as he ran his long, semi-wide tongue, in every direction possible and stuck to the spots that she moaned most for, always making sure to give attention to her nub.

Her arms gave out from the unfathomable pleasure. Her hands occupied themselves by pulling and gripping Gaara's spiked locks.

Sakura's hips bucked against his prodding tongue, unselfconsciously grinding her womanhood against Gaara's hungry mouth. She gripped his hair and cried out helplessly as Gaara hooked his arms under Sakura's milky thighs, hugging them close, while resting the back of her knees comfortably on his shoulders.

It wasn't until Sakura's hips began convulsing against his lips did he decide to stop.

Sakura was staring at the ceiling dazed and confused, her hips bucked and swayed lightly as the build-up slowly faded away, she whimpered and locked eyes with Gaara, whom took it as a sign to continue.

Their eyes stayed locked as Gaara stood up straight and began to remove his drenched clothes along with his undergarments.

Sakura stopped him, and took over the task of removing his red long sleeve cheongsam, her soft nimble fingers caressed his flawless shoulders, biceps, her hands paused on the outline of the only scare received in combat.

Gaara was captivated by her ministrations, he couldn't help his pulse from quickening when her felt her silky lips upon the scar, butterfly kisses graced the area above his heart. Her eyes locked with his as she slips her fingers down the waistband of his pants and underwear.

Sakura straightened up, reconnecting their intense eye contact. Quietly vowing to herself never to break it again.

She made a move to untie her obi, only to be interrupted by Gaara, who pinned her wrists between them, as his free right hand shuffles against the fabric, loosening the confines of her kimono.

As scraps of fabric liter the floor, she couldn't help but blush when Gaara's bold hands can in contact of her bandaged breasts.

Gaara gripped what seemed to be the piece used in the unraveling, he held her close to him and unraveled the offending piece of cloth, until it fell onto the floor in a clump of ribbons. The last to go was her panties.

A crack of thunder resounded throughout Konoha, revealing their two naked bodies to each other at the same time.

' _...Holy…...'_

' _...Shit…'_

"H-how about I lay down.. T-then you follow?.." Sakura suggested, embarrassed and positively glowing red.

".. A-alright"

Sakura laid down on her bed hiding under the covers as butterflies fluttered restlessly in her stomach, she took a deep breath upon hearing the bed creek softly at the additional weight.

She felt the covers shift near her feet, in looking in that direction her she was able to witness Gaara crawling into the bed from where her feet lay.

She was about to make an excuse to go to the bathroom until she felt kisses trailing from her feet, up her calves, across her knees, around her inner and outer thighs before hungrily running his wide tongue against her tight slick folds, eliciting a soft breathless moan from her lips, Gaara continued, he kissed her lower abdomen, teased her navel, which caused her to softly giggle, exponentially easing the tension.

He placed tender kisses along her ribcage until he reached her bare left breast.

Gaara noted the goosebumps Sakura coating her skin, all because of him.

Sakura decided to raise the sheet above her head to breathe cool air, only to then have Gaara pull it down to uncover himself.

Sakura looked at Gaara only to be met with Gaara flicking his tongue over her taut nipple, their eyes connected momentarily, before Gaara began to suckle on her breast.

The brightly blushing Sakura, lost the strength to keep her head up from the pleasure.

His eyes said it all:

 _'I will devour you..'_

The kunoichi trembled as Gaara hesitantly slid between her legs, it wasn't until her inner thigh cradled his hips did she feel something thick and hard laying on her lower abdomen.

 _'.. I-i did that to him?.._

Gaara came face to face with her nervous lidded eyes, he made sure to keep his weight off of her as he leaned on his forearms.

"This is going to hurt.. I-isn't it? " Sakura asked softly her gaze, those emerald eyes, making his heart ache. Gaara was stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers,

.

" I'll go slow.." Gaara murmured gently in the darkness as he rubbed his shaft against her slick folds, coating himself in her juices, the action made her moan and spread her legs further apart as he slowly began to prod the head of his member against her entrance.

Sakura at first felt stinging pressure, but it quickly went away only to return more intensely.

Gaara's arms were now hooked under Sakura's arms, he used the grip he hand on her shoulders to lower her onto his staining member, caressing her softly as she began to constrict against his size, causing resistance.

Sakura winced and whimpered softly, Gaara sought out her lips, claiming them in a tender lip lock as he felt paused his advancement to look at the pink hair beauty, his eyes glazed over as he saw her eyes pricking with tears .

".. Almost.." and in one hard swift movement, Gaara broke past her barrier. Sakura shrieked in the kiss, her legs shook and convulsed from the penetration.

"t-there _we go..'_

" _Aaa..mm~"_ He heard her whimper.

Gaara's nostrils flared at the scent of blood only to groan suddenly as he slid out of her slightly only to fully sheath himself deeply inside her.

He leaned back, not prepared for the tears rolling freely from her eyes.

His eyes waved, fear gripping his chest.

' _I-i..made her bleed..'_

He was about to pull himself out of her when he felt her arms wrap around him, holding on to him tightly.

"I-i'm okay.. _Mrmm_.. y-you can move.."

Gaara shifted his position which only caused the pair to shiver at sensation.

Gaara began to instinctively thrust his hips only to have the woman beneath him moan softly in his ear:

"...I-i'm..all yours.. _Gaara_.. _I'm all yours_." she moaned breathlessly causing him to quickened his pace.

Sakura's nails dug into the sand wielders back, weakly, creating crescent moons on his flawless flesh.

Gaara momentarily lifted his upper body off of Sakura as to see her face.

The red head heart constricted at the sight of the woman beneath him, the expression was one he's never seen, eyes pricked with tears, a thin trail of saliva running down the edge of her mouth, she stared deep and long into his eyes, in complete rapture.

She tried to steady her breathing as her back willingly arched for him, the action making her muscles clench, forcing him out of her sweet personal temple.

Gaara planted kisses all along Sakura's shoulder and neck, unable to stop himself from licking the warm now slick flesh of her neck as her jammed himself back inside her.

Her eyes widened a fraction of a second to catch a glimpse of Gaara sporting prideful smirk.

Embarrassed, Sakura looked away in a pout, but was then pulled out of her reverie when Gaara leaned down to nip on her bottom lip, which stuck out slightly.

And for what seemed like the millionth time, they locked eyes, as they continued the melding of their souls as each thrust lifts her hips off the bed.

* * *

 **Yesterday's Conversation**

" Gaara I always wondered something..You've told me you have taken lives at numbers you can't recall.. You say you're a living weapon capable of mass destruction..but then.. why didn't you instantly kill me?"

Gaara scratched an itch he had at the back of his neck.

" Honestly.. I've been trying to answer that question myself, but I believe I have an answer.." Sakura was all ears.

"You at first reminded me of my Uncle.. I remember him jumping in the way of an incoming sand attack I conjured to hurt another person.. Those were the days when my emotions could easily be manipulated for Shukaku's gain.. He isn't like that any- Gaara.. You don't have to explain it to me.. Just continue.."

Gaara trembled slightly, unaccustomed to talking so much to a willing participant.

" He never feared me.. And when you jumped in front of Sasuke.. Your eyes... Everything stopped. I no longer wanted to kill you, or put you in harms way, so I pinned you to the tree with Shukaku's help. It wasn't going to kill you.. Shukaku squeezed you like this.." Gaara gingerly wrapped his fingers around her wrist, periodically squeezing lightly then stopping.

"... It was to make sure you were still where we left you.. and out of the fight. I beckoned Naruto to fight me for your life, I tested him.. I heard you say their name, and it made me wonder why you would risk your life for someone who wasn't blood…"

' _Sasuke.. Uchiha_ ' the name bitterly entered his thoughts, but he shook himself to focus and continue.

"Naruto successfully stopped Shukaku.. And lived, but you were the first to ever look at me.. Like you did that day.."

Sakura looked at Gaara, it was slowly becoming harder to see Gaara clearly as her eyes filled up with unshed tears, from Gaara's words.

".. G-Gaara.." she was speechless, Gaara took it as a sign to continue.

" This is all I've ever wanted, Sakura.. to be acknowledged as a person. I never wanted to be feared. I have not stopped thinking about your eyes.. Since the moment you jumped in the way.. Fearless."

Sakura's heart hammered wildly in her chest. The beating of it reverberated loudly in her ears.

"My turn, Sakura.." the rosette haired kunoichi nodded while wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"H-hai.." she whispered before clearing her throat to look at him, only to see his eyes staring intently at her.

" Why Sasuke..?" Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, composing herself, as she collected her thoughts.

"He was the first boy I really noticed.. Everyone spoke so highly of him, and he backed up the claims.. When it came to strength, yeah.. Sasuke was **great**..but nobody knew what lied inside him. I witnessed it first hand.. I know this is a little off topic Gaara.. Just bare with me.. It'll all make sense in the end.." said redhead nodded for her to continue.

" My mother told me.. You can tell a lot about a person by whom they call friend.. Sasuke left his friends, his home..me, and you know what.. When I look back on it.. He was a horrible, horrible friend. I was always kind to him.. I agree, asking him out almost all the time can get on anyone's nerve, but I'm human, there was nothing wrong with letting me down easy.. and you know what made it worse?.. It wasn't the insults, no, it was the fact we were in the same team!.. I slowly but surely became the shadow in team 7.. I wasn't important enough to have a full on training session with my Sensei.. I didn't matter because I wasn't really special.. I can't believe I was so delusional to think Sasuke and I would ever work.. I made peace with the fact that.. If he truly wanted me in his life, he would have stayed.. For once in my life Gaara.. After rescuing Masturi.. I felt.. Useful.. I had faith that Lady Tsunade can help me become a strong medic."

"... Tell me more" the redhead beckoned. Sakura tilted her head confused.

" What would he say to you? " Sakura couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes.

" He would call me weak.. ignore me. Whenever it came to being comrades or..his friend.."

" You didn't deserve that.. You realize that, don't you?" Sakura nodded sullenly, two soft, slightly larger hands placed themselves on her cheeks, wiping her tears away. Sakura sensed a large chakra spike coming from Gaara after her dropped a hand while the other remained on her cheek.

" I'm just furious.. don't be alarmed.." Gaara added softly as his shoulders shook in a silent rage, she noted his breathing became a bit labored and asked him to spread out and lay against the arm rest, doing as he was told, Sakura slid between his legs and pressed her ear against his heart, all the while, laying on top of him.

Her hand began to glow green as she pulsed chakra into his still recovering heart.

She continued to listen until two very comforting arms wrapped around her enveloping her in a warm embrace.

"I would have asked you in that situation.. what did you want to happen" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

".. W-what.. _.I_ ..wanted..?" She asked, her mind going in a tizzy from the implications. She felt him nod by the pressing of his jaw on her tucked head.

" If the village we were in made us discontent.. Then I would have taken your choice to answer whether we are leaving together or sticking it out together. Either way.. You would never leave my side.."

Sakura momentarily stopped her healing and raised her head, with the intent to look Gaara in the eyes, only to see Temari at the bottom of her stairs, eyes wide and glistening from her youngest brother declaration, no doubt.

Gaara was about to turn when Sakura decided to lean up and peck his cheek.

The sudden action caused Gaara to freeze.

Sakura slowly drew back from the kiss to see Temari's receding behind disappearing up the stairs.

Gaara took it upon himself to plant a tender kiss above her pulse, said girl shivered and unwrapped her arms from around his neck, her cheeks momentarily matched her hair as she reclaimed her position on top of Gaara continuing to administer the healing glow to his heart.

This was the moment they both have been waiting for, kokuhaku. ( confessing love or like to someone, if mutual, they become a couple)

" Gaa-kura.." they both paused only then to rebuttal with the both of them trying to let the other speak while speaking at the same time.

Sakura blushed and chuckled anxiously while Gaara sported a faint smile.

" Sakura.. I believe you have asked enough... Allow me.." said rosette blushed profusely and covered her mouth to stop herself from squealing.

"Sakura Haruno.. I enjoy your company.. I..have not once, stopped thinking about you since the chunin exams.. I deeply admire your fearlessness and aspirations.. I would like to assist you in your training if you'd allow me.. will you do me the honor of becoming ...a part of my personal life?"

Sakura lowered her hand to take a hold of his.

" I-if only you promise.. that you will be a part of..m-mine as well.." she added tenderly, afraid of her suddenly waking up, only to find out she was dreaming.

"Of course.. Forever?" the room became so silent, the crickets and cicadas could be heard clearly from outside.

It took a moment for the question to set in but a bright tender smile told him all he needed to know.

"..Hai.. Forever.."

The night continued on with Sakura laying on Gaara's chest, listening to his heart and smiling as it matched hers in speed.

 _'.. This is really.. happening '_ they both thought as they laid in tranquility against each other, contemplating the circumstance and chances of them finding each other in this life.

Neither of them could explain why it felt so right.

* * *

The bed frame scraped the hardwood floor, violently, the bars and wooden material whine and creak.

The glass on the windows mystified at the humidity in the room.

Each thrust elicits a cry from Sakura, every moan Gaara hears urges him to continue.

Sakura shrieked as Gaara's hips slammed relentlessly into hers, causing her body tremble beneath him.

" _A-ahh! G-Gaara!.. "_

Gaara had a deathly grip on her sheets, his black rimmed eyes focused shut as he concentrated in ravishing the woman beneath him, only to have her shriek and gasp as she experienced her first orgasm, her inner muscles milked him well over the edge.

".. _K-kuso_ ~.." Gaara hissed.

Sakura's inner walls continued to milk him, as he continued to pump in and out of the trembling beauty beneath him, they both painted, attempting to catch their breath, Gaara rested his sweaty forehead on her shoulder.

Sakura stared at the ceiling, as her breathing normalized, Sakura hummed softly as she traced invisible designs against his sweaty back, hearing him groan in response, he raised his head slowly.

Jade meeting Emerald.

"H-how-" Gaara cleared his throat, removing the hoarseness.

"How was...it?"

Sakura blushed darkly, her walls squeeze his member. Gaara released a long groan.

"A-amazingly, indescribable.."

Gaara locked his lust coated eyes on Sakura whom gulps as excitement bubble deep from within, Gaara buries his face against her neck, as he began to plunge in and out of her.

Sakura's mouth hung agape, moaning her surprise a hair's breadth away from Gaara's ear.

" _...Happy Birthday.. Ojo~..._ " she heard him breathlessly groan.

 _'.. As long as I live.. I swear.. no harm will come to you.. I will protect you, Sakura, from anyone... even from yourself..'_ he swore to himself.

 _ **'..Can you.. or would you even be able.. to protect her .. from yourself...?'**_

Without a trace of hesitation.

 _'..Yes..'_

The sand spirit made oath dead set on protecting while not interfering. AllowIng the host a chance first real chance of some semblance of happiness.

 _ **' This girl.. is a rarity among flowers.. I vow to also keep a watchful eye on her.. In the event something were to happen to you..'**_

Gaara closed his eyes, kissing and lapping at her throat, listening to Sakura's soft cries of pleasure, he couldn't help but press into her more, he moans coaxing him to continue till his heart's content.

The storm raging outside fell on deaf ears, the world dissipating all around them.

All that existed for her was the man, causing her cries of pleasure ricochet off the walls. Her heart racing and throbbing loudly, just for him.

All that existed for Gaara, was the woman beneath him whom allowed him inside her life, and freely gave her heart to him.


	13. Tengoku

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 13: Tengoku

 **The Morning after**

Sakura was secretly basking in the warmth of her tousled hair redhead, who was currently in deep meditation, his lax left arm hung over Sakura's waist, holding her.

 _'...I wish I was facing him..'_ she pondered.

After a small mental battle, Sakura decided to 'sleepily' turn in Gaara's arms, hoping he would still be holding her close, then she felt Gaara's arm move off of her mid turn.

 _'...Kuso!..'_ she mentally cursed.

Her cover was almost blown when she felt Gaara, gently slip his right arm under her head, cradling it against his chest, his left arm made sure the transaction went smoothly.

Sakura 'sleepily' rested her right arm against his chest, her palm rested against the middle of his abdomen.

Sakura was mentally swooning.

She was melting once she felt Gaara's right hand idly caress her arm and exposed back.

 _'..Oh~..Kami~.. I could die like this..'_

The intimate moment was cut short when the sound of the front door, slamming open, echoed throughout the entire neighborhood.

She felt the man underneath her shift at the sound.

"Sakura! Honey! We're hooooooome!"

Sakura's eyes shot open. She sat up instantly, making sure to wrap the covers on her still naked body.

She quietly got off her bed only to have her knees buckle. She looked at Gaara, cheeks pink, she sworn she could see an amusing spark in his eyes.

She pressed a well manicured index finger against her lips, signaling him to remain silent.

Her suspicions of Gaara's amusement were confirmed when he graced her with that attractive 'devilish' smirk that made her heart skip a beat and her throat run dry.

The sound of her father complaining: _' Why are you yelling? .. It's too early for that, Sakura is probably still asleep..'_

Sakura stood up on wobbly legs, stepping stealthily to her room door, only hear her parents arguing in hushed whispers about the gourd in the living room, and if Sakura was upstairs at all.

Sakura hearing this, begins to panic.

Unbeknownst to her Gaara, who has since sat up and was currently watching her panic from the edge of her bed.

 _ **'.. Now seems like the perfect time to scram kid..'**_

Gaara mentally agreed with his demon.

Remembering the vow of protection sworn upon the pinkette.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Gaara, already thought of a course of action to take, pulls Sakura from her train of thought, to finger the tear dropped rose quartz pendant, smirking at the fact she had it on... before disappearing in a whirlwind of sand.

Sakura looked at the spot where the sand ninja had once stood, confused, her eyebrows shot up once she connected the dots, realizing Gaara was responsible for the lovely pendant.

Sakura smiled contently while fingering the pink mineral.

She stopped pacing once she heard a rap at her door, she quickly slips on a sleeping gown, lays in bed, closing her eyes pretending to be asleep as she slows down her breathing.

Lastly, covering her head with the blanket, only to hear the door knob being to turned moments after…

 **Knock**

 **..Knock**

 **...KNOCK**

She hears her door close, and the sound of receding footsteps.

She lifts her head and pokes it out from under the covers.

Her eyebrows knitted together when she heard the soft hum of a conversation, taking place downstairs.

Curious, Sakura makes her way off her bed, once again, cracks open her door and listens in on the conversation, below. Sakura, closed her eyes to help her concentrate and make out the dialogue.

The conversation is barely audible, but that voice was unmistakable after her father's greeting, she heard none other than Gaara, ask for.. Her.

She worried her bottom lip, hearing the off tone in her father's voice. Sakura heard an exchanging of words before she heard her mother say: _" Gomen-nasai Gaara-san.. I want to apologize on behalf of our daughter.. I hope you haven't been waiting for long.."_

" I wouldn't be surprised if she is tired.. she has been training with the Hokage..on top of helping with this years harvest.." She heard his smooth, calm response she couldn't help but blush.

Sakura heard her father grumble about something before, apologizing again.

"That must be very heavy.. how do you manage?" She heard her mother inquire.

 _' He must have come back for his gourd..'_ Sakura mentally slapped herself.

Mentally berating herself for forgetting the presence of his sand vessel.

" I see it ..as.. A part of me.. It is my weight to carry.. Now, if you'll excuse me.. Master Kabu is expecting me.." Gaara added before leaving, her parents added their goodbyes before closing the front door.

Sakura quietly made her way to her room window, there she saw Gaara's lean form, still dressed in yesterday's festival clothing, her heart leapt when she noticed Gaara's eyes sought out hers.

 _' You.. lying sneak..'_ she mentally labeled him.

Once he achieved eye contact he graced her with one of his rare devil-may care smirks as if reading her mind.

Her eyes followed his lean muscular form around a corner, until he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Sakura smiled contently and quietly slipped back into bed, her mind raced everything that happened the night before. She had no idea what possessed her to ask the red head to stay the night, but she was content with the consequences.

Sakura smiled to herself, hugging her pillow, inhaling the faint scent Gaara seemed to carry with him, the scent of the sun kissed desert.

She inhaled again, a large smile spreading across her soft as silk lips as she slowly fell asleep.

 _'... I'm in heaven...'_

* * *

 **The Following day** – 9AM

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

KNOCK.

"Coming!"

Mebuki Haruno strutted to the the front door, opening it to reveal a four-pigtailed blonde, unfamiliar in appearance.

" Yes? How may I help you?"

" Good Morning Mrs. Haruno... Is Sakura home? She promised me we were going to cook together.. I'm Temari I'm here fr-Of course! You're from Suna! Come in out of the heat, Sakura is just getting dressed, she should be down any minute.. Please, make yourself a home.." Mebuki smiled as she pulled the bag carrying blonde inside the much cooler house.

Temari sighed happily.

 _' Air conditioning.. how heavenly..'_

" ...Temari?.. what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, the ends of her hair dipped with water.

Temari scrutinized Sakura, the blonde's eyes locked on something before straightened up and heading to Sakura's kitchen.

" We're cooking lunch for us and my _brothers_...Sakura..Want to join me?" Sakura gulped and nodded, following Temari, leaving Mebuki Haruno to her own devices.

Once the two girls made it to the kitchen, Temari dropped all the ingredients she brought on the counter. She began to pulling things out of the paper bags, passing them to Sakura, who accepted the foreign items hesitantly, the tension was too much to bare.

"..Sakura.. I heard what Gaara said to you.. I want you to know.. he'll never say, he loves you.. You need to know that now.." Sakura rushed to Temari's side, her eyebrows knitted in concern.

Temari had to do a double take, and pacifying waved her hands in front of the rosette beauty.

" It's nothing against you.. Sakura.. think of the mark on his head.. I have no doubt he told you the origin of his tattoo.." Sakura nodded solemnly.

Temari turned to comfort the younger girl only to see her smiling contently.

" That doesn't matter.. "

"It doesn't?.."

"Nope.. not one bit."

"Why?"

Sakura raised her right hand to her heart.

" Just because he will never mutter those words sweetly to me.. doesn't mean he doesn't know what it feels like.. I feel it.. that's enough for me to know that.. he feels it too.."

Sakura's eyes widened as Temari pulled her smaller form into a tight embrace.

"W-where have you been his e-entire life..." Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes.

" I was thinking the same thing.. But about your brother.." Temari laughed wholeheartedly, tears evident in her voice.

Temari let her go and wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes, and tapped her cheeks in an attempt to get a hold of herself.

" Okay! If we don't start cooking now, we won't be done in time for lunch!"

Sakura nodded, a smiling appearing on her face after the touching encounter.

Sakura examined the products, seeing some familiar brands and some different ones.

" Temari.. what's this?.. How did you get lizard tongue and gizzards in Konoha?" Temari smiled mischievously.

" I spoke to a guy who spoke to a guy in the foreign market here, they gave me a deal on it.. It's Gaara's favorite.." Temari gauged Sakura's reaction to the new information.

".. Beats the hell out of tomatoes..any-day.. So! How would I go about preparing them?"

Sakura asked while putting away some clean dishes that were put up to dry.

Temari's face broke out in a wide grin.

"... You guys fucked.. Didn't you?.."

The sound of dishes shattering on the floor filled the air.

 _'.. Looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship!..'_

* * *

 **Farm Site** – Noon

Sakura and Temari just made it in the nick of time. Sakura was in the middle of having a panic attack.

 _' What did I expect! He didn't go home last night! I was stupid to think, she wouldn't notice..'_

Temari glanced at Sakura from the corner of her eye, noting her conflicted expression.

" Sakura.. It's not a big deal.. I'm just happy.. that he's happy.." the blonde expressed her most genuine smile. Which in turn made Sakura blush.

The two ladies stayed by the first checkpoint, waiting for any signs of either Gaara or Kankuro.

After about 5 minutes, Kankuro was visible in the distance. He looked famished.

" Hello Ladies, what brings you by today?" His face was free of the purple paint, it answered so many questions Sakura still had for Gaara.

 _' Kankuro.. looks a lot like Rasa..'_

" Well.. Sakura had the sweet idea of making us lunch, sooo dig in!" Kankuro smiled gratefully, patting Sakura's head as he took his assigned bento. Sakura sweat-dropped.

Temari looked around, noticing the absence the red head.

" Kank.. Where's Gaara?"

Kankuro shrugged his shoulders as he continued to break into his bento box.

" He was right behind me one moment.. then poof.. Gone"

Sakura began to hastily walk in the direction Kankuro came from with Gaara's bento box in hand.

"Sakura! Where are you going?" he hollered out to her.

" I'll be right back!" Kankuro shrugged and dug into his food happily, five minutes later and Temari followed suit by digging into her own bento box.

 _' They better hurry their asses up.. '_ Temari thought as she chewed on her onigiri.

* * *

Sakura slowed down some, after Temari and Kankuro were out of sight.

She slipped through the trees, taking various lefts and rights before making it to Master Kabu's old shack.

There she sensed Gaara's chakra. She was quietly making it to the door, and with a quick yank she opened it to reveal no one inside.

Confused, Sakura stepped inside, swearing she felt his presence in here, until two warm arms wrapped around her waist, embracing her from behind.

"..Good Afternoon.. _Ojo_ " Sakura blushed heavily at the nickname as he nuzzled his face against her pulse.

" I-i.. made you lunch.. Temari helped me.. She taught me how to cook this" she added as she placed the bento in his hands after he released her from the tender embrace.

Gaara's lips broke into a smile at the mention of his sister in her hand in helping Sakura cooking his favorite food.

Sakura's eyes widened a faction, finally taking note of a feature, she never noticed on Gaara.

 _'.. He.. looks really handsome when he smiles.. a-are those dimples?'_ there was no mistaking it.

Sakura couldn't help herself. Gaara was about to thank her when she suddenly began to peck his cheeks where his dimples would appear.

The red head couldn't help but blush as the sudden affectionate action, especially since they are still recovering from their second 'encounter' in the shower, that took place early that morning.

Gaara turned his head, replacing his cheek with his lips.

The gentle pecks began to linger more and more until Gaara placed his hand at the back of Sakura's head, dominating her in the arousing lip lock.

Gaara broke the kiss first.

They stared at each other, the sexual tension, thick upon the air.

He tugged her close to him, assaulting her lips again as she gripped his red locks, suddenly overwhelmed with desire for his arms on her body, she can tell he wanted this as much as she did.

Gaara did quick work on undoing his pants while Sakura shoved her bicycle shorts along with her panties all the way down, hooked on her ankle as Gaara raised both her legs off the ground, positioning her on the tip of his member before sliding her down on his straining taut member.

Sakura gasped, her head tilted towards the heavens as Gaara, with the help and support of the wall, began to plunge his member in and out of her tight space.

Gaara's left arm moved from her her right thigh to cradle her head as her back grinded up and down the wall.

Gaara lapped at Sakura's throat as she moaned breathlessly, her left arm rested his left shoulder, palm flat against his back while her right held Gaara's head close.

Soft cries of pleasure mingled with tender words of encouragement, caused Gaara to groan or growl.

Sakura's vision became spotty as Gaara hit a certain spot, something began building in her nether regions.

She couldn't stop herself from shrieking when Gaara's thrusts became animalistic, she arched her back against the wall as a spray shot out of the unsuspecting pinkette.

Her hips jerked from the sensation still coursing through her. She looked embarrassed.

" I-i don't know what t-that was! G-gomen.."

" _Shh_.. I made you do that.."

"O-on purpose.. H-how?"

" I have my ways.."

Gaara was prodding her entrance, shuddering at how slick she was. The pink haired beauty beneath him, whimpered.

"..M-mercy .. _Gaara~_ "

The red head responded by slowly filling her, making sure she felt every inch of his length.

Sakura shuddered at the sensation releasing his name in a long lust coated moan.

" G-Gaaa.. _raaa_!~"

Gaara nipped at her bottom lip, begging for entry, as Sakura gained the strength to respond, he began thrusting again, only this time his thrusts were hard but his pacing was agonizingly slow.

Sakura was about to hook her ankles behind him and ride him on her terms, until her gripped her bottom, causing Sakura to yelp as he began to pick up the pace.

The sound of slick flesh against slick flesh echoed in the shack, fanatically as Gaara sought release, only achieving it once Sakura was able to move her hips in conjunction to his.

They both stared in each others as they struggled regulate their breathing.

Gaara slid out of her, a very faint pink dusted over his cheeks as he caught glimpse of their mingled juices, running down her inner thighs, down her legs.

He held her close for support, kissing the top of her head.

He ran his fingers through her sweat drenched hair, unsticking any strands on her forehead. She moved away from his touch, he tilted his head, confusedly.

He examined her face, she couldn't look him in the eye.

"..Did I do something wrong?"

Sakura instantly locked eyes with Gaara, shaking her head.

"..N-no..it's just my forehead..r-remember? " Gaara finger combed her hair back, revealing her forehead, placing several kisses on it.

"... Looks fine to me.." Sakura couldn't help but think how silly she was and smiled which Gaara faintly returned.

"You must be starving!.. D-dig in!" She stuttered as she stumbled to get redressed.

Gaara's lips spread into a toothy grin as he leaned down to affectionately kiss her on the lips.

 _'.. Wonder what I'll have as a desert..'_

Shukaku laughed incredulously, being oddly entertained at his hosts antics and sex driven hunger.

Gaara invited Sakura over for dinner at their now private estate, befitting the children of the late kazekage.

Sakura was bewildered at how fast he recovered from their love session, she on the other hand, was still trembling, her body was still being tormented by the aftershocks of that last intense climax.

"W-was that the.. spring?"

Gaara looked at her intrigued, on the surface he might looked composed but, in reality, he was contemplating all he could do with Sakura, now that he found her spot.

"Interesting.. How did you know about that?"

Sakura tightened her lips and braced herself on the wall her still dress hiked and her bra still showing.

"Tell me now..Sa-ku-ra"

He knelt before her, his face near her navel. Her flat belly quivered when Gaara began trailing kisses around her birth scar.

She bit down on her bottom lip hard.

" _A-aka_.. We're supposed to be meeting up with your siblings.."

Sakura raised his chin to get his attention.

"Eat..a-and let me dress myself..f-for once~.."

Gaara grinned devilishly and straightened up, he leaned his forehead against hers, before capturing her lips in a hungry lip lock, that left her trembling for more.

"You started it.. Now, Ojo. Get dressed."

Sakura blushed furiously. Feigned shock and anger.

"Excuse me.. I started it?!"

Gaara internally grinned at her.

" You kissed me first- I was kissing your dimples!" She bluntly retorted.

"So?.. You still started it."

In response Sakura scoffed pulled down his pants and undergarments to his knees and pushed Gaara into an empty creaky wooden chair, his sand whipped around the room, as a precaution.

A devilish smirk appeared across his lips.

 _'What is she up too..?'_

She rushed him, her hands gripping the redhead's shoulders, she stepped forward, her naked nether region directly above his.

Her face was too close for him to notice, Sakura tricked Gaara into thinking she was about to kiss him when she leaned down, her lips a hair's breadth away when she whispered seductively..

".. Guess I should finish _it_.."

In one swift moment, Gaara's thick member was invading her pink slick walls. Gaara groaned, the sensation caused him to drop his head back on the chair.

Gaara raised his head as the angel above , he watching her, eyes coated in lust as she rode his member to both of their demise.

Sakura gripped Gaara's shoulders as he slowly worked the courage to slide his hands down Sakura's a body, stopping at her bottom placing two hands on either cheek to grip, pushing her further down on to his member.

Sakura shrieked, unable to lift herself by the knees anymore. Gaara groaned as her warm moist cave clung tightly to his member, her mouth, once trembling closed stayed ajar in silent shock as she slide down to the base, filling herself up to the hilt.

"O-oh Kami!.. I-It's so b-b.. G-Gaara.. A-ah.. S-so deep~" He heard her say, breathlessly astonished.

Gaara tightens his grip on her hips then crashes his lips against hers. She didn't care how urgent he was or how sloppy their kisses were, or they moaned in each others mouth, as Gaara starts to lift and drop Sakura onto his member, eliciting cries of pleasure.

Sakura's hips were bucking when Gaara decided to go agonizingly slow, the sudden change in pace made Sakura tremble every time he lowered her down on his entire length.

She buried her mouth against his shoulder, her cheeks turning red as her coil tightens more and more.

She whimpered and cried out Gaara's name repeatedly as she drenched his pelvic region in her juices.

Gaara hooked her wrists at the back of his neck with sand and he hooked the back of Sakura's knees on his forearm. Sakura gasped at the new position, the pleasure rendering too much for her as collective speech came out like jumbling cries of pleasure, Gaara's thrusting became frantic as he hit his limit.

The red head shuddered, clenching his eyes shut as he came, growling out Sakura's name.

He noticed her limp, he adjusted her so that her cheek was resting on his shoulder as he carried her.

While still inside her, Gaara sat down, blowing on Sakura's sweat slicked skin.

The action roused the pinkette out of unconsciousness.

"A-aka?.. W-what happened?"

He hushes her by pecking her lips and stroking her back.

"I'll dig in.. If you rest, deal?"

Gaara was waiting for a response until he felt the familiar breathing pattern which told him she fell asleep while still joined.

Gaara ordered his sand to assist him with eating as the beauty slept in his arms.

 **...15 mins later**

Gaara appeared with a sleeping Sakura on piggyback.

His siblings looked at the two in shock.

" What happened to her?"  
" Over exertion.." Gaara answered back flawlessly.

" By what?"  
"Master Kabu needed assistance with something, Sakura caught up to us and decided to help out."

Kankuro didn't buy it, Sakura had a pinkish glow to her, his eyes widen once he  
figured it out. Out of pure safety for his life, he didn't say a word.

"She can rest at our place.." Temari's eyes narrow at Gaara.

" Good idea Gaara, she can sleep in _my_ room.. I have two beds. It's better than her sleeping on the couch. Am I right?"

Gaara leered at his sister.

''' _ **Don't take the bait boy.. She is testing you!'''**_

" No one said she was sleeping over, I invited her over for dinner. I would be wasting her time if I took her to her home, for her then to walk alone to our home."

Temari leered at her little brother, to then widen a fraction, witnessing as Sakura read adjusted herself on Gaara, draping her arms off his shoulders, her face in the crook of his neck.

Gaara's expression never wavered, which caused a smirk to appear on her face.

"Have it your way, Gaara." She said in a sing song voice which made his ears feel hot, a feeling not familiar to him.

A thin tendril of sand appear near the four-haired teens feet, causing the kunoichi to stumble, Kankuro covered his eyes, embarrassed for his sister.

Temari stumbled into someone hard, rather than the hard ground beneath them, into the arms of none other than..

"Troublesome…"

Nara, Shikamaru. The same Nara, Shikamaru she was secretly dating, the same one she's been sleeping with, the same man she was sure she was head over heels, in love with him.

… And he just called her troublesome, which caused her to blush heavily and knock him hard in the chest.

"B-baka!"

Gaara only tilted his head like a confused puppy at the interaction and walked passed the two, when he was about 5 paces away, Gaara paused.

" Nara.."

Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro all froze in their spots.

"Dinner, in an hour. Our place. You are welcome to come."

Gaara then resumed his trek to their Konoha home, with the sleeping pink haired beauty resting comfortably on his back. Oblivious to the three behind him regaining their composure.

Temari hugged Shikamaru tightly, Kankuro sweatdropped.

"I thought you were a goner, Nara"

Shikamaru was still in shock when he held Temari close.

' _Close one..'_


	14. In the Passage of Time

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 14: In the Passage of Time

As days turned into weeks, their bond only became stronger.

Gaara helped and watched Sakura train at a distance, making sure she didn't over exert herself.

Which she was famous for doing, from time to time.

Gaara recalled an experience he had one day. Master Kabu forced Gaara to have a day off, not wanting the Hokage back down here, yelling his ear off about the red head's health.

Gaara decided to watch his beryl eyed beauty train. She was in a heated spar session with two of the Hokage's clones.

There was something about hearing her roar, fist cocked, ready to do some damage.

Gaara shuddered, pride and lust for the pinkette coursing through him when a hard fist connected with the clone's skull.

Sakura was exhaling a well controlled breathe, getting into stance when the second clone poofed out of existence.

"That's enough for today Sakura-Lady Tsunade! That's not fair, I wasn't done!"

"Enough Sakura!.. You are littered in injures, tomorrow, we are going to the Land of Stone, Res- I don't need rest! And I'm just a little scuffed, stop treating me like a child!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura huffed away rushing passed a couple for Konoha jonin.

Gaara frowned, vanishing with the wind and appearing before Sakura. Who stopped, surprised by his sudden appearance.

" Ojo.. _Breathe_.."

She was fuming, her frame was wracked with tremors. Her hands and fingers flexed into fists.

" Aka!.. S-she had no right to cut my training short! I still had one clone left to fight!.. "

The redhead crossed his arms, as his beauty rambled on about such an insignificant thing, especially since she was leaving with Lady Tsunade for a two week training retreat.

" Sakura.. I think you're overreacting.."

Gaara inwardly shivered at the look she gave him. Her fury burning brightly in her emerald eyes.

" .. Excuse me..? .. I am.. _**What?**_ "

Gaara placed his hands on her shoulders, easing the tension out of them, some.

"You're going to be gone soon for two weeks. The least you can do is relax before you're put through hell.."

Her brilliant eyes were downcast as he leaned down to kiss her nose, causing said nose to cringle, and the beauty in his arms to giggle softly.

Gaara turned to the direction he knew her home to be, but stopped once his sand wall activated, her fist the culprit.

" Spar with me Aka."

Gaara sighed, shaking his head.

" No. I agree with the Godiame.."

Sakura growled and ran past him, she stopped momentarily when he made the move to follow.

"Don't follow me, Gaara"

Gaara's 'eyebrows' furrowed in confusion and follows her anyway doing well in masking his chakra.

Gaara watched for what seemed like hours as she releases her pent up frustration.

She was turning the area around her into her own personal sandbox.

It was when she was midway into punching a boulder, Sakura fainted only to be caught by him.

' _ **Her determination is quite the performance, she is making great progress with the Godiame..'**_

Gaara stared at the unconscious beauty in his arms, shocked by Shukaku's words.

' _Was that admiration…?'_

Shukaku stayed silent with furthered Gaara's surprise, and inwardly chuckled at the ichibi.

'You are right… I have no doubt she will surpass her master..'

' _ **A Bold Claim.'**_

' _I have a bold woman..'_

In the corner of his tattered mind, Gaara felt the ichibi grin.

One second they were in the training grounds, only to appear in her room to lay her down.

The Hokage trained her hard, but she would always train even harder. The rosette goddess was only gone for a week, but even a day was torturous enough..

' _ **I see your lioness has gone missing for some time...'**_

Gaara ignored his ichibi and the apparent 'fan girls' he accumulated since volunteers were accepted.

' _ **Why don't you lay wi**_ _-No one, and never.'_

Gaara mentally glared at the ichibi.

Unbeknownst to Gaara, Shikamaru and Kankuro followed him, and have been following the couple for a couple of months, recording and taking photos of Gaara and Sakura, but as of late they have been just focusing on Gaara, without Sakura.

They captured him slowly becoming more and more irritable the longer Sakura is away.

But today, she was coming back.

She appears as if in a dream, she walks toward the red head, only to see several Konoha Kunoichi checking the shirtless Gaara out, giggling and commenting in hushed whispers behind their hands.

Sakura was innocently strolling through, just recently returned from a tough two week training session, her hair was longer, eyes shone bright, and her clothes were dusted with debris but she didn't care, she missed her sandy bad boy, and by kami, she was going to see him now.

Master Kabu winked and waved at the girl, who laughed softly and returned the gesture.

Gaara's ears twitched, swearing he heard her voice, he eyes scorn the fields, and sure enough, his eyes landed on her form, making way towards him, bashfully.

One look into those enchanting emerald eyes.

' _My dragon..made of diamonds..'_

Gaara dropped what he was doing, and in a trance, pushed past the Konoha Kunoichis who were offering him a cold bottle of water.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh internally at their faces.

Sakura headed into the treeline, giving Gaara one sultry look before vanishing in the foliage.

Gaara's nostrils flared up, and in response quickened his pace.

Once under the cover of the trees, Gaara sent out pulses of sand to look for her, he grinned, hearing a soft squeal of excitement, behind one of the many huge trees in this forest.

Gaara vanished only to reappear behind Sakura, trapping her in his arms.

"Found you.."

Sakura squealed in glee. "Miss me?"

The question made Gaara reflect on how her absence truly made him feel.

"Very dearly.."

Sakura turned in Gaara's arms, not expecting such a response, she smiled a bright heartstopping smile.

"I missed you so very much .."

Sakura tippy toed and pecked his soft lips, the action cause Gaara to stiffen then crush her against his chest as his tongue ravished her mouth only to have her respond with the same vigor.

Shikamaru and Kankuro stayed hidden, they took photos and recorded what they thought was evidence, the pair blushed at what they heard, making sure to not watch.

Even after she returned, they never stopped.

There were moments where they trained even on their days off.

But today was not one of those days. No work needed to be done, nothing hindered them from spending time with each other.

Which is why...

Gaara was lying adjacent to the pillows, his knees bent off Sakura's bed clad in nothing but his boxers, jade colored eyes analyzing everything in her room, from the soft shade of tan on the walls, the curtains that hid her balcony, the photos and various beauty utensils on her desk all the while her small personal radio hummed softly into the otherwise quiet room.

Gaara's ears twitch at the sound of the water being cut off in the bathroom. A few moments Sakura comes into the room, freshly bathed covered in a bathrobe, loosely.

Gaara's hungry eyes instantly lock onto her form after she sends him a soft smile, her pink locks dripping with retained water.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long.." she trailed off as she looked through her drawers for her outfit of the day.

"Not at all, take your time.."

Sakura smiled and pulled out a pair of matching seafoam colored undergarments, and suddenly dropping her robe, Gaara's nostrils flared at the exposed beauty before him as she bent over, giving him an ample view of her maturing body as she slid the fabric up her smooth legs.

' _..She's doing this on purpose..'_

Once her panties were in their rightful place, she went to reach for her bra, only to have it deteriorate in her hands into sand, Sakura stared at her now empty hands, sweat dropping as her eyes landed on Gaara's innocent grin.

"You know.. This might sound crazy, but I was actually going to wear that." She finished crossing her arms over her bare chest, she noticed a spark in his eyes as she did.

"It's only fair you remain topless, as I am."

".. _Gaara_ ~.. That isn't really fair.." Sakura blushed profusely.

"Would you rather me be in the nude?" she didn't answer, her blush only darkened which lead her to cover her face in embarrassment.

A devilish smirk appeared on Gaara's lips, he took her lack of answer as an answer and removed his boxers, covering his lower half with her white sheets, when she was finally composed, she locked eyes with his form, only for her to turn crimson at the discarded fabric on the floor i.e. his boxers.

Sakura locked her curious emerald eyes with his tantalizing jade, the hum of the music feeding their anticipation.

Unknown to Sakura, Gaara was watching several droplets trail down her covered chest, only some slipping through the cracks, making its was down to her nether regions.

Sakura yelped suddenly as the texture of her floor went to hardwood to sand, which her used to inch her closer to his now sitting up, form.

When she was close enough, two strong hands rested on her slim waist, his hands running up and down, slim fingers caressing every inch of her, from where her ribs ended to the widest point of her hips, he smiled as he notice her quiver from his touch, his eyes lock with hers as he leaned closer to her, he heard her gasp as his wide tongue licks up after the trail of droplets, his forehead came in contact with her crossed forearms only to uncurl them so that, her nimble fingers could tangle themselves in his crimson locks as his tongue ran over her now exposed developing breasts, only to latch onto one of her hardened peaks, Sakura couldn't help but moan at the sensation of his canines grazing her flesh.

"D-dyga _sa_ ~"

Gaara couldn't help the cheeky smile that tugged on his lips, he stopped what he was doing to show off his dimpled smile as he took her hand, placing it on his hard need for her, he caught the flash of lust in her eyes as she squeezed him eliciting a soft groan.

"If you really want it _Ojo~_.. then dyga _ed_ "

Sakura crushed her lips against his in an attempt to ravish him before pushing him against her mattress, his eyes coated with his desire of her as she climbed on top of him seductively before settling on his lap.

His manhood pressed against his abdomen as she grinded against him, Gaara's eyes narrowed at the fleeing pleasure before Sakura leaned into his ear, whispering dirty words into his ear distracting him as she slowly took him into her tight glistening core.

" _R-rumo.. vilgehk.. cred~"_

Sakura's only response was, throwing her head back in approval as she went all the way down his base, she leaned forward, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss.

Just as Gaara's world was melting away behind black eye lids Sakura did the unthinkable, pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth momentarily before letting go.

Gaara stared at the woman above him, fascinated and captivated, which was short lived as she leans forward, propping herself up with the help of her strong arms and wrists as she lifted only to drop her hips, slowly up and down, gaining momentum and speed, Gaara watched, periodically moaning his Goddess' name as she dominated him.

" _..S-sakura~"_

She was gaining strength, her days of tedious practice and training was paying off.

At her request, Gaara created sand walls for Sakura to practice busting through. After such a session, Gaara always examined her hands and knuckles, more often than not, seeing them red, irritated and sometimes bloody.

She would always assure him that she was okay healing her wounds effortlessly after saying so.

Training was usually followed by meditation.

Everyday for three years, Sakura had to concentrate to pool some chakra in a separate compartment, in attempt to fill the requirement to the Hundred seal.

Meditating sometimes frustrated Sakura.

In the moments when she doubted herself, she would often replay encouraging words Gaara and he Sensei gave to her during idle conversation.

Time flew by, everyone's hair was much longer, features began to develop rapidly within the Konoha 11.

The pair hid the relationship well, they never showed public affection. In crossing, despite the company they had, they always found ways to lock eyes, Sakura would smile to herself, biting her bottom lip from Gaara's firm chest which was more often than not, shirtless or wearing a sweat drenched t-shirt.

Gaara and Sakura's relationship easily flourished the more time spent together.

They spared hand to hand, they practiced their Taijutsu, Shuriken Jutsu, the works.

It wasn't until Sakura landed her first chakra filled punch to the ground did she see the fruits of her labor.

The ground broke apart from the sheer force of the blow, making the terrain around her crumble and collapse in several different directions.

Her breathing was ragged but the large grin was plastered across on her face . It wasn't until she heard clapping did she hop out of the newly formed crater to see Lady Tsunade, applauding her.

Sakura felt on top of the world as Gaara watched in the distance, his chest filled with pride.

He couldn't help but reminisce about their journey together so far:

Gaara basically lived with Sakura, since her parents were out on missions constantly. On some days Sakura would come home exhausted from a long hospital shift, on those nights Gaara would have dinner ready for her.

The days they took completely off they enjoyed each other's company, there was a day when they spent the listening to music in silence, basking in each others presence.

When the Tanabata Matsuri, Star Festival, Umi no hi, which was based on a princess and a shepherd who fell in love, but were forbidden to meet, except for that day of the year (tanabata meaning the "evening of the seventh), when the two stars Kengyu (shepherd) and Orihime (Weaving Princess) meet in the Milky Way.

On that day, children write poems or wishes on streamers of paper and attach them on special tanabata trees. Sakura found Gaara near one of the many tanabata trees, covered in notes. He glanced around reading some of the poems, surprisingly finding some he quite enjoyed.

"..Find one you like Aka?" Gaara smiled and turned to the pink haired beauty behind him.

Growing very fond of the nickname she picked out for him.

".. I'm pleasantly surprised.. some of these are very well written.." Sakura's interest perked up as she stood beside him, her eyes examined the many pieces of poetry, smiling, impressed.

"You're right.. a lot of these are really good.." Gaara pointed to a particular one.

"That ..one is my favorite.." Sakura squinted trying to see the one he spoke of. Sakura blinked, the piece he pointed to had a small heart on it and a cherry blossom attached to it. Gaara kissed her cheek before vanishing into a whirlwind of sand. Sakura was too busy blushing to notice the letter 'G' on the piece of paper.

* * *

3rd Monday of July, Obon, Lantern Festival, Bon or obon is a Buddhist festival to pay tribute to the ancestral spirits.

During the obon days, the spirits of the ancestors return to earth, and lanterns are lit in front of houses to guide them to their families.

Lanterns are then floated on rivers to indicate the way back to the underworld.

When night fell, Gaara created a cloud of sand for him and Sakura to sit and watch the soft glow, that covered the now dark Konoha.

Sakura hugged Gaara's arm, resting her head on his shoulder as they held hands.

Sakura ended up falling asleep on him that night.

* * *

Keiro no hi, Respect-for-the-Aged Day, a day to pay tribute to the elderly and hope for longevity.

Gaara found Sakura working on Tsunade's paper work in the Hokage office.

Sakura smiled once he entered the room.

"Oh Thank Kami you're here.. This paper work was putting me to sleep.. I didn't think Tsunade- sensei would have suddenly taken the whole day off like that.." the pinkette admitted tiredly, not hearing a response, she looked at Gaara and blushed darkly, he had a certain look in his eye that begged for trouble.

"..Well.. we can't have that.. can we?"

Sakura gulped as Gaara rounded the desk, only to stand beside the now panicking pinkette.

"..G-Gaara.. I-i.." he silenced her with his lips on hers and he gently took her hand, standing her up from the Hokage's seat, sliding it away before bending Sakura over the well known desk.

"W-wait!..G-Gaar- _Shhh_.. Can't be too loud, Sakura.. someone will hear you.." Sakura was about to protest until Gaara gripped the hemp of her shorts, pulling them off along with her underwear.

She whimpered as Gaara slid his member clumsily against her, missing her entrance on purpose, teasing her.

" Aka..p-please..~" he slid into her with little to no resistance, her slick walls gripped him in place.

He leaned over her bent over form, pulling her clothes above her breasts, teasing her growing mounds as he filled her to the hilt, the action causing him to groan in her ear.

".. _Ojo_.. You wanted me this bad? Look how easily I _slid_ in to you.." Sakura groaned in pleasure as Gaara thrusted his words home.

Sakura bit her lower lip in attempt to stay quiet as the sound of flesh slapping against slick flesh filled the office room.

Gaara pounded into her on her Sensei's desk.

Sakura didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't help but feel highly aroused at the aspect of getting caught.

Gaara gripped her widening hips, pulling her down on his length, this time, she could not help but moan his name.

The pair stopped once they heard a knock outside the door, along with the jostling of the door knob. Sakura's eyes widened, the thought of getting caught made her tense and tighten down on the unsuspecting redhead, who covered Sakura's mouth with his hand before pounding his length in and out of the unsuspecting pink beauty.

A couple of more knocks with an added _'Tsunade-sama?.. Are you there?'_ and Sakura came undone..

She felt faint as Gaara didn't let up, he was trailing kisses up and down her back, his thrusts slow before regaining a second wind, thus slamming himself in and out of her weeping entrance until he met his end.

Gaara nuzzled her tenderly before slipping out of her.

Sakura was in the middle of shakily standing up, when a hand at the small of her back stopped her.

".. Who said I was done?" she heard him say as he rubbed her peach shaped behind.

They eventually lost count on how many times they've had sex.

* * *

Taiiku no Hi, Health and Sports Day 2nd monday on October

A competition was made in light of the beautiful day.

Hosting it was Rock Lee and Gai-sensei.

Sakura and the other girls wore light sportswear. Lee wore his green jumpsuit.

Sakura wore a black sports bra, that stopped just above her navel, her outfit came complete with her signature black bicycle shorts. It wasn't till mid competition, after competing with each other in push up, squats and shuriken jutsu, the last event was a baton race did Gaara and Sakura stumble under the cover of the trees only to have vigorous sex, under the hot sun.

Gaara wore a sleeveless shirt, and regular/ standard pair of tapered pants.

Gaara noticed a light discoloration on the back of Sakura's neck, where it met her back.

Looking at it closely, a birthmark with along of what seemed like beauty marks looked as if when connected shaped the Kanji for heaven.

Gaara couldn't help but growl as he entangled his fingers in her hair, pulling on it lightly so that her back would be pressed more against his torso.

She arched her back as the redhead pounded in her from behind like a wild animal.

Now that, Gaara had a grip on Sakura's hair, he tilted her head to the right, exposing her neck to him, he bared his teeth against the tender flesh there, biting it lightly before using his lips to mare her neck in love marks.

The action made Sakura's knees buckle.

Gaara replaced his left hand which was gripping Sakura's hips to one of her bouncing breasts, gripping the supple flesh, kneading as he continued to plunge in and out of the pinkette, causing her to release a partial scream, the sound caused Gaara to release her hair to cover her mouth as she braced herself against the sand coated tree as she came harshly.

Sakura's eyes rolled back as Gaara's pace turned slow yet rigorous, but what made her sight flicker in and out of darkness was his slow grueling action of him pumping his entire length in and out of her.

Sakura climaxed two more times before Gaara turned Sakura towards him. She was barely able to stand by the time he lifted against the sand covered bark only to slide her down his entire length.

He pinned her frame to the tree, legs spread fully apart.

Sakura gripped the fabric of his shirt, cursing under her breath as Gaara continued to move within her. Gaara had her moaning loudly in disbelief, until he crashed his lips against hers, determined in fully dominating her as his movement gradually become frantic, the feel of her walls clinging to his member drove him over the edge.

He stayed in the same position, breathing heavily, the scent if passionate sex hung on the air while a pre-coital glow graced sweat slicked skin.

He nuzzled her tenderly and then loosened the grip on her legs, lowering them down slowly while still sheathed inside of her.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Gaara sported a faint smirked at the condition her left her in.

Struggling to regain her breath, cheeks flushed, her eyes… those eyes of _hers_.

He felt himself twitch alive once as he locked eyes with her barely open ones. Her pink lashes obscuring a clear look at those captivating emerald eyes of hers, but what re-lit his libido was her the worrying of her bottom lip as she stared at him.

Sakura whimpered softly at the feel of him hardening inside her a mixture of pain and pleasure, evident in her voice, clearly sore from the previous session.

She asks him what has gotten into him, only to have him chuckle breathlessly in response as he slides himself deeper into the hilt of her, eliciting a shriek from the pinkette admitting :" ..Full moon.."

Before Sakura even has a chance to connect the dots, Gaara began to plunge into the unsuspecting pink haired beauty, who in turn dug her nails weakly into Gaara's shoulders, holding on to dear life as he, once again strove to quench his body of her.

* * *

Halloween October 31

With the temperature dropping, Gaara and Sakura spent a lot of time at home, tonight by watching a horror film.

Sakura shook her head at cheap scare on the screen.

" I bet I can scare you.."

Gaara turned his attention to his Gārufurendo.

"..Is that right?" he added only to see her nodding with a sure expression on her face.

" Yup!.. I won't tell you when.. but I bet I can scare you.." Gaara raised an 'eyebrow'.

".. I can't even scare myself Sakura.. and I'm considered a scary ..guy" Sakura shook her head grinning.

" You're not scary.. you're just a force to be reckoned with.. A lot of people tend to get easily intimidated at that.." she added.

"I'm speaking more into the fact.. that I am a well known killer.." Sakura shook her head.

" That isn't you anymore.. People are starting to see you for the great shinobi that you are.."

Gaara couldn't help the smile that made it on to his face from the comment.

" I bet I can scare you.." he added. Sakura chuckled.

" Is that a challenge?" Sakura added smugly while holding out her hand for him to shake, which he shook gladly.

"Oh! It's on!"

The rest of the night went on, with neither of them finding the best opportunity to scare the other, both agreed that the art of surprise was the best course of action.

* * *

November 11-12 Kaura's bday.

No one really saw Gaara the entire day, except for Sakura, whom spoke to him earlier that morning.

".. I bet she was beautiful.."

".. _Was_.."

".. Gaara.. true beauty doesn't fade.. Now, If you need space.. I'll understand.." She pecked his cheek and left the living room momentarily to use the bathroom, when she came back, he was gone. She smiled sadly and started on dinner, waiting for Gaara to return.

It wasn't until after midnight, did Gaara appear in her room, she got up from her bed to switch on a light, only to be pulled back in bed by his sand.

The bed creaked slightly from his added weight.

Sakura was about to ask him if he was alright, when Gaara buried his face in her chest, arms wrapped tightly around her.

The hug felt reminiscent to that of a child hugging a mother for comfort.

She held onto him tight, kissing the top of his head repeatedly, she swore she felt moisture soak into the fabric on her nightgown, but didn't question it further.

Gaara was hurting, and she wanted to do whatever it took to make him feel better.

* * *

November 15 Shichi-Go-San, 7-5-3 Festival

Shichigosan is the traditional rite of passage for boys aged 3 and 5 and girls aged 3 and 7 to be blessed at the local shinto shrine to extend thanks for their good health and pray for their future blessings.

Children are dressed up in colorful kimonos.

Sakura observed the day by helping the the boys age 3 to 5, girls age 3 to 7, get ready for their visit to the Naka Shrine.

Forgetting something inside , she quickly informed Iruka and entered the Academy, as she passed the many classrooms of the Academy. She paused momentarily in front of a classroom doorway, when she overheard some laughter.

Peeking in the classroom, watching the scene unfold before her, warmed her heart.

The children that once ran away from Gaara, were currently with him being entertained by his sand.

Sakura found his good nature towards the children to be very attractive.

Noticing her presence, Gaara apologized and suggests the kids to join the rest of of there classmates. Giggling they ran out the classroom.

Sakura strode in the classroom once the kids are gone and slid the door behind her, closed.

The action rose an invisible eyebrow.

"...Sakura..?" She grinned at him as she used some of her chakra infused strength to press Gaara against the wall. She quickly undid and pulled down his pants before coming face to face with what Gaara has been pleasing her with all this time.

' _O-oh ..my'_

Sakura looked into Gaara's face which was now lightly dusted with blush as she neared the head of his member.

First a shy hand came to tentatively grip his shaft, her cheeks turned pink as she felt it twitch. She then experimentally ran her fingers up and down his member.

Her eyes would occasionally switch between what her hands were doing and Gaara's facial expressions.

Then he moaned..

The sound made both of them look at each other in shock, Sakura was the first to break the shock when she begins to lap at the head of his dick. Gaara's hands tremble as does his knees as Sakura become more courageous in her ministrations.

" _...K-kuso.. Sakura..!_ "

Sakura rested her lust coated eyes on Gaara's visually delicious expressions, it wasn't until she was gagging on his shaft did Gaara's hips involuntary thrust into her face, his once trembling fingers, entangled themselves in her pink locks.

He choked a gasp as her throat milked him for all he was worth. Gaara attempted to pull his hips away from her lips, but her firm grip on his now, trembling thighs made him stay put. Gaara's eyes were slitted in ecstasy, from his cheeks to the mark that adorned his forehead was a heavy red coated in a crimson blush.

He groaned as she continued to suck and swallow at his twitching manhood, Gaara hissed, gripping his hair as she slid his shaft in and out of her mouth, with a skill that left Gaara's mouth dry.

"..S-saku..kura.. _N-no more_.. " he said with a shudder, the response he received was an audible 'pop' and sultry chuckle from the pink haired goddess on her knees before him.

He opened his eyes slowly, eyes wincing, having to accustom to the light from being close for so long. His gaze landed on the woman before him, who eyes smiled at him, he raised a trembling hand to caress her cheek and she graced him with her gaping mouth.

His white coated the walls of her mouth and her tongue.

Then….

…Then… in one large gulp.

It was all gone.

He knew this because she showed him her clean mouth and cute pink tongue free of his personal..substance.

Gaara's face matched his hair color that day.

If only he knew what she had to read and study to be as skilled as she was.

* * *

November 23, Kinro kansha no hi, Labour Thanksgiving Day

Celebrates labour and production, and is meant to thank one another.

Sakura made a huge feast, expecting her parents to be home any minute.

She was planning on finally revealing to her parents that she was in a relationship with Gaara.

When 8 pm rolled around, a disappointed Sakura, began to dig in.

That was until she heard a knock at the door. She raced to the door, in opening it did she see:

Gaara, his siblings, Master Kabu, Master Matsun, Master Oppai-chai at her door. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"..Konbanwa, did something happen?.. What is everyone doing here?"

Master Kabu took a step forward, choosing to speak first.

".. Is Thanksgiving, not for family?..Carpe diem, is what I always say.." A bright smile spread across Sakura's face.

"H-hai! Come in! There's enough for everyone!" she added as she stepped to the side, allowing her guests in.

Gaara was going to be the last through the door, Sakura closed said door, afterward giving him a well deserved kiss on the lips as he caressed her face softly.

"Happy Thanksgiving.. _Ojo_.." She couldn't help but kiss him again before they made their way inside the warm home, joining the others in digging into her well prepared feast.

* * *

December 24/25 Christmas

White snowflakes drifted from the sky only gather upon the ground.

Gaara and Sakura lay naked in front of the fireplace, basking in the warmth. Sheets were sprawled all over on the floor.

This was one of the rare occasions where Sakura visited Gaara.

For Christmas, Sakura gave Gaara a picture of them the day they finished plowing all the the soil and sowing the seeds.

Sakura had her arm hanging off of Gaara's shoulders, in an attempt to bring him closer in the shot. She was sporting a smile while he looked confused.

Gaara gave Sakura a set of black gloves, made specially to help protect her hands from further hand injury.

 _' Christmas..already..'_

The redhead thought, as the rosette haired beauty was captivated by the flames while listening to his heart beat, unbeknownst of his internal struggle.

 _ **'**_ _.._ _ **.Did you think was going to really last beyond the year?'**_

 _'.. I swore to her.. I won't let distance destroy this..'_

 _ **' You can't control everything.. '**_

Sakura felt a spike in his chakra, she rose her head from his chest in question.

" Something wrong?" Gaara shook his head as he caressed her bare smooth back.

" I'm fine.. you need your rest.." Sakura nodded, laying her head down again, right above his heart.

The scar Sasuke's chidori made against her cheek. With his heart beat in her ear, she closed her eyes, and in her mind, dreamed of telling Gaara, how much she loved him, afraid that if she said it a loud, he would associate her with the person who was responsible for his childhood trauma.

Before they knew it they were celebrating the New Year.

Everyone was on top of the Hokage rock, where all the previous Hokages faces were displayed as a honorable reminder. While everyone but a select few, them being: Shikamaru, Kankuro and Temari witness them kiss at the stroke of midnight.

A flash captured the moment perfectly.

* * *

Jan. 19 Gaara's Birthday

Sakura spent the night out with the sand siblings, Shikamaru and Rock Lee, who was trying to sweet talk Sakura into dating him, to no avail.

Once back in Sakura's room, she asked if Gaara felt threatened. Shaking his head he responded:

" What we have is beyond words.. I was not the least bit upset when Rock Lee was hitting on you.." He finished by capturing her lips in a tender kiss that slowly transformed into a hungry lip lock.

They didn't make love, but Gaara saw that Sakura was satisfied with just the use of his mouth and gentle touch.

The following day- Konoha Hospital 4pm

Sakura was making her final rounds when she came across Rock Lee seated in the lobby, curious, she made her way towards him.

" Konbanwa Lee, Are you here for an appointment?"

The Green Beast smiled his usual carefree smile, despite seeming to be in discomfort.

"Ah! Sakura, my heart throbs to see you here! And here to help me no less!" Sakura sweatdropped.

"How can I help you, Lee?"

Lee said nothing and showed his palms to Sakura, who raised a brow, no injury seen.

"Lee, um, I don't really see anything wrong.."

Lee gulped.

"Something is ingrained into my hands! I was in the middle of walking around Konoha on my hands, when the pain in my palms became too bothersome to ignore.."

Sakura rubbed her chin as she contemplated what it could be, she took a hold of his hand, pressing a index finger into his palm before he snatched it away, hissing in pain, Sakura shrieked, not expecting the reaction as well as the sight of blood dripping down his hand.

"I-i'm so sorry Lee.. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Lee winced and shook his head at the apologetic pinkette.

"Not to worry! I am tougher than what you might have seen!"

Sakura sweatdropped and bowed apologetically nonetheless.

"Come with me Lee, let's have a closer look in a exam room, follow me."

Lee followed her, cupping his hand to keep from bleeding all over the floor.

One in the exam room, Lee sat on an examining table, palms up while Sakura was searching through the cabinets for gauze and disinfectant. She returned beside Lee, tray in hand.

"Okay.. Let me get a closer look.. See what's happening"

Sakura turned on a headlamp, eyes narrowing as she examined his palms, when she went to touch the seemingly 'normal' bare palm, only to have Lee yelp and pull his hand away again, the bleeding becoming heavier, Sakura cursed under her breath and apologize.

' _Why does he bleed more.. After I touch it?'_

"Lee, can you touch your own palm?"

Lee compiled and poked the area near his thumb, no blood. Something clicked.

"Lee.. let me test this.. I am sorry if this causes you pain.."

Sakura touched his palm to have him wince in pain. Sakura's eyes widen as blood seeped from the very place she touched. She rushed to the sink, getting a small water basin, creating a saline solution to extract whatever is injuring his hands.

"Lee, put your hands in this.. And sorry again if this hurts.."

Rock Lee did as asked, once submerged, she placed two hands above the the surface of the water, concentrating and focusing on removing the foreign substance from Lee's palms, it took 1 hour, but Lee's hands were as good as new after Sakura healed him.

"Arigato! Sakura-chan! Allow me to take you out as a thank you!"

Sakura gulped, her eyes going to the content at the bottom of the water basin.

"Sorry Lee, but I have a lot of training to do with Tsunade-shishou.."

"NO! Problem! I know you will go the distance, and blossom into fierce ninja!" Sakura smiled and waved as a nurse let the tear faced Lee out the room, once the coast was clear, Sakura placed her hands in the water, hesitant to touch what was extracted from Lee's hands, but once she touched the grainy substance, her eyes widened.

' _Sand!?..Gaara..'_

Sakura's eyebrow furrow in concern, confused by the turn of events, and then it hit her, she rushed to clock out, and run home, where he was surely to be waiting for her to come home.

* * *

Haruno Residence

Gaara was in the kitchen, wearing a dark green apron as he cooked a small meal for him and Sakura, his ear twitched at the sound of the front door slamming close, harder than usual.

' _Rough day.'_

He thought and continued sauteeing the beef, that was until he heard Sakura barge in, eyes full of conflicting emotions. Gaara seeing this lowered the flame and gave her his full attention. She presented him with a vile which contained a red grainy substance, Gaara raised a 'brow'.

"Do you know what this is?"

Gaara shook his head, and sniffed at the air.

"Blood?..." Sakura nodded.

"And..?"

Gaara shrugged, Sakura frowned.

" Why was your sand engraved into the palms of Rock Lee..?"

Gaara's eyes widen a fraction of a second, before a frustrated look appears on his face. The expression on his face worried Sakura, something told her he didn't do this on purpose, he did say Lee's presence didn't bother him yesterday.

' _But then..what was sand doing in his palms.. And why did they bleed every time i touched him.'_

" Is.. Lee alright?" Sakura was pulled from her thoughts at the sudden inquiry.

" He is now.. I had difficulty healing him, everytime I would touch his palm, it would bleed where I touched.. Why?"

Gaara's hands fisted at his sides, eyes narrowed darkly at nothing in particular.

Sakura stared at Gaara, her eyes widening as everything clicked. Sakura placed a comforting hand on his fisted ones, successfully pulling him from his thoughts.

" Shukaku did this.. Didn't he.."

Her suspicion was confirmed when Gaara looked away, ashamed.

"Aka.. Look at me.."

Gaara's eyes locked onto hers in an instant.

" You too Shukaku.. Eyes up here" She motions with two fingers to keep eye contact. She noted how his eyes widen slightly at the command directed to the Ichibi.

" Shu.. I'm guessing you're to blame for this sand fiasco?"

' _ **...'**_

Gaara nodded, answering for him despite his silence.

" Lee wasn't a danger to Gaara or I, I know he asks me out, but you two don't really think I would go out with him..did you?"

' _ **What is the matter with the green one?'**_

" Why won't you?.. He asked.."

A smile made its way on Sakura's face.

" He isn't you, Gaara.. Shu, I really appreciate it, but I can protect myself."

Shukaku glowered with made Gaara smile faintly.

' _ **...Gomen.. Sakura..'**_

Gaara's eyes nearly bulge from his head. Sakura saw this and instantly, two smaller yet soft hands went to his cheeks.

" Are you okay?.. Gaara?"

Gaara's shocked eyes landed on Sakura's.

" He apologized..to you.."

Sakura's smile only widened, she leaned into Gaara's ear, giving hIm a soft tender hug.

" Thank you..the both of you.."

Gaara's hands rested at the small of her back as he returned the embrace, he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent before smelling something burning. Gaara commanded his sand to saute and shake the meat in the pan around.

Not ready enough to let go of his mate, not just yet.

* * *

Feb 3 Setsubun (Bean-Throwing Ceremony) literally meaning the "seasonal divide" part of the Spring Festival.

A ritual called mamemaki (bean-throwing), conducted at people's homes or in temples and shrines in order to expel evil spirits and disease by throwing beans outside their house and exclaiming: "Oni wa soto! Fuku wa uchi!", which translates as "Demons out, luck in!"

The number of beans thrown (and subsequently eaten) usually corresponds to a person's age.

Everywhere you turned on Konoha, people were throwing beans, first in their homes and then at shrines, Sakura was laughing the whole time, Gaara took his amount of beans and instead of throwing them at an something in particular, he poured two hand fulls over his head, when Sakura wasn't looking.

* * *

February 14: Valentine's Day

Sakura was home preparing a nice dinner for the two of them, taking her time as she she hadn't been feeling well for a while.

She was sipping some camomile tea in attempt to soothe her flu-like symptoms. She was just turning off the stove only to hear soft music playing from where she believed to be her living room.

She walked out of the kitchen to see a bowl of Ume on the table (Japanese Apricot)Gaara was wearing a white shirt, and had a gray hoodie on, his pants were a black and tapered at the ankles.

He reached his hand out for her.

Sakura took his hand, and blushed as he softly tugged her in to his arms. Gaara rested his hands on the small of her back, as she rested her arms on his shoulders.

They slow danced till he surprised by pulling off a half spin that brought the front of their bodies closer together.

Sakura hooked her hands behind Gaara's neck, she worried her bottom lip which caused Gaara to smother her worrying with his own lips.

Sakura melted, and realized she felt better now that he was here.

Later that night they lay under the covers of her sheets, skyclad and basking in the warmth and intimacy of the moment.

Gaara laid flat on his back while Sakura laid flush against his chest, tracing invisible characters on his peck all the while listening to his heartbeat and soft tunes coming from the radio which also served to mask their conversation.

" ..Gaara…?"

" Hm?" He stirred slightly to caress the soft skin of her back.

".. I enjoy it better...when you're around me.."

Gaara raised a 'brow' at the statement. " It?.. What is _it_?"

Sakura sighed contently at the music's soft tempo.

"..Life."

She heard his heart skip a beat only to pump faster to catch up.

Gaara's fingers intertwined and fiddled with Sakura's as he thought of a response.

"... Sakura.. My life, isn't worth a sliver of yours.. "

Sakura raised her head, eyes glimmering with a fury that made his breath get caught in his throat.

" If I ever lost you Gaara… I would be losing myself ..too" Gaara's 'brows' furrowed at the confession.

She must not fully understand the miracle it is to him to have someone, her of all people, pressed flush against him, naked, glowing and looking at him with an expression.. _That_ expression.

Gaara captured her lips in a soul wrenching kiss.

Her expression that said:

' _You are my world.. Without you, I am part of a whole.. I am yours Gaara, and you.. Are mine and mine alone.'_

If only she knew how much Gaara clung desperately to be with her for any given moment, any time of the day, because around her, he felt, fulfilled.

* * *

March 13 Festival of Colors

The Last days of the mission upon them, Sakura desperately used any free time to be with Gaara, She was depressing herself with thoughts of Gaara leaving when Temari 'booped' her nose, helping Sakura to come back to reality.

" Do you want to help me do this?.. We might get yelled at for these antics.. but screw it! We should be celebrating!" She added while stuffing colored dust in various pouches.

Sakura grinned and continued pulverizing the chalk in her hands into colored powder.

" Temari.. you sure everyone will be wearing white?" the pinkette asked.

"Sakura.. I made sure to tell the only reliable ninja for that jo-It's Lee isn't it"

Sakura chuckled as she heard Temari suck her teeth.

" I'm not the boyfriend for you to be finishing sentences for.." Sakura couldn't help to blush.

".. I'm going to.. m-miss you guys.." Temari stopped what she was doing to look at Sakura, seeing the girl on the verge of tears.

"Sakura.. I know you are Gaara are going to be fine.. Look at me and Shikamaru.."

Sakura smiled and hugged the four pig tailed blonde, she felt better knowing, Temari and Shikamaru dated, despite the distance.

Feeling full of hope, Sakura got back to the task at hand.

* * *

 **Training Grounds-** 3 Pm

There gathered the shinobi who worked hard the entire year, including all of Konoha 11 as well as the Sand Siblings.

Everyone stood around, pouches in hand, waiting for the word.

 **"EVERYMAN FOR HIMSELF!"**

A puff of blue covered a part of the grounds, which was then beautifully being carried away by a passing breeze.

A playful chaos in-sued.

Clouds of pink, yellow, green, white, purple, coated the air all around them.

The powder stuck to the clothing in various patterns. The dust stuck to hair, skin, it got on practically on anything.

Amidst the clouds of dust, their eyes locked.

Sakura had a giant smile plastered on her face from all the fun she was having.

She was too late in noticing Gaara having appeared behind her, before emptying his pouch of red dust on her head.

Her mouth was open ajar, feign shock as she emptied her bag of pink dust on his head, coating his hair in the pink substance.

As she was laughing, Gaara paused in that moment to look around, seeing so many people, sharing in this one moment.

Joy apparent in everyone's face.

Sand and Konoha, together.

Once the dust had settled, a calmness overtook them as they all examined the results.

Many of them pleased and laughing at each other. Sakura was leaning against a nearby tree, feeling breathless.

Careful as to not raise any suspicion, he pressed the back of his hand against her forehead, feeling her a little hotter than usual.

" .. Do you have a fever?.." Sakura raised her head to look at Gaara only to be overtaken with nausea.

"I-i'll be fine.. I've had this flu on and off for a while.. I'll be fine.."

Regardless of what she said, Gaara took her home, showered with her, making sure to get the colors off her fair skin, after getting her dressed, he tucked her in bed, and went to prepare her a bowl of soup.

Sakura was fast asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.

* * *

March 27th

Sakura wearing usual outfit which consisted of a red qipao dress with short sleeves — with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector worn as a hairband. top with the same design as the upper-half of her old outfit. Tucked on her hips were the black gloves Gaara got her for Christmas.

Sakura changed colored band of her forehead protector to red.

Lastly, she now carries a medical pouch.

She stood at the West Gate of Konoha, awaiting the rest of her teammates.

They were Kakashi and the other Shikamaru. After receiving Intel on small group of rebels snatching anything they can get their hands on. The last thing they snatched being a priceless necklace that belonged to a neighboring royal countryman.

Temari looked at the graying sky, frowning slightly as she felt a drop or two of rain touch her cheek. She watched as the trio departed.

 **18 minutes out**

Kakashi thought he caught something in the corner of his eye, and thought he heard a voice.

He commanded the group to halt all movement, believing the rebels weren't far off.

The atmosphere was eerily calm, which made the hairs on Sakura's arm raise on end.

She was shifting her eyes around, trying to see beyond the trees, when her eyes widened.

 _'We're in a genjutsu!'_

Sakura was about to dispel the genjutsu until a searing pain shot through her abdomen, looking down, the last thing she saw was the end hilt of a kunai, poking out of her.

Her head couldn't process it, she rose her eyes to call out for her teammates only to greet, darkness.

* * *

Gaara was on his way to Sakura's home, planning on making her something to eat while awaiting her arrival when in a poof, Shikamaru appeared.

" .. Gaara. You've been summoned...the Hokage would like to have a word.." Gaara raised a brow at the Jonin sudden appearance but Gaara compiled and followed Shikamaru to the Hokage's office.

Gaara looked at the Jonin, something didn't sit well with him. He smelled blood coming off his hands.

" Were you injured on the mission?" Shikamaru stiffened at Gaara's question.

"Not me.. Why?"

Gaara stopped walking. Shikamaru sighed and turned toward Gaara, who was examining the dirt road they walked on.

Shikamaru gulped when Gaara squatted down to touch a trail of blood, it wasn't until he touched it and brought to his nose to smell did his aura darken.

His eyes became wild he disappeared in a whirlwind only to appear outside the Hokage's office.

He turned the door knob only to be pulled inside by Temari.

Temari stood before him, a troubling expression on her face.

 _'...Temari has been crying..'_

Tsunade sat behind the desk, solemn. Temari was the first to try and muster up the courage to speak, Gaara didn't want to admit it, but the tension in the room was making Gaara uncomfortable and slowly become unhinged.

"G-Gaara.. maybe.. you should h-have a seat.." Temari motioned him to a chair in which he refused.

"Who was injured in the mission?"

The room stayed silent, which only further fueled Gaara's anger. His hands were fisted and trembling by his sides.

" Temari.. what aren't you telling me..?" The blonde didn't know how to go about saying it.

So, Tsunade took it upon herself to.

"..Sakura was the one injured..was stabbed in the lower abdomen by what I was informed to be a Kunai.. "

Gaara's felt his heart stop and his sand begin to violently swirl around the room. Everything seemed..unreal.

"Gaara..the wound was too great.. But she is stable now."

Gaara's mind was plagued with visions of Sakura, bloodied, nearly lifeless.

"Gaara.. There is one more thing you have to know.." Tsunade added, observing the unhinged redhead.

"Sakura was pregnant.. And we couldn't save the ..baby"

His world came to a crashing halt, his eyes had staggering look of shock.

' _Sakura...she was..'_

He gripped his redlocks and crumbled to his knees.

' _It's...she..'_

He began hyperventilating, the air becoming thick.

'Dead.. _dead_.. _ **.dead!**_ ''

All he could hear was the sobbing coming from his older sister and a deafening ring in his ears.

* * *

 **In Gaara's mind**

 _ **"Boy..Boy...Gaara.. can you hear me?.. '"**_

The husk of the former man walked up to Shukaku, splitting open the sand spirit.

Shukaku could do nothing but howl in pain, as Gaara forced his way into the source of energy, that is until two golden arms, attempted to pull the hollowed-eyed version of Gaara to his senses.

Speaking in a soft voice, Gaara heard the unknown feminine voice say:

 _'...Gaara.. You don't want to do this..'_

Two gentle hands tried cupping Gaara's eyes only to have him howl in anguish.

Mentally Gaara continued under the demons skin, falling into Shukaku's chakra pool.

* * *

The Hokage's Office

Temari was about to hug her young brother when he broke apart, revealing a hollow shell.

The wind would have stung anyone else going this fast, but not him.

Gaara sprinted faster toward the western side of Konoha after catching the scent of her blood.

Sensing Kakashi's chakra attempting to catch up, Gaara vanished in a tendril of sand only to reappear, outside the western walls of Konoha.

Kakashi cursed underneath his breath, then he used his Shunshin no Jutsu, reappearing at the Hokage's office.

Tsunade, Shizune and Temari were startled at first until they recognize the silvered haired shinobi.

" Gaara made it beyond the walls!.. I know where he's headed, but I need a team to come with me to subdue him!.."

Tsunade tried to appear calm, but if you looked at her hard enough you could make out the clammy sweat running down her face, and her drained appearance.

"Kakashi.. in this circumstance.. we do nothing.. and wait.." Kakashi's two visible eyes looked at her incredulously. Tsunade took the look with offense.

" You have no idea what is going on... between you student and Gaara?" Kakashi's eyes widened.

".. I only assumed.. she was going to end up with Sasuke.." Tsunade scoffed.

" Why would you assume she would wait for that traitor?" Kakashi's eyes hardened.

" His blood line is a plus to have under our belt.. Who else would bare him an heir for his line to continue?"

Temari gasped at the revelation. Tsunade in standing up, slammed her open palm down on her desk, angered.

" **Enough!.**.I will not let someone's else life be ruined by this **fucking** council's idiotic old views! I thought better of you Kakashi!"

"Wake up Tsunade! There is an impending war well in the works.. You know what will happen to Gaara if he is discovered doing this!..."

Temari unable to handle the pain in her heart braced herself on the wall, unable to stop the the tears from falling, she covered face with her hands, sobbing at her little brother's misfortune.

The other two shinobi in the room turned their solemn gaze to the girl crying.

 _'..Gaara... I'm so.. so.. Sorry'_

Tsunade sat down. After a small discussion Kakashi was allowed to take Kankuro with him but, only Kankuro.

Temari pulled him to the side to inform him while Kakashi and Tsunade discussed the details further.

Their attention was pulled to the two now crying siblings, as the contemplated the unimaginable pain their youngest was going through.

" The less people that know.. the better.." Kakashi nodded in acknowledgment before looking over at Kankuro, his eyes were red from crying at the news.

Kakashi placed a firm hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. Kankura sniffled and nodded his head in a silent 'thank you' as they quickly made their way toward the West Gate.

As the two ninja reach the Western Gate, a loud bone chilling outcry disturbed the peace for all those within 3 miles of the gate were able to hear clearly.

Kankuro's hands balled up into fists.

The turmoil in his heart, his heart ached at the unfairness of the shinobi way.

Once beyond the gates, Kankuro looked over to Kakashi before sprinting toward the direction of Gaara's outcry.

 _' Gaara.. I'm on my way.. '_

* * *

Sand flowed freely everywhere, changing the fauna to instant desert.

Chakra was seeping off Gaara in waves, every step he took sand was sure to be there.

He sniffed the air again, then vanished only to reappear near a waterfall, his eyes quickly caught sight of an entrance to a cave underneath said waterfall. Gaara faded only to reappear in front of the cave.

After passing the threshold Gaara broke out into a sprint, running deeper into the cavern, he stopped at the sound of loud boisterous voices, Gaara blended behind a jutting rock, sniffing the air, the scent of Sakura's blood was coming from the one Gaara presumed, to be the leader.

Gaara was rearing behind the rock until the soft voice came upon him again.

 _'… Let me be your eyes...'_

Gaara couldn't place the voice, but, nonetheless allowed the gentle hands to cover his eyes, as he made his way to the gang of men.

No sand protected him, his eyes were clear indigo-colored, the unsheathing of Sakura's birthday present made them aware of his oncoming presence.

" Who let the brat in?" one large man laughed.

" Beat it boy!.. Or we'll gut you!" another man added, laughing too before choking on his chuckle.

As Gaara suddenly appeared behind him, burying the virgin blade in the man's abdomen.

" **..Not if I gut you all first.."** he added, his dripping with malice.

The other men in the cavern made a sound of shock as Gaara left another one of them spilling their insides on the floor.

Gaara sprinted toward three that tried to make a break a to the entrance of the cavern.

Jumping off a couple of stalagmites and stabbing one of the men through the skull, twisting the blade, hearing a distinctive crunch from the action. One of the now remaining three made a move to fight back, but only found it to be in vain when said man swung a kunai aimed for Gaara's throat, was thrown off balance when Gaara deflected the blow using his elbow. Gaara tackled the man on the floor, only to repeatedly stab him in the chest.

He turned his blood splattered face at the remaining man, who trembled against the wet walls of the cavern, without hesitation Gaara pulled the short blade from the corpse below him, stood from his previous position and with a quick flick of his arm, the blade flew through the air too quick for the man to see, before lodging itself in his throat.

The gurgling of the dying man echoed into the deeper parts of the cavern, where Gaara was sure to find more victims.

Gaara commanded his sand to retrieve the blade before continuing his way deeper into the cavern.

The scent of blood blended with the musky air of the caverns as chakra signatures began to fade around him.

 **"FUCKING COWARDS!"**

Gaara's rage laced voice boomed, one chakra signature remained and it carried with it, Sakura's scent.

Gaara sprinted and slid against the slick grounds as he made his way to what seemed like root of the hideout.

Gaara kicked down the door, stepping inside to see a taller man, his eyes were of an unusual pattern. The man grinned as he made eye contact with Gaara, in attempt to capture him in a genjutsu.

The leader's smile faded when Gaara continued to make slow advance towards him.

The tension was so thick the only thing that could have been heard was the blood dripping from the blade and the now fearful man's breathing become ragged with fear.

It wasn't until Gaara was right in front of him did the man urinate on himself.

Gaara's indigo-colored eyes hardened while making eye contact.

The man swiped at his suddenly irritated eyes.

Trying to bring himself relief he continued to rub them to no avail. It only took a couple seconds for the man to begin screaming as Gaara's sand slowly wore down the man's eyes from his socket.

The screams were always sounds that stayed branded in the internal radio that was the brain.

Gaara lifted the man in the air, one sand tendril on each limb, his fist was closed tightly at his side, with the opening of his palm, the sand pulled the man into pieces.

Blood coated Gaara's entire being.

Gaara slowly made his way outside, the hollow feeling overcoming him as he passed the threshold of the cavern. Gaara's eyes faded back to the natural shade they once were, where he collapsed on to his knees, outside the entrance of the cave.

His body trembled as he looked at his blood stained clothes and hands, remembering nothing, but the news about Sakura.

 _' I-i.. have ruined us.. I h-have ruined Sakura..'_

Gaara hugged himself, unable to stop the howl that erupted deeply from inside.

The entrance of the cavern helped in amplifying the sound.

Gaara's eyes were solemn, as he was pulled into a trance by Shukaku, who took over Gaara's mind momentarily to rid the evidence of the slaughter.

The sand was perfecting of grinding flesh and bone.

Afterward, Shukaku sealed the cavern, never to be opened again, before receding into Gaara's mind, he made sure to set him on course toward the direction he came, Gaara continued to walk mindlessly toward the scent of his approaching brother.

* * *

"Kankuro! Stop!"

Kankuro heard Kakashi call out. Kankuro looked at the sight before him, his eyes widening, slack-jawed at the condition of his brother.

 _'… H-he.. killed for her..'_

Although everything in Kankuro's body was telling him to run away from Gaara, from the start of a very young age, he ran toward the traumatized teen, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Gaara's head slowly turned his head toward the source of touch. Kankuro saw his brother's empty eyes slowly focus on him.

Kankuro was taken back at the watering of them.

"..I-i'm.. still a monster Kankuro.. "

Ignoring the blood, Kankuro brought his brother into a tight embrace.

".. No Gaara...they were the monsters.. you got rid of them.."

Gaara's shoulders shook, his walls were close to crumbling. Kankuro thought of the only thing to bring Gaara back to better thoughts.

".. Gaara.. Let's get you home and washed up.. You can visit _her_ after.."

To the lack of response, Kankuro smuggled Gaara in crow, making sure no one saw him as they walked through Konoha's Western Gates.

Many civilians gathered to hear news about the sound. Kakashi informed them that a group of travelers were being attacked by a bear.

While Kakashi distracted the crowd, Kankuro made his way through the afternoon crowds of Konoha, to Nikko inn.

Once inside his apartment, he allowed crow to reappear, opened its chest, pulling his blood drenched brother out the compartment. Kankuro led him to the bathroom and without wasting time, he helped Gaara into the bathtub, clothes on and all, turning on the shower head to a warm spray.

Gaara closed his eyes as the water hit him. Kankuro couldn't help the nausea that came with seeing so much blood going down the drain.

The longer Gaara stayed in the spray, the less his clothes carried with it, the trace of blood. Kankuro helped Gaara remove his clothes, once down to his underwear,

Kankuro helped bathe his brother, for the first time in his life.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital** 9 Pm

A soft rhythmic beep echoed in the room. Sakura was sedated, after learning of the loss of life from Shizune, Sakura became hysterical.

She had a oxygen mask, which fogged every now and then indicating whome ever looked, that she was breathing.

Gaara gripped the fabric above his heart, the vision of her unconscious like made him realize how much more of a failure he was for not protecting her.

On the night stand beside her was vase with one sunflower in it.

Gaara moved from the foot of her bed to her side. He gripped the edge of the sheet that was covering her hospital gown clad body, pulling it down to her knees.

His hand trembled as he took the hem of her hospital gown, preparing to look at her wound.

Gaara slowly lifted her hospital down, his eyes immediately landing on the blood spotted bandage. He lifted the bandage, his eyes widening from the sight, he felt himself get sick at the horrible gash that laid sealed beneath.

Gaara removed the bandage as one of his eyes turned to that of Shukaku's. The Gaara/ Shukaku hybrid began to lap at the jagged wound on Sakura's abdomen.

Sakura stirred slightly during the process, as the wound slowly healed down to be in the shape of a small star point.

Once satisfied, Gaara/ Shukaku lowered her gown, and covered her and walked toward the room window, swearing to be on watch while Sakura slept.

He closed his eyes to meditate only to break down at the sound of her breathing softly in her sleep.

Gaara slid down the wall, resting his head back against the cold wall of the hospital, lamenting quietly as the tears falling had no indication of stopping.

* * *

March 29th

Sakura woke up a day after her birthday. Gaara went to see her, but every time their eyes connected, hers would water.

He was trying to find any possible solution to stop the reaction. He didn't think his heart can take it if he made her cry again.

After Temari informed him that Sakura specifically requested Gaara to never be told about the miscarriage. Gaara was confused which lead to Temari expressing, Sakura's request was a form of protection for him. Sakura explained to Temari that she was afraid of him doing something rash, which she had every suspicion to believe he would.

Sakura knew how much she meant to Gaara and vice versa.

Gaara placed his hand on hers, hearing her sniffle and cry softly. She raised her watery eyes to meet his.

".. I-i'm a failu-"

Gaara kissed her, he didn't think, he just acted. He didn't think his mind would be able to stay sane if he made her cry one more time.

Her lips quivered and shook against his. Gaara wiped away her tears after cupping the back of her head.

He gently laid her down on the hospital bed, climbing on top of her, making sure to hold himself up above her still recovering body. She began to cry when he kissed down her body and kissed the pin point star-shaped scar. He made sure to kiss it tenderly and affectionately.

The private hospital room was slowly filled with the sounds of her heartache. Gaara

rose his head, to catch her gaze.

Sakura's emerald eyes were tinted with a light shade of red, her cheeks were puffy and her nose held a light tinge of red, from excessive rubbing.

Her beautiful pink tinged lips, quivered in warning of the upcoming tear fall.

".. I am proud of you Sakura.. You protected everyone in your team.. "

Emerald eyes widen a fraction from his words.

".. I've failed you Sakura.. I couldn't prevent you getting harmed.."

Sakura couldn't help but frown.

".. Gaara.. there was no way of knowing that this would have happened.. Please.. the last thing I want to remember before you leave... is this.."

A very faint smile appeared on Gaara's lips as he hugged her, he let his inner conflict reflect off his eyes momentarily before carefully getting off of Sakura.

He turned to the pink haired beauty that was now sitting up on her bed, and mulled his brain for anything to get him off the subject of Sakura's injury.

" Have you eaten anything?" Sakura pondered, before responding bashfully.

" ..H-haven't had the appetite.."

Gaara turned to her, concern flashing through his features.

".. Would you eat if I got you something?" Sakura smiled softly at the tender gesture.

"..Yes.. and.. Thank you.."

Gaara nodded in acknowledgment and walked out of the room, in the search of sustenance.

* * *

March 31st- **Final Day**

Kankuro and Gaara were packing their items.

Temari had long since left Nikko inn to say her final goodbyes.

Kankuro was reminiscing about the night he walked Ino home, remembering the reason he didn't want to pursue her.

"Gaara.. are you and Sakura surviving beyond today?"

The comment didn't sit well with Gaara.

" What do you mean?" Kankuro waved is arms pacifically.

"I just know..distance slowly destroys... the bonds people can make.."

Gaara began to tense up. His already anxious mood heading south, quickly.

" Distance can't break what we have.." Gaara answered, without skipping a beat as he finished packing.

" Gaara.. I've seen this bef- **STOP**!"

The purple face painted puppeteer jumped, not expecting the sudden outburst, Gaara looked at his brother, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"Brother..why are you poisoning my mind with doubt.. "

Kankuro made several moves to speak, but not finding the right words to say as Gaara disappeared with all his things packed, in a whirlwind of sand.

Leaving Kankuro the time to contemplate the right words to say.

 _'I'm sorry Gaara.. I just wanted to protect you ..for once..'_

* * *

Gaara reappeared on the farm lands, large blocks of ice were formed. Gaara raised his hands commanding the sand to break the large blocks of ice apart among the gathered fruit and vegetable and various other produce, herbs and grains. He cocooned them and buried them beneath the ground they would be walking on. The chakra control for such a feat still astounding Master Kabu.

There travel of the harvested items were now inconspicuous, and brought less of a risk to him and his siblings. All those involved in the project stood around the gates of konoha to bid the Sand trio farewell, they were met with more ninjas from Suna, who were going to help in the transporting of livestock.

Sakura stood alone outside the gates, where she was limited to walk.

Gaara walked toward her, and stopped when she was right in front of him.

He leaned down and pulled her into a warm tender embrace.

" .. Saku- Gaara.. Please don't end us.. I don't want this to end.. I don't care about distance.. I'll write you!.. Lady Tsunade said to me what we had was temporary.. But I don't believe that.. I don't want to believe that.. She said by the time you get to Suna, you'd be too busy for someone like m-"

Gaara cupped her face and kissed her hard on the lips, Sakura's lips trembled in the kiss, he embraced her rubbing her back. He kissed her temple several times before whispering in her ear:. _.Ojo.. Don't tell me you forgot what forever means.._ "

Sakura's body trembled in his arms as she buried her face in his chest to cry. Sakura's knees buckled as a sense of relief washed over her.

 _' I-I'm..not alone anymore..'_

".. I know it might get tough...but you will always be in the forefront of my mind.. I will return every one of your letters with one of mine.. It'll be in Albed.. I have no doubt you remember what I taught you.. "

Sakura nodded shakily as Gaara comforted the intelligent woman in his arms for the last time, until next time he is able to hold her.

".. I wish you and Naruto luck in rescuing Sasuke.. I know if anyone can reach out to him.. it would be the both of you .." Sakura sniffled and raised her head to kiss him hard on the lips slowly pulling away from his arms, but, before she could fully pull away, he clung to her hand, placing something in it before grabbing the attention of his team, announcing their departure.

Sakura made it to the front of the crowd, her eyes watering as she watched Gaara become smaller and smaller, until the caravan was out of sight.

Sakura opened her palm, to see what Gaara placed in it. Her eyes watered at the sight of the Rose quartz pendant, with golden adhesive sticking the pieces together.

A smile appeared on her face the more she examined it.

 _'… It's just like me..'_

She put her necklace back on before heading to her now empty home.

 _'.. My heart belongs to you and only you.. Sabaku no Gaara..'_

Sakura was too engrossed on the gift, to notice the disappearing sand eye over her shoulder.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Gaara was pulled from his deep thoughts to look at the woman who was trembling in the nude next to him.

He held her closer to his naked form, throwing formality and respect for her husband out the window. He has since covered the both of them in some of Gaara's now dry, protective wraps.

Gaara's eyes focused on her face, which was sill at a loss of color. Gaara stroked her back that was facing toward the fire in attempt to warm her faster.

His eyes were too engrossed in the flames, to notice the woman beneath him become semi-conscious, it wasn't till he felt a icy cold hand on his cheek, did he look down to see the emerald eyes he once freely stared into, stare back at him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like and eternity, the warm glow of the fire intensifying her rare beautiful features, Gaara couldn't stop himself from tucking away some pink strands behind her ear.

Sakura graced Gaara with a faint smile before losing consciousness again.

Gaara placed his hand on her forehead to find it was hot to the touch and got up from his spot and dressed quickly, before opening the door, revealing a blue clear sky.

Gaara, re-entered the shack, covering Sakura's nude for in layers of his protective clothing.

Her lifted her smaller frame, holding her bridal style while his sand took care of the fire.

Gaara commanded his sand to transport the two into the Hokage's office.

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

A whirlwind of Sand broke Naruto from his worried pacing. Shock overcame him at the sight of Sakura.

"G-Gaara?!.. Sakura! What happened to her?!"

Naruto half yelled half screamed, as Gaara handed Naruto his unconscious teammate.

" Naruto, take her to the hospital first... Then.. We'll talk .. "

Naruto was just about to ask where his red headed friend was going when he up and disappeared again, leaving a very flustered and frustrated Naruto.

 _'.. Ugh! I really hate it when he does that...'_ the whiskered blonde thought momentarily before 'poofing' out of the Hokage office only to appear in the hospital.

Ino was the first to notice them, and before he could tell her anything, Ino had Sakura on a stretcher, on her way to the medical bay.

" I'll take over from here Naruto!" The platinum blond added as she sprinted after her best friend.

 _'...Sasuke isn't going to be happy about this..'_ the concerned blonde thought as he made his way back to his office only to be met with Gaara, waiting patiently in the shadows.

Naruto couldn't help but shake the anxiousness he felt for what Gaara was about to reveal to him.

".. Sakura and I.. became a couple while you were training with Lord Jiraiya.."

Naruto blinked several times in response before screaming:

 **"...WHAT!?"**


	15. Drawing the Blinds

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 15: Drawing the Blinds

Naruto and Gaara stared at each other for a long time. The pair had since moved the location of their meeting to the Nara residence.

The look on both Temari and Shikamaru's face when all of a sudden the blonde and the redhead appear in their living room, in a whirlwind of sand. Emotions were high, Temari gave her youngest a verbal lashing before pulling him into a tight embrace.

Gaara verbally promised that he would have time to reveal all, but first he needed to tell Naruto, everything. Temari looked at Gaara, confusion written across her face at first, but realization struck once Shikamaru placed a gentle hand on hers.

Shikamaru lead the pair to his private office, his desk had two chairs, one behind the desk, the other, in front...where the two, now remained.

"So.. you and Sakura.. hooked up when I was gone, eh?"

Gaara shook his head.

" It was more than that... it lasted.. .longer than that.." Naruto couldn't help but scoff.

"Gaara.. if that is true..then why is Sakura with Sasuke... And why the hell am I hearing about this now?" Gaara stood from his seat and began to pace the room.

" I've been asking myself that since your final fight with him..." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Start from somewhere.. I need to hear this from the beginning.." Gaara shook his head.

"Before I start.. I have no shred of doubt in me, that Sakura and I have had instances that are too coincidental to be blind luck. She and I were destined.. Let me begin in the Chunin exams. Remember the day, you and Shikamaru found me in Lee's hospital room, ready to dispatch of him-What?!"

Every participant in the room turned to Temari, whom was put at ease by Shikamaru.

"Ancient History Tem.."

Gaara shook his head and continued on.

" She met with Lee first, I smelled her.. From the moment she entered the hospital.."

Naruto's eyes widened to that.

"I knew it was her.. Because she also confirmed it to me, in one of our many conversations we had. " Gaara was lost in thought thinking about those moments. He smiled to himself remembering that they would go on, talking for hours about anything that came to mind, from medicine, to family, to eventually sex, but Gaara wasn't too keen on revealing that to Naruto.

"I killed everyone who crossed me in my younger days that was until.. Gai stopped me from killing Lee.. twice. Naruto, you thwarted me from killing others, and you always had some form of back up.. But Sakura.. She jumped, no fear, eyes fierce as she stared deep into my soul.. I could not end her life, not that her life was in danger.. I digress.."

Gaara rose from his seat and began to pace.

" She saved my life.. If it weren't for her, I would not have been able to protect my student. I remembered how we stared at each other, that was until her friend Ino was in distress, she made sure I was alright after the entire ordeal.."

Gaara absentmindedly rubbed his neck, lost in thought.

" I remember her touch.. The feel of her hands when she checked for my pulse. After that mission we had many small others, do you remember any of them Naruto..? Can you recall what happened?"

Naruto wracked his brain for any encounters.

" Yeah.. We went to the land of Rivers, you were attacked by assassins, Sasuke, I and… Sakura saved you. " Naruto's eyes widened slightly more.

" There was this one time.. The pollen of this certain flower, found in the forest of dead, it turned into you! I had to fight it.." Gaara continued for the blonde.

" She always caught my eyes.. Remember Temujin and Nerugui, and the two other women. After Sakura defeated the wolf woman, I made sure she was alright.. But low and behold, she went out of her way to make sure I was alright. As more missions came and passed, the day came where you decided to leave Konoha for training.."

Gaara seated himself in the chair once more.

"..While you were gone, Suna and Konoha came to an agreement to use Konoha's lands and my ability of manipulating the soil .. to apply Konoha with a surplus they can give to Suna during the drought.." Naruto stared at Gaara intently as he continued.

" Sakura and I got close... She told me everything.. How Sasuke treated her, How her sensei rarely bother to show interest in her abilities.. I trained with her, on the days I didn't have duties... I made sure to spend as much time as I could with her.. After the year was done, her and I said our farewells.. but promised that we would last..forever.. It wasn't until I was named Kazekage for all my good work, did things become.. Difficult.."

" Difficult?.. How?" the blonde asked.

".. I was being monitored.. I didn't want a lot of people knowing about her.. in fear that she would be used as leverage against me.. I sent her letters sparsely, while she sent and overflowing stream of letters.. I've always felt ashamed in not replying to them all.. but she understood. Then the Sand Chunin exams happened.. I met Fu and that's when I was able to see Sakura again..

FLASHBACK

Gaara in a empty examination room, waiting for the medic who was going to check his vitals.

'Part of me believe it's more to see if I still have you..'

' Are you disappointed?' Gaara scoffed.

' I wouldn't mind experiencing true sleep..'

'Yeah well.. You can sleep when you're dead..'

Gaara couldn't help but inwardly laugh at the Ichibi's humor. The sound of the door unlocking and squeaking opening pulled him from his thoughts he looked up only to see unmistakable rosette hair.

'..Sakura..'

She was in the process of of sliding the exam room door closed, she turned from the door, facing his frozen form, smiling that brilliant smile that always left him captivated as she stepped before him.

" K-konbanwa.. Kaze-Gaa- Hahaha.. I don't know what I should call you now.. Should I be bowing or..something?"

Gaara just stared deeply into her eyes, the look making her her blush. She averted her eyes to then look at his medical chart, no doubt entering medical practitioner mode. She placed the chart down, and made her hands glow green, readying the assessment of Gaara's condition.

"Hmm.."

She was running her hands on him, finding the fabric of his usual uniform was getting in the way.

"U-um.. I need you to be.. Ahem.. shirtless.."

Sakura tried not to raise her eyes to his level. She swore her cheeks matched the color of his hair as she heard the shuffling of fabric. She shyly pressed her glowing green palms against his lower abdomen, slowly traveling up his midsection to his pectoral area, it wasn't until her hand was above the scar above his heart did she stop to finally look at him.

Flawless Emerald met with ethereal Jade.

Time stood still.

Then they lunged at each other, their lips met in a fiery passionate kiss while their hands hungrily explore each other.

Gaara ran his hands all over her back and down to her backside, once on her behind, he grabs her backside, eliciting a hungry moan from the pinkette before pulling her on top of him on the examination table.

She was hastily removing her top and everything along with it while Gaara kissed, licked and nipped at any exposed surface of Sakura's soft porcelain skin. She couldn't stop the breathy moan that escaped her lips when Gaara's mouth latched on to one of her hard peaks.

" A-aka~.."

At the sound of her moan, Gaara wraps his right arm around her waist, pulling her to sit side saddle on his lap while he slide off her shorts and underwear. With both of her hands on his chest now, she pressed him against the examining table, adjusting her position post haste into straddling him, their eyes continuously locked as he lifts his hips of the exam table, lowering his undergarments and pants to his knees, It was Sakura who aimed him true to course, deep inside her slick tight walls.

Once completely sheathed, the pair couldn't help but tremble from pleasure.

"I-i missed you..Ojo~" Gaara cooed in her ear, Sakura shuddered and began moving her hips up and down, the rhythm made Gaara's eyes slit in pleasure.

Sand suddenly begins to coat the walls, he smirks at her confused look.

The redhead takes the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist, slowly sliding her from a straddle to a complete split.

Sakura throws her head back, letting out a long, appreciative lustful moan as he fills her to the hilt.

"G-Gaara.. I-i've missed you soo..mm .. much~"

Gaara couldn't help but grin as her thighs quivered he himself couldn't help a groan escape him at the toe curling pleasure he was feeling.

"Scream for me.. Sakura~"

Sakura looked at the man inside her, cheeks pinkish at first, only turning crimson when Gaara pins her against the exam table, resting her ankles on his shoulders, the new position making it easy for him to completely control her lower half, her eyes widen when in one swift thrust from Gaara and he was deep inside her, the action eliciting the first of what was sure to be an orchestra of ecstasy.

End of FLASHBACK

Gaara's eyes were glazed over from the memory, he grew an addiction to pleasuring her, her reactions to each and every little touch urged him to never stop, she deserved the euphoria and by Kami, he swore he would be the only one to ever make her feel that.

"..Gaara…"

Oh how she would moan.. His name..

" -oo Gaara…"

How she would ache for his hands to roam touching her everywhere she held sacred.

'Gaaraaa~'

The way his name rolled off her tongue.. The way he left her trembling beneath him.

'I-Iku! ..Gaara! I-iku!'

" EARTH TO GAARA!"

Gaara's eyes widen, unaware of the blonde hollering for his attention. The red head shook the memory away, continuing his side of the story.

"Then you returned..."

Naruto nodded, reminiscing about his first day back to Konoha, and how older and different everyone looked.

".. Shortly after receiving a letter of your arrival.. Suna was attacked and I was taken to get Shukaku... extracted from me...I bet you didn't know that the black gloves she wears.. I gave to her..." Naruto's eyes widened, remembering he teammate slipping them on and off, occasionally.

" In Sakura's fight with Sasori of the red sand... she was stabbed with his poison blade.. and Lady Chiyo used Kishō Tensei on Sakura, to save her from the verge of death.. That same technique she used, to bring me back to life..

FLASHBACK

The sounds of rushed footsteps echoed through the longest corridor of the Kazekage Official building, she didn't care that a was littered with cuts and debris, she was going to see him, and nothing was going to stop her. Not her team, not her sensei, not his siblings, not even death. So when she reached for the door knob, the force at which she was going at, alone would have sure enough pulled the door from its hinges. She was surprised to find it opening before her, revealing the one person she really needed to speak to, but now that their eyes were locked, all anger, all the fear she had, dissipated, and her bottom lip began to quiver, relief washing over her.

Two very familiar arms pulled her sobbing form inside, only to then crush her against a very familiar chest.

"Gomen-nasai..Sakura.."

She cried in his chest, muffled by his fabric, Gaara faintly picked up on what she was saying. He loosened his grip, giving her space to breath as he wiped away her tears.

" Y-you scared me! B-baka!"

Gaara's eyes softened more, he lifted her chin using his index finger, while his thumb wiped away her tears only to have her flinch from his touch, his eyes hardened.

"..Sakura..Who did this to you?"

His eyes ran all over her form, he grinded his teeth noticing her flawless skin littered with cuts and bruises.

She hiccuped and sniffled, she rubbed her eyes, clearing her vision, noticing that the tension in the room became damn near palpable. Sakura looked at Gaara fingering a bloody hole in her shirt that starts from her back through her front. Sakura locked eyes with Gaara, who's scorching jade eyes were on her for an explanation.

"Sasori..stabbed through me with a poison blade. I'm okay now, Lady Chiyo.. Kept me from the brink with her special jutsu.."

It did little to ease the seething rage he had inside, because he lifted her shirt, touching and caressing her soft skin, expecting to see a mark oozing with with blood. Sakura held his hand, stopping him and successfully gaining his attention.

"Let's get you out of those clothes.."

Sakura helped Gaara bathe his still recovering body, only if she agreed to join him, which she blushingly agreed to.

The shower was intimate as well as invigorating. Sakura used her healing chakra to heal as they swayed under the shower spray.

Gaara watched the woman before him, run her hands up and down his skin, making it as flawless as she remembered, his heart throbbed at the thought of her risking her life for him, he stared at the rosette beauty in his arms, he was more than a couple inches taller than her now, leaning down he nudged her forehead only to peck her softly, she responded by gracing him with a tender smile.

He could not, not kiss her.

She instantly threw her arms around her neck, pressing her entire front against him, not caring of her sore muscles and her low energy, she was running on soldier pills by now.

She was his angel, his star in the sky, the water he so desperately needed to live. She was the first to pull away to stare into deeply into his soul despite the water that rained upon the both of them. One look in her eyes told him or an internal conflict behind those big beautiful emerald orbs.

"..I-i..I love you.. S-sabaku no Gaara.."

His hitched in his throat, his heart stopped, his gaze softened.

He didn't answer, he didn't have to.

He just pressed her against the shower wall and took her lips into a deep passionate kiss, as they continued to requench themselves of eachother.

CHIYO'S FUNERAL

A large funeral service was held to honor Lady Chiyo's sacrifice for Suna.

After everyone paid their respects.

Sakura and Gaara were the only ones to stay behind.

Gaara touches Chiyo's tombstone, mouthing a silent thank you to the wise medic, Sakura finishes her prayer and straightens up, turns making her way to the village gates, emotionally preparing herself for the trek home. The trek that was once again was separating them, the thought alone left a deep painful ache in her chest, nearly leaving her breathless.

Ba Bump

She halted her footsteps at the sound.

Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump

Sakura's eyes widen. She placed a hand to her chest, feeling her heart going just as fast, where her heart fluttered this one beat strong with purpose.

'Is this ..G-Gaara's heartbeat I hear?'

She clenched her fist over her heart.

'I wonder if he can.. Hear mine too?'

BaBumpBaBumpBaBumpBaBumpBaBumpBaBumpBaBumpBaBump

"...-kura"

Sakura turned her head toward Gaara, swearing she heard him say something.

" I-I'm sorry Gaara.. I didn't hear what you said"

Gaara had since returned his hand to his side but yet faced the face of the tombstone. His hand clenched and unclenched, Sakura watching curiously to the flexing of his fingers.

He turned to her eyes pristine, fierce, locking with her enchanting emerald.

" Will you Marry me.. Haruno, Sakura "

Both heart beats skipped a beat.

".. Ha..haha-hai.." Sakura couldn't help the lone tear that escapes her eye as she chuckled, she brought the back of her wrist to her eyes as her bottom lip quivered, afraid of this being a dream or some genjutsu.

".. A-are you sure?.. Y-you want me? ..t-that you want to m-marry me?"

She hastily wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

Gaara couldn't help but smile and walk toward the trembling kunoichi, he grasped her hand lowering her arm to her side, then tipped her head up, unprepared by the sight.

Emerald eyes, glassy, fragile, beautiful, scanning his face, no doubt trying to figure whether or not this is reality.

" You are the only woman whom I would forever call..my Wife"

Sakura's eyes widened at the word before Gaara leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

Sakura wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him lifting the teen in a large hug as she responded to the kiss passionately, despite Gaara's weakened state he lifted them both up in a cloud of sand, Sakura chuckled and placed him on his feet and breaking the kiss.

" G-gomen.." She blushed while sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Gaara caressed her cheeks, wiping her tears away. Sakura smiled, tippy toeing to steal one more kiss, Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up as the kiss turned from passionate to heart breaking, the two seperated, to look deep into each others sorrowful watery eyes.

" They are the same.. A-aren't they Ojo?.."

Sakura pressed her forehead against his she smiled releasing her built up tears as she blinks, she bites her bottom lip, excitement bubbling from her lower abdomen.

" Hai Aka.. They are. "

Gaara pressed their open hands together, his were two sizes bigger than hers.

" I can get used to hearing this ..instead of Shukaku.."

Sakura smiled brightly before kissing him.

" Yours is strong.. Determined. It makes me feel ..like when your arms are around me."

Gaara smiled, two tears escaping the corner of his eyes.

" I will always love you Gaara.."

"Fianse.." he teasingly corrected her as he nuzzled his cheek against hers.

Sakura blushed heavily, biting her lower lip, giggling softly.

"Hai.. Fianse "

Gaara along with his siblings came outside the walls of Suna to say their final goodbyes and thank yous.

With the will of his sand, Gaara lifts Naruto's hand into his to shake. Sakura smiled to herself at the sweet picture moment.

It was then Team Kakashi and Team Gai head out, starting the long trek back to Konoha, Sakura took a shaky breath as she took her first step away from the man who holds her own beating heart in his chest.

' Till I see you again, stay safe, Aka'

Sakura was 5 paces away when she heard his holler in the wind.

" Eein!.."

Naruto turned his head confused, Sakura inwardly squealed with glee.

She flexed her wrist, to gain his attention, she smiles as she wiggles her pinkie.

She doesn't have to turn to see if he saw it, she knows he did, she can almost feel him smile

What she wasn't aware of the sand eye watching her, following her.

He didn't care that he was straining himself, her departure left an ache in his heart. Gaara was on one knee, his left eye strained while he closed his right with two fingers.

The distance was becoming too much to hold the link steady, the sand eye began to crumble, Gaara cursed to his steadily weakening chakra link.

Her eyes land on the eye and Gaara's breath hitches in his throat.

'S-she..sees me..'

He saw her beautiful eyes widen at the sight of his third eye.

Her bottom lip began to quiver as she looked at the crumbling eye.

'Don't cry ...Please don't cry... Sakura..'

He saw her wiping at the tears that threatened to fall. When she raised her eyes to meet his crumbling sand eyes, she graced him with the brightest, biggest , beautiful smile he'd ever seen her muster.

Gaara's lips quivered, a hot sensation raised to his cheeks and face, and before he knew what was happening, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

He mouthed to himself.

'I truly..love you ..Haruno Sakura. No matter how far you are to me.. You have my heart.'

She made sure no one else was looking when she made the shape of her heart with her hands, before blowing a kiss to the sand eye.

Gaara wiped away his tears, smiling to himself, despite his sand eye crumbling to nothing. He placed a heavy shaky hand on his knee, lifting himself up when suddenly his arms are lifted and placed on two separate shoulders.

Gaara's eyes widen as his siblings took ahold of both his arms, helping him get up to his stiff legs.

"We got you lil bro.."

"The three of us are glad to have you back, Gaara."

Gaara's look of shock softens as his eyes roam over their smiles and sports a smile himself.

'Temari, Kankuro ...Sakura.. Thank you.'

Gaara closed his eyes before looking at how the sunshine hit Suna, the land he ruled over.

'Arigato..Uzumaki Naruto..'

End of FLASHBACK

"Sakura and I are the same.. we are like water.. Everything her and I went through.. it still held true until.. You fought with Sasuke.. I need to know what happened when I was in the Infinite Tsukuyomi..." Naruto looked at Gaara, sighing and sitting back in Shikamaru's office chair.

"Well.. Sasuke.. revealed to us that he wanted to kill.. all the kages. He wanted to bring an end to the corruption.. Sakura made a move to interfere, he called her annoying and knocked her out with a genjutsu.." Gaara's jaw was in a set line, he had long since sat in a seat, and was currently on the edge of it.

"After the fight.. Sakura came with Kakashi to check up on us.. Sasuke then finally apologized to her, which made her cry... Sasuke and I then came back and released the Infinite Tsukuyomi... and they lived happily ever after..."

Something didn't sit right with Gaara, something didn't add up.

" Where did Sasuke go after releasing it?..." Naruto's forehead wrinkled as he contemplated the question

.

".. I think.. Sakura fainted.. and he was there to help her.." Gaara slammed his hands into the table, startling the fox container.

"... After I was released.. I went searching for her.. Ignoring the cheers around me.. I saw him talking to her, she looked uncomfortable.. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, it wasn't until a large group of my fellow ninja, halted me for a millisecond did I see her unconscious in his arms, surrounded by her fellow comrades.." Naruto shrugged.

".. Gaara.. it was always going to be them.. I fell for her too.. a loooong time ago, now that I have Hinata.. I'm happy as ca-"

" I asked her for her hand... the day Chiyo scarified her life for us...do you remember the word I uttered as all of you walked away.." Naruto shrugged again.

" Nope.. I couldn't really hear it.." Gaara's eyes bore into Naruto's.

"... Eien... It means forever.. It was meant for her to understand.."

" I understand what you're telling me Gaara... but Konoha was Sakura's home.. it was all she knew.." Gaara's aura grew dark, which caused Shikamaru to rush inside the office to calm the angered.

" … She was willing to leave it behind.."

Naruto scratched the side of his head, sheepishly at the redhead's response.

"But she and Sasuke…"

"Naruto.. He attacked us at the Kage Summit, it was the last time I spoke to him.. I tried to get him turn away from the darkness. Do you not remember what Temari, Kankuro and I told you?."

"People change Gaara.. You did.."

"Not everyone does Naruto.. Let me refresh your memory."

Gaara could clearly recall what Sasuke told him that day.

FLASHBACK

Gaara just defected Sasuke black flames to scattered pillars in the largest room of the Kage Summit fortress.

"Sasuke Uchiha, we need to talk."

Gaara stood, arms crossed, focused of the dark haired avenger. Sand slithering from his gourd, at the ready.

"You blocked my fire style so effectively.. Sabaku no Gaara"

Gaara's eyes stay passive yet focused, Sasuke glares daggers at the Kage, Gaara examines his dark black eyes, and continues.

"Your eyes are still as they were in the past.."

Gaara reminisced on his past.

"Like you revenge was once my reason for living. But I came to realize, vengeance does not resolve anything.. It's not too late for you. Do not be so obsessed with hatred that you escape into a world of solitude or else you will not be able to return.

Sasuke scoffed. "Hmph. If I were to return.. What is their for me!?"

Sasuke readied himself to lunge, Temari and Kankuro readied for the upcoming attack only to be halted by Gaara.

"I've got him.."

Gaara's sand moved swiftly, following the quick Uchiha, who dodged only to do hand signs, whilst hanging sideways on a pillar, sensing the Uchiha, Gaara slammed him sand against the piller he hid, missing, only to then have Sasuke's fire jutsu directed towards him, only to quickly extinguish it. Gaara raised his hand trapping Sasuke in his infamous sand coffin.

"Sasuke.. You're a lot like me.. You've been walking through this world's darkness for so long.. that you have no time for a tiny ray of light to reach your eyes whether in the past or now.."

Gaara couldn't help but think of Sakura.

"I shut my eyes a long time ago..The things I seek lie only in the darkness!"

Gaara's eyes widen a fraction as Sasuke activates his Sharingan. Gaara clenches his fist.

"Sabaku-Kyuu!"

The sand that constricting Sasuke stiffened then bursted everywhere. Gaara peered through the smoke and debris, eyes widening slightly at the image of Sasuke engulfed with a floating white ribcage, purple and black flames dancing around him.

Gaara lowers his hand, only to have Sasuke throw more fire style technique, aiming for Gaara, which he easily deflected.

Sasuke appeared from the smoke, katana at hand, forward striking Gaara's sand, only to be launched some ways away via tendril of sand, Sasuke skidded to a halt once he landed to his feet.

" The hatred you once felt, is nothing compared to what I'm feeling!"

Sasuke rushed forward, katana in hand all the while, dodging sand attacks.

Gaara used a tendril of sand each time to deflect each strike.

"My fury!.."

STRIKE- DEFLECTED

"My vengeance!.."

STRIKE-DEFLECTED

"It's more than you can imagine!"

Sasuke sunk his blade into the sand, once caught, he ignited it with the use of Chidori.

Gaara starred as the blade pierced his sand, and slowly advanced toward him, Gaara coated the blade, slanting his eyes at the blade.

"Sasuke..Uchiha.."

Gaara's eyes widen only to shift to a glare as Sasuke's blade makes a bold advancement through Gaara's shield, forcing the redhead to send him flying. Gaara joins his hands together, whilst Sasuke is still mid air, transforming the sand tendril to a larger fist that punched him into the ceiling.

Gaara watched as Sasuke landed before him and his siblings, protected by the partial rib cage and black purple flames again, only this time he was coddling his left eye as he caught his breath.

Gaara began to analyze the revenge obsessed teen before him.

'Your eyes only hold darkness now. You're consumed by hatred, bitterness towards the world..and you're unable to trust anyone, you even rejected the one who tried to help you..you're exactly how I was..'

Gaara shed a tear for Sasuke, and all those who tried to make him see the light.

"Amaterasu..!"

Gaara's eyes focused on the black flames that neared him.

' ..When I was lost.. In the depth of darkness..'

Gaara stopped the upcoming attack.

"Give it up!" Gaara called out, tired of this fight.

"I'm not finished yet!"

Sasuke released a shout as the lone ribcage grew the rest of its structure. Gaara's 'eyebrows' furrowed at what stood before him.

A demonic skeletal creature, with glowing yellow eyes and white horns.

"The power.. Of Darkness.."

The monstrosity raised it's purple blade. Sasuke grinned as he commanded it to destroy the surrounding pillars, causing the area they currently occupy to tremor and shake. Gaara turned his gaze to the debris that fell from the ceiling, without another word, Gaara's sand bursted free from the confines of the gourd creating a protective cover for him and his siblings, all the while Gaara kept his eyes on Sasuke all the while thinking.

' Gomen-nasai Naruto, Sakura...'

END OF FLASHBACK

" I told Sakura everything Temari and I told you that day.. She agreed that he was too lost to the darkness to fully be clean of it. She cried.. She couldn't stop crying for you and for Sasuke.. She was willing to give up her status as a Konoha ninja, just at a chance of changing his mind.. But how did he repay her!?"

Gaara was already out of his seat, hands slammed on the table, the action broke the legs and left a large crack in wooden material.

" There wasn't one fucking time he didn't try to harm her.. Don't give me that genjutsu isn't real bullshit either. She told me how Kakashi suffered through Itachi's Sharingan for three days of excruciating pain.."

Naruto's eyes were darkened.

"I was reunited with my father during the war.. He told me the truth about my mother. Everything was falling into place.. Sakura and I rushed to save you. Everything was going to be perfect.. "

Gaara looked Naruto dead in the eye as he pulled a photo from his garments and placed it in front of the blonde. The worn picture was the only proof he had. Naruto raises an eyebrow at the pair in the picture. Naruto had to admit, the smile Sakura had in the picture was one he never saw before.

Seeing the photo, triggers a memory in Shikamaru, whom then quickly rushes out the office, confusing the two shinobi he left behind.

After a couple of minutes in silence, the sound of footsteps brought their attention to the uncharacteristically panicked ninja as he placed medium sized box on his office table, the label on it read:

'Investigations of K&S'.

Gaara raised an invisible brow in confusion.

"...Gaara please don't get mad at us... Kankuro and wanted something to do so..."

Shikamaru trailed off as he opened the box after performing an array of hand seals. Gaara's eyes scan the white piece of paper on the very top. It read:

' To Gaara and Sakura

Moments like these that were captured show be a reminded of the better days to come.. You guys deserve each other.. it's stupid that we never saw it before.. So for your eyes only!

K&S

P.S.

Gaara.. I'm so sorry...

-Kankuro'

Gaara turned to Naruto to see his eyes as wide as saucers.

In the box were very intimate, sneakily taken, private moments that Gaara and Sakura had around the village of Konoha. Gaara couldn't help the heat that raised to his ears at the content inside the box.

Naruto got a nosebleed at one particular picture, and got a knocked beside the head by Temari.

"Do you believe Gaara now!? You baka!" Shikamaru sweat dropped at his wife's audacity. Naruto rubbed the newly formed bump on his head and glared at the dirty blonde,

" Okay! I do!... That still doesn't explain why she chose him over Gaara..." Shikamaru pondered for a moment.

"..What if.. she didn't..."

Everyone in the room now had their eyes on the lazy genius.

" Shika.. she obviously did.. She had his child for Kami sake.." Shikamaru shook his head.

At the mention of Sakura carrying Sasuke's child, his heart constricted. He remembered how hard it was to see her with a swollen belly, waddling around the village, alone when she needed help. 

"He was rarely there to help her throughout her pregnancy.."

Everyone in the room quieted to listen.

Gaara mentioned how he helped her with groceries, making sure to stay hidden while his sand did all the work. Until one night..

FLASHBACK

Sakura had 7 bags of groceries, two bust and break, apples, oranges, everywhere, Gaara so happened to walk out of one of konoha's many food restaurants.

He piled up all the fruit holding out the hem of his shirt, and commanded his sand to empty it into his shirt.

"Oh..Kazekage-sama! Thank you much! I could take it from here- No.. Allow me to help. You are in no condition"

The call to his title was a stab to the chest.

Sakura blushed and nodded, accepting the help.

" A-arigato.."

Gaara decided to command his sand to take all her groceries.

Sakura hummed as she woddles to her apartment, once there, Gaara commanded his sand to bring it inside, Sakura thanked and was about to invite him inside but by the moment she straightened her back to invite him in did she notice he was gone.

END FLASHBACK

"She didn't even call me by name.." 

" Naruto.. let's think outside the box.. The Sakura we know loves Gaara.." Gaara looked at his brother-in-law, his eyes widen a fraction at the mention of the word.

".. We can all assume, what Gaara is saying is true.. I mean.. look at the pictures and.. tap-You can clearly see that they were an item... The last person she had contact with was..."

"Sasuke.. Uchiha.." Gaara finished, his hands balling into fists, suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"..I have a plan.. but I need the assistance of all of you, and one extra person.."

"..Who?" Naruto asked, the curiosity killing him.

"..Ino Yamanaka... Sakura's best friend.."

Shikamaru looked at his brother in law, who was in deep contemplation.

'...Why would you need Ino for...I wonder...'

"Gaara.. before we involve Ino.. could you tell us what happened.. In Suna.."

Gaara paused for a moment before agreeing.

"... It was the day I met Hakuto.. the woman who was forced to marry me.. but under the scenes.. a coup was formed to overthrow me and make Kankuro.. Kazekage..." Gaara paused to look at the faces in room, and continued, he remembered that day if it were yesterday.

FLASHBACK

THE DOWNFALL OF GAARA

Gaara was returning to Suna after faking the death of Hakuto, Gaara made it back to Suna unscathed, he was walking through the fate when a fellow ninja post watcher walked close to Gaara, bowing then suddenly erupting into screams as he exploded. Suna was thrown into a panic.

Gaara missed the explosion narrowingly, his ears were ringing.

People were running everywhere, jonin gathered to assess the damage, more screams erupted when two randomly exploded.

Gaara raised himself above the city, all around the city, explosions gathered, it wasn't until Kankuro roared that it's Ebizo's doing did another explosion go off near him, Gaara protected his brother instantly. Gaara jumped from his cloud from roof to roof, Kankuro following close behind him.

They were about to reach the kage building until two very notable figure hung strung up, hanging from their arms from the Kage office balcony.

"Matsuri!"

Gaara's eyes widen at his brother's desperate roar. A beaten bloody Baki hung next to her. Both seemed to be wrapped in explosive tags.

Gaara landed before them, he contemplated using his sand to rescue them, but decided against it, unsure if his attempt won't trigger the explosives. Gaara cursed under his breath, the sign that hung from their feet that read:

RESIGN OR BLOOD RAINS FROM THE SKY

Ebizo came out of the building, tied and hobbling next to him was his son, Shinki. Gaara's eyes became dark as he scanned his son's body, irked seeing him covered in debris and bleeding. Covering his mouth was a explosive tag.

Ebizo came out, grinning like a mad man.

"There is always.. A plan B, Gaara.."

END OF FLASHBACK

".. Things came to light, Hakuto was in love with another man.. so I.. with Shikamaru as my witness, faked their deaths so that they could live... a life free.. together..but Ebizo.. the head councilman at the time.. was more elaborate in planning than we would have hoped.. He had a fail safe in place, in case the plan was compromised.. My comrades.. the people who were closest to be.. began to die.. in random explosions on the street..." Gaara made eye contact with Temari's watery eyes.

".. Matsuri.. was also targeted.." Temari's eyes widened, she was nodding, finally realizing the cause for her brother's exile.

".. Matsuri was Kankuro's happiness.. So I stepped down. labeled as Traitor.. Shinki was the only one who followed me, Kankuro was in the process of telling me how he would right the unjust sentence when, I bid him farewell.. accepting my fate. I had no doubt, my brother can run Suna.." Temari sniffled and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"...Where did you go...after it all?" Gaara turned to face the new voice in the room, his nephew, Shikadai.

"... We traveled across many lands.. in distances.. I never thought possible.. but we made it through.. we lived our lives in exile, learning about the other villages... we trained in various villages and shrines...we met and trained with highly respectable masters.. "

"...Any villages give you issues?"

" ..I was seen as a regular citizen in the other villages, but there were still those who wanted us dead, or to work for them.. Shinki and I did some jobs for the other villages.. Until my dream led me on the trek to Konoha.. after these two long years.." Shikamaru raised a brow.

"...Did you say a dream?Of?" Gaara glanced at everyone in the room, all their attention focused on him.

" In my dream.. Sakura and Sasuke were.. being intimate.." Temari quickly covered her son's ears, who looks at his mom with a bored look.

'Troublesome..'

"...So?"

"There was a mirror.. it reflected what I believe is the truth.. not the room.. but darkness.. and in the darkness.. was Sakura.. her eyes were empty, she was screaming, weeping as Sasuke continued... and she was begging for me.. to save her.."


	16. BLANK

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 16: BLANK

 **Konoha Hospital**

A straight haired blonde shinobi, skin fair, eyes a pastel blue, strutted through the many rows of medical records. Her eyes ran across the many names with the same last name letter 'H'.

 _'...Sakumo Haruno...Sakura Haruno!..Found it!'_

Ino pulled the file down to find it to be light in weight. She opened in to see everything from her blood type to her weight, but nothing about Sarada. She continued to investigate after finding a report of injury to the lower abdomen, Ino's eyes hastily scanned the handwriting to look of that of her medical Sensei.

 _' Injury sustained in lower abdomen.. Patient was unknown to have been …'_

"What the hell?" Ino rose her thin eyebrow at the dark ink covering the diagnosis. The more her eyes scanned the document, the more unsettled she became with the blacking out on her friend's file.

 _' BLANK was taken for further study. BLANK was found to have traces of the Ichibi BLANK. '_

Her eyes widen at the blatant mistake.

 _'...Ichibi.. means one tail... wait.. Sakura was known to have a ..BLANK that had traces of the Ichibi BLANK... ..wait..The injury!'_

Ino dropped the files in her hands at the sound of the door to the records room being opened. Ino hastily stuffed the files in the folder, but one piece of paper stood out to her. It looked old and it had a very familiar seal that read 'Gamble'. Ino quickly shoved it into her hospital coat. After neatly putting the files away, she made a beeline to the exit of the room only to bump into Shikamaru.

"K-kuso! Shikamaru! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, looking as unnerved as her, the blonde gave him a once over then raised a brow.

" ...Hey.. is there something going on?" Shikamaru looked around him, making sure no one was in ear shot.

".. I need your help.. it concerns Sakura.." Ino's eyes widen, she motioned him to follow her, as they walked down the hall in the direction of Sakura's hospital room.

"...This way.. she should be in here.." Shikamaru opened the door for Ino who bowed to him.

Once she stepped into the room, she froze at the sight before her, with Shikamaru shortly to follow.

"..Kon'nichiwa..Sasuke.."

The raven haired man, his slightly tan skin and dark clothing, made his presence one that can bring tension in to the room. He moved in front of his now conscious wife, obscuring their vision on her.

"..Can I help you?... You're interrupting something.." he stated boldly.

" Sasuke.. I have to give Sakura check up, now that she's awake.. I just need to make sure she'll be okay, then you can talk to her.. all you want.." Sasuke rolled her eyes and made his way to the door, pausing before reaching for the door knob.

"...Shikamaru.. why are you here?" The man in question, looked at Sasuke while crossing his arms.

"...I forgot when that became your business..." Sasuke portrayed a face that showed amusement, but everyone knew the shinobi better.

".. Last time I checked.. Sakura is my wife.. I wonder what Temari would think if you were present during such a private procedure like this.. "

Shikamaru scoffed and knocked his shoulder against Sasuke's, making sure to mumble as he passed him.

Sasuke's chakra spiked, which confirmed a lot of things in Shikamaru's mind. Sasuke quickly got control of himself and followed the Nara out, contemplating whether or not to pursue the discussion. Shaking off the fruitless pursuit, he decided to head to his home to prepare for another mission for Konoha.

* * *

 **In Sakura's Hospital Room**

"..Sakura.. How are you feeling?-Woah.. what happened to your cheek?"

The rosette beauty touched her cheek, to feel it hot and tender. She looked up at her blonde friend and shrugged.

".. Not sure.. maybe I slept on it wrong?" Ino's eyebrows knitted together.

".. Did Sasuke ..hit you..?" Sakura's mouth dropped open, a jar in shock.

".. You think Sasuke would hit me?... "

Ino waved her hands in front of her friend in attempt to calm her.

"Sakura.. wait.. first.. You need to know.. I healed you. You had a couple of bruised ribs, some were cracked, you broke your pelvis, and you were so close to getting pneumonia.. It wasn't even funny. Do you realize what you did, was very very, dumb.."

Sakura frowned, she had to admit, what she did, could have costed her, her life.

"...But..." The blonde continued.

"..If Inojin was abducted... I would have probably lost my damn mind.. anyway.. Your cheek, did not look like that after I healed you.. so I'll ask again.. Did Sasuke hit you?"

Sakura shook her head, Ino squinted at Sakura, in attempt to see any behavior that would lead her to the truth, but sighed when she saw none.

"..Okay.. I had to do some minor surgery on your pelvic region.. I found an irregularity too.. which lead me to look at your medical file.."

Sakura chuckled incredulously.

".. What are you talking about Ino?"

Ino walked to the hospital room door and locked the door, the action made Sakura raise her thin pink brow, as she found her friend's behavior to be quite unusual. Ino walked back to Sakura, and sat on the edge of her bed, leaning to whisper in her friend's ear.

".. Sakura.. were you and.. I can't believe I'm about to ask this.. Did you have a thing.. with someone in the past..?"

Sakura tilted her head, confused. "..Who?"

Ino's eyes widen.

".. I don't know.. Anyone?"

Sakura looked deep in thought.

".. I know who you're talking about Ino.. Did you forget that I vowed to wait for Sasuke?... I know it seemed silly.." Ino interrupted her.

" No Sakura.. waiting for him made absolutely no sense.. He tried to kill you and that person.. with the red hair.." Sakura's eyes glazed over, without Ino's acknowledgment.

"...Aka..." the sound came out effortlessly from her lips.

"..Aka?"

Sakura shook her head, her eyes refocused on Ino's question.

"..What?" Ino looked at Sakura strangely.

"..You randomly said 'Aka'.. why? " Sakura shrugged her shoulders and began to rub her right temple.

"..I don't know Ino.. but I would like to go home..to rest, please.."

Ino and pulled out the discharge papers from her left hospital coat pocket, along with a pen.

" You know where to sign.." Ino added dryly as she walked to unlock the room door, she looked through the hospital room window to see Sasuke waiting, against the wall, his gaze slowly hardens, the longer she keeps eye contact. It wasn't until Ino felt a soft tapping on her shoulder did she break eye contact to look at her shorter, pink haired friend, fully dressed in a soft yellow long sleeved shirt, her pants were gray, and on her feet were open toed sandals.

".. Thank you Ino.. " Ino nodded and stepped to the side, opening the door for Sakura, who was met by Sasuke, who already started his trek back to their apartment, Ino couldn't help but shake her head as her friend sped up to catch up to Sasuke.

Ino made her was back into the room, she walked toward the bed, seeing Sakura's discharge papers. Ino picked it up, her heart sank as her eyes scanned the papers. She looked from the documents to where Sakura exited through.

Scribble wildly around where it said signature, was the letter 'G'. Over and over again. Ino couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her spine.

 _'… Sakura.. what is going on..'_

Seeing the letter repeatedly triggered Ino's memory about the note she found in Sakura's file. She pulled it out of her pocket, and carefully dispelled the seal, the anticipation was getting to her, her heart began to pound in her ears as her eyes began to read the letter:

 _' I have lost too many people in my life.. because of the politics between villages.._

 _The council aren't beyond defiling life.._

 _If it is for power and conquest.._

 _Evil will prevail.._

 _I did not want the same life for my student.. Sakura.._

 _I saw how they interacted.. I was the hokage. It was my job to know what went on within these walls.._

 _My student moved on from the Uchiha prodigy.. to the youngest of the Sabaku siblings.._

 _'"I knew it!" Ino shrieked before calming herself down, continuing to read the last couple of sentences._

 _I did not expect them to be so intimate.. at their age.. yet again.. hormones flourish in the teens.. so I guess I am to blame for the loss of life.._

 _They want her to bare the traitor.. children, for the sake of keeping his bloodline alive.._

 _But I won't let them use her.. I won't let them destroy another life_

 _I gambled and tied her tubes.._

 _My student deserves happiness.._

 _With... Sabaku no Gaara_

 _-Tsunade_

Ino sprinted out the room like a bat out of hell, in search for Shikamaru.


	17. Proof in the Planning

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 17: Proof in the Planning

Naruto was flipping through the photos, jaw periodically clenching and hanging ajar.

"..Gaara.. this a lot to take in.. I don't think.. I've ever seen Sakura this happy.." he stated while flipping through countless pictures of his pink haired teammate.

Gaara's eyes ghosted over the pictures only to turn away, the pain of letting her go, still evident.

"Gaara.. what happened the last day of the war.. did you ever talk to Sakura..?"

Gaara turned to friend, his eyes held so much conflict while his face stayed placid.

".. After seeing Sakura unconscious in Sasuke's arms..

FLASHBACK

Gaara was anxious, he couldn't help but shake this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. His heart and mind were screaming to go see her.

Last he heard she was in the Hospital, recovering from healing all those injured during the war. He couldn't stop himself, he vanished in a dust of sand and reappeared in said Konoha Hospital.

He didn't care how he looked, blood splatter and debris covered him nearly, head to toe, but none of that mattered. He didn't know how he knew what room she would be in, but what he didn't expect is to see the Uchiha being in the room with her. Gaara hid as best he could, making sure to not be seen. He gripped the door knob with a death grip..was that a blush..?

Gaara's eyes widened when Sasuke neared her, leaning closer to her face, making her blush more.

His heart stopped the moment their lips locked, a single tear left her eye, and unbeknownst to Gaara, several escaped his eyes. He removed his hand from the tarnished door knob as if he was burned.

All sound around him disappeared, he ignored he nurse addressing him by his title and all but ran from the hospital.

Once he reached the streets of Konoha, which were filled of people repairing, and celebrating the victory.

He pushed pass them all, not before snatching a full jug of whatever the inebriated man had, chugging the warm Sake in an alarming rate. Fellow Konoha citizen cheered him on, for partaking the celebration.

Gaara continued to swig the liquid. He didn't care if his vision became blurry, it meant it was working.

"...Gaara-sama.. are you alright?"

The haunting green eyes of Gaara rested on none other but the Green Beast, Rock Lee.

Gaara blatantly ignored him and continued his trek to...

he didn't know.

He felt lost... now that she was gone.

The sound of rushing footsteps pulled Gaara out of his revere.

"..Gaara!... are you drinking?" Gaara turned to see his face painted brother, along with Shikamaru and the previously ignored, green beast. He read the concern on all their faces, Rock Lee, uncomfortable with the aura Gaara was emitting and left to help with Konoha re-construction duties. Gaara was about to turn and walk away from the pair until..

".. Sakura won't- _**Don't**_..." The two shinobi shudder and are taken back by his tone.

Something was wrong, they both could tell. Kankuro was the first to ask.

"..Gaara.. what is going on?"

Gaara took another large swig from the jug, his eye watered lightly, he mentally blamed it on the now cold Sake he was chugging freely. Kankuro's eyes widened at his little brother's state.

Cheeks and nose were a red hue, his eyes were glazed and tinted red with what seemed like strain.

"... She...and the.. Uchiha.."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. _' That.. isn't possible..'_

Gaara was already on his trek away from them, Kankuro made a move to grab his wrist, only to have sand seeming out of his grasp instead.

Kankuro and Shikamaru watched in horror as Gaara fell, disappearing in a heap of sand on the ground.

Gaara reappeared in the shack, and inhuman like scream escaped his form as he destroyed everything in sight, the memories he had of her.. kissing.. making love.. the lost child.. the pain was too much to bare.

Gaara fell to his knees, burying his head into the soil beneath, unable to bare the pain in his heart.

He hugged his arms feverishly, trying anything to provide comfort.

In a single moment, Sakura was gone, and he couldn't understand why.

 _'I-I'm all yours..Gaara'_

Her voice ran through his head, he couldn't stop the painful groan from erupting from his lips. He didn't know what to grip, his head or his heart.

It took Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru 10 minutes to find Gaara he was hidden in a half orb that stuck to the ground, the usual roundness was replaced with the face of Shukaku.

Inside the sand orb, Gaara's heart wrenching sobs assaulted his ears.

The pain didn't compare..

' _Aka.. over here!~'_

Not to his father's assumed hate..

' _I will always love you.. Gaara'_

The hate his village had for him..

' _I wish I could stay up with you.. I dislike the thought of you being alone.. Even for a minute!'_

The hate Yashamaru had revealed he had for him..

' _Remember to write to me! You won't forget about me.. Will you Aka?"_

This pain was worse then the Chidori aimed at his heart…

'' _I l-love you… S-Sabaku no Gaara..'_

The pain in his heart was more excruciating than having Shukaku ripped from his soul very soul..

' _Fianse~'_

This was hell…

" **SAKURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRA!"**

He screamed and cried her name as his fingers knotted themselves in his hair.

Temari punched at the sand shelter, a feeling deep down telling her, Gaara was in agony, she swore she could hear him weeping if she pressed her ear against the shell.

"K-kankuro! Help me!.. H-he needs us!"

The painted faced older brother along with Shikamaru stared at the display, both their faces downcast.

"I.. don't think we can do anything Tema-Won't you even try to help me! Chikushō! He needs us now! More than ever.."

Her shoulders trembled, alerting to the other two in the shack that she was weeping for Gaara.

Gaara was in there for 3 hours before emerging, face drained of color, eyes bloodshot, expression of that of an empty shell.

Temari placed her hand on his chin, lifting his face, Temari felt her own heart contract at his state, and brought him into a tight embrace.

"...Let's go home.."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

" Everything went back to normal.. Until I came to the village for your wedding.. . My sanity felt as if it was being tested... "

* * *

FLASHBACK

Naruto's Wedding Day

She wore red.. she always wore red.

Gaara and his siblings believed that since their last unsavory visit to Konoha, staying as far away from the pinkette was the only way he would be able to remain sane.

But she lived here.. She was Konoha.

After running what he saw that day in Sakura's hospital room, until he no longer could stomach it.

He believed himself well prepared for his encounter with her, but not until the wedding. Currently he was being lead toward the Hokage tower, to be introduced to his guides.

Gaara's breath hitched in his throat as she suddenly rounded a corner, coming their way. She was accompanied with her platinum blonde friend, they looked to be in a heated discussion.

Gaara's eyes couldn't help but attach to her, his beating heart screaming for him to confront her, but he realized once he passed the two, she didn't even spare him a glance, which caused him to mentally berate himself for being so childish.

Once near the tower, Kakashi, whom was Hokage at the time, reintroduced Tenten and Rock Lee as their guides.

The two gave him a welcomed distraction from his inner turmoil to then come up with a gift for Naruto and Hinata in commemoration of their union.

Temari had since disappeared to find Shikamaru, no doubt. Leaving Kankuro and himself with the weapon's mistress and Konoha's green beast.

Gaara was considering his various options for gifts, when Killer B appeared conveniently out of nowhere, gloating about the gift the Hidden Cloud Village had in store for Naruto and his wife to be.

Kankuro took the bait, and began gloating about all the various nonexistent gifts, Suna had in store for the soon to be wed couple.

The entire ordeal took all day, they met with Iruka at Naruto's infamous ramen shop, and asked for his input, but sadly, nothing really came to mind.

It was nightfall, when Gaara finally found himself in Ichiraku Ramen, once again.

The Crimson haired Kazekage, struck up a conversation to the owner of the establishment about his wedding gift. He was deep in his own thought when Iruka, sought him out for an apology, and gave him the best advice for a gift.

".. You see Lord Kazekage.. the meaning behind a gift is more important than the gift itself.. Haven't you ever given a gift to someone before?"

Gaara's mind instantly went to the rose quartz pendant he gave Sakura, during the harvest year project, his heart throbbed painfully in his chest, but he didn't let it show in his exterior.

".. Arigato, Iruka-san.. You've given me something to contemplate.." said Jonin smiled, accepting the thanks before ordering a bowl of ramen for himself as Gaara headed toward his temporary residence, but before that, he headed to the old now regrown, farm site and headed to Master Kabu's old gardening shack.

His eyes easily saw through the darkness of Konoha, as they roamed over the the old shack, the memories slowly began to flood back as he reached for the flimsy door handle, only to see it turn on it's own, followed by the creaking of the door opening.

Jade met Emerald.

"O-oh.. Lord Kazekage.. I'm sorry, I did no sense yo- What are you doing here?" Gaara could tell from her expression that she taken back by his sudden inquiry.

She side stepped to the left, out of the doorway, inside on one of the worn tables was a bouquet of flowers.

Her eyes were laced with sadness.

"..I..was just paying my respects.. Master Kabu passed away a year after the war.."

Gaara stayed silent, the sound of crickets and cicadas drowned the silence of night. Gaara pulled himself out of his revere to softly apologies.

"..Gomen.. I did not know.."

Sakura smiled and shook her head, raising her hands in a way to pacify.

" No need.. Did you know Master Kabu?" Gaara's eyes widened, he excused himself and walked back the way he came.

' _How could she ask me that..did she really forget about me so easily?'_

The question sent him through a whirlwind of unstable emotions. Gaara made himself disappear and reappear in his temporary estate, after feeling Sakura's chakra signature nearing his.

Kankuro was the first who sensed Gaara's uneasiness.

"Hey Bro..? You alright?"

Gaara shook his head feverishly.

"I was on the way to revisit Master Kabu's shack.. Which has been overgrown for a while now, Sakura comes out, stares me straight in the eye, and nothing.. I s-see.. Nothing. None of the love she claimed to have for me.. None of it Kankuro.."

Kankuro was at a loss of words.

"This doesn't make sense.."

Gaara tossed his gourd to the side, not caring that it cracked and split it's contents on the hotel floor.

" Kankuro.. The day of Chiyo's funeral.. I asked her to be my wife.."

Gaara looked at his older brother, whose eyes were wide at the idea of marriage. Gaara's eyes waved, clearly emotionally affected.

"S-she said yes, Kankuro… I brought the ring, I was going to finally give it to her.. I was going to make us public.."

Kankuro spent the majority of the night, consoling the heartbroken man before him.

The next day went without a hitch, the ceremony was perfect.

The groom and the bride looked meant for each other.

The reception was very classy, Iruka was recording everything and everyone, to give to Naruto and Hinata as a gift.

He captured Sakura, and others, but sadly lost the camera after Gaara's outburst, thank to Kankuro pressuring him to say some sort of proverb to the camera, feeling pressured and uncomfortable as is, Gaara commanded his sand to wash away his brother, Kakashi and Iruka with his camera, the situation was humorous.

Everyone was digging into the food, graciously supplied by the Hyuga clan, when the whine of a microphone caught everyone's attention.

On a small makeshift stage stood Sakura, microphone in hand.

"How is everyone enjoying the food!?.. Wait let me ask Chouji!.."

" DELICIOUS!"

Everyone laughed at the response, including the lovely creature on the stage.

" We've come to know the sweet heart that is Hinata.. Who has been crushing on my team mate since they were children, and I know it must have been hard. Loving someone and not telling them that they mean the world to you, it's hard.. but I know, without a doubt, that it was worth the wait.."

Applause was heard throughout the hall, everyone on Gaara's table, stayed silent and kept their eyes on the unraveling redhead.

" Now, I would like to sing this song.. it had been running through my mind nonstop.. so please bare with me"

The band began to play a soft tune as the petite rosette began to sing softly.

Everyone was captivated, even Gaara.

Gaara felt that he had self control, until Sakura sang.

Gaara clung to each lyric, finding the hidden meaning behind them.

Gaara couldn't take it anymore and made a stealthy yet immediate exit once she was done.

Ino witnessed the his sudden reaction and grew very suspicious.

Shikamaru, Kankuro and Killer Bee made a quick sneaky get away from the celebration to get Gaara back.

Gaara was staring at a large cherry blossom tree, the petals swayed all the way down to the small stream below, once landed, they were carried away by the soft pull of the current.

"There you are Gaara"

Gaara looked up from the stream to see himself surrounded by friends.

"What's gotcha down dog? Just cuz you ain't got a honey, doesn't mean you won't stimulate or procreate!"

Shikamaru and Kankuro sweat dropped.

"The lyrics, I'm guessing hit too close to home.."

Shikamaru frowned once he caught the red haired kage nodding. Killer Bee placed a slow hand on his chest, showing shock.

"The pink haired honey?! Were you like standin' there you know, appreciatin' God's design And then BOOM she showed up, it's like you read my mind"

All three men stared at the rapping 8 tailed container.

"Bee.. she kinda left a hole in Gaara's heart, that's probably not the best shit to spout.."

"You're only making it fucking worse!"

Killer Bee waved his hands pacifyingly.

"Aye yo mayne, Reality is wrong. Dreams are for real."

Shikamaru stared at Bee before sighing, shaking his head and looking at Gaara.

"What you need Gaara, is someone, another person to get your mind off of her.."

Killer Bee chimed in, placing a solid hand on his shoulder.

"Everybody's at war with different things…I'm at war with my own heart sometimes. People can try to reinvent themselves. I don't think you can really change who you are, though, because who you are is pretty much where you came from and what you've done up to now."

Gaara looked at Killer Bee, eyes hardened to purpose. While Kankuro and Shikamaru look shocked at how profound Bee was for once.

"Arigato.. Bee"

"Anytime on the fly, just come ova and say hi. Ready to cut the rug little brotha?!"

That managed to get a chuckle from the depressed crimson haired kage.

After being calmed by Killer Bee, Shikamaru and Kankuro, Gaara returns to the festivities, painfully steering clear of Sakura, but despite everything, she always remained close.

In pictures, during idle conversation. Gaara could only think about the asking her hand in marriage after Chiyo died, she said yes, he remembered..everything.

Temari struggled with not losing her anger with the pinkette, especially after the effect she was having on her younger brother.

The next day after saying their goodbyes they immediately left for Suna.

Gaara kept his eyes beyond the village gates, no longer having the will to look back.

END OF WEDDING FLASHBACK

* * *

" ... What followed.. I've already told you.."

Suddenly there was knocking heard through the courtyard. Shikadai was the first to address it.

" ..I got it"

Footsteps echoed further away, followed by the sound of the front door sliding open, then closed.

Everyone's eyes were glued on the study door as multiple footsteps rushed toward them. Shikadai was in the middle of opening the door slowly when he was pushed out the way by a fuming Ino.

She was about to bow and declare her apologies when she locked eyes with none other than..

"YOU!..." She stomped toward him to further scrutinize but was body blocked by Temari.

"..Be Careful Ino.. You don't know what is going on.." She huffed and pulled the letter from out of her lab coat, and began to unfold it, her adrenaline causing her to tremble.

"..I think I know enough.. HE got my best friend, pregnant!"

The room grew deathly silent.

.

..

…

" **N-NANI!?**.. When were you going to tell me that piece of information!?"

The platinum blonde looked at Naruto, anger still evident in her voice.

" Naruto..please do me the favor and **SHUT. YOUR. MOUTH!**!"

Naruto stood out of the seat, slack jawed once again, Gaara on the other hand didn't say a word but kept his fierce eyes on Ino.

" ... I need your help Ino.." Ino shook her head incredulously.

"Not until someone tells me everything!.. What happened? ...Why..w-why didn't she tell me..?" Ino sniffled and crossed her arms, feeling emotionally betrayed.

Gaara chose to speak again.

".. I.. fell in love with her.. We weren't just fooling around either. "

Ino wiped her eyes with her finger tips at first, she saw on the table to her right there was a box of tissues conveniently placed, walking towards the desk she took a tissue and wiped her nose, her eyes roamed the table, which had various photos scattered above it, she picked one out to further examine it, a soft gasp left her lips, seeing that it was a picture of Sakura in the arms of Gaara, in the training grounds, they looked to have been sparing.

She turned her full attention to the, what she now assumed to be private intimate photos, taken without either subject's knowledge.

' _Sakura.. I've never seen you so ..happy'_

That was all she needed for confirmation.

"..So..What's the plan?"

Shikamaru walked in at the very moment along with Sai, whom sighed in relief once he saw his wife. Ino was happy, but caught off guard once her husband pulled her in his arms.

She embraced Sai, but looked at her former teammate, confusion evident in her eyes.

Shikamaru caught sight of her concern.

"..It's best if Sai is present for support.. if we are going to help Sakura.."

Ino shook her head disappointingly.

".. Look.. I tried talking to her today-What happened?.. How is she?" Ino looked taken back, still digesting to the newly discovered information.

"She's fine.. until I had to ask Sasuke to leave the room to speak to her.. She had a scuffed slightly pink cheek, which made me believe that he put a..a-a hand on her.."

Ino noted how his aura became dark as his hands clenched at his sides, but nonetheless continued.

" I confronted her about it and he denied that he laid a hand on her.. I mentioned the obvious to her.. and she spoke as if I should know better.. then something strange happened when I mentioned a person with red hair.."

Naruto chimed in. " What did you say exactly..?"

" Well.. I can show you?" Naruto was about to agree, but was halted by Gaara.

" No.. We need you to conserve your chakra.. you'll be needing it.." Sai added. Ino raised a brow.

"...Okay.. I'll just tell you.. " Ino on a side of the room, where everyone could have equal eye contact with her.

" I mentioned that Sasuke was abusive to her and another person with red hair.. her eye went blank and she said 'Aka'"

Gaara's eyes widened, he couldn't help clench his shirt above his heart. Temari looked worriedly at her younger brother, the action was very reminiscent to what he used to do when he was younger.

".. Aka was a nickname she gave me.." Ino nodded, in acknowledgment.

".. Wait.. there's more. It is standard procedure to sign her name on the discharge forms, and instead of her name I saw nothing but the letter 'G' written shakily and sloppy on the sheet.. "

Gaara felt his heart clench with despair.

".. We find a moment with Sakura.. lead her somewhere where Sasuke can not get her, and not find her, preferably when he's out on a mission.. Naruto can you- I got it Gaara.. I'll head to the office to work on the paperwork now, Shikamaru will debrief me later about the plan.. Gaara.."

Fierce Green met with Intense Blue.

"...Good-luck.. and.. bring her back.."

Gaara's eyes harden on his blonde whiskered friend.

" We will not fail. Ino.. are you ready?"

Ino nodded, eyes full of determination.

"Hai!"

Everyone in the the room gathered around the table in the corner of the room, as Temari placed a map of Konoha on it. Together they discussed various measures that must be taken, to lure Sakura into their grasp without harm to her and anyone else. Gaara's eyes scanned the scenery, his eyes instantly went to one place.

"... This is our best course of action.."


	18. Movement on Green

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 18: Movement on Green

 **Konoha Training Grounds** : 9 AM

All of the Konoha 6 stood before them, some looked exhausted, others who took to wanting to become a ninja, stood at the ready for further instructions. Team Moegi,

Team Konohamaru along with their respected Senseis', whom were in idle conversation, but they two fell silent until the Jonin in charge addressed them.

Half the kids in the teams sweat dropped as Rock Lee arrived, said man shot his son a thumbs up, who ecstatically reciprocated. Mid grin, the green beast has located his target.

Sakura walked and stood beside Konohamaru, whom looked shocked at her presence there.

"..Lady Uchiha.. What brings you here?" Sakura's eyes locked on to Sarada, who looked confusedly at her mother, whom waved back softly.

"..Last time my daughter was in your care.. a couple of bastards took her and nearly sold her to someone, unlike you, I will keep a better eye my daughter.."

Konohamaru looked pale and coughed into his hand to break the stiff atmosphere, afterward, he apologized. Shikadai sweat-dropped at the blunt insult and hissed.

 _'.. She seems perfect for Uncle Gaara..'_

Rock Lee gained everyone's attention by whistling with the assistance of his index and thumb.

" Alright!.. Who knows why we are here today?!"

The hands of Boruto and Shikadai raised up, Rock Lee chose Boruto for being more enthused.

" Hai.. Boruto, tell us why you think, you are here today?"

".. It has to do with.. what happened to Sarada..right?" said girl adjusting her glasses, trying to hide the heat on her face from the attention drawn to her.

 _' ..Geez.. this is embarrassing as is... '_ she mumbled beneath her breath.

Her attention was once again on Sensei Rock Lee and he clapped loudly.

" You are most certainly right!.. Now .. this is what you shouldn't do, in the event that your teammate has been taken.."

* * *

 **Master Kabu's Old Shack** 6 AM

Shikamaru leaned against the rickety shack awaiting for his contact to arrive, his was in the middle of a yawn when Rock Lee appeared from the tree line.

" ..Good, you're finally here.." Rock Lee was scratching at his temple in confusion.

" This is most unseemly of you Shikamaru.. What would you possibly need me help with you now, that could not wait?"

"Lee.. we're going to need you to run a fake class.. so that.. in short, we could get our hands on someone.. the less you know, the safer you will be.."

" So this is a kidnapping!" Lee shoved an accusing finger in the lazy man's face, who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

".. I told you.. this wouldn't sound right!"

Rock Lee looked around confused, not knowing who Shikamaru was talking to.

"Shikamaru.. have you lost your mind?"

Sand blasted next to the green wearing jonin, who just barely dodged it by back flipping away, only to land in front of, Gaara of the Sand.

".. G-Gaara!.. It is very good to see you!.. Are you the one in need of this service?.."

" You owe me from Kimimaro.." the black hair, bowl cut man grinned and sighed.

".. I will do this.. but not if it harms another.." Rock Lee lifted a stiff hand to Gaara, who took his hand to shake firmly.

"You would be saving two lives Lee.." Konoha's Green Beast grinned.

" Then by all means! Tell me my part in the plan!"

* * *

"One: Never give chase!.. If you are the only ones who know what happened, report it to a higher authority! Keeping it to yourself and dying, will not bring them back!"

"Two: Report your findings! It could help us locate the missing person sooner, thus saving their life!

"Three:.. Always.. Always keep your eyes open!"

The moment was quick, too fast to catch with the normal eye. The second Rock Lee finished saying 'open' Sarada vanished.

" Okay! Now how you can help in the search- **W-wait!** Where is she!?"

Sakura walked up to the spot where Sarada once was and looked around frantically, her heart setting into a panic.

Everyone began to panic and look around themselves for the missing Chunin.

Sakura felt around in the air and felt her daughter's chakra heading North east in a very fast rate.

Sakura summoned all the chakra to her soles and ran after the signature. Boruto and the other teams were going to help, but were stopped by the sudden appearance of Naruto.

".. No one is to follow.. We are handling this.. everyone stay put!" and with that he 'poofed' out of existence, to the Hokage tower.

He sat on his seat, releasing a sigh of exhaustion as he look on his desk, seeing the papers that gave Sasuke orders to go to the land of Kirigakure: The Village Hidden in the mist to help the Mizukage with several S missions, in the hopes of getting him a pardon for attacking him in the Kage Summit all those years ago.

 _' The mission will keep Sasuke away for a while.. but not forever..'_

Naruto cleaned up his desk before heading to the Nara estate.

 _' I hope I gave you ample time, Gaara..'_

* * *

Sarada was blushing heavily, as soon as she realized it was Shinki who was currently running a full speed, with her in his arms.

"W-what's going on!" Shinki looked at her and smiled.

" We are playing a little game!.. I'm not going to hurt you!.. but you will feel drained after this!"

Sarada looked at the black sand wielder in confusion, until he placed some chakra rope in her hands, which effectively took an ample amount of chakra, leaving the girl tired, her sight became blurry. Shinki noted this.

" Sarada.. you're going to be okay.. Wish me luck!"

Shinki tossed her to the right, causing her to shriek at the aspect of hitting the ground, she clenched her eyes to embrace for contact before being caught by someone hidden in the shadows.

She opened her eyes to see none other than Shikadai, carrying her. He placed her down and motioned her to stay quiet as her mother sped past her.

Sarada stood up wobbly, looking confused and lost.

" ..What in the hell is going on?.. You know Shinki?" Shikadai rolled his eyes.

"..Duh.. he's my cousin.. Come on, I'll take you home.." Shikadai turned and began his trek back to Konoha.

"Wait!.." he halted in his spot and turned slightly to look at her.

"..What?" his eyes looked bored, but focused.

" Is.. Shinki going to be ..okay?" Shikadai waved her worry off.

" Of course.. the sooner you get home, the sooner you'll find out. He'll meet you there." Sarada adjusted her glasses to hide a soft blush, and followed Shikadai in anticipation.

* * *

 **Outside the gates of Konoha** 10:45 AM

Shinki ran and ran, but soon felt a wrathful chakra signature coming up behind him in an alarming rate, Shinki sprinted out of the darkness of the tree line to a clearing, just as he leaped, Sakura reached out to grab a part of his fabric, but suddenly was stopped in place, unable to move.

In a tree, near the edge of the clearing was Shikamaru who did Kagemane no Jutsu, and held the medic ninja with difficulty in place, especially at the speed she was running.

Sakura was rendered unconscious by Gaara before she was even able to figure out what was happening.

The red head caught her effortlessly and teleport-ed the three of them to the Nara estates.

* * *

 **Nara Estates** 11 AM

Ino, Temari and Sai were in a vacant room, preparing it for what was to come, when they heard sand swishing and rushed footsteps.

"Temari!" She heard her husband call out.

" Come in here! We're ready!"

The footsteps got louder, Shikamaru was the first through the doorway, then Gaara with the unconscious rosette in his arms.

The only had a short amount of time before she woke up, and timing was crucial.

Gaara laid Sakura down on a futon next to the crackling fire in the center of the room, before removing his cloak and several other articles of clothing.

He remained in a long sleeved black shirt and tan tapered pants. Ino was in her usual clothing, she positioned herself, kneeling beside her, as she slowly regained consciousness.

Ino motioned to Gaara with his eyes, who signaled to her to begin as Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

Ino placed her hand on Sakura's forehead and her other hand on Gaara's forehead.

"Shindenshin no Jutsu!" (Mind Transmission Jutsu)

* * *

 **Sakura's mind**

An abyss of pure darkness laid before them, but just beyond the distance, Gaara saw something and used his conscious to go towards it.

The darkness bled into a room, a room all too familiar to him.

"..This was her room.. " Ino looked at him a followed this connection Gaara seemed to have.

One moment they were in a dark abyss, next they were in Sakura's old bedroom. Gaara neared her window to see outside but saw a blurry image instead.

He turned to look at Ino, only to see an unconscious 17 year old Sakura on the bed. Gaara rushed to her but was stopped by Ino.

Ino gulped as she touched her best friend's forehead, then Gaara's.

Memories, images, emotions all drowned their mind.

Sakura screaming, under the surface of her skin as Sasuke forces her legs open, the beatings, the healings, the wiping and restoring of memory.

Gaara and Ino witnessed every sick and crude thing he did to Sakura.

Ino broke the connection as soon it began to repeat.

The action caused Ino and Gaara both to nosebleed, from the cerebral overload.

"..T-that son of a bitch!.. How could he do that to Sakura!?" Gaara gripped Ino's shoulder for her to get a grip on herself.

" He will pay.. once we are done here.." Ino was surprised to hear the ex-Kazekage hold back his rage, but one look at him old her all.

 _'..Sasuke is going to die for this..just like those men did .. '_

A side effect from the open mental link, Gaara's thoughts and memories, are no longer secret, she saw everything from his mind as soon as she established the link to Sakura.

Ino knew of the rampage Gaara set forth on the men who stole the innocent life in Sakura's womb.

 _'If he killed for her before.. he will again..'_

Ino contemplated the idea, and thought that it was a well deserving fate.

Ino turned around to see a dresser, with a mirror reflecting an image back at them.

Ino looked confusedly at the mirror, seeing as it depicted a scene, that was unfamiliar to her, she turned to Gaara for answers, only to see him with eyes shaking in raw emotion.

"..Ino.. this is it.. this must be the moment.. "

Gaara rushed toward the mirror, in attempt to touch the glass, to then feel his hand phase through, without a second thought, Gaara leaped into the mirror. Ino was hesitant but followed closely behind as the mind behind her began to creak and groan.

Once through the image, Ino was greeted with silence.

The scenery was of where the war ended, but instead of seeing countless of Shinobi celebrating and remembering the fallen, it was only two people before Gaara and her.

Sasuke seemed to be embracing Sakura, and after a short while, she'd faint, before repeating the memory again.

Gaara slowly made his way to the display, fists trembling in anger. He watched it played out, but couldn't hear a sound.

" I can't hear what he is telling her!"

"Hold on!"

Ino was regaining her composure, before standing beside Gaara. She placed her left hand before Sakura's eyes, and on Gaara's forehead.

* * *

 **Sakura's Last Conscious Memory**

After healing Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura headed out in search of Gaara, after her two teammates released the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

A smile broke out on her face, once she caught a glimpse of him, he was about to run full toward him, until she felt a hand grasp her wrist.

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke, but his face read regret.

" Sakura.. can I speak to you, for just a moment..?" Sakura looked over at Gaara whom seemed to have found her, because he was headed their way.

"Sure. Is there anything I can help you with? Are you in pain?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No.. I was actually wondering, if you were still interested in me.. if so, maybe we could-I'm sorry Sasuke, but to be honest.. I moved on." Sasuke looked at the pinkette, his eyes showed slight shock.

".. I thought you would still be waiting for me.." His reply made the atmosphere around him, awkward.

" I did.. but I met someone else, who acknowledged me.. and made me feel.. not alone anymore.. I hope you can understand.."

"Who is he?" Sakura blushed, her eyes connecting with the redhead, who was having difficulty maneuvering through the crowd.

" You know him, his name is G-It doesn't matter.. Will you.." Sakura looked around, clearly uncomfortable at the aura he was emitting.

"..We can still be friends.." Sakura smiled at that.

" Of course.. we are teammates after all!" Sasuke opened his 'arms' to give Sakura a hug, whom obliged, it wasn't until she released him from the quick embrace that Sasuke forcefully grabbed her jaw, making her look deep into his eyes, one held the Rinnegan the other the Sharingan.

"Sennō Sōsa no Jutsu!" the raven haired Uchiha harshly whispered, after making the hand signs with his remaining hand while it was behind her back.

The jutsu caused Sakura to lose consciousness, as he re-wrote her entire persona to be that of when they were in their younger years, and she was infatuated with him.

Sakura's actual consciousness stayed in a statis, where she couldn't control a thing, not her actions, not the words that left her mouth, she could only watch, as her life passed by her.

The final image they saw was Sakura in the hospital, Sasuke leaned in to kiss her, while Gaara watched in horror.

She closed her eyes releasing the pain of being held prisoner in her own body, fell from her eyes as a tear.

Sakura's hand uncharacteristically clenched as suddenly raised her right hand to punch the Uchiha in the head only to be stopped by his stronger hand.

Sasuke was adoring a smirk.

"..You're a lot stronger than I remember.. that just won't do.."

" _K-kuta..bare_.." she seethed.

Sakura was then enveloped in darkness, the last thing she saw was his Rinnegan and Sharingan, swirling.

Gaara's mind was still recovering when he obliterated Sasuke's phantom image, just as Sakura lost consciousness. Gaara turned to catch her before she fell on the floor.

Gaara held her close and caressed her cheek, trying awaken her. Ino was on her knees, nose bleeding once again from the flood of memories.

"..Sakura.. I'm here.. Wake up, I'm here now.."

Pink eyelashes fluttered, blank emerald eyes, expecting to see the usual red and lavender colored eyes, saw that they were instead replaced by fierce jade.

"...A...just a dream.."

"No, Sakura.. I am here!.. You need to wake up!"

"We have to release the seal and get out! NOW!" It was Ino's turn to yell as the image before them began to crumble, Gaara did various hand signs, finally ending on the release seal.

"KAI!"

* * *

 **Nara Estates** 1PM

Ino shakily removed her hands from both Gaara's forehead as well as Sakura's.

Blood dripped from their noses.

She got up on shaky legs, and ran to the closest bin, emptying the contents in her stomach, disgusted with images still running through mind. Sai was right behind her, holding her long locks out the way.

Gaara's hands were fisted so tightly that his nails dug into his palms, drawing blood.

Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru and Sai all sent their worried glances on the pinkette.

It was obvious that whatever was seen, was revolting and maddening.

Shikamaru was the first to motion for Naruto and Temari to follow him to the study, he whispered something in his wife's ear before exiting the room with Naruto.

She nodded in acknowledgment, and went toward Sai, whispering in his ear about the next plan of action, he nodded in understanding as he continued to console his wife.

When he was sure she was done heaving, he leaned close to her ear, and spoke soft enough for only her to hear.

"..Everyone wants you to debrief them in the study. Gaara will no doubt, stay beside Sakura and keep watch, whenever you are ready.." Ino nodded, signaling him that she had heard him.

She lifted her head from the bin, trying to catch her breath as Sai took care of the contents inside, but not before handing his disturbed wife a napkin.

"A-arigato.." The pale artist smiled at her and placed the now clean bin beside Sakura.

He approached Ino and helped her get on her feet, before leading her out the room. Ino glanced at the couple one last time before departing.

The sliding door for the room, remained open.

All Gaara could do was wait and see if his efforts, were not in vain.

He sat beside the sleeping beauty before him, and before he knew what was happening, he began to weep at all the horrid dark memories he recalled.


	19. Exposure

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 19: Exposure

 _She was screaming_

 _Right beneath the surface_

 _..she never stopped screaming_

 _..As time went by_

 _she got quieter.._

 _staying silent_

 _Watching.._

Ino's eyes were overflowing with hot tears, she couldn't stop.. but she can't stop, not now.

Ino knew that if she was unable to reveal everything that Gaara and her saw, that Sakura would be asked to share.

Ino, concerned for her friend's mental stability, took it upon herself to give the couple privacy, and to tell Sakura's story, for her:

"First you guys have to understand… I saw Gaara and Sakura's memories… I saw everything." Ino swallowed hard before continuing.

" Sasuke used a jutsu called Sennō Sōsa no Jutsu, from what I can recall, the only one who could have taught Sasuke that jutsu would have been Sasori of the Red Sand.."

Naruto's face stayed harden on the platinum blonde kunoichi sitting before him.

"The user seals away the target's memories by burying an extremely small needle into the brain's memory centre, usually, Sasuke used his eyes to trap Sakura, in her own body.."

Ino shuttered and hugged herself. Sai placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him to see an encouraging smile on his lips.

Ino took a deep breath, exhaling to then continue.

" The 'Sakura' we were around was a copy to the Sakura we grew up with, except with a couple of tweaks.. More mature.. Less clingy.. He would just mess with her memories to perfect her.. _His_ Sakura"

Ino closed her eyes as she recalled:

 _Scattered Memory #1_

All I see is trees. All Sakura is seeing right now is trees.

He was near, he was always watching, because she never tired of fighting him.

We were on the familiar route to Sakura's apartment, and at the door a slender pale hand comes into view key in hand, the door unlocks and darkness greets her sights.

She walks into her room, grabbing a towel and other toiletries, she walks into the bathroom, looks herself in the mirror, and momentarily I look into my eyes.. Her eyes.

They are dull.. Not the sparkling emerald ones I saw in Gaara's memories.

Something cracks, she looks down to see she has broken the sink, again.

Fear grips her.

A cold chill runs up our spine, we try to keep our eyes down, closed, but he hurts us if we don't look.

She suddenly breaks through, fire in her eyes and sends an elbow hurling toward his ribs.

She is confident she will hit, this was his left, he was armless on his left.

She glances momentarily at the mirror, only to catch him smirking as he already had a kunai positioned where her elbow was going to make contact.

The pain, it's excruciating, my cry dies in my throat, his grip cutting my oxygen.

He does a couple of hands signs single handedly, then gripped my pink hair, pulling.

Blood dripped freely onto the hardwood floor.

"Sakura.. Why are you so angry? Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

I can hear him laughing.

A glowing green hand came to stop the pain, but before she could, he pulled her to the ground, he is trying to force me to look into his eyes, we spit in his face.

A painful sting on the left side of my face. As he backhands us.

" **GET OFF OF ME!** "

Sakura franticly yet feverishly tried to get him to stop ripping off her clothing.

We tighten our legs together.

His grip back on our throat, my vision fails me. Red eye… Purple...eye...

I feel a pain in my elbow that makes me come to. I groggily open my eyes to see Sasuke's shoulder moving in and out of my view.

We numbly look toward the ceiling. I feel her tears escape her eyes.

Sasuke looks at us, we can feel his breath on us.

"It's okay to moan Sakura.. I remember how you bitch'd and gripe for me, and here I am, fucking you, and you just lay there and cry?"

I feel the fire begin to burn.

"Pathetic.. Or maybe.. I'm not doing it to your liking? Did he used to give it to you hard?"

Emerald eyes snap to black hollow ones.

"Oh? I see that got your attention.. Pathetic.."

His thrusts are becoming rough, it hurts, it's chafing us raw.

"Say I'm better than him… "

She laughs, she laughs hard, despite the pain, despite the rape, she laughs in his face and glares at him defiantly.

" **You don't even come close to the man.. He made me scream, he made me faint, he fucked me silly to OBLIVION! You don't even hold a flame to him! You'll get what's coming to you! YOU FUCKING MONSTER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"**

He's furious.. He pulls out a kunai, aiming it…

END

Ino stops as soon as reminiscing became too much.

" Sasuke took advantage of Sakura, on many occasions.. Trying to impregnate her, but finding seed wouldn't take hold.."

"He would rape and torture her, only to manipulate her memory, making her heal the damage done as if running a natural medical procedure, Sick.. disgusting vile acts.."

" Sai.. my lab coat could you get it for me.. there's a very important note inside.."

Sai looked around, finding that the lab coat was in site, exited the room to find it in the last room they were in, Gaara was lighting the fire in the middle of the room as the light outside dimmed, declaring sundown.

Gaara's eyes flickered onto the pale man for a moment, before raising an invisible brow at him.

" I am in search of Ino's lab co- Mmmph!"

The Jutsu artist was pushed out side of the room, fabric covering his vision.

In removing the fabric, Sai found it to be Ino's lab coat and headed back to Shikamaru's study.

Once inside he handed his softly weeping wife what she needed, as she dug through the pockets, she couldn't help that her hands trembled, trying to reveal the entire contents of the note.

".. This note was written by Lady Tsunade.. Whom also, at an unfortunate time, had to operate on Sakura, after being stabbed in the abdomen.. causing her to lose, what would have been Gaara's and Sakura's offspring.. Lady Tsunade mentioned that she tied Sakura's tubes! That's why she couldn't convince Sasuke's child, her moral intentions were meant to conflict with Konoha's Counsel!"

Temari's eyes widened, remembering what Lady Tsunade argued to Kakashi about.

The Platinum blonde was about to continue until Naruto, interjected a question.

"..We all saw her pregnant.. Ino, you even examined her on several different occasions for her.."

" The red headed person was involved.. she is actually related to you.. Naruto.." Naruto's eyes widen, choking back his shock.

" Karin!?.. " Ino solemnly nodded.

".. Karin couldn't have children either.. She apparently had a very traumatic upbringing.. She lives with Orochimaru, and if often used to quick heal.. A method possible by biting her flesh.. At least, that's what Sakura remembers overhearing in a conversation they were having." Ino reached for a tissue, wiping her nose, her lower lip quivered.

She took in a deep breath, and exhaled shakily.

".. Sasuke got Karin to obtain one of her eggs, Sasuke provided his seed.. and Sakura was the vessel.. He forced her to be a surrogate! Sakura didn't understand, she felt trapped, screaming just beneath her skin, everything being so close to reach, but unable to react at all. We all let her down!.. She loves him so much.. she always did.. she only wanted to be his.. she only wanted to be happy and make.. Gaara happy.. but Sasuke couldn't fucking let her have it!"

Ino's nails dug into her knees, the rage overcoming her.

" He did it.. just to appeal to us.. as a facade, for him to appear like he was getting better.. to keep up with appearances.. Sakura was so alone.."

Ino groaned, face palming her self, hard on the forehead.

" All the signs were there! Why the fuck would Sakura destroy her home, when being asked by Sarada, about her birth and father!?.. How is going on a mission with your husband pregnant near term with your husband!? ..Karin was involved with that mission!" Ino growled, standing and slamming her hands on the table.

" He would sometimes break the seal, just to put her in a genjutsu, while he raped her.. not gently.. not as a husband, no love , and I ensure you not as a fucking man, but as a a true fucking monster!" She didn't care for her profanity, she was ashamed , disappointed in herself and the people who were before her.

".. She was in hell.. the only times she could try fighting.. was when she saw Gaara.. the fact that she continues to wear red.. she stood close to him in Naruto's big wedding photo.. the song, she came up with to sing at your wedding.. It was all to get Gaara's attention.. b-but she couldn't get through to him.. Sasuke succeeded in making it look like Sakura chose to be with him.."

Ino chuckled bitterly.

" To those of us that had no idea that her and Gaara were an item.. we thought Sakura's wishes.. had come true.." Ino huffed a shaky breath as hot tears rolled down her face.

" What.. great fucking friends we are.."

Everyone looked ashamed and deep in thought as they reflected upon themselves, Temari was the only other person who was openly weeping in her husband's arms.

Naruto was having conflicting emotions, at all the information revealed to him.

His face full of shock, as his mind mulled over all pieces of information.

He was speechless.

 _'...S-sakura-chan.. '_

* * *

 **Nara Estates** : Vacant room 7PM

Temari and Ino were currently watching over Sakura's unconscious form.

Ino was watching Sakura, wiping her brow as she began to writhe in her sleep, while Temari found several different articles of clothing to wear, after awakening, along with a towel .

Ino was in the middle of rinsing out the rag in a small bowl beside Sakura, when she suddenly jerked up, awake and holding her head as she groaned.

The two women looked at each other then at the women on the futon. Ino was about to place her hand above the purple diamond that adorned her friend's forehead, until said woman flinched back.

"..W-where am I..?.. W-who's there?" her tone was of uncertainty and pain.

"Stay still Sakura.." Ino spoke softly then once again tried to place her hand on Sakura's forehead, only to hand her hollow emerald eyes connect with her pastel blue.

Ino's concerned eyes turn to Temari and Sakura, Ino then removed her hand shortly after sending a pulse of chakra to soothe her head.

"...Sakura.. do..d-do you recognize me..?"

Sakura began to quietly weep, she hugged her knees and began to weep in her arms.

"..N-no more.. please.. I-i can't take this anymore Sasuke.. P-please.. just kill me.." She sobbed exhausted from it all, all hope, nearly drained from her.

" Sakura, listen to us!.. He isn't here.. We promise you.. You aren't under his control anymore.." Temari placed her hand on Sakura's arm, only to have it painfully gripped by the pinkette.

" I told you! The next time you laid a hand on me! I would break it Sasuke!"

Temari winced, whimpering from the pressure, it nearly bringing her down to her knees.

"S-Sakura!.. Y-you're hurting me! I'm not Sasuke!"

Sakura was about to snap the bone when something began to slowly slither up her ankles, allowing enough of a distraction to let go of the whimpering woman.

Sakura stumbled back, her legs trembling at the familiar sensation.

 _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump**_

Sakura backed up into a wall, eyes wide and unfocused until the figure took a step closer to the crackling flames. Sakura's lower lip began to tremble and quiver, her eyes are glossed with a new wave of tears.

' _That sound...'_

"..T-this isn't real... p-please.. stop t-this torment.. I DID **NOTHING** TO DESERVE THIS **!** " She screamed at the nearing figure, the only thing keeping her standing now was the wall.

Gaara stopped when he was right in front of her. Sakura clenched her eyes shut in attempt to deny Sasuke's eyes to connect with hers only to feel two large hands cup her cheeks.

 _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump**_

Sakura opened her watery eyes, accepting whatever fate was to befall on her, just to see him again.

The blurry image of her savior, her knight in shining armor.

She felt the warmth from his hands upon her tear stained cheeks.

She summoned her crumbling courage to say his name, knowing that in her visions like these, after saying his name, Sasuke would possible torment her with images of him in various scenarios

 _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump...**_

Trembling she said:

"..G-Ga-" she was unable to finish, for she was then captivated by the feel of his lips against hers.

 _Ba_ _ **Bump**_ _Ba_ _ **Bump Ba..**_

She blinked, releasing held back tears.

Eyes wide in shock.

An memory flashed before her eyes of the first time Gaara entered the village appeared.

He at first, gave her curiosity.

 _Wait…_

He continued to kiss her, molding his mouth against hers.

Another image flashed, Gaara was half transformed into Shukaku, hurling himself towards her.

She remembered his tortured expression and haunted eyes, but she also felt time stop as their eyes locked.

 _...This_

The redheaded man in front of her placed a trembling gentle hand behind her head, pulling her lips against his now trembling ones, she responded slightly.

Her watery eyes slowly sliding closed.

 _...Is really.._

Another image flashed of Gaara, when finally decided to become a couple. She remembered the look in his eyes when they connected their first time. She remembers the loving look he gave her, after both claiming each others virginity..

 _Happening.._

Sakura gripped his shirt, breaking the kiss.

Her hands trembled as her eyes sought out his. Her voice caught in her throat once his watery jade eyes met her cloudy emerald ones.

She raised a shaky right hand, placing it on the redhead's cheek, wiping his tears away.

He couldn't help the shaky exhale, before his lips formed a small smile from her soft touch. Her lips broke into a shaky smile, the next sound from her lips was a warm heartbroken laugh and pushed away.

"...I-i'm tarnished...Gaara. H-how could you ever care for someone like me!?"

She sobbed in her hand, her shame brought on the idea of her ending her life.

Gaara crushed Sakura against his chest, holding her tight as if she would disappear again, she buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

Once she calmed some, Gaara raised her head by separating them enough to place a finger under her chin to make eye contact.

Sakura was sniffling and hiccuping softly as their eyes reconnected.

Doubtless Jade meet vulnerable Emerald.

"You..finally scared me.." her eyes widened at his confession.

Gaara leaned down to Sakura's ear, and spoke soft enough for only her to hear.

"I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you.. I'm so sorry Sakura... I'm so very sorry for being so late."

Once he was done, he looked in her eyes, hope filling his chest once he witnessed her brightening emerald ones.

He mouthed a single word to her, which she nodded and mouthed back to him.

Gaara then wrapped his arms around her, embracing her before capturing her lips in a passionate, overdue kiss.

The world melted away .. for the King was reunited with his Queen.

Naruto, Sai and Shikamaru had since entered the room and saw the entire display, the group quietly left the room, leaving the two long time lovers to make up for lost time.


	20. Come Closer, Sakura

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 20: Come closer, Sakura

Gaara broke the kiss, carrying Sakura's smaller form in his arms to the nearby dark bathroom.

Gaara sat her by the edge of the tub, after turning around, an audible flick echoed.

Sakura's eyes squinted from the sudden assault of light, she was rubbing her puffy red tinged eyes, adjusting.

She felt fingers in her short hair being tucked behind her left ear, her eyes adjusted to the sight of the man on his knees before her.

The Crimson haired man she grew to love looked, different.

His hair was the longest she's ever seen it, his eyes looked at her with a tenderness she has missed looking into for 10+ years.

He took her hand and helped her up. In standing she noticed how much taller her was now, she couldn't help the heat rush to her cheeks, noticing at how much his body nearly loomed over hers, she couldn't help feeling so small, so fragile compared to his stature.

 _'..He's..grown even more handsome than what I remember..'_

".. Ojo.. You're blushing..."

The statement pulled her from her thoughts, she touched her cheeks to feel heat radiating off of them.

She couldn't help but give him a small smile.

" I..I didn't think I would be able to..a-after all that's happened.."

Gaara's stare didn't nothing to help her blush go away.

Especially after he tested the water by dipping his hand in the shower spray and shaking the water droplets off. Gaara's ears picked up the sounds of fabric ripping, as he turned to Sakura, he was unprepared by the sight of her flawless, semi-bandaged back.

Sakura gasped softly, feeling the weight of Gaara's hands on her shoulders, he leaned over her shoulder to see the red dress she once wore in pieces of scrap on the floor, the last piece in her hand, held the Uchiha fan. Gaara's eyes hardened on the symbol, but focused more on trying to get Sakura's mind at ease.

".. Sakura.. no amount of apologies.. would erase what you've been through.. and I.. I am more than a failure than anyone else.. "

Sakura turned in his arms, her eyes reconnected with his.

"..Y-you know..everything.. d-don't you?"

Gaara's lips were in a set line as he nodded.

"..H-how?.."

" Ino..connected our minds with a jutsu.. we saw.. everything.." His eyes softened as he noticed her eyes begin to water again.

"..E-even about..Sarada..?"

"...Sakura.. even about the one.. we would have had..but.. I've known.. the day it first happened.."

Sakura looked at Gaara confused, yet in shock.

"Who..?"

"..Tsunade.." Sakura sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

".. Gaara.. w-why did he do this to me..?.. Why would you..still want me..?"

" Come closer, Sakura..." Gaara brought her closer to him, sharing some of his body heat.

"I've learned a long time ago.. that some questions, don't have answers. Especially answers that would, satisfy you.. I can answer, why I would still want you.. even if it takes me, repeating it to you.. for the rest of our lives.." Sakura couldn't help the quivering of her bottom lip.

" The love you've shown me is beyond anything my childhood self could dream up. It's heartwarming.." He pecked her left cheek.

" genuine.. and fierce.." His kisses trailed from her cheek, to her jaw, down her neck, and across her bare shoulders, causing the woman before him to shiver.

"..sometimes all at once.." Gaara caressed her bare back with his left hand as his right worked on unraveling her bandages, with fell off her in ribbons.

" At the same time.. your love has taught me to find what I spent so long searching for.. within my own self.." Gaara made sure that every inch of her porcelain skin was kissed and caressed, which elicited a soft moan from the rosette goddess before him.

"Because of you.. I can feel myself, slowly but surely.. becoming the me, I have always dreamed of being.."

Sakura had long since, closed her eyes, getting lost in the sensations Gaara was causing her. He was in the middle of removing his shirt, when Sakura opened her eyes, catching a glance of his bare torso and arms.

Her eyes were instantly captivated from the markings that covered his arms.

The marking on his arms were reminiscent of Shukaku's markings, on his left shoulder were the face of the ichibi, on his right shoulder was the kanji for wind.

The markings clung to his arms like a sleeve, he moved his right arm, and revealed to her his inner bicep, she walked toward him. With trembling fingers, she touched the markings revealed to her.

It was a cherry blossom, that was fading into the background, the kanji above his forehead was placed above the sweet bud in blue. Below the tattoo were dates, all of them coincided with them.

Gaara placed both hands on her shoulders, making there eye contact, intense, he wanted her to know, that he next words were ones to accept without a doubt.

" Sakura Haruno... What you've been put through.. I have no doubt.. was absolute hell, but it does **NOT** change the feelings I've had for you all these years.. I'd choose you through it all, in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds.. in any version of reality.. I'd find you.. and I'd choose you.. _Ojo_.."

"Gaara.. I lo-"

His lips capturing hers prevented her in completing her sentence. Gaara held her face in her hands while she wrapped her arms around his muscled midsection.

Sakura yelped softly in the kiss, as Gaara unfastened her pants, lowering them until she was bare before him, he slowly followed suit and elicited a small gasp from the petite curvaceous rosette as he lifted her into the shower, but not before fumbling with the knobs, controlling the water temperature.

Gaara followed her in, his front to her back as he let her stand in the spray after hearing a soft whimper escape her trembling body, she momentarily stopped when she felt a washcloth against her lower abdomen, above where her scar remained.

Gaara ran his fingers above the star pointed shape, rubbing her abdomen softly, before heading higher on her torso.

Sakura couldn't help the quiet sob that escaped her lips from Gaara's tenderness.

She leaned her head back, resting on his chest. Sakura found his ministrations therapeutic, with every rub, she felt like his was washing away any and all traces of Sasuke from her flesh.

Gaara took his time in making sure he didn't miss a spot, seeing as it was an essential first step in putting this nightmare behind her.

"..Hold your breath.." Sakura looked at her feet, while the hotter than lukewarm water, rained from above, washing away the bubbles and suds that covered her body. Gaara was in the middle of wetting his hair, when he felt two smaller hands on his back with a wash cloth, washing him.

Gaara's eyes softened and couldn't help but reminisce about the first time they showered together. Gaara looked down to his chest, seeing her slim hand work on washing his abdominal muscles.

"..Gaara..?"

"..Hmm?" He could feel her hesitation.

"..I-i don't think.. I want to live in Konoha anymore.."

Gaara placed his hands above hers, stroking them softly.

"..Where would you like to go?" Gaara felt Sakura rest her cheek on he back, contemplating.

"..With you.. in Suna.."

Sakura felt Gaara stiffen.

"...Sakura.. let's first finish here, I have to tell you.. what's happened.."

Sakura nodded against his back, letting him go, as he took over in washing himself. Sakura got out of the shower, looking for something to cover herself with, when a tendril of sand came and handed her a bath robe.

Sakura thanked him softly before leaving the bathroom, at first she felt afraid, being away from Gaara, but she noticed as soon as she opened the door, the room was covered in gold dust and sand, she released a sigh she didn't know she was holding in and sat before the only live thing in the room, the cracking fire.

She walked to the lush looking futon, and sat on top of the covers, as she waited for Gaara to come out of the bathroom.

Her eyes began to fixate on the fire, as her mind began to wonder.

' _Sasuke..stop! P-please!..'_

Her nails dug into her palms.

' _It hurts! You're hurting me!'_

Her eyes watered, brimming with tears.

' _You monster! You'll pay for this!'_

Sakura clenched her eyes shut, she cupped her ears, it wasn't until a whimper escaped her lips did a couple of tendrils of sand appeared to create a much needed distraction.

One nudged her, getting her attention, she slowly lowers her hands, while focusing on the sand.

The sand spun around, creating a small cloud and two figures that rode it around her, she couldn't help but chuckle softly at the scene of one figurine experimenting with the sand's reaction time, by jumping off the cloud.

"..That was the best birthday.. I ever had.. and it was thanks to you.."

Gaara was standing at the bathroom doorway, shutting off the light, before walking toward her, waist covered in a towel.

He sat beside her, joining her in the warmth by the flames. Emerald eyes, now on him, waiting patiently to hear him begin.

".. The council wanted me to marry someone.. but it turned out to be a coup, in attempt to have me relinquish my role as Suna's Kazekage.."

Sakura stayed silent, but listened intently.

".. I had no choice to leave.. "

Sakura looked at the man next to her, his jaw was in a tense line, his hands were clenched into fists.

" You've stopped a bomb from befalling on your village, and this is how they.. treat you?"

"..Some people thought that, my brother, Kankuro, would be better suited as Kazekage.. I wanted them to stop hurting people, they were throwing my own comrades, with explosive tags on them, to assassinate me.."

Sakura placed a trembling hand on his white knuckles.

Gaara looked at the emerald eyed beauty and continued.

" Sakura, tell me all you remember from the war.."

Sakura looked at Gaara before closing her eyes trying to recall.

"I remember the fighting, the healing.. The diamond on my forehead, was what I've been working toward back when.. Things were brighter.."

Gaara saw where her words would take her and changed the subject.

"I saw my father.. Rasa on the battlefield.."

Sakura gasped softly, eyes wide. " What happened?"

Gaara smiled to himself, he missed the long talks they had.

"He told me, the truth, my mother.. Always loved me, and she was the sand that protected me, Yashamaru loved me, my father.. Smiled at me, he was proud of me… My sand, took her form..p-protecting me.."

Sakura couldn't help but get up and envelope him in a warm comforting embrace, for long trembling arms to wrap around her midsection as he cried, her own tears joined his as she stroked his crimson locks.

"T-that's so beautiful.. Gaara, I'm so happy for you.."

He lifted his head to lock eyes with her. Sakura's heart ached at the sight of Gaara's black rimmed eyes overcome with unshed tears.

" I-i've been waiting for so long to tell you that.. Please.. F-forgi- _Mm~"_

Sakura pressed her lips against his quivering ones, holding his face in her hands, thumbs rubbing his cheeks free of tears, in a swift movement, Sakura was on her back, Gaara's locks tickling her slightly, she broke the kiss with a soft chuckle.

" Aka, there is nothing to forgive.. I know, how you feel.. I know you saw everything, I would be lying if I said I was 100% back to normal, because I don't understand life's design.. but I know how I felt when I was with you, Gaara.. You are the greatest thing to happen in my life, I-I just wish.. I-I'm so sorry for this misfortune that has befallen us.. "

Gaara captured her lips in an endearing lip lock, breaking it only to then kiss her all over her face, only to make the beauty below him burst into a soft fit of giggles.

Gaara and Sakura conversed for what seemed like hours.

Sakura stayed laying down to listen to him, asking him various questions about his adventures with his adoptive son, Shinki.

"...You saved Sarada.. didn't you?" Gaara nodded and adjusted the pillow underneath Sakura's head.

" Shinki and I did.. "

"..She isn't my daughter.. "

".. You practically are.." Sakura couldn't help a couple of tears leave her eyes.

".. What will I tell that little girl?.. I-i just can't act like.. everything is normal.."

Gaara caressed her cheek and wiped away her tears.

" Ask yourself.. would you rather her live a life with them.. or with us?" Sakura looked at him.

"..What are you saying?.. that we should take her away from her rightful parents?" Gaara shook his head calmly.

".. Sakura.. you carried her to term.. as far as I am concerned, you are her rightful mother.. You, Sarada, and Shinki.. we can move on from this.. and live far away... as a family.."

Sakura sat up, holding a closed fist above her heart, as Gaara willed his sand to add more wood to the flames.

".. I nearly lost my mind.. when I lost you.. I won't lose you agai-"

Sakura tangled her fingers into Gaara's locks and captured his lips in a kiss. Gaara was at first shocked at her forwardness so soon, but the longing was there, he couldn't help but feel it when he kissed her the first time, after not being able to touch her for so long.

Gaara brought the petite kunoichi close, and laid her on the lush futon, breaking the kiss momentarily, catching her hooded gaze.

The light from the flames reflected off her eyes, Gaara couldn't help but be captivated by the warm glow on her cheeks, his eyes fell to where her bathrobe parted, revealing to him, the valley of her breasts.

Gaara dipped his face, and pressed his lips against her goose-bumpy skin.

The taste of her skin enticed him to taste more. He moved to lay comfortably between her legs, he did not want to overstep his boundaries, so to receive confirmation he would act upon his hunger and gauge her response.

So far, she welcomed it.

Sakura moaned softly as Gaara, moved her concealing robe to the side, suckling on her hard buds, before removing her towel, positioning himself between Sakura's bare legs.

Sakura encircled her arms around Gaara's shoulders, they were enveloped in a deep kiss that made Sakura see an explosion of colors, the world around her disappeared as Gaara slid into her, causing her to whimper in slight pain, unaccustomed to Gaara's girth.

"..G-gomen-nasai..Ojo.. "

Gaara lifted his head to look at Sakura, expecting to see the worse, only to see half lidded, lust glossy emerald eyes looking back at him, a pink and reddish hue, going across the bridge of their nose.

Gaara pressed his lips against Sakura's, groaning as her walls adjusted to him, he couldn't help but buck his hips when she wrapped her legs around him.

Gaara began to move within her, periodically kissing her, whispering in her ear, as connecting their line of sight.

Sakura writhed beneath him, allowing herself to drown as he brought her repeatedly to fruition, she cried as she came down from her high, mentally thanking Kami, for bringing Gaara back into her life.

Sakura gasped in ecstasy as Gaara kneeled, spreading his legs apart, he slid his hands to her bottom, and lifted her hips to meet in conjunction to his, while Sakura's shoulders stayed pressed against the futon, arching her back beautifully.

Her legs shook, informing him that she had once again reached her climax, but that didn't stop him from pushing his full length into her, causing her to tremble against his hips.

Gaara's glowing Jade eyes examined her writhing form, a smirk slowing appearing on his lips as an idea popped into his head.

Gaara changed their positions so he could once again lay between Sakura's legs, comfortably to whisper in her ear.

".. I love you.. Sakura.."

The half conscious woman beneath him offered a trembling smile, her heart pounding after hearing Gaara say those three little words, she thought she'd never hear from him.

" Gaara.. I love you too.." Gaara kissed her and continued to make love to her. Both had the same word in mind.

 _'...Forever..'_


	21. Kekkon

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 21: Kekkon

Gaara's left hand caressed Sakura's bare back as she slept soundly from earlier 'activities'.

He stared at her sleeping face for what seemed like hours, trying to make sense of the last couple of years, it wasn't he heard his own stomach growl did he decided to get up, get dressed and get something to eat, but not before placing several tender pecks her shoulder blade, and lastly the diamond oh her forehead.

Gaara manipulated some of the sand in the room to create several optical links to his multiple third eyes.

All eyes trained on her.

He then slid the door opened, seeing that it is well into the late afternoon.

He was making his way to the kitchen, when Shikamaru's study room opened, revealing Temari and Shikamaru. Both looked to be surprised to see him, up so soon. Temari was the first to ask.

"..How is she?"

" She's sleeping soundly right now.."

"I bet-umph!" Shikamaru was rubbing the area of his ribs where Temari jabbed him.

" Gaara.. Ino told us as much as she could.. but she said there is still so many things that happened, it got really difficult for her to share the images.. She almost broke my arm "

Gaara apologized on Sakura's behalf, but Temari wasn't very accepting of it.

"Gaara.. I don't care that she almost broke my arm.. I'm afraid of the long term effects of what Sasuke did to her, would affect her.. Aren't you?"

Gaara was about to retort when his stomach made it self audible. Temari, shook her head.

" Come on.. we can continue this conversation in the kitchen.." The pair left, leaving Shikamaru behind, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Once in the kitchen Gaara looked through all the cabinets, shuffling through various spices and ingredients to make some food for Sakura and himself. Temari looked pleasantly surprised.

Gaara took her silence to reply to her earlier concerns.

" Temari.. I appreciate your concern, but I have no doubt, Sakura would bounce back from this, stronger than ever.."

Temari looked at her younger brother incredulously.

"What makes you so sure of that?"

" Because.. It's Sakura we are talking about. I know, EVERYTHING he did to her.. There are three possible ways she could cope with this." He finished before adding pancake batter to a hot skillet, filling the room with the smell and sizzling of melting butter.

"One, she could stay depressed; letting Sasuke win in the long run.." He flipped the fluffy disk on to its other side to cook, while he prepared some bacon and scrambled eggs on another skillet.

"Two, or she could, instead, try to be happy and move on with her life.."

"Oh yeah? You think it'll be that easy.."

"I don't think it'll be that hard to make Sakura happy.." Temari raised a brow at that comment.

"What makes you so sure?" she added, resting her hands on her hips.

" Because, I love her.." Temari's hands dropped from her hips, shock from her baby brother's words.

".. .Gaara"

"Hmm?" he ordered his sand to obtain an orange from a conveniently placed fruit display.

" Or, three, she could get really angry.. so angry, that she might end up killing the bastard herself..and then be able to live in peace"

"Gaara.. killing Sasuke won't bring her peace.." Gaara was manually peeling the orange with his hand, after plating the food.

" It'll give her peace of mind.. Either way.." Temari looked at him in curiosity.

"He'll get what he deserves.. " He added darkly, tone dripping with malice, as commanding his sand to retrieve him a bowl and a box of cereal, while looking through the fridge for some milk.

Temari held a puzzling face.

"Gaara.. why are you making such a big breakfast.. if you're not going to eat any?" Gaara looked at her with an invisible eyebrow raised.

"I made that for Sakura.." Gaara added, with food in his mouth. Temari then got a mischievous look in her eye.

".. You can't just fuck her and expect her to go back to being the old Sakura.." Gaara looked taken back.

" And what makes you say that?.. Do you honestly think, that sex was on the forefront on my mind?"

"Are you saying you didn't have sex with her?.. or that you thought about it, and didn't go through with it..?"

Gaara stared at Temari, seemingly trapped.

 _'Kuso..'_

".. Wait.. I could explain.." Temari waved her hands in the air, walking out of the kitchen, not wanting to hear any of it, smiling from his words of confirmation.

 _'..Gaara.. seems like you're the only working medicine for her now.. make us proud..'_

Gaara stood in the kitchen, cheeks tinted with the faintest hue of pink. He shook his head and willed his sand to carry the two plates, one with scrambled eggs and bacon, the other with a small stack of pancakes, accompanied with a orange slices, in his hands, he carried one glass of milk.

He was in front of the room in no time, before sliding the door open and closing it behind him. He dispersed the eyes in the room, and neared his sleeping goddess, commanding his sand to place the tray of food, next to said sleeping rosette.

Gaara couldn't help but smile as she stretched her bare flawless back, and smooth calves and feet were out of the cover of the warm sheets.

He noted how she paused stretching and sniffed at the air, leaving over the futon, to see the amazing breakfast before here.

" Good Afternoon, Sakura.. sleep well?" Sakura turned around, wrapping the sheet around her body, covering herself up as she reached for the two plates of food.

" It's been the best sleep I've had.. in a long time.." She looked at the two plates of food, wide eyed.

"This can't all be for me Gaara.. are you having any?" Gaara shook his head.

" That's all yours.. Tell me how you like it?"

Sakura smiled softly, before popping some of the fluffy pancake in her mouth.

" _Mmm~_ .. This is so good, Did Temari make this?" Gaara shook his head yet again.

" I made it for you.. I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up." Sakura looked at the man sitting before the fire in the middle of the room, then to the food. She took another piece in her mouth, her throat tightened up, making it difficult to swallow.

Gaara noticed her watery eyes, and turned concerned eyes to Sakura.

"..Is it not good?" Sakura shook her head, sniffling as she attempted to swallow, for it ease it's way down her throat, but with difficulty, she coughed lightly to clear her throat before turning watery eyes to look into his.

".I. I just really missed you..and.. I-i haven't be treated so kindly.. I-in a long t-time.. I'm sor-"

Gaara kissed her right then and there.

The last thing he wanted was for Sakura to cry over breakfast, not when he had so much on his agenda.

" _Shh_.. No need to apologize.. I hope you enjoy the food.." Sakura nodded, pecking him back before once again digging in.

" I'll be right back.. I'll just only be a moment." Sakura's eyes were transfixed to Gaara as he left the room.

The rosette girl, now by herself, happily ate all the food, by the time Gaara re-entered the room, Sakura was just began munching on the last thing on her plate, the orange slices, which, once she saw Gaara, offered him a couple slices, which he happily accepted.

" Good?"

Sakura nodded to Gaara, all the while sporting a genuine smile.

"Aka.. may I please speak to Shinki..?"

Gaara raised a questionable eyebrow as he sat down beside her.

"He is currently watching over Sarada.. Do you still wish to speak to him at this time?"

Sakura briefly smiled. "If it's okay with you.. I appreciate him watching Sarada.."

Gaara let out a small scoff, in which Sakura responded by chuckling and nudging him with her elbow.

"What's so funny?" she couldn't help respond with a smile.

Gaara raised his right hand to cover his smile, trying his best to remain ignorant.

"Nothing, really.."

Sakura crossed her arms, an action, reminiscent of what he used to do as a kid, Gaara grinned at that, deciding to confide in her.

"I believe Shinki is interested in your daughter as much as your daughter is into him."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, the sweet sound made his heartache, Kami he missed her so very dearly.

"Can't blame her.. You're the best thing to ever happen to me, who am I to stop her advancements?"

Gaara couldn't agree more, he stared at the warm fire, stroking Sakura's bare calves.

"I've sent my sand to bring Shinki here, he should be here shortly."

Gaara leaned down and kissed her bare knees before kissing the purple diamond on her forehead.

"I'll give you some privacy. Temari will be here afterward to help you with anything you need."

Sakura blushed and placed a tender trembling hand on his.

"Thank you..for saving me.."

Gaara paused. "..Always.. And forever"

* * *

It had been about no more than 3 minutes when Shinki appeared in a cloud of Iron Sand.

"Konnichiwa, Shinki"

"Konnichiwa, Haruno-san.."

Sakura examined the teen before her,

Bash, eyes averting, then serious like Gaara, Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"I want to first start off by thanking you.. For the chunin exams, you saved a lot of people"

Shinki looked at her, his expression settling on confusion. Sakura frowned slightly.

"I know it might seem unorthodox, to thank you for something that happened so long ago, I wasn't able to tell you myself.. I also thank you for saving Sarada.."

At the mention of her daughter she noticed a soft tinge of pink on his cheeks, she almost giggled.

"I am sorry for everything, you and Gaara had to go through.. It wasn't right, but I heard you and your father ventured across the land, seeing many various villages and places…"

Shinki looked lost at thought, before Sakura clapped her hands playfully to get his attention.

"Let me get straight to the point, your father, I have a feeling did not tell me everything.."

"Everything..?"

"Hai.."

The brunette teen looked confused, then concerned.

"..I don't know if I should.." Shinki's eyes widen at the contact, she was squeezing his hand supportingly.

"Please, I need to know.. So that I can understand, what he went through, when it was just you too.."

Shinki nodded absentmindedly, he raised his hand, his iron sand creating a stage for the story.

"I'll start with… The walk out of Suna..."

FLASHBACK

"Gaara.. This is.."

"It's alright.. Please take care of yourself..and those whom we call friend.." Kankuro looked away, rubbing his eyes with the back of his regal Kage robes.

The doors to the Kage entrance, all of Sunagakure was standing outside the, watching as Gaara made his way out of the village, his eyes stayed forward as he made his way out, he heard the whispers, the voices hidden behind covered hands.

Then a loud yell resounded from the crowd, all the men and women got in stances, all un unison shouting out.

" **TIKA TONU!"**

" **U-e!"**

" **TIKA TONU!"**

" **U-e!"**

Gaara looked all around him, they performed a Haka, the purpose of this dance was to honor him.

 **TIKA TONU ATU KI A KOE, E TAMA HIKI NEI KOE AKU WHAKAARO, PAKIA!  
HE HIKI AHA TO HIKI?  
HE HIKI ROA TO HIKI? **

Gaara didn't to stop to look at his people, afraid he would break his calm composure, so he straightened his back, never breaking eye contact with the gates of Suna, never looking back.

 **I A HA HĀ!  
E TAMA, TE UAUA ANA  
E TAMA, TE MĀRŌ  
ROA INA HOKI RA  
TE TOHE O TE UAUA NA  
E TĀU NEI.  
ĀNA! ĀNA! ĀNA! AUE... HĪ!**

.

..

...

At the gates, he paused and rummaged through his pocket, pulling out his headband, touching the emblem clenching his fist, before dropping the aforementioned headband, continuing outside of the gates until…

"Vydran! I'm coming with you!"

Gaara stopped his advancement, waiting for the boy to catch up, Shinki grinned and fell into step with his father.

No village to call home, no destination in mind, no family..

Just the endless desert..

End of Flashback

Shinki looked at her, to see eyes brimming with tears, holding onto every word he uttered.

"I-I'm so happy.. He had you with him.."

"I wasn't enough.."

Sakura looked at him as she wiped her eyes free of tears. "What do you mean?"

"Well.. Vydran became a heavy drinker for about 3-4 weeks. He never revealed to me that much about his personal life, he focused more on the village, family, and friends.. Then I meet you and your daughter, and it all kinda makes sense now.. Except, how did you end up with Sarada's father, if you loved my father so much.."

"I-i..H-he.."

Sakura couldn't find her voice as the..memories assaulted her.

 _Scattered Memory # 2_

'Sakura' was in a heated discussion with Ino.

She was was exhausted from screaming for the blonde to save her, for anyone, to save her..

She was lying in the middle of a dark abyss, watching the scenery go by when she saw him…

Gaara accompanied by Kankuro was being escorted by Lee and Tenten, for Naruto's wedding no doubt.

She rose from her position, keeping her eyes on him.

' _H-he looks so different..but still very handsome'_ her lower lip quivered.

' _GAARA! L-Look at me! I-i'm still in here!'_

A sob hitched in her throat as Gaara looked at her, she saw the pain, she felt the heartache, she sunk to her knees, crying.

" _G-Gaara.. I-i still love you!1"_

'Sakura' paused, to turn and look behind her.

"Hey forehead? You ok?"

'Sakura' turned back to look at Ino, who's eyes widen slightly.

"Sakura, Why are you crying?"

'Sakura' absentmindedly wiped the tear off her cheek, looking at it as if it was foreign.

"Allergies maybe?"

"Either that or I'm boring you"

"Never! Especially since my soldier pill is going to kick your pill's ass!"

The two medics raced to the hokage's office, to prove which recipe is superior.

END

Shinki raised a worried hand to comfort the woman, only to use his sand, which seemed to do the trick.

"A-are you alright? I can get-Yes, I'm..okay, you see.. I didn't choose to leave your father. It was against m-my will.."

Sakura looked at the boy to see eyes wide in shock.

"Does Sarada know?"

Sakura shook her head. " No.. I haven't, but I will..soon. She deserves to know.. A lot of things."

"Like what, if you don't mind me..asking?"

" I am not her mother.."

Shinki stood getting closer to Sakura before reclaiming a seat before her.

" Lord Gaara, isn't my blood, but.. I couldn't ask for a greater father."

Sakura smiled at that, thinking about her own situation.

"You're right, is there anything else you can tell me about Gaara?"

Shinki pondered for a while.

" I want to kill Sasuke Uchiha.. For what he did to the both of you.."

Sakura's eyes widen, not before a smile made its way to her lips.

' _I like this kid..'_

Her smile widened as she ruffled his hair, the action cutting some of the intensity in his eyes.

" Not if I do, first.." she finished with a grin.

Sakura and Shinki conversed for a couple of hours, he learned about Sakura's hobbies are playing trivia games and memorising new material for her medical studies. Sakura's favourite foods which were syrup-coated anko dumplings, umeboshi, and anmitsu, while her least favourites are anything spicy. Sakura spoke to the boy about her 34 completed official missions in total: 12 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 6 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 0 S-rank.

Shinki's hobbies are gardening and embroidery. His favourite foods are gizzard and braised stew, and his least favourite food is nattō.

The two were laughing about their experiences in their teams when Gaara appeared in the room catching up in addition, requesting Shinki stay close to Sarada, he nodded and disappeared in a puff of Iron sand.

"How are you feeling Sakura?"

"Better, thank you." She added with a smile.

" Good. Temari will be here shortly to help you get ready.." Sakura raised a well kept pink eyebrow at him.

"..Ready for ..mm..what, Gaara?" He ruffled her short pink hair, which caused her to chuckle, and huff as he continued to mess with her hair.

"..H-hey!" He was kneeling in in front of her by the time she fixed her hair.

" It's for me to know.. and for you to find out, later tonight." With a soft peck placed on her lips, he disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

Sakura was getting up to go to the bathroom, covered in nothing but a blanket when Temari appeared.

"You know..I was going to go after you.. for hurting Gaara.." Sakura stood in place, and turned to look at Temari, whom had a sad expression on her face.

"..It would have been well deserved.. if that was the case.." Sakura admitted, wholeheartedly. Temari walked toward Sakura, until she was about a foot away from the pinkette.

"S-sakura.." Temari's eyes began to water. "..I-i'm so sorry.."

Sakura couldn't help it when her vision became blurry.

"Y-you know too?..W-who else knows?"

"Shikamaru, Sai and.. Naruto.." Sakura exhaled a shaky breath, and inhaling a calmer one.

"..I-i see.."

Temari placed a fancy box on the futon, as well as a black coated jar, before walking closer to Sakura, nudging her toward the bathroom.

"Come on!.. Let's get going, we're losing daylight-Sakura..?"

Temari was taken back by being enveloped into a tight embrace.

"I-i am so very sorry.. for almost breaking your arm.." The blonde with four pigtails, couldn't help but smile and embrace the petite pink haired woman back.

"I'm fine Sakura.. You don't need to say sorry.. really.." Sakura released her from the hug, adorning a true smile.

"Now!.. In the tub Missy!" Temari added, eliciting laughter from Sakura.

* * *

 **Nara Estates** : Courtyard 11:55 PM

Gaara was waiting outside the room, accompanied by Naruto, whom had some a very important task to do.

Both men were currently listening to hushed words and outbursts of laughter from the three women in the room.

A silhouette neared the door, before sliding it open, revealing Ino, who was wearing a huge smile.

"She's all set, Gaara"

Ino and Temari were the first to exit the room, before the last figure neared the door, covered in a heavy dark blue cloak.

Naruto was the first to approach Sakura.

"..Sakura.. Teme.. I can't begin to understand why he did what he-"

"Naruto.. it wasn't your fault.. It was no one's fault. How was anyone supposed to know?" Naruto looked at the hooded figure, he features hidden by the dark cloak.

"..Why can't I see you?" The sound of fabric scrunching and un-scrunching informed Naruto, informed him of her shrugging her shoulders.

" I couldn't even look at myself yet.. Gaara said he has a surprise for me, but that it'll be cold on the way there.. so beats me.. but I feel.. beautiful.." Naruto smiled at that.

" Well.. I hope you two have a wonderful time! Here are the documents you needed Gaara, I don't think you'll be disappointed in my findings.." Gaara, nodded and thanked Naruto, before creating a cloud of sand, which he and Sakura sat on.

She was waving 'goodbye' before they floated up to the sky, another, yet smaller cloud of sand appeared and combined with the larger cloud, disappearing in the moonlight.

* * *

 **Suna: Home of the Kazekage** 1:15 am

Kankuro woke up with a start, Matsuri was already sitting up, nudging her husband.

"Kankuro.. d-did you hear that?"

It wasn't until the couple heard wailing did they rush out their bedroom and into the baby's room. Kankuro flipped on the light switch, and rub his eyes, as they adjusted to the light.

"Get away from Kugutsu! You son of a...a.." Kankuro stood in shock, Matsuri as well.

"I didn't know I had this little guy as a cousin now, too.." Shinki held the young, dark brown haired boy in his arms, bouncing him in attempt to stop his crying.

"Shinki?.. Is that r-really you?! W-what are you doing here?" Matsuri reached her arms out to take the toddler away from him, who seemed to calm down plenty after being put in his mother's arms.

"I need the both of you to get dressed in you finest.. oh and bring Baki-sensei with you.. I'll meet you near Lady Chiyo's grave."

Shinki then suddenly disappeared after bowing to the two. Leaving the two dumbstruck.

" IT'S ALMOST TWO IN THE MORNING!" With Kankuro's outburst, Kugutsu began to cry again. Matsuri glared at Kankuro for his thoughtlessness and gave him the babe, while she went to get dressed.

Leaving Kankuro, confused and cooing his little boy.

* * *

 **Lady Chiyo's Grave: Outside the Gates of Suna** 3AM

Three figures rounded the wall, searching for any signs of life near Chiyo's grave, seeing three, made Kankuro's heart stop.

 _'..C-can't be..'_

Kankuro and Matsuri, whom were holding their infant son neared the three figures first, followed by Baki, whom now, was known to be one of the most influential council men in Suna.

Kankuro's eyes widen at the sight of Gaara slow dancing with. _. '..P-pink hair!?'_

"..B-brother.. is it really you?" Gaara parted from his beautiful maiden, to embrace his older brother.

" It has been so long, Kankuro.." Both men embraced each-other tightly, Kankuro looked as if ready to cry, but toughed it out.

" It has, I'm married now.. with Matsuri.. and this little guy is your nephew.. Kugutsu"

Sakura was the one to finally come into the light, revealing herself.

Sakura was dressed in the softest shade of blue. The light dress complemented her beauty.

Adorning her hands, arms and feet were golden henna designs some gold also highlighted the light purple diamond upon her forehead.

The top of the dress was decorated with white ruffled roses.

Adorning her neck was the rose quartz pendant, etched and repaired with gold.

Her porcelain skin glowed in pale moonlight. Sakura was surely a sight to see.

"You really do look like a princess..." Matsuri nudged her husband, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

" Matsu.. I wasn't hitting on her.. Gaara always calls her Ojo.. I was just referencing that" said brunette squinted at him.

" You better have not.." she mumbled quietly enough for only Kankuro to hear.

Gaara and Sakura couldn't help but chuckle, that was until Baki coughed loud enough to bring everyone's attention on him.

"Gaara.. are you returning to Suna for good? Many of the Anti-Kazekage groups had been weeded out, thanks to Kankuro here.." Gaara looked at Sakura, who graced him with a soft smile.

"..Maybe.. but not as Kazekage.. I have no doubt that Kankuro is the right man for the position.."

The complement made Matsuri smile and kiss her husband, Baki continued.

"May I ask, why did you want us out here, at Lady Chiyo's grave?"

" Well.. I have called you all here, to be witnesses to Sakura and I's.. betrothal"

Sakura looked at Gaara in shock and awe.

"..G-Gaara.. I-is this.. really happening?" Gaara kissed his blushing bride to be on the cheek before looking at his former sensei, who looked at Gaara, eyes full of bewilderment.

"...It will be my honor.."

The secretive ceremony went off without a hitch.

Gaara and Sakura were married before the very person who saved both their lives all those fateful years ago.

Gaara repeated his vowels, and Sakura surprised everyone by saying her vows in Albed.

Gaara slides a golden band on her ring finger and so does she, but before she releases Gaara's hand, she wraps a red thread, tying it around his pinky, Gaara tilted his head to the side, reminiscent of a confused puppy, Sakura giggled as she lifted her own pinky, where one end of the red string was tied to.

"Fated.." she added while wiggling the dainty digit.

Gaara caressed her cheeks, a soft smile appearing on his lips before the married couple, shared a kiss, now as man and wife.

Under the stealth at night, the trio were on their way to Kankuro and Matsuri's home, within the walls of Suna.

Once inside their home, Sakura rushed to the nearest mirror, finding a decorative one hanging in the living room.

Nothing prepared her for the sight she saw, she looked really looked like a goddess, and smiled as Gaara came behind her, placing chaste yet appreciative kisses on her bare shoulders.

She blushed darkly then turned in his arms, tippy-toeing to kiss him.

"Gaara.. what important documents did Naruto give you.. I'm a little curious.."

"Ah.. I asked Naruto to absolve your marriage to Sasuke.." Sakura looked at Gaara, eyes wide.

Gaara saw the expression and kissed her.

"He found no records of your marriage. I couldn't help but jump at the opportunity.."

Sakura was astonished at first, but as her mind settled, one thought echoed through her mind that made her instantly gave her butterflies.

 _'I'm... Ms. Sabaku no Sakura..'_ and for the first time in a long time, Sakura felt herself well up with glee as she watched her husband removing his montsuki, Sakura blushes from a simple smile aimed at her, knowing that she was caught scanning his now exposed tattooed skin.

"To bed, my _Tsuma~_ "

Sakura's eyes shine brightly while her cheeks stayed the color of his hair.

" _Syga muja du sa,_ _Otto~_ "

* * *

Haka Translation:

Leader: (What is right is always right!)  
Everyone: (In - deed! )  
Leader: (What is right is always right!)  
Everyone: (Ah... yes! )  
(Be true to yourself, my son!)  
(My concerns have been raised about you, so pay attention!...)  
(What is this problem you are carrying?)  
(How long have you been carrying it for?)  
(Have you got that? Right, let's go on.)  
(So son, although it may be difficult for you )  
(and son, although it seems to be unyielding )  
(no matter how long you reflect on it )  
(the answer to the problem )  
(is here inside you.)  
(Indeed! Indeed! Indeed! Yes, indeed!)

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: RE READ THE STORY, I AM SORRY, SO VERY SORRY, BUT I WANTED BETTER CONTENT, SO I ADDED IT.**


	22. Recovery and Repair

**Dams:** ATTENTION: I would like to say sorry for my slow ass updates, and utter disappearance. I wanted this story to be as it is in my head, I had difficulty, and still there are some scenes I wanted to include, but I felt the story would either be overly sexual, too dark, and just down right, not good. I added content to almost every chapter.

I recommend re-reading the entire story.

I also will be thanking everyone who reviewed in the end. Thank all of you, and I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 _ **Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 22: Recovery and Repair

Sarada stretched in her bed, feeling the empty spot next to her and frowning.

"Shinki-kun?..."

Sarada slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before reaching for her red glasses, conveniently placed on her nightstand and sliding the frames into place.

Sarada stretched and walked out of her room, searching for anyone to be home.

"Okaasan!?.." She hollered before opening her room door, seeing a fresh, empty clean bed.

' _She isn't home.. Where is she?'_

Sarada was about to head to the bathroom before a knock at the door called for her attention.

Sarada opened the door to Temari and Shikadai.

"Good Morning Sarada, home alone?"

Sarada lifted her slim black eyebrow, nodding absentmindedly.

"Ano.. Do you know where my mother is?"

Temari pondered momentarily.

"May we come inside, there are some things we need to discuss."

Sarada looked at Shikadai, only to have him walk in first, followed by his mother.

"Make yourselves at home. I was..going to shower and stuff. Is it okay if we talk after?"

Shikadai mumbled troublesome earning a comical wack behind the head.

"Take your time dear, have you eaten yet?" Sarada shook her head in response.

"I'll have something for you to eat by the time you get dressed." Sarada smiled at the kind gesture.

"A-arigato, I won't be long!"

"Take your time.."

Sarada disappeared up the stairs, heading to her room.

"Okaasan, do you think she's prepared to know..the truth?"

Temari looked at her son, unsure of how to respond.

"I don't know.. But that would be up to your uncle and your aunt to talk to her about.. They should be arriving today from the trip." Temari got up and headed to the kitchen to prepare a small meal for the girl.

' _I hope this doesn't backfire..'_

* * *

 **Kazekage's Private Training Grounds** : Suna

Sakura stood before her husband, her hungry eyes follow his shirtless lean physique around the private training grounds.

' _Come on girl. Stop drooling over your husband.. And focus..'_

"Hand to hand or long ranged?" Gaara asked while he wrapped his knuckles.

"I-i don't think I can do this.. I-I don't want to fight you.."

Gaara's form made a Beeline for Sakura, standing before her in an instant. His larger bandaged hands on her bare shoulders.

"We aren't fighting.. We are training, and I know, you can do this.. We've done it before. The only difference is we are older…"

He tipped her chin up to look at him.

"I've seen you naked.." he teased, which successfully made her cheeks pinken, she shyly averted her eyes from his gaze. He chuckled and tipped her head up to capture her lips in a soft endearing kiss.

"You're my wife now.. And you know I love you and without a doubt, I believe in you." Sakura's eyes watered, looking closely, anyone can see the determination.

"A hand on hand warmie first.." Gaara smirked at re-appeared across the training grounds. Materializing in the center was Ultimately Hard Absolute Defence: Shield of Shukaku.

"Let's see what you got.. Show me, full force." Gaara added, motioning her to attack it. Gaara's eyes widen a fraction when a grin spread across her lips.

"I don't think that's a good idea babe.."

Gaara couldn't help but raise a 'brow'.

"I don't see how it can not be.. I just want to gauge your strength."

Sakura peered at her husband before the Shukaku Esqe shield, she readied her stance, opening her Strength of 100 seal black markings spreaded like vines on her flesh, she cocked her fist, running full speed toward the shield.

Gaara watched intensely as her markings went from black to white, her once brilliant emerald eyes were glowing white. As she neared the ultimate defense, Gaara vanished from his spot only to reappear on the spectators platform.

Sakura was so fast, Gaara had to really focus to keep up with her.

Her last two steps left craters in their wake.

Her heard his warrior woman release a roar that brought a fire to his loins.

Sakura obliterated the Ultimately Hard Absolute Defence: Shield of Shukaku, the area around them began to crumble at the sheer strength behind the blow.

Gaara stood, mouth slightly parted in shock.

In a nano second Gaara was beside Sakura, arm firmly around her waist was he teleports them away from the destruction on a cloud of sand.

Gaara had to use his sand to stop the damaging quakes that shifted the angry earth beneath them violently before it reached the village, and he did so, with some difficulty.

He stared down at the rosette power house in his arms, looking over shoulder at her destruction below .

" _Sakoja~"_

Sakura faced Gaara, markings still glowing bright, a smile slowly widened upon her lips as the markings fade away into the purple diamond on her forehead.

Sparkling Emerald met with a gentle, pride filled Jade.

"I think I'm pretty warmed up, ready to spar?"

Sakura's eyes opened wide as she saw the desire that glazed Gaara's eyes.

So when he captured her lips in a eager kiss, she couldn't help respond desperately, hopping up and wrapping her legs around his hips, locking her ankles. Gaara gripped her ass, grinding their lower regions roughly.

There were breaks in the kiss to huff hotly for air only to then merging their lips once more.

Sakura broke the kiss to moan, and bright her lower lip at Gaara's hungry position.

Sakura moaned huskily, maneuvering her hips so that the space between her legs grind against his thick excitement.

"I have a strong wife~" her grinded his hips roughly against hers, squeezing her bottom, grinning as she bit her bottom lip..

Sakura moaned again, the dry humping tightening the coil at her core, Sakura moaned breathlessly as Gaara pressed her against some rubble, jamming his manhood against her clothed core.

Sakura shrieked and began struggling against her husband's vicious grinding.

"G-Gaara!..you're going t-to make me c-cum~!"

Gaara's grin widened, dimples clear as the sun in the sky. "Oh.. _yeah?_..Like _this?_ "

Sakura screamed as she hit her peak, she loosened the lock on her ankles, bracing herself against the rubble Gaara pressed her against, placing her ankles on his shoulders, hastily lowering her back shorts and panties, Gaara lowered his bottoms, aiming himself at Sakura's entrance, the two quivered as they joined as one.

Gaara groaned as her walls clung desperately to his shaft, pulsating from her previous orgasm. Gaara took no time removing her bottoms all the way, letting it hang off her left ankle. Gaara spread legs as he shifts deeper in her, hitting a wall that made her wince and gasp.

The sensation was too delicious to ignore, so he jammed his cock in her again, his black rimmed eyes sliding closed as he elicited a loud shriek from the Goddess beneath him, Gaara shuddered at the sound.

Sakura looked between Gaara, and the sight of his entire length disappearing inside her.

She drops he head back on the rubble, her mouth shaped in a 'o' as he hit a earth shattering spot.

Gaara opened his eyes to see Sakura's expression turned ahegao, as he began to thrust in and out of the rosette, hard and slow, each time reaching deeper inside her.

By the 14th thrust, Sakura to feel a scorching hot sensation build up within her, tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she felt fluid spill onto her lower abdomen, seemingly coming from her.

Each time Gaara exited her fully only to ram himself in her, causing her to squirt.

" _S-sugoi!_ _Gaara!"_

Gaara filled her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight as he filled her.

Gaara nuzzled her, kissing her rushing pulse.

"I'm most definitely warmed up now.." Gaara couldn't help but devilish smirk at Sakura's lighthearted chuckles.

"Yeah me too, that's was...50 percent of my power"

Gaara raised his face from her collarbone, 'eyebrows' raised in surprise, he dressed himself quickly, feeling three incoming chakra signatures. He reached in his pocket, pulling out a cloth, cleaning up Sakura's sacred place before sliding her underwear and shorts. Capturing his wife's lips in a tender yet endearing kiss, after breaking it and caressing her cheek.

"Okaasan! Otousan! "

Gaara and Sakura turn to the voice of Shinki, Sakura smiled at the incoming boy.

Sakura had since signed written documents, and was now the official adoptive mother of the boy.

"Gaara! What the hell happened? We saw the destruction...and...oh, I see what happened.."

Gaara ruffled his son's hair, who responded by smiling at his father's peaceful demeanor.

Kankuro neared the trio, looking between Gaara and Sakura, his facial expression held a bored expression.

"Alright..who did it?"

The pair stiffened, Sakura was the first to take responsibility.

"A-ano… I did it."

Kankuro and Shinki raised their eyebrows in complete shock.

"Just you?"

Sakura nodded sheepishly. Kankuro turned squinted eyes on his little brother.

"So your wife destroys my private training grounds.. And you, reward her..?"

Gaara cleared his throat, averting his eyes from his brother.

"Not sure what you mean.. "

"I think you do..I mean look at her, she's practically.. Glowing"

Sakura yelped and covered her cheeks, embarrassed, she playfully punched Kankuro on the shoulder, which only sent him flying full speed through the rubble. Gaara coated him in a thick layer of sand armor a nano second before Sakura's knuckles came in contact with his shoulder. Gaara sprinted and caught his big brother.

"Holy crap!… I hope Otousan, never makes you mad.."

Sakura was red from embarrassment, she sprinted to the two, appearing by their side and gave Kankuro a quick medical assessment.

"Holy shit.. I don't think you need training, that raven haired fuck is so, dead.."

Sakura's eyes hardened at the mention of Sasuke, Gaara placed two hands on her shoulder blades, placing soft kisses on the nape of her neck, where the cluster of beauty marks gathered to suspiciously form the kanji for 'heaven'.

" Sakura.. We should get ready to go back to Konoha and collect Sarada."

Sakura gripped the area above her heart, nodded in agreement.

"She needs to know..the truth.."

* * *

Nara Estates

Sarada was patiently waiting for her mother to arrive from a mission, Sarada bit her lower lip as she listens to the various sounds in their courtyard.

Her focus was pulled from the humming bird she was following with her eyes, to her mother coming through a sliding door.

Sarada's eyes water, she quickly gets on her feets and rushes to her mother's side, hugging her tightly around her waist.

"Okaasan! I'm so happy you're okay.." Sarada's eyes widen at her mother's expression.

Sakura questioned her resolve when she saw the slim teen, but one look at her face…

Sakura remembered the feeling…

She wasn't in control of her body, but she remembered how she felt, in her womb..

She remembered when she first latched onto her breast for milk..

Sakura kneeled then wrapped her arms around Sarada, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry.. I-i'm so sorry Sarada.. I missed you, too"

Sarada looked surprised at reaction, then smiled once her mother caressed her cheeks, effectively wiping her tears away.

"Follow me, we all need to talk to you…"

* * *

"Sarada, wait!"

She ran, she ran and she ran, never looking back,

Shinki suddenly appeared to her left, reaching out for her and successfully catching her wrist.

"Stop running Sarada, I know this is a lot to swallow, but it is the truth!"

Sarada turned her Sharingan active eyes on the iron sand wielder.

"Let go of me!"

"Sarada, your mother isn't a liar… My father, isn't a liar either."

Sarada growled.

"He stole my mom from my father!"

"You are wrong! " Shinki threw a hand full of photos on the grassy ground beneath them.

"Your father stole Lady Sakura away from my father…" Hard dark brown eyes stare darkly at the raven haired girl, who timidly walked to the picture, picking them up to closely observe them.

Her eyes went wide like plates.

' _M-mom?...with Mr.. K-kazekage..?_ '

They were kissing, holding hands, laughing.. Deeply in love.

"S-shinki.. I-i… W-what happens now..? Who do i belong and reside with!?"

Shinki's heart constricts at the vision before him, his ears twitch as his father appears behind the weeping Sarada, placing a gentle hand on her head, causing her eyes to widen and look up at the the crimson haired ex-kage.

Sarada gasped as Gaara knelt before her, taking her hand in his.

"Sarada.. I know how this may seem, but your mother had been through too much, and I can't bare how you left things with her back at the estates. "

Gaara squeezed her hand lightly.

"I know I can never be your blood father, Sarada, but that doesn't mean I can't be a father to you.. And that doesn't mean you can be a daughter to me.."

Hot tears were rolling down her face at this point. Gaara's eyes softened at the girl's reaction.

"M-mr. Kazekage-san.. B-but I'm not.. I-i don't belong to..who I thought was..b-but she isn't.." she hiccupped and sobbed through her words. Gaara pulled her into his chest where she continued to weep harder.

" _Shh..shhh_ Sarada, tell me your first memory of your mom?"

'First memory..of my mom..'

Sarada remembered seeing her face, only her face, until she was 12.

"S-she was teaching me h-how to walk.." Gaara closed his eyes, recalling the memory, and smiling at how adorable the little kunoichi was.

"She has always been there for you… She loves you, we all do, but there is a history that you must understand-M-mr. Gaara.. You really love her?"

Gaara broke the hug only to look the girl straight in the eyes, Sarada's eyes widen in the truth she saw in them.

"Always.. And forever.."

Sarada's lips stop trembling to form a small smile.

' _Otousan..never said anything like this to me about Okaasan..'_

Her smile faded once she thought of the true identity of her mother.

' _Karin…'_

"Does that mean.. You're going to kill my father?"

Gaara stared into her eyes, staying silent, but Sarada understood. She knew the answer without hearing it come from the redhead before her.

"Not unless Sakura does first…"

When they returned to Nara estates, Naruto was there with Boruto, who was ecstatic to see his teammate since her latest capture.

"Konbanwa! Sarada, I'm glad you're okay! I didn't realize how unlucky you are when it comes to being captured."

Naruto bonked his son on the head.

Naruto informs them of Sasuke's arrival. Sarada, Sakura, Shinki and Gaara stay in the guest quarters at Nara Estates.

Sarada, Shikadai and Shinki stay up listening to more of Shinki's stories while exiled from Suna.

Gaara braced himself against the wall, while Sakura sat comfortably in between his legs, the back of her head resting comfortably on his chest, listening contently to her husband's heart beat while playing with her wedding band.

' _He should be here in 3 days..'_

Sakura's mind would have the tendency to go from thinking happy thoughts, to thinking about what Sasuke did to her, in times like these, Gaara would help distract her from her thoughts with fleeting touches and tender caresses, he was stroking her lower abdomen, Sakura blushed, Gaara's then hand paused before lifting up her shirt, exposing her lower abdomen, it wasn't until she felt his trembling fingers did she turn around, kneeling, concerned eyes lock on Gaara's eyes, which was brimming with tears.

"Gaara..w-whats-Listen closely.."

She closed her eyes to hear what it was, first she only heard Gaara's heartbeat but beyond its strong beat, that's when she heard it..

A soft gentle pitter-patter…

 _lub-_ _ **DUB**_ _, lub-_ _ **DUB**_ _, lub-_ _ **DUB**_ _, lub-_ _ **DUB**_ _, lub-_ _ **DUB**_ _, lub-_ _ **DUB**_

Her eyes widened, a genuine smile slowly making its way across her lips, she laughed through the tears that suddenly sprang free, she pressed her forehead against Gaara's, wide smiles on both their faces.

"H-how is this..p-possible..?" Sakura laughed through her tears, at the pleasant surprise.

Gaara's eyes soften on the bubbling rosette goddess before him.

Sakura's eyes widen a fraction, she places a quivering glowing green hand on her lower abdomen, only for another soft tender smile appear upon her lips.

It was then Sakura's eyes snapped to the man she so happily calls husband only to be met with fierce intense jade.

"Sakura, I will fight in your place..."


	23. Masayoshi for Sakura

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 23: Masayoshi for Sakura

The sun shone brilliantly on Konoha, as the raven haired, Sasuke Uchiha makes his way to the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village.

There is something interesting to say about the intent to kill..

How you feel it.. How it changes the air..

Sasuke felt it, as soon as he walked through the gates, a presence behind him..

A very powerful one at that...

The murderous intent wafting off the presence in large strong waves ..

The hair at the nape of his neck rose, standing end to end.

Sasuke quickly turned to look and saw…

..Nothing, but swore he heard malicious laughter cut through the winds.

Sasuke shrugged it off and nonetheless continued his trek to the Official Hokage office.

Sasuke makes it to the office, only to be directed to the top of the building, where he sees Naruto, back facing him seemingly lost in thought.

"Sasuke.. How did your mission fair?" the whiskered blonde asked.

Sasuke informs Naruto of what he did while away on his mission, Naruto stays quiet and listens intently, when Sasuke is done and asks Naruto for anymore assignments, Naruto cuts him off, to ask his own questions.

"Don't you want to stay a while in Konoha? You only just came back, Sarada and Sakura must be dying to see you."

"I do this for them.. So that we can live a life, clean from my past digressions.." He replied without skipping a beat.

"Past digressions and current ones…?"

A scowl formed on Sasuke's face.

" What are you on about, Naruto?"

Naruto's jaw is set firmly, hands fisted by his sides.

"What..have you done.. To Sakura?" Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Did something happen to Sakura? Where is my daughter?"

Naruto turned to finally face the man he once called friend.

" It doesn't matter now…" he added, eyes downcast to the ground, only to then lock his blue cerulean eyes on Sasuke's black ones.

"I'm not going to save you anymore, Sasuke… You've dug your own grave."

Sasuke glowered at Naruto's cryptic response. "Naruto.. Where is Sakura?"

Naruto turned cold eyes onto Sasuke, who became impatient and asked again.

" Home..-With me"

Sasuke had no time to react as the savage blow to his jaw whipped his head violently to the side, the sheer force behind the blow slamming him into the Hokage monument.

Gaara was cracking his knuckles then his neck before focusing where Sasuke landed.

He tasted the blood in his mouth, and spit out the two teeth knocked loose.

Sasuke reimaerged Sasuno at full force, one red, one purple eye staring at none other than…

"Sabaku no Gaara… Let me guess, you're here to-"

Gaara didn't give him a chance to speak as he sprinted toward the ex-avenger, Sasuke stumbled back, unaccustomed to the speed.

'That speed…!.'

Gaara stopped and stood, eyes full of rage, the tension was palpable.

Hard Jade eyes land on the unhinged face of Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara's eyes narrowed as their eyes locked, and sneered at the fear he saw in his eyes.

"SASUKE UCHIHA.."

Sasuke's eyes glared at the man before him.

"Your life is forfeit for what you've done to Sakura…"

Sasuke's response was to unsheathe his sword, before using his well known agility and speed to appear behind Gaara, with a velocity that was too quick for the eye to see, and with the use of use his teeth, he shattered the blade into a million shards.

Sasuke stared, expression unnerved at the empty space where his blade once proudly stood at the hilt.

Gaara walked slowly toward Sasuke, eyes unreadable, not visible through his bangs. His hands were balled into fists, the memories.. Her memories, run repeatedly in circles in his mind, feeding his murderous agenda.

"I am the punishment of God...If you had not committed great sins, God would not have sent a punishment like me upon you."

Sasuke made a move to fight back in any fighting style possible, only to have Gaara deflect, dodge or parry effectively.

The battle that started near the Hokage monument made its way towards the training grounds.

Citizens of Konoha all came out to see what was the fuss about, only to then rush back indoors at the scene.

Sasuke and Gaara had been going at it for an hour now, Sasuke was breathing hard while Gaara didn't even break a sweat as he disappeared to reappear before him, getting into attack stance..

" ! S-stop!"

Gaara's eyes landed on Sarada who was running full force, Shinki not far behind her. She ran past Gaara toward Sasuke, who leaned into to embrace her only to turn her around, facing Gaara.

"Your biggest mistake, Gaara, was returning to Konoha! "

Gaara's eyes were hidden behind his hair as he strode past his son, toward Sasuke who was currently using his own daughter as a shield.

"P-papa?.. W-why did you do it..? Why did you h-hurt her..?"

Sasuke ignored her and gripped Sarada's neck, making her shriek in pain.

"Y-you're hurting me!" Sarada's eyes widen as her father tilts her neck to the side, revealing her pulse, he opened his mouth, teeth bared as he prepared to sink his teeth into Sarada's skin.

Sasuke's teeth sank into something cold, and very hard, looking at his daughter skin, he cursed when he saw her once pale skin, golden and hard like armor.

"SASUKE!"

He turned to the sound of Sakura's voice in time to see golden fist slam into his face.

Sakura's fist collided with the one she once called teammate, violently, before he went airborne, Sakura gripped his jaw roughly, half her fingers were in his mouth, nails dug into his gums, breaking the bone before throwing him into the treeline, the collision knocking down the surrounding trees.

Sarada slid down to her knees, still in shock, as the gold dust armor faded from her skin.

Sakura rushed to Sarada inspecting her, making sure she had no injures.

"Are you okay Sarada? I don't see any marks on you.. you're shaking sweetheart, Are you alright?"

Sarada couldn't help but wail and sob, she collected her daughter in her arms before turning to face her husband's intense stare.

"Sakura.. You shouldn't be here.. "

"I couldn't just let her run away…"

Gaara nodded, understanding her reasoning before turning to his son.

"Shinki, take Sakura and Sarada somewhere saf-Let me stay, I'm safer by your side Gaara.."

Gaara neared Sakura, caressing her cheek then rubbing the sobbing Sarada's back to comfort her.

"Sarada shouldn't see this.. And you're in no condition to be getting involved.."

Sarada hiccupped as she looked between the two, watching how gentle the sand wielder was with her and her mother.

Sarada rubbed her eyes free of tears then ran toward the direction where she knew he must of ran off to.

"Sarada! Where are you going?" she heard Shinki call.

"I have an idea of where he ran off too!.. "

Gaara appeared in front of her, arms crossed, unmoving which caused her to, stop her in her tracks. Her sharingan activated, showing her determination with a single look.

Gaara smirked, uncrossed his arms and knelt before her, offering his back,

"Hop on _Shojo_ and show me where we are to go."

Sarada smiled brightly and climbed on, Gaara spared a glance at his son before looking at the love of his life with a soft expression, his eyes determined to his task at hand.

* * *

Dams: 25 Chapters to this story, we are close to the end! I have another story in my mind..well several actually. R&R!


	24. A Mother's Love

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 24: A Mother's love

"Kahrynn!.. **KAHRYN!** "

"S-sasuke-kun!? Oh my Kami! What happened to you!?"

Sasuke was in bad shape, he jaw hung unnaturally, his left eye was swollen while blood seeped out of a wound on his forehead.

Karin was about to assess the damage when Sasuke forcefully yanked her arm and sinking the top row of teeth into her shoulder.

Karin shuddered, enjoying the bite while her chakra drained from her, Karin stood on quivering legs as Sasuke snapped his jaw into place.

"I have to leave, I need to leave Konoha."

Karin groaned as her vision swam.

"B-but what about me Sasuke-kun? D-don't you mean, we nee- You're staying here."

Karin's eyes widen, she grabbed her chest in pain.

"Y-you don't mean that, there's too much between us, **I WILL NOT BE SO VICARIOUSLY THROWN AWAY!** "

A slap echoed throughout the hideout.

"You'll just slow me down…" he sneered in her ear before grabbing a bag, and rushing toward the exit of the room.

Sasuke made it to the end of the hall before a well aimed roundhouse kick, planted itself directly into his throat causing Sasuke to gasp and wheeze for air.

Karin rushed outside of the room to the sound of wheezing, it wasn't until she reached one of the many long hallway corridor to see a Gaara standing before a wheezing Sasuke, with her daughter hiding her face in his back.

"Running won't save you, not from what you did to Sakura.."

Gaara's sand slowly slithered on to Sasuke's legs, slowly breaking the bones in his feet and fingers for starters.

A painful groan escaped Sasuke's lips.

"S-stop this! Stop it!"

Sarada turned around, eyes wide at the sight of her biological mother. Karin looked at the girl, eyes brimming with tears.

"I-i'm sorry.. My little Sarada. I-i am sorry for all my transgressions.. "

Gaara had since stopped his sand's advancement, he was looking over his shoulder, fierce jade eyes piercing the red haired kunoichi who was approaching his adoptive daughter.

The rage-filled glare stopped her in her tracks.

"P-please, don't kill him.. " he heard her plea, only to reply coldly.

"He killed himself.. The moment he took _**my Sakura**_ away. There is no redemption for this scum.."

" You have no right to say that!?" Karin screamed.

"You don't love him, so you wouldn't know!"

At the sound a whimper from Sarada, Karin quieted to listen.

"He tried to bite me.. W-why..?" It was Sarada who spoke then, eyes quivering. Karin stared wide-eyed at Sarada.

"..H-he...he wouldn't d-do that…"

"Why would I lie!?"

Karin looked between her daughter and the man she...used to love.

A glare covered Karin's glasses as she neared the raven haired girl, she reached out to touch her but stopped when she saw the girl wince and press herself closer to Gaara.

Karin kneeled and pulled her trembling arms to hug herself.

"Y-you know.. Me and my mother, have this special ability…" Karin sniffled and continued,

"W-we had the ability to heal those through bites…" Karin pulled up her sleeves, Sarada's eyes widen at all the teeth marks scaring her arms.

"My mom.. T-they bit and drained her chakra.. Till she died.."

Karin wiped away at her falling tears.

" I was her replacement.." Karin adjusted her glasses, and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I-i know.. You can never call me mother.. I-i don't deserve as much.. Sarada.."

Karin covered her mouth, sobbing into her open palm.

"J-just know, this isn't the life.. I wanted for you, a-and you deserve to be happy, i-in a true family.."

Karin removed her glasses to wipe her eyes, only to see Sarada in arms length in front of her. Sarada moves slow and hesitant toward Karin, only to envelope her in a shy embrace.

Karin responded to the hug by hugging her tightly, smiling through her weeping. Karin is the first to break the hug, caressing Sarada's face before standing straight, to walk her to Gaara, putting Sarada's hand in his.

"Take good care of her… I have no doubt, she will flourish under you and Sakura.. I am so proud of you, Sarada."

Karin walks up past Gaara and Sarada, and stands before the unconscious Sasuke.

"You two can leave.. I'll take care of him.."

"I can not allow him to still breath…"

Karin took a kunai of her hostler, aiming at the unconscious raven haired man.

" You've stained your hands enough.. Leave. I'll stay and make sure, he won't come after you.."

Karin turned intense dark eyes to Gaara then to Sarada.

" Don't ever come back to this place… Now, **GO!** "

Gaara's eyes stared at the glint coming off the tip of the kunai. He doesn't know exactly what he had planned, but he had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking.

"Sarada.. " said girl looked at her father one last time, before reaching for Gaara, whom lifted her up into his arms before sprinting out of the hide out.

Karin watched as they disappeared into the darkness.

' _...Goodbye...Joji..'_

Sarada buried her face into Gaara's shoulder, while he cupped her ears.

The smell of blood flooded his senses, and before Gaara knew it, a blood curdling scream echoed from the darkness they left behind them.


	25. A New Dawn

_**Kintsukuroi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 25: A New Dawn

" Ready to head out Kiddo?"

The raven haired teen nodded before strapping her bag on, and helping her mother put on her ninja sandals.

"All set? Let's head out.. Sarada"

Sarada opened the door for her waddling mom, and couldn't help but smile. Although her mom was pregnant, cravings were strong, mood swings happened rarely, but they happened, even after all that, her father would always find a way to make her smile.

The pair bowed to the owners of the Inn before walking outside to see a rickshaw appear right on the nick of time.

"Mrs. Sabaku?..and I take it this is your daughter, your husband sent for me to pick you two up and take you to the village gates for your departure."

Sakura's face turns red from embarrassment.

" I could just walk there.. I'm a little on the heavier side as of late" Sakura rubbed her swollen belly, a soft content smile on her lips.

" Okaasan, you know he's only going to be disappointed in you, if you walk instead of us taking the ride.."

Sakura looked at her daughter and sighed and agreed to the ride, and hopped in with the help of Sarada.

The moment the two were secure in their seats, the man turned around to the way he came and began to jog toward the gates.

Sarada looked around the scenery of Kumogakure, her smile faded as the structures did, but she was used to this by now.

Sarada looked at her mother who was also taking in the scenery.

Sarada's gaze landed on her mother's swollen belly, a shy hand came to rest on her mother's belly, catching Sakura's attention.

"When am I going to feel you kick?" Sarada asked her belly.

Sakura giggled and smiled. "Soon.."

Sarada looked at her mom's belly, which was only going to get bigger, it had only been 4 months since we left Konoha.

Flashback

Naruto was shocked to say the least.

"Sasuke is alive?"

Gaara nodded, and looked at the girl who squeezed his hand.

"Karin said she will be held responsible for him.. "

Naruto held a distasteful look in his eye.

"Is she really that obsessed with Sasuke?"

Sarada was about angrily retort, until Gaara placed a calming hand on her head.

" A mother's love is very powerful.. I have no doubt of that, Do you Sarada?"

Sarada's eyes widen and slightly water, but nods in understanding.

Naruto's eyes shifted from the redhead to the raven haired girl, his grim expression changing to a more content one.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me Gaara?"

Gaara poked Sarada's cheek, who's chuckles released unshed tears, Gaara was wiping her tears away before gracing his daughter with a smile.

"We are planning to leave Konoha.."

Naruto stood up from his seat, shock finally setting in.

"B-but Gaara.. You can take refuge here- Naruto.. Sakura is pregnant, and I will not have her raise our child in the village where her screams of help, went unanswered for so long."

Naruto's eyes were first wide like plates before downcasting in shame.

"There are too many painful memories here…"

"Gaara...the council won't be too keen on letting- Sarada will return when she is ready, she is planning on being Hokage after all..Isn't that right Sarada?"

Sarada's expression was that of awe and glee.

"H-hai! Otou-san!" Gaara smiled at the term.

Naruto rounded the table, and came to stand in front of Gaara, sticking out his hand to shake, which Gaara returned firmly.

"The both of you better visit and write…"

Gaara sported a faint smile, nodding in agreement.

"We will.. You have my word."

Naruto grinned, that foxy grin that he was well known for.

" _Ano_ , Gaara… I still have one request" Gaara raised a 'eyebrow' in question, Naruto's grin only widened further.

"Could you name your kid...Naruto?" Sarada sweatdropped, looking between her father and Naruto.

The redhead only returned his grin.

"How's your son, _Gaara_? Or your daughter, _Sakura_?"

Naruto's smile slowly dropped, as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

" _Okay_.. You know there is a nicer way to do that.."

The response Naruto received was laughter from the pair.

End of Flashback

The rickshaw came into a stop in front of the village exit, Shinki was the first who spotted the two, he helped his pregnant mother dismount from the rickshaw carefully, Sakura smiled and thanked Shinki as he took her bags from her.

Sakura thanked the man who owned the rickshaw, and was confused when he abandoned said rickshaw to walk toward Gaara, who paid the man, who walked away grinning like a winner.

Curious, Sakura walks toward Gaara, who was in the middle of showing their traveling papers to the village gate guards all the time keeping a conversation up with Killer Bee.

"Everything will eventually come to an end. So try to savor the moments, cuz time flies, don't it? The beauty of life is to make it last for the better. Cuz nothing lasts forever."

Sakura shook her head as she neared the trio and stopped in her place, eyes slowly widening.

"Aka!"

Gaara was at her side in a split second, hands cupping her pink cheeks, his eyes searching hers to confirm she's okay. Sakura only bit her lower lips and smiled, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she took Gaara's larger hand and placing it on her belly.

Gaara's eyebrows furrowed, a confused expression adorned his face, before his eyes widen, Sakura couldn't help but smile brightly at his cute innocent expression.

" I felt him kick…"

Sakura only smiled brightly, but then placed her hand on his larger one.

"You said him.. Are you hoping for a baby boy?"

Gaara grinned at his lovely glowing plump wife.

"Something like that.." He responded while stoking Sakura's swollen belly. Sarada rushed toward the two, placing her hand on her mother's belly, waiting to feel a kick, frowning when she didn't feel one.

"Aw.. I didn't get to feel- _Woah_!.."

Sarada's eyes sparkled in wonderment.

"Shinki-kun! Come feel!"

After the excitement died down, the family of 4 continued their trek to the next village, Sakura raised a thin pink eyebrow when Gaara took his place at the foot of the rickshaw, motioning for everyone to hop in it.

"Where to next?" he asked getting situated for the journey ahead.

"Sunagakure.."

Gaara stopped to turn to Sakura, confusion met her smiling face.

" Next place will be the place you will give birth.. Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded.

" My two of the greatest men, I know, come from Suna.."

Gaara couldn't help the sense of dread he felt at the mention of his old home. Sakura sensing this, place a comforting hand on his.

" Baki-san did say that Kankuro disbanded the group of who rebelled against you, I have a feeling, we will be safe.."

"And! _And_.. There will probably be no reason to find one of his heirs in Suna.."

Gaara's eyes darkened at the mention of the scum.

Apparently, to ensure that his bloodline will live on, Sasuke, impregnated various naive women, across the hidden villages, who thought the ninja to be the perfect gentleman.

"To Suna then… Everyone prepared?"

Three shouts of 'HAI' resound from the trio in the rickshaw.

* * *

 **Sunagakure:**

5 Months Later

.

..

...

"Never, in my many years, did I ever think, I would ever be this.."

Gaara's eyes periodically went from outside the window to the bundle in his arms.

" I never thought that I would be holding a little version of your mother and I.. in my arms"

Gaara was rewarded with a small sigh, as the babe in his arms stirs slightly from his slumber, no doubt still exhausted from earlier hours no doubt.

" I hope when you're older, you appreciate what your mother has done for you, I can't imagine everything shes felt.."

He heard the babe in his arms coo, Gaara couldn't help but stare at the beautiful creation in his arms.

"I didn't have the perfect father, nor did I have the greatest upbringing.."

Gaara stared out at the city that had forsaken him so long ago.

"...but I swear to you, I will be the father...I never truly had."

Gaara stared at the sweet crimson haired baby boy in his arms, caressing his little soft cheek with the pad of his thumb, his response was the fluttering open of his little eyes, Gaara's breath got caught in his throat, at the sight, a soft smile appearing across his features.

"You have your mother's beautiful eyes.. Kami, I can't believe you are here.. Breathing the same air we breathe.."

Gaara poked the little infant's cheek for eyes only to widen at the sensation of sand coating his index finger.

Unbeknownst to Gaara, Sakura had since woken from her slumber, and was currently listening to her husband speak to their newborn. Sakura released a long groan as she stretched carefully, not wanting to pull sore muscles. Hearing this, Gaara turns himself to face his tired wife.

"Ah, Sysy is awake.." Gaara carefully walked to his wife, Sakura couldn't help but giggle softly at the touching display.

"Do you think he's hungry?" Sakura asked as Gaara carefully placed his son comfortably in her arms to feed him.

Gaara watched curiously as his son latched onto Sakura for nourishment, caressing his son's head delicately as he fed.

"Sakura.."

Sakura turned her attention to Gaara, eyes widening at the sight of sand particles floating above them in a circle.

"Gaara?..-Is that?"

"It's not me.. I think he took more than just my hair from me.."

Sakura's eyes nearly bulged out her head.

"He's only a newborn.. Isn't it too soon? How old were you when you controlled the sand?"

Gaara placed a steady hand on his still recovering wife's shoulder.

" I am unsure, but I will help him control it.. The right way.."

Sakura smiled at the solid determination in Gaara's eyes.

"But before that.. He needs a name.."

Sakura chuckled at the blush making its way across the bridge of his nose.

" I want his name to mean something to the both of us.."

Sakura smiled and pondered as Gaara continued.

"I originally thought of Midori.. But it is better suited for a girl."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I guess we can name our next baby, Midori.." she added while she gently patted her infant boy's back after he has had his fill of milk. She missed the expression of shock that lifted through Gaara's features before a look of content replaced it at the thought of more children.

"Hmm..Maybe Makoto?" the two pondered about the name in silence, before disagreeing on its meaning.

" Rain..and storms.."

"Hm? What was that Aka?"

Gaara looked into his wife's eyes.

"Think of environmental circumstances.. A storm brought me to Konoha, I almost lost you in a storm, our first experience was on your birthday, it was storming then too.. "

Sakura recalls the memories, smiling to herself.

" So the opposite? Hmm…" Sakura was ripped from her thoughts by Gaara's laughter.

"I can't believe it.."

Sakura raised a brow, her lips borderline smiling as she looks at her husband's look of unfathomability.

"I guess _he_ is getting his wish then…"

" _He_?..What do you mean?" Sakura asked before carefully passing their son into his arms.

Gaara brought the red haired, emerald eyed boy before him.

Emerald met Jade.

" Light, sun, the clear weather we've always wanted.. The sensation to soar, or fly…"

Sakura smiled softly, already in agreement with the choice in name, by the description alone.

Gaara brought his son close to his face, the young babe reached out, touching his father's face, blissfully unaware of the situation, yet curious to the person carrying him.

"Haruto.. his name will be.. Sabaku no Haruto.."

After the man who started the chain reaction in his life.

.

 **The end.**

Or is it?

.

..

...

 **Alternate Ending:** Doubtless

It was finally over.

The war against false peace, was finally over.

His eyes instantly went to search for hers.

A smile broke out on her face, once their eyes locked he began to make to her, he lost eye contact from her, a foreboding feeling entered his gut as Sasuke approached her. Gaara's eyes went to Sasuke's hand which was currently grabbing Sakura's wrist.

 _'Nope. Don't like that ...'_

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke, but his face read regret.

" Sakura.. can I speak to you, for just a moment..?" Sakura looked over at Gaara whom she had issues tracking him, but she knew well he was close.

"Sure. Is there anything I can help you with? Are you in pain?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No.. I was actually wondering, if you were still interested in me.. if so, maybe we could-I'm sorry Sasuke, but to be honest.. I moved on." Sasuke looked at the pinkette, his eyes showed slight shock.

".. I thought you would still be waiting for me.." His reply made the atmosphere around him, awkward.

" I did.. but I met someone else, who acknowledged me.. and made me feel.. not alone anymore.. I hope you can understand.."

"Who is he?" Sakura blushed, her eyes connecting with the redhead, who was having difficulty maneuvering through the crowd.

" You know him, his name is G-It doesn't matter.. Will you.." Sakura looked around, clearly uncomfortable at the aura he was emitting.

"..We can still be friends.." Sakura smiled at that.

" Of course.. we are teammates after all!" Sasuke opened his 'arms' to give Sakura a hug, whom obliged, it wasn't until she released him from the quick embrace that Sasuke forcefully grabbed her jaw, making her look deep into his eyes, one held the Rinnegan the other the Sharingan.

"Sennō Sōsa no Jutsu!" the raven haired Uchiha harshly whispered, after making the hand signs, Sakura's consciousness was fading fast.

That's when it happened.

 **BAM**

She heard a commotion before hearing someone take a very hard hit, followed by what she assumed to be them falling to the ground, deadly silence grew over the army.

Gaara, despite his chakra being low and muscles sore and aching, the second wind he got from watching Sasuke being too close to Sakura, allowed him to sprint to them, land a well aimed punch to the side of Sasuke's face before catching Sakura in his arms.

" _Kai_ …"

Her eyes slowly regained color, the feeling of her under her skin was coming back.

Her ears were assaulted with excited shocked hollering, it wasn't until Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, releasing a soft moan, did the hollering turn into curious gossip.

Sakura was the first to break the kiss to confirm that this was really happening.

.

Emerald met with Jade.

.

Sakura looked around to see the entire shinobi army watched the display in shock. Her cheeks turned crimson when Gaara slid her left glove off only to slide a ring on her ring finger.

The ring was beautiful, it was a cherry blossom, the outside of the flower was gold while the inside and petals stayed a soft white/pink. The Edges of the flower were gold as well. The band was made of pure jade while the inside was gold.

Sakura's eyes watered at the engagement ring.

Gaara all the while smiled, ignoring all the eyes on them, that was until Sakura lunged at him, despite the ache in her muscles, she kissed him repeatedly, happiness overwhelming her.

Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro cheered and everyone else followed suit, many afterward asking how long they had been seeing each other. Temari pumped her fist in the air.

" Youngest Kazekage, now first to get married!"

Temari pointed at Naruto, who's face held shock, who was then accompanied by Killer Bee.

" Got a pretty face, she a real savage  
And that ring on her finger sink the Titanic  
Yeah, that ring on her finger's gigantic-  
When she pull off them panties, yeah that's all you  
Supa wifey to the rescue when she landed in yo sheets like a speedin' bullet!"

The rapping Jinjuriki added while dancing around the couple.

Sakura laughed and buried her blushing red face in Gaara's chest, who tightened his embrace on her as Sasuke stood, glaring at the two, which they both return tenfold.

Gaara's sand instantly went to encasing Sasuke in a sand coffin. Eyes covered.

" What's the meaning of this?!" roared some fellow shinobi.

Sakura raised her arms, stopping anyone who jumped to aide Sasuke.

" He tried to brainwash me! After everything I've done for him!.. Gaara"

Gaara's smooth jade eyes glance to Sakura at the sound of his name.

" Please, put him down.. I got him.."

Gaara felt a grin itching to make it's way on his lips as he released Sasuke in front of his mate.

Sasuke couldn't even lock eyes with her, it didn't matter to her, a well aimed punch to the gut of Sasuke, and he was out like a light, Karin being the only one to run and check his well-being.

Sakura turned around, suddenly getting light headed, in seeing her eyelashes flutter, Gaara caught her in his arms, lifting her in his arms, like a bride.

" I've got you, _Ojo_ , I've got you, you're safe now... I'm never letting you go. "

She graced him with a smile that would have made any other man weak in the knees, for Gaara, he tightened his hold on her, as darkness greeted her.

* * *

 **Dams:** You guys can assume that they had a kick-ass wedding and Sasuke gets what he deserves, I'll leave it to you imagination of GaaSaku fans. This was the final chappie, If anyone wants to beta read through the completed chapters, believing you can give it a polish, PM me. I've had offers, but I'm unsure how to go about it.. I will be typing more stories that are more from my head then fact.

 **LARGE THANKS TO**

KyloRen'sgirl213, fineillsignup, jacpin2002, eve9613, Sakura-Fairy-Tail, xXAonoNYmousSPXx, axelandzid, Nazrita, JoyelleMark Klimek, leosbabygirl84, Guest (ch.17. Dec1), Dz-chan, Jeli26, Sonrisavivirmivida, Nanami (ch23. Apr21)

Everyone above, thank you so much for keeping me going, this is my first completed work, and I am happy to say that I will continue writing! If anyone would like to join me at anytime to brainstorm, please do not hesitate. I am always looking to make pen friends, especially if they are as big as a fan as I am for GaaSaku… I mean, look at my pinterest Dam LaVier, my Artworks board is infested with the best artwork I can find on them, so please, indulge yourselfs. I get a lot of ideas from pictures I find.

 **Special Thanks** :

Jacpin2002: Your reviews were one of the highlights of updating, I laughed so hard at them, they were super great. I really really appreciate everything you said, and I'm so happy to learn that my story was able to get such a reaction from you! I've read a ton of fanfics, A TON, and I find that the ones that make me cry, smile and squeal like a schoolgirl, are the ones worth re-reading a million times. I agree tho, Kishimoto doesn't want to own up to his mistake...lmao. This final chapter is for you and all the other Gaara and Sakura fans out there. This isn't the end, PM me anytime!

Sakura-Fairy-Tail: Your reviews reminded me or me when I was first getting into the GaaSaku craze, adorable. Short and sweet and to the point!

xXAonoNYmouSPXx: Thank you for offering to beta me, PM me! Your first review was very encouraging, and I am glad I'm not the only one thinking Kishi should have made GaaSaku official, I mean, come on. HIS HAIR IS RED and HERS IS PINK! SAME EYES.. too many coincidences. Doesn't help every time I watched the series, any little screen time Gaara and Sakura had together, made my heart race, there were so many moments where I wanted Gaara or Sakura to kiss or something! I mean COME ON KISHI!

PM me, I need more Gaara and Sakura friends in my life..

Below is a sample from the next stories I'm writing. If anyone who has superior writing skills want to help formulate the story, please do not hesitate to .

Valedictorian

Chapter story: Rated M for violence, gore, PTSD flashbacks, drama, use of drugs and more.

Everyone in Kusa no Ha High school knows the name Haruno, Sakura as the academic conqueror. The head strong senior made sure that no student was left behind academically as Head of the Student Council, Discipline Committee, organizing after-school study/cram sessions. Friendships are scarce, but Sakura was able to make two friends out of Naruto and Shikamaru. Sakura's life changes one fateful night when she stayed in school longer than planned. What happens when one day a silent crimson haired stranger comes into her classroom. "Kon'nichiwa! " "Kon'nichiwa Sabaku-sensai" The short hair blonde smiled. "Chakuseki" all the students sit. " Today, we will have a visitor, performing, you guys better behave yourselves.. introducing, ..Sabaku, Gaara, my younger brother". Gaara x Sakura.

On the Rocks

One-shot: Rated M

Sakura and Sasuke's marriage is on the rocks. His absences becoming more and more of a strain, Sakura leaves Konoha bringing Sarada on a mission with Temari and Shikadai , to go Suna in celebration of Kankuro's betrothal to Matsuri. What happens when Sakura can no longer ignore the natural chemistry between her and Gaara?

" Gaara, I've always heard it.. ever since Chiyo-sama died."

"Why didn't you say anything?" his eyes showed an emotion she didn't think she would see, betrayal.

"I..I don't know.. I've just never had the reason to..How would it sound?, you just came back from the dead and I say.. _'Hey Gaara, do you hear that? Can you hear my heart? I can hear yours._ "

"What's wrong with that?"

Sakura sighed.

"Gaara, can you honestly say you would have believed me?"

"Yes, I would hav- _Really?_ " Fierce jade eyes lock onto her bright emerald ones.

"Yes.. because I heard it too.. the moment my heart began beating, the beating of yours assaulted my ears and it brought me.. peace."

Resilience of Time

Chapters story: Rated M

Sakura is an ordinary woman, living her life in one of the many apartment buildings in Tokyo, Japan, devoting her life to her medical degree instead of a man, content with the small handful of friends. Everyday was rinse repeat, the same. Tokyo, Japan, 2nd century. Great Rebellion of Wa was at its climax and in the middle, a crimson haired lord, sea foam green eyes staring at the enemy army before him, while the howling roar of his army stood behind him, ready to strike the shaman Queen of Yamataikoku, Himiko. Time is of the essence. GaaSaku of course!

* ANYONE INTERESTED IN BETA PM ME PLEASE. I have no idea how the beta writer process works.. I feel like such a dumbass*


End file.
